100 Moments
by Brown Eyed Sage
Summary: A series of oneshots for the FanFic100. RaixKim Rating will change over time. Current: Love can really be stupid sometimes.
1. 001:Beginning

**Title:** First Encounter  
**Fandom:** Xiaolin Showdown  
**Characters:** Rai, Kim  
**Prompt:** 001:Beginnings  
**Word Count:** 478  
**Rating:** G  
**Summary:** In Rai's eyes, Kimiko is just another fake girl, but is there more than what's going through Rai's mind?  
**Author's Notes:** Rai's P.O.V. and it takes place during 'Journey of a Thousand Miles' before the gang is introduced to Omi.

* * *

Just who does she think she is? Talking away on her cell phone with that fake blond dye job on her head. Not really paying mind to her surroundings. I bet you anything that she doesn't even care about what's going on. I don't care either but that doesn't mean she can't show respect for once. That's what it's all about. Respect. Mind you, I didn't show respect either but to be shown from someone else is another thing. It's annoying.

She's probably another one of those fake people. Absolutely nothing about them is naturally. The way they walk, the way they talk, the way they eat, etc. The only thing I could find that was natural was her beautiful sapphire eyes. Wait, did I just say beautiful? I barely know her and yet I said beautiful. What's up with that? Wait a second, why can't I stop staring at her? Am I suppose to despise her? I really don't know. But why can't I stop staring at her? I'll admit that she's kind of cute. What am I saying! What's wrong with me? I went from dissing her to complimenting her. It's probably hormones. Yeah. That's it. There's no way that I could like this fake, obnoxious, disrespectful, pretty, nice-wait! I did it again! Why do I keep doing that? Do I like her? How can I? She's a phony and yet I can't take my eyes off her.

"Raimundo?" I hear that sweet voice say to my direction.

"Huh?" I said getting out of my trance.

"Why are you staring at me?" I felt my cheeks burning. I was blushing! Me, Raimundo, blushing!

"U-Uh... because... there's not much to look at?" What did I just say? I am an idiot.

"...OK..." She went back to talking to her friend on her cell phone. It looks like she didn't catch what I said. I let a breathe of air that I didn't know I was holding. Why am like this all of a sudden? I'm all nervous and fidgety. I patted my pockets as a result.

Then I saw the old guy that brought us here come in with a little bald dude. He introduced us to the baldy and told us his name is Omi. I looked over at Kimiko and she was still talking away on her cell phone. Why do I have this feeling whenever I look at her?


	2. 002:Middle

**Title:** Apologizing for stupid mistakes  
**Fandom:** Xiaolin Showdown  
**Characters:** Rai, Kim, and Master Fung  
**Prompt:** 002:Middle  
**Word Count:** 646  
**Rating:** G  
**Summary:** Rai and Kim were training together until Kimiko opened her big mouth about Raimundo's past mistake. Can he forgive her?  
**Author's Notes:** Kim's P.O.V. takes place after 'Citadel of Doom' and 'Pandatown'. Kinda like somewhere in the middle of the season 2. That's why this is under 'Middle'. I hope Rai didn't sound oc in the end.

* * *

"Star Hanabi, Fire!" I shouted. A blast of fire came out of the trinket and was aiming towards Raimundo. He jumped up and aimed his shen-gong-wu to me.

"Sword of Storm, Wind!" He shouted in mid-flight. The wind came down on me with great force. It took me off my feet and landed me on my back side pretty hard. I got up on my left elbow.

Then I saw a hand offered to me. I looked up and saw that it was Raimundo's hand. I turned away, determined to get up on my own.

"You need help?"

"No. And why do you care?"

"Geez, can't a guy be nice around here?"

"Not when it's you."

"All right. Don't come crying to me the next time you fall." He started to walk. But I wasn't finished with him.

"I fell because of you." He turn back to me.

"Yeah, because we were training. Remember?" I glared at him.

"We wouldn't be training this hard if you hadn't of released Wuya in the first place!" I covered my mouth with my free hand. I didn't know where that came from. I looked up at Rai and I saw that he had a pained face. He turned his head towards the ground.

"Rai, I'm so sorry. I didn't mean to-"

"Yeah, whatever." He walked off to his room. I finally managed to get up.

I felt a presence join me. I looked up and saw Master Fung look in the direction Rai left.

"Master Fung, what have I done?" I asked.

"Something that you haven't forgiven Raimundo for."

"But that was a long while ago, and he repaid for his mistake."

"Perhaps this is something you weren't able to get over. The pain of when he betrayed us and joined the Heylin side."

"But he's one of us now."

"Do you think so?" I looked up at him in confusion. "Remember, Kimiko, if you wish to know the mind of a man, listen to his words." He walked away from me. His words bestowed over me. I looked over in the direction Rai left and mustered up all the courage I can and went to his room.

I peeked into his cubicle of a room and saw that he was tossing his soccer ball up in the air and catching it.

"Rai?" I squeaked.

"What?" He said rather disdainfully.

"Look, I'm sorry about what I said." I looked at him and he still had his hard look. "I guess I still feel a little mad from when you betrayed us."

He stopped tossing his soccer ball and looked up at me with a questioned look.

"It's been months," he said.

"I know, but you really hurt us, Raimundo. I didn't know what to think." I leaned against the post that held up the curtains and had a pained look on my face.

I heard him get put down his soccer ball and got up towards me.

"What's done is done. I can't take back for what I did, all I can do is hope for the best." I looked up at him and he was smiling again. I smiled too.

Then he pulled me into a hug. I got lost around his embrace. I didn't want to let him go.


	3. 003:End

**Title:** Being Leader  
**Fandom:** Xiaolin Showdown  
**Characters:** Rai, Kim, Omi, and Clay  
**Prompt:** 003: Ends  
**Word Count:** 711  
**Rating:** G  
**Summary:** Raimundo has been made Shoku Warrior and Kimiko couldn't be anymore prouder.  
**Author's Notes:** Kim's P.O.V. This is for Ends because it took place after the last episode, 'Time After Time'. So I hope you enjoy the tension. :D

* * *

Raimundo started to glow. I looked up at him and smiled broadly. His red robes changed into ones with a black tunic with a dragon on his left arm sleeve and a red stripe on the other, layered over a white tee shirt, a yellow belt, and a pair of red pants. A smile spread across his face. We couldn't believe it at first, but it all made sense. With everything that he went through, Raimundo has been made the leader. Clay congratulated him with a pat on the back while I jumped in his arms and gave him a really big kiss on the cheek. He held me with so much pride and overwhelmed excitement. He said that he didn't expect it to be him. Clay and I glared at him and he added with a 'maybe a little'. We turned to Omi and saw his distressed face. Rai put me down and walked over to him. Omi looked up at him with a tearful smile and bowed to him. Rai bowed back. After three years, Omi finally accepted him. I felt so proud of him.

Later that day, after our battle with every villain that we ever came in contact with, I went to his new room and knocked on the door.

"Com'in," I heard him say. I twisted the door knob and entered. I saw he was looking out the window with his tunic draped over a chair that was near. He was wearing the white tee shirt.

"Hey," was all I could say. He turned around and saw me.

"Hey Kim." We stood there for what felt like eternity. Totally lost in our worlds that seemed divided.

"How does it feel?" I asked finally breaking the silence.

"Huh?" He looked at me.

"To be Shoku Warrior?"

"It's all right. Kinda like the perks."

"I gotta say, it's going to be weird not hearing you snore right next to me." I blushed completely unaware to what I just said.

"At least you know where to find me." He gave me a look that I couldn't read. It was like admiration mixed with longing. I walked in more towards him. The door closing behind me.

"Thanks," I heard him say. I looked up at him with a confused look.

"For what?"

"You always believed in me, didn't you?"

"It's not just me, there was also Clay and-"

"It's not only just Clay, I mean you really did believe in me. When I was down, you were always there, when I lose a showdown, you were there to say 'there's always next time', and when I'm beaten down by Chase or Hannibal, you were there to nurse me. So, thank you, Kimiko."

I looked up at him with a smile that pretty much told him 'anytime'. His emerald eyes looked down on mine. I didn't want to break the trance. I don't think he wanted to either. He took a step closer to me. My heart raced a thousand beats per second. Why was I acting like this? Do I like him more than just friends? He leaned in towards me and-

A rapid knock was heard and Raimundo and I jump two feet away. Blushing furiously.

"Raimundo! May Clay and I please come in jump off the roof?" I heard Omi shout through the door. Rai told them to come in and that it's raise the roof. He obviously didn't get it. I saw that Clay felt the tension in the room and walked over to me.

"Did we interrupt anything?" He asked me.

"Don't worry about it," I said as I looked over at Raimundo. He looked at me too as Omi was rambling away. We both smiled and thought the same thing. In the end, it'll always be the two of us.


	4. 004:Insides

**Title:** The Conch Holds Secrets  
**Fandom:** Xiaolin Showdown  
**Characters:** Rai, Kim, Clay  
**Prompt:** 004:Insides  
**Word Count:** 480  
**Rating:** G  
**Summary:** Raimundo has a question that needed to be answered. What better way then using a mind reading Shen-Gong-Wu?  
**Author's Notes:** How obvious is the summary?

* * *

Raimundo was sneaking around the grounds towards the Shen-Gong-Wu vault at night. He had to know something. It was driving him insane, and he had to find out what it is. 

He entered the combination and the stone steps slid down and revealed the opening to the mystical objects. He walked down those many steps. Skimming through the drawers. The Sword of the Storm, Orb of Tornami, Fist of Tebigong, Star Hanabi, Third-Arm Sash-finally, he found what he was looking for. He pushed in the drawer and it came out. He took out the trinket that he needed and placed over his ear.

"Mind Reader Conch," he whispered and immediately heard what he queried about.

_I wonder what Rai is doing. Probably just admiring himself in the mirror. Again. He's probably talking to himself about how handsome he is, how his hair just flows with the wind, and how his beautiful green eye glint in the sun, _she added that last part with a dreamy sigh._ What am I saying! There's just no way, no way, that I could like him. I mean... he's just some kid from Brazil while you are just... way over your mind. Come on, Kimiko, focus. Don't let Raimundo get the best out of you. Just remain calm and try not to think of Rai. Ugh, this is hopeless, you are getting worked up over a boy! That's not you! Just regain your focus and you'll be fine. I hope._

Raimundo removed the conch away from his ear. He put it back in the drawer with a sigh of relief. He walked back out of the vault with a smile gleaming over his face. As he walked towards his room, he ran into Clay.

"Hey par'ner, you seem happy," Clay said in his Southern American accent.

"That's because I am," Raimundo replied.

"Care to share?"

"I'll tell you later." Clay shrugged and went off to do whatever he was going to do.

Then, Raimundo came to Kimiko's cubicle room and leaned against the post that held up the curtains. He smiled at her as she typed away on her laptop. She looked up at him with a confused face.

"What's up with you?"

"Oh, nothing, I was just thinking about how cute you look with that concentrated look you have," Rai said making his attempt on flirting with her.

Kimiko blushed and gave him a stern look.

"Just go to bed, Raimundo," was all she could say.

"Whatever you say, Kimiko, whatever you say."


	5. 005:Outsides

**Title:** Moment of Tension  
**Fandom:** Xiaolin Showdown  
**Characters:** Rai, Kim  
**Prompt:** 005:Outsides  
**Word Count:** 433  
**Rating: **G  
**Summary: **Kimiko was relaxing outside the temple when she is joined by someone unexpected  
**Author's Notes:** Outside because it takes place outside the temple walls and dumb title.

---

She dipped her feet into the cool water. She loved going outside the temple. Just to relax by the river. Not think about Shen-Gong-Wu, Xiaolin Showdowns, or Jack Spicer. This is what she needs, silence and relaxation.

Then, she heard a stick crack. She whipped her head in the direction it came from and saw nothing. But that didn't let her guard down. She furrowed her eyebrows and looked into the reflection of the water. When she saw a shadow cast over her right shoulder, she back handed them in the face. They stumbled backwards as she got up and took her fighting stance. But she tensed up more when she realized that she actually hit Raimundo.

"Oh my gosh, Raimundo, I'm so sorry," Kimiko said while covering her mouth. "What are you doing out here anyway?"

"I thought I'd jump you when you least expect it," Rai groaned in pain. Kimiko went up to him, rolling her eyes.

"Hold still you big baby," she said as she took his hand away from his mouth. She examined it from different angles until she spotted a small trickle of blood on his lower lip.

"How bad is it?" he asked.

"Just a cracked lip, let me take care of it." She took her free hand and wiped the blood away. But she couldn't help but linger on his lip. The feeling of his breathe gracing along her fingers was enough to make her quiver.

He felt the same way. The feeling of her fingers tracing his lips made his stomach do back flips. Who's he kidding, his stomach was doing a trapeze act. Then he was doing something that his mind didn't register. He placed his hand over hers and brought across his cheek. Trailing the blood along. But he didn't care. He just wanted to stare into the two blue orbs that stared into his green ones.

Then she took a step back and looked down at the ground.

"Sorry, I don't know what came over me," she said, blushing furiously.

"Uh... right. Right," he said as well blushing furiously.

"I think we should head back to the temple."

"Yeah."

Kimiko started off towards the temple while he stood there. Thinking about the moment that past. A smile glazed upon him.

_I kinda like being outside the temple_, he thought.


	6. 051:Water

**Title: **Tension of Water  
**Fandom:** Xiaolin Showdown  
**Characters:** Rai, Kim, Omi, Clay  
**Prompt:** 051:Water  
**Word Count:** 440  
**Rating:** PG  
**Summary:** A simple trip to the beach brings tension to the Dragons of Fire and Wind.  
**Author's Notes:** I thought I'd mix up the order a bit. Enjoy the tension. :D

---

The monks were at the beach. Enjoying their time off from the temple. Omi was enjoying playing around with his element, Clay was cooking hot dogs on a grill, Raimundo was tossing around a beach ball, and Kimiko was laying on a beach towel.

Then Raimundo lost balance with his beach ball and it landed on top of Kimiko's head. She shot up and sent a death glare to Raimundo.

"You did that on purpose!" She shouted at him.

"Hey, it wasn't my fault that your head is prone to beach balls," he replied. That did it. That made her go over the edge. She got up and started running towards him as he started running for his life. He ran towards the water, he knew that was a disadvantage for Kimiko. Since water extinguishes fire. But she came in after him anyway.

Pretty soon, he started splashing at her and pretty soon, she started laughing. Her guard was let down to allow the fun take over her. She splashed back at him. They continued to splash at each other until his last splash at her included grabbing her around the waist and tossing her around. They soon stopped and realized the position they were in. She turned to him still in his arms. She traced her hands up his well built arms and around his round tough shoulders to his neck. They were so close now they could feel each other breaths over lapping the other. The water drenched their entire bodies, making them lost in their attraction. They leaned in and Kimiko's forehead slammed into Raimundo's mouth.

"OW!" They both shouted at the same time. Either covering their forehead or mouth. Kimiko turned around and saw Omi with a sheepish smile.

"I am sorry, my friends, I thought you still wanted to play some beach basketball," Omi said nervously.

"It's beach volleyball and no, we don't want to play," Raimundo said rather irritatingly. Obviously mad at Omi for ruining the moment. Then he felt a splash of water hit his face. He turned to Kimiko and saw a mischievous smile spread across her face. It didn't take long for him to join in.

"Girl, you are going down," he said as Kimiko started running across the water and Raimundo chasing her.


	7. 052:Fire

**Title:** The Passion of Fire  
**Fandom: **Xiaolin Showdown  
**Characters: **Rai, Kim  
**Prompt: **052:Fire  
**Word Count: **239  
**Rating:** PG-13  
**Summary:** An intense make out session.  
**Author's Notes: **Rai's P.O.V. It's short, but you don't need much to feel the fic.

---

I felt the fire. The intense heat that she was sending through her kiss. The passion. I didn't want her to let go. It was burning. Her fire was filling the empty hole that resided in my body. And I was feeding her with my wind. That's how it works. Wind feeds fire, and fire grows from wind.

It seemed like hours since she told me she loved me and I told her the same. Not a single breath was taken in during our passionate kissing. I wanted to continue on until every pleasure inside of me was satisfied. I could feel that she wanted the same thing. Her hands searching through my hair. While mine were going up and down her thigh. Traveling up further. When we did finally broke apart, our foreheads were touching and my hand was on her chest. Ready to unbutton her top. Our lips, red and bruised.

"I love you, Dragon of Wind," she muttered. I smiled down at her.

"I love you too, Dragon of Fire," I muttered back, the word 'fire' tingled my lips. I kissed her again. With as much passion as last time.

The fire burning inside me.


	8. 053:Earth

**Title:** The Apple of Newton  
**Fandom:** Xiaolin Showdown  
**Characters:** Rai, Kim, Omi, Clay, and Dojo  
**Prompt:** 053:Earth  
**Word Count: **896  
**Rating:** PG  
**Summary:** Thanks to Dojo, Rai and Kim have to go into a unstable cave to retrieve a Shen-Gong-Wu. How will they make it out?  
**Author's Notes:** The title can't get any crappier than that. Earth because caves are made of Earth.

---

They closed in on a nearby cave. Weary of its unstable condition, the Dragons of Fire and Wind were hesitant upon entering.

"Is Dojo sure about this?" Kimiko asked.

"As sure as Omi and Clay going into a cave that won't collapse," Raimundo replied. That didn't rest her nerves.

"I guess we have to watch our step then." Kimiko took a hesitant step in. Feeling the ground for loose spots. Rai followed her steps.

"What Shen-Gong-Wu is this anyway?"

"It's the Apple of Newton. It pushes your opponents into the ground until the user releases them."

"Great, a Shen-Gong-Wu that pushes you in a unstable cave," Rai muttered.

They continued watching their steps until they saw something glow. It came from the corner where the ground meets the wall. They cautiously walked over to it and saw a golden object with ancient markings on it concealed into the ground. Kimiko reached out her hand to take it out but Raimundo grabbed it and looked at her.

"Careful, we wouldn't want a sudden cave in."

She nodded and continued to reach out to brush away the dust until the golden object was to be a golden apple. She carefully picked it up and a smiled graced over her lips. Then they heard a propelled sound coming in their direction. They quickly got up and looked to see the familiar unusually pale skin and red eyes that belonged to none other than Jack Spicer.

"All right, Xiaolin losers, hand over the Apple of Newton before I send in my Jack bots to kick your butts!" Jack shouted while Kimiko and Raimundo shushed him.

"Shut up, Jack. Any sudden moves and this cave will collapse," Raimundo hissed. Jack instantly realized that he was right. But then he got to thinking, for once.

"How do I know you're not lying?" he asked. Raimundo slapped his forehead while Kim let out an annoyed sigh.

"Just look around you." Jack did as Raimundo suggested and saw the unstable ground and ceiling. Then, a light bulb appeared over his head. He hovered away, leaving a perplexed pair.

"What's he doing?" Kimiko asked.

"I don't know, but I don't like it." She agreed with him.

Then they heard a whizzing noise coming in their direction. The object causing the noise stopped in front of them. They realized that it was a bomb. They looked at each other and knew that they had to get out of there fast. They started running towards the entrance and heard the bomb explode and the unstable cave started collapsing behind them. The ground peeling away below their feet. It eventually reached underneath Kimiko and she started to fall. She let out a scream and Raimundo stopped and looked back to see Kimiko falling.

"Kimiko!" he yelled and ran back to her and grabbed her hand before she fell down the crevice. She held up the apple to him.

"Take it and go. I'll catch up."

"No way, I'm not leaving you."

"You have to."

"No. If you die, I'll die with you," he said as a smile graced on her lips. "Wudai Star, Wind!"

His element came for him and managed to lift Kimiko up to him. He held her in his arms and dashed with the aid of the wind. He jumped through the entrance and out of the cave with her still in his arms. They opened their eyes and saw the entrance completely blocked. Kimiko looked around frantically.

"Where's Jack?" she asked.

"Probably left and thought that we wouldn't come out alive," he replied.

She smiled up to him.

"Rai?"

"Yeah?"

"Did you mean it?"

"About what?"

"That if I die, you'll die with me?"

He smiled down at her as well.

"Of course. Without you, I'd probably go insane." The familiar glint flashed before his eyes.

They leaned in and their lips almost touched until...

"Raimundo! Kimiko!" They heard Omi's familiar voice shout. They pulled back immediately and saw their friends go toward them.

"We could not find the Apple of Newton so Clay thought we should aid you. Why are you sitting so close like that?" Omi added with question marks hovering over him. Kimiko and Raimundo looked at each other and then back at the others.

"Because... Dojo here nearly sent us to our death bed," Rai said and added a glare to the dragon.

"Me? How was I suppose to know that all the caves look the same?" Dojo said in his defense.

"Oh yeah sure, a cave that looks like it was just about to collapse looks exactly the same as one that isn't," Rai said sarcastically. "Especially when Jack Spicer throws a bomb inside."

"That must mean you got the Wu, right?" Clay asked.

"Yup, right here," Kim replied holding up the apple.

"Excellent, now we shall get back to the temple and, as Raimundo would say, fill," Omi said. The others thought hard as to figure out what he said.

"Uh... lets go with chill," Raimundo finally said as he and Kimiko got up and walked over to the now enlarged dragon. But Kimiko grabbed his arm and stopped him.

"Rai? What happened back there..." she trailed off. He smiled down at her.

"Don't worry, it's our secret."


	9. 054:Air

**Title:** His Wind  
**Fandom:** Xiaolin Showdown  
**Characters:** Rai, Kim, and Chad(my OC)  
**Prompt:** 054:Air  
**Word Count:** 470  
**Rating: **G  
**Summary:** Kimiko is standing over the New York streets with an engagement ring on her hand. But she can't get over her first love.  
**Author's Notes:** Just a little reflection on Kim's P.O.V. This is also has to be my fav so far. :D

---

I felt the wind blow over me. It reminds me of him. The way he just blows on by, just like his element. Taking him to wherever it feels right. It makes me wonder where he is right now. Right this second. I wonder if he is thinking of me, as I am of him.

I stood on the balcony of our apartment. Looking down on the rock that lay upon my left ring finger and feeling the breeze. Then I felt another presence join me and wrap his arm around me. I knew who it was. I just wish he were someone else.

"What are you thinking about?" I heard Chad ask me.

"Some things."

"It's him, isn't it?" He asked tenderly.

"How do you always know?"

"The look on your face. It shows a longing that you need. Something I can't satisfy."

"You have to understand, he-"

"Was your first love. I know. I understand. But what I don't understand is why you said yes." I looked at him with a surprised expression.

"What?" I asked.

"You still love him. That's something I can't replace." He knew. He always knew. And to tell you the truth, I didn't know why I said yes either. I guess I was thinking of him when Chad asked me. Now that I think about it, I felt the wind that day when he proposed.

I looked down from the balcony from three stories up and I saw an unmistakable mess of brown hair. Could it be? There was just no way. I fixed my face to get a better look. It couldn't be. Then again, I did notice the winds strengthen.

"Go." I turned to Chad with confusion.

"What?"

"Go. I know it's him. That's what you want." I smiled and kissed him, said my thank you, left the ring behind and went through the levels until I got on the street.

I saw the man with the messy brown hair standing on the corner.

"Raimundo?" The man turned around and saw me. I saw his expression change from unfamiliarity to realization.

"Kimiko?" He said and I nodded with a huge smile spread across my face. I ran to him and gave him the biggest hug I could muster. He hugged me back. I knew right then that nothing could tear us apart. It was the wind that brought us together. His wind.


	10. 044:Circle

**Title:** A Circle for Eternity  
**Fandom: **Xiaolin Showdown  
**Characters:** Rai, Kim  
**Prompt:** 044:Circle  
**Word Count:** 416  
**Rating:** G  
**Summary:** A circle has no ends, it just keeps going and going. Raimundo tells this philosophy to Kimiko as he asks her biggest question of her life.  
**Author's Notes:** So much symbolism, I can't take it!

---

A circle is a symbol for eternity. It just keeps going around and around with no end. A circle is one of the greater symbols that is represented in a wedding. Love is commonly associated with a heart, but is really represented by a circle. With no end, it can last for eternity. That's why we have wedding rings. Their shape has no bumps or dents. It's perfect.

Raimundo loved this philosophy. As much as he loved her. He asked her to meet him out in the garden at sunset. It was perfect. Like the circle. He reached inside his pocket and clutched the tiny black box.

"Rai?" He turned around and saw the dainty figure that could send a blast of fire if she wanted to. That made him smile.

"You made it," he said. She made her way towards him and planted a kiss on him.

"Wouldn't miss it. So, what did you want to talk to me about?" she asked as she gazed into his eyes.

"Have you ever noticed that the wind always goes around in circles? It just keeps going and going with no end."

"Wow, I haven't really thought about it that way. Since when are you insightful?" she added teasingly.

"Didn't you notice that I look at the finer things in life?"

"Of course, just like the wind, right?"

"Exactly. Which leads me to my next point. Kimiko, my love for you is like a circle, and I don't want that to end."

"What are you saying?"

"All I'm saying is, Kimiko," he said while he reached into his pocket and got down on one knee. "Will you marry me?" He revealed the ring inside the box.

Kimiko looked shocked, she loved him more than anything, and she wanted to spend the rest of her life with him as well. Which is why she smiled down at him.

"Of course I will." He smiled his big smile and slipped the ring on her finger. When he got up, she tackled him to the ground and kissed him fiercely.


	11. 024:Family

**Title: **A Common Misconception  
**Fandom: **Xiaolin Showdown  
**Characters:** Rai, Kim, Clay, Omi, Dojo, Jack Spicer, and Krysta (my OC)  
**Prompt:** 024:Family  
**Word Count:** 1,308  
**Rating:** G  
**Summary:** A Shen-Gong-Wu has been activated in Brazil and Raimundo is ecstatic about returning to his home land.  
**Author's Note:** This has got to be the longest yet.

---

"Shen-Gong-Wu alert!" Dojo shouted, starting to twitch and itch like there was no tomorrow. The four Chosen Ones raced to his side.

"What Wu is it?" Raimundo asked.

Kimiko got out the scroll and saw the stick figure using a necklace like object to a bigger, tougher figure until the figure turned into a ballerina dancer.

"It's the Pendant of Parallels, it transforms the opponent into the opposite of what they are. Like turning evil Jack into good Jack," Dojo said.

"I gotta say, he's more annoying being good than he is being evil," Kimiko snared.

"And the last time I saw the Pendant, it was in Rio De Janeiro," Dojo added. As soon as Dojo said the location, Raimundo grabbed him and brought him up to his face.

"You mean, I'm going home?" he asked excitedly.

Dojo nodded and Raimundo put down the dragon, leaped into the air and yelped for joy.

"Raimundo sure is happy," Omi noted.

---

The forty foot Dojo flew the four to the sandy beaches of Brazil. Anticipation running through the veins of the Dragon of Wind. He then felt a delicate hand touch his shoulder. He looked behind and saw her smiling face.

It wasn't long until they touched down on the beach that just so happen to be by a circus. Memories is all Raimundo ever thought. He was shaken out of his state when Omi said that they should split up. The group went into different directions while Raimundo decided to look in the nearby circus. He started looking around and reminiscing on his past.

Then he heard a scream and looked to see Jack Spicer scaring a group of people with his robots. He raced over and saw the glowing object hanging from one of the cages that Jack was obviously flying towards. Rai summoned his element and gained more speed. He reached out his hand and grabbed the Pendant at the same time as Jack. It wasn't long until the others came.

"Jack, I challenge you to a Xiaolin Showdown. The game is balancing on the trapeze line, first to reach the Pendant of Parallels wins," Raimundo said.

"I accept your challenge, I wager the Lotus Twister against your Sword of the Storm," Jack replied.

"LETS GO XIAOLIN SHOWDOWN!" They both screamed and the scenery changed from one of a circus grounds to one with two poles that were at least hundreds of feet high with lines that looked like they continued on for miles on each. Rai and Jack were on a podium on top of each pole while Kimiko, Clay, Omi, and Dojo were on another pole with no line attached. They all had on their ninja outfits, except for Jack.

"Gon yi tempai!" Raimundo and Jack shouted and the showdown started.

Jack stepped on the wire and nearly lost his balance, while Raimundo had no problem walking on the wire. Thanks to his previous experience with the trapeze act. It was then that Jack got frustrated.

"Lotus Twister!" Jack shouted and his limbs became rubbery and started walking on all fours across the wire. "I knew I should've wagered the Monkey Staff."

"Too bad!" Rai shouted from a great distance.

"Go Raimundo!" Kimiko cheered. A broad smile spread across his face underneath his ninja mask.

Then he felt pressure come to his ankle. He looked down to see Jack's clammy hand around it. Rai looked back and saw Jack coming up right behind him. Then he came up with a plan. As soon as Jack came close enough to him, enough to toss Rai around, he jumped into the air.

"Wudai Star, Wind!" Raimundo shouted and started spinning around the two lines and wrapped Jack around with his own arms.

"Hey! What are you-" was all Jack could say until he was completely wrapped. Raimundo landed back on his own line and looked back to see a jumbled up Jack. But none the less, he continued on his line until he reached the Pendant of Parallels. He grabbed the trinket and the scenery started to get back to normal.

The others went up to him and congratulated him on his win while Jack just whimpered away with his robots.

"Way to go Rai."

"You out smarted that Jack Spicer like he was a bowl of Texas chili."

"You have trounced up and down his back side and came up victorious."

"Thanks guys."

"Raimundo?" Raimundo turned around to the source of the soft voice that spoke out. His jaw nearly dropped at the sight of her. She was a tall, beautifully tanned, dark haired, girl in her late teens.

"Krysta?" He flabbergasted and dropped all the Shen-Gong-Wu and raced over to the girl and gave her a big hug.

Meanwhile, the others looked at the scene with questioning looks. But Kimiko was actually fuming a little.

"Who is _that_?" she asked scornfully.

"I do not know, but it looks like Raimundo knows her," Omi replied. But then Clay caught on to what she meant.

"Why? Are you _jealous_?" Clay asked with a sly hint in his voice.

"Jealous? Of what?" she retorted.

"That Rai's attention is on another girl."

Kimiko blushed and then stormed off. Raimundo came back to the others.

"Guys, I would like you meet someone, this is Krysta, my big sister," he said.

"Hello, Raimundo told me so much about you in all his emails," Krysta said. "You must be Omi, aren't you adorable?" she cooed.

"So I've been told," Omi said while blushing.

"You would have to be Clay."

"It's a pleasure, mam."

"You are Dojo?"

"The one and only."

"Where is this Kimiko that you told me so much about?"

"I dunno. Hey guys, where did she go?"

"She went off that way after she saw you hugging her," Dojo replied while pointing out behind him.

"I'll go get her," Rai sighed and started off in the same direction as Kimiko.

She was still fuming from what Clay said. Jealous. How can she be jealous? It's not like she had feelings for the Brazilian. Or maybe she did. No. She definitely doesn't have feelings for him. But why was she so angry with him? And that girl. Who does she think she is? Calling him over like a little puppy.

"Kimiko!" She turned around and saw Rai running up to her. He had a questioning look on him as he approached her.

"Why did you run off like that?" he asked.

"Why? Did you want introduce me to your _girlfriend_?" she asked bitterly.

"Girlfri-Kim, that's wrong in so many ways." He shuttered.

"Why?"

"Because, Krysta's my sister." Her eyes widened and felt tremendously embarrassed.

"I-I'm sorry."

"It's all right, honest mistake."

"No. I thought she was your girlfriend and I guess I got a little... jealous."

"Jealous? Why would you be jeal-" It suddenly struck him and a sly smile came across his face.

"Uh... why are you looking at me like that?"

"You must like me." A sudden pain came across his face as Kimiko drew back from her slap. "You must really like me."

"Ugh, lets just go back to the others." Kimiko started off when a hand touched hers and spun her back and her lips landed onto his. When he pulled back, he looked straight at her flabbergasted eyes.

"I like you too, Kimiko," he said. She stared at him and didn't know what to say. He started to walk off with her at his heels.

When they got back, Raimundo introduced her to Krysta and mentioned that he talked about her the most in his emails. Rai blushed of course. He can always depend on family.


	12. 009:Months

**Title:** Forgiveness  
**Fandom: **Xiaolin Showdown  
**Characters:** Rai, Kim  
**Prompt:** 009:Months  
**Word Count:** 159  
**Rating:** PG  
**Summary:** Months after the incident, Rai expresses how he feels through poetry.  
**Author's Notes:** A poem that I wrote a long time ago and I thought this would be great for 'Months'

---

I wake up to see the ceiling looking down on me.  
As if it were laughing.  
Laughing at my stupidity.  
Stupidity that's going on my back for the rest of my life.  
She might have forgiven me,  
But her eyes tell me different.  
She hasn't forgiven me.  
I don't blame her.  
I went to to hell and back without hesitation.  
Even though it has been months,  
I still feel the pain when her eyes boar on to me.  
Like needles piercing your skin and never wanting to come out.  
I just wish she would look past that and finally forgive me.  
That's all I want.  
That's all I could ever wish.  
Forgiveness.


	13. 022:Enemies

**Title:** I know she hates me.  
**Fandom:** Xiaolin Showdown  
**Characters: **Rai, Kim  
**Prompt:** 022:Enemies  
**Word Count:** 255  
**Rating:** PG-13  
**Summary:** Raimundo reflects on his biggest screw up and couldn't leave her behind.  
**Author's Notes:** Please excuse the swearing, it's what ties this fic together.

_---_

_Yeah. Take that. Take that you zombie. Yeah that's right. That's what you get for messing with Raimundo,_ I thought, playing an arcade version of Goo Zombies 8. As soon as I beat the game, I took a look at the high scores. They all belonged to me. I let out a sigh. I took a look around my new sanctuary. The stone columns surrounding me. As if it were prison. Alone.

Shit. What have I done? I let my friends down. Or at least they use to be my friends. They probably wouldn't want to look at me now. I'm maybe even considered as their enemy. Even to Kimiko. She must hate me right now. I don't blame her. I fucked up big time.

I helped Wuya into her human body, if that's not fucking up, I don't know what is. I put my hand through my hair and let out another sigh. She tried to hold me back but I wouldn't give her the time of day. Now that I think about it, she has always tried to get me out of the hole. Like just the other day when the 'Xiaolin Apprentices' were training and I used the Golden Tiger Claws to escape. Her voice is still echoing inside my head.

_Raimundo._


	14. 080:Why?

**Title:** You Being You  
**Fandom:** Xiaolin Showdown  
**Characters: **Rai, Kim  
**Prompt:** 080:Why?  
**Word Count: **78  
**Rating:** G  
**Summary:** Another one of Rai's observations in poetry form.  
**Author's Notes: **Another poem. Enough said.

---

There's more to you than meets the eyes.  
I should know,  
I get the most abuse from you than the others.  
But I know better.  
I know that you are just playing around.  
Sometimes you don't even hit that hard.  
I sometimes wonder why,  
But in the end,  
I know it's you being you.  
And I like that.


	15. 067:Snow

**Title:** Fun in the Snow  
**Fandom: **Xiaolin Showdown  
**Characters:** Rai, Kim  
**Prompt:** 067:Snow  
**Word Count:** 527  
**Rating:** G  
**Summary:** A friendly snowball fight turned into something more.  
**Author's Notes:** Funny ending. That's all I should say.

---

It was early February at the Xiaolin Temple. The snow was still on the ground with all its splendor. Each snow flake was now fused together to create layer upon layer of white fluff. But the atmosphere was chilling. A single breath would come out in smoke. But for the four monks, it was pure bliss. It just meant that they would spend the day building snowmen that resembled themselves, drinking hot chocolate, and most importantly, the ever famous snowball fight.

They split into four teams, each in their own hiding place. Omi was outside the meditation hall, Clay by the now ice covered pond, Raimundo by the gate, and Kimiko behind the Shen-Gong-Wu vault. She was getting ready her snowballs when she heard the crunching sound of snow. She got up quickly, readied with a snowball in hand. When she saw that there was no one behind her, she immediately disregarded it and went back to what she was doing. When her guard was completely let down, she felt a cold sensation go down her back. She shrieked and reached down her back to try to get the snow out. While she was doing that, she heard an unmistakable roar of laughter from her attacker. She turned to him and saw he was nearly in tears.

"Raimundo!" she yelled.

"Man, I keep forgetting how predictable you are," he laughed uncontrollably. But he was then hit across the face with a ball of frosted ice. He looked over at her face that had a smirk on it.

"You are going down," he said playfully as she started running off laughing. Throwing snowballs at each other. At one point, Raimundo grabbed Kimiko around her waist fell down onto the ground right on top of her. She managed to grab a hand full of snow and mashed it against his face. She laughed at his widened eyes.

"You look so stupid," she laughed. He returned her a smile.

"I should tell you the same thing, Rudolph," he retorted. Referring to her now red nose.

"At least I'm not as red as a tomato."

As soon as they stopped laughing, they realized the position they were in. He was right on top of her and their faces were so close that their noses were practically touching. Taking comfort in each other's warmth.

"Uh... Rai?"

"Y-Yeah?" She never got to ask her question because Raimundo leaned in to her and placed his lips over hers. He pulled back quickly as soon as he realized what he was doing.

"Uh... Sorry. I don't know what came over-" He didn't get to finish his sentence because Kimiko grabbed his face and pulled him down for another kiss. Eyes closed, mind completely lost in the moment, he kissed her back. They remained like that while Omi and Clay were watching the scenery unfold from not too far away.

"Clay? Why are their faces touching like that?" Omi asked.

"That would be called kissing and you'll know when it happens to you, par'ner," Clay laughed.


	16. 081:How?

**Title:** Like You  
**Fandom:** Xiaolin Showdown  
**Characters: **Rai, Kim  
**Prompt:** 081:How?  
**Word Count:** 96  
**Rating:** G  
**Summary:** Raimundo writes another poem. Guess who's it about.  
**Author's Notes: **And yet another poem.

---

We were fighting Jack again,  
And I gotta say,  
The way you kicked his ass makes me like you even more.  
Throwing away his stupid charm makes me wanna laugh.  
But I don't blame him though.  
How could he not like you?  
You're smart,  
You're beautiful,  
And your hot temper is what makes you even more appealing.  
That's what makes me like you even more.


	17. 006:Hours

**Title:** Waiting for Her  
**Fandom:** Xiaolin Showdown  
**Characters: **Rai, Kim, Dojo  
**Prompt:** 006:Hours  
**Word Count: **424  
**Rating:** G  
**Summary:** Kimiko is getting ready and she takes a long time...  
**Author's Notes: **Rai's P.O.V. I'm not going to say much because I don't want to spoil it.

---

She had been gone for hours. What was taking her so long? Girls. Sometimes I wonder if they take this long on purpose. At this rate, Jack would've gotten there before we do. Ugh, this is stupid. If she doesn't come out in the next five minutes, I'm gonna storm in and drag her out. How pointless is this? I mean, why are we even waiting for her anyway. Oh, wait. Duh. Because of me. But she could've at least took into consideration before.

We're still waiting for her. Taking her sweet time I see. It's probably over by now. Because of her, we missed it. Maybe the next one. If there is going to be a next one. I checked my watch again and it has been two minutes since the last time I checked.

Then I heard racing foot steps going towards me. I looked up and saw Kimiko running. She was gasping for breath by the time she reached us.

"Sorry I'm late. My stupid straightener broke down on me, so I had to put my hair up and made sure there weren't any bumps. Not only that, I thought I lost my lipstick but I found Omi with it and he thought it was candy, _again_. As soon as I got my make up on, I had to find the perfect outfit and I found this lying around," she said pointing to her black tee shirt with a large white star on it and a pair of worn in jeans that look they haven't been worn yet. "So I thought might as well considering, well, y'know-"

"Are you done now?" I asked irritatingly.

"Yes. A little tense are we?" she asked me.

"I just don't want screw this up, that's all."

"Well, you don't have to. It's my fault anyway. By the way, what time is it?"

"It's almost 8:30."

"Wow. We missed it, didn't we?"

"Sure did."

"I'm sorry, Rai. I guess I got all nervous and..."

"Don't worry, we'll catch the next one."

"Which is when?"

"The next half hour, unless we hurry," I said as I grabbed Kimiko's hand and started running towards a really big Dojo.

"It's about time. You should really start planning these kind of things ahead of time," he said to us.

"My fault entirely," she said modestly. We got on Dojo's back and he started to ascend.

"Next stop, movie theater in Hong Kong."


	18. 097:Writer's Choice

**Title:** Fun  
**Fandom:** Xiaolin Showdown  
**Characters: **Rai, Kim  
**Prompt:** 097:Writer's Choice-Day Off  
**Word Count:** 105  
**Rating:** G  
**Summary:** Raimundo writes a poem about having the day off with Kim.  
**Author's Notes: **More poetry for you guys. :D

---

He gave us another day off.  
For what reason?  
I am not sure.  
But what I do know is that we can spend some time together.  
Not worrying about villains or shen-gong-wu.  
Just spending the day with my favorite girl.  
Sure we continue to flirt,  
But I know there's more in your eyes than just playing around.  
Every time I'm with you,  
It's always fun.


	19. 061:Winter

**Title:** Desolate Snow  
**Fandom: **Xiaolin Showdown  
**Characters:** Rai, Kim, Clay, Omi  
**Prompt:** 061:Winter  
**Word Count:** 1,364  
**Rating:** G  
**Summary:** No snow leads to a heart to heart between two dragons.  
**Author's Notes:** A lot is said in this one.

---

It was the first day of Winter. The air was bitter, the ground was cold, but not a single drop of snow came down. It was very unusual. It was as if autumn had never left. The dead leaves that shriveled into the decayed grass. Trees showing no life. Everything pretty much looked dead. And the monks were tired of it.

They sat in front of the meditation hall looking very unexcited. It was like the life had drained from them along with the leaves. But they still had on their winter clothing because of the cold atmosphere. Then Clay took it upon himself to get up.

"I think I'm gonna go on off and meditate," he said.

"And what, miss all this fun?" Raimundo said sarcastically.

"It's better than sittin' out here waitin' fer nothin'," Clay said as he went inside.

"Perhaps, our friend, Clay, is right. Maybe we should go inside and make ourselves some hot milk," Omi suggested.

"You go on ahead, I'll be staying out here," Kimiko responded.

"Same here."

Omi went inside to do what he had suggested. Kimiko and Raimundo were now alone. In complete silence.

"So, what are you thinking about?" Rai asked.

"Oh nothing. Just using all my will power to make it snow," she sighed.

"You should let Omi do that. It's his element after all." She laughed. "Just grab the Orb of Tornami and bam! Instant snow."

"You know we can't do that, it would just upset him."

"Yeah, and a downer is the last thing we need."

They were swept with silence again. Hearing the rustling of the dead leaves against the wind. A thought came across her mind.

"Hey Rai?"

"Yeah?"

"What would you do if it snowed?"

"First off, have a snowball fight, and maybe rolling around in it, you know that's always fun, what about you?"

"Well, I'd probably make a snow angel, and maybe a snowman that _doesn't _have the Heart of Jong, and... no."

"What?"

"Forget it."

"Tell me."

"It's stupid."

"Who says?"

"Me."

"Just tell me."

"No."

"I'll tickle you."

"You wouldn't"

"You wanna bet?"

"Just try."

"Suit yourself" And so, Raimundo launched himself at her and started tickling her below her rib cage. That's where he knew where she was ticklish. She was laughing until tears came out of her eyes.

"OK! OK! I'll tell you!" she yelled through the tickle attack. He finally stopped and looked at her as she started to relax. She leaned against his shoulder and stared out into the abyss.

"The first thing I'd do when it starts snowing is to catch the flakes on my tongue."

"That's it?"

"Yeah."

"What's so stupid about that?"

"Don't you think that's kinda childish?"

"No way, who hasn't done that at least once in their life?"

"But, Raimundo, I thought you lived in Brazil."

"I did, and I told you that I grew up in a traveling circus, so I pretty much saw all of South America. Especially the cold parts."

"Wow, you must've had a lot of fun."

"Yeah, what about you, miss city girl? What have you seen?" She didn't know if she should hit him for that name. But decided to let it slide.

"Like you said, before the temple, I pretty much grew up in one place. I've lived in Tokyo my whole life, and with my dad's business booming, I was always under lock and key. You know, just to make sure I never got kidnapped."

"Kidnapped?"

"Yeah, there were a few attempts but nothing was thorough."

"Geez, no wonder you're so angry all the time." For that, he got hit on his arm. "What? I'm just saying that all that seclusion is enough to make anybody nuts. Not that you're nuts or anything."

Kimiko sighed.

"I suppose you're right. Ever since my mom died, my dad has always been over protective of me."

"I'm sorry."

"Don't be, I was only two when she got sick. I can barely remember her anymore."

"It sucks, doesn't it. Not having the slightest clue of what they were like or even how they sound."

"Yeah. Wait, how would you know that?"

"Because, my grandpa died when I was one and a half. Everybody always told me how lively he was and what a great guy he had been. And whenever he held me, he would smile. No reason. Just a smile."

"Maybe he knew how great you were going to be."

"Maybe. Wait, did you just say I was great?" Kimiko straightened up while managing to blush a little.

"I... uh... meant training wise."

"Uh huh, sure."

"What's that suppose to mean?"

"Nah I just thought that maybe, there's a little part of you that actually likes me," he said giving his cocky smile. She grunted in response.

"What? What's the matter with that?" he asked.

She sighed.

"It's not what you think, if I said I like you, I wouldn't be so obvious about it."

"Like you are now?"

"Exactly." Kimiko's eyes widen and suddenly realized what she had said. She fell for his stupid trap. For that, she turned to see his cocky grin and hit his arm.

"You know you like me."

"Lets just change the subject."

He sighed.

"So, what do you want to talk about?"

"I don't know, the weather, anything."

"Uh... Kim?" He didn't need to finish his question because Kimiko looked out into the desolate wasteland that lay before them.

"OK, forget about the weather, how about... your family?"

"What about them?"

"You did say that you grew up in a traveling circus, did your family travel with you?" Raimundo looked away from her and down at the ground. "What? Did I say something wrong?"

"No. I just don't like talking about my family."

"Why?"

"Because..." He sighed. "Because I ran away."

"You? Ran away? Why?"

"You should know, Kimiko, I'm like my element. I go where the wind takes me."

"So, you ran away to join a circus?"

"Pretty much."

"Wow, so do they know about you being here?"

"Of course, Fung man went to them before he found me. You should have seen the look on my parent's faces. They were really surprised to see me."

"Especially now, right?"

"Yeah. They said they were really proud of me."

"They should be. You're a great guy, Raimundo, sure you can be a little arrogant sometimes, but your heart is also in the right place." To demonstrate her point, she placed her hand at the center of his chest where his heart was. He looked at her with a smile, she smiled back at him. He placed his hand over hers.

"Thanks, Kim," he whispered.

Suddenly, a snow flake fell down. Then another, then another, then another, and then another. It started out small then it started to grow. The two looked at the scene with awe. It was a beautiful sight. The tiny flakes falling down onto the dead heap. The amazing thing was that the flakes didn't melt. It was sticking to the ground. It was as if a miracle had happened.

The two had really big smiles on their faces and let a gasp of air. It was absolutely magnificent. Raimundo got up and grabbed Kimiko's hand and lead her to the center of it all. Marveling at nature's wonder.

"Raimundo, it's beautiful," she sighed.

"Yeah, it is," he said while looking at her. She caught what he meant and blushed immediately. He placed a finger below her chin and brought it up to his face. He closed the gap between them and whispered, "You called me great again."

Kimiko gave him another punch to the arm. But he smiled as she did. Then they heard footsteps approaching them. They turned and saw their friends coming up the path to them.

"Kimiko! Raimundo! It is snowing!" Omi shouted.

"Clever observation, Omi!" Raimundo shouted back. They soon started running around, absorbing the falling flakes.


	20. 040:Sight

**Title:** Stare  
**Fandom:** Xiaolin Showdown  
**Characters: **Rai, Kim  
**Prompt:** 040:Sight  
**Word Count:** 103  
**Rating:** G  
**Summary:** Raimundo writes a poem about his dream.  
**Author's Notes: **Basically based off from 'Dream Stalker'.

---

I dreamed about you again.  
How you sat through a movie with me,  
Without getting hit for once.  
The glow from the movie hitting over your moon like complexion took me right out of the picture.  
Your raven hair shining from the light makes me wanna stroke it.  
I couldn't take my eyes off you.  
You're what catches my eyes,  
Not whatever is on the screen.  
I could just stare at you all day.


	21. 025:Strangers

**Title:** The Girl He Wish He Knew  
**Fandom:** Xiaolin Showdown  
**Characters: **Rai, Kim  
**Prompt:** 025:Strangers  
**Word Count: **379  
**Rating:** G  
**Summary:** He was dreaming about her again, but where has he seen her?  
**Author's Notes: **It was late when I wrote this and my eyes were just about to close on their own. So give me a break. And I would also like to say that I got 100 reviews for 100 Moments, so thanks so much you guys. You are just the best and I can't even begin to say how. So here's the story.

---

A thought has been bugging him as he walked down the busy street. He dreamed of a girl that he wish he knew. He recognized the face, but he cannot place a name. Where did he see that face? Was she something from his forgotten childhood? Or was she just a figment of his imagination? He wish he knew. He really did. He has been having these dreams for several weeks now. His friends tell him to go see a psycologist. But he always thought what good are they? They just sit there, pretend they are listening and then ask for a hefty amount by the time it's over.

He placed his hand through his brown locks of hair and tried to remember. Where did he see that face? He knew he had to forget about her. Why you may ask? He was getting married soon and the last thing he wanted was to ponder about some girl that he doesn't even know. He told her about these things and, like everyone else, thinks he should see the said psycologist. He was as stubborn as ever. But he knew his mind won't rest until he knew who she was.

He was so deep in thought that he didn't see in front of him as he collided with some stranger. He backed off pretty quickly and saw he knocked down the person's belongings. Being the gentleman that he was, he bent down and picked up what he can and handed them to the person. He mustered a sorry as the person looked at him with a look that said don't worry about it. He looked up at them and saw a woman with long raven hair and crystal blue eyes. He saw them before, but where? The woman got up and put her things away and went off. Before she left, she said her thanks. He said anytime. They continued to walk to their destinations. But he couldn't get the sets of blues out of his mind. Where did he see them before? Then he realized, they were the same as dream girls'. He turned around and saw that the woman was long gone.


	22. 007:Days

**Title:** Tell You  
**Fandom:** Xiaolin Showdown  
**Characters: **Rai, Kim  
**Prompt:** 007:Days  
**Word Count:** 97  
**Rating:** G  
**Summary:** Raimundo writes a poem about how he should tell her.  
**Author's Notes: **Double O seven...Another poem. Whoot!

---

You caught me staring at you again.  
You asked me what I was staring at,  
All I could say was nothing.  
I am such an idiot.  
I should have listened,  
But instead,  
I let the days waste away.  
This feeling I have for you,  
Is burning a hole inside me.  
It's practically begging me to tell you.  
But I chicken out.  
What's wrong with me?


	23. 066:Rain

**Title:** Rain of Forgiveness  
**Fandom:** Xiaolin Showdown  
**Characters: **Rai, Kim  
**Prompt:** 066:Rain  
**Word Count:** 912  
**Rating:** R  
**Summary:** Rai said some hurtful things and Kimiko is angry in the worst way.  
**Author's Notes: **Kim's P.O.V. Discretion is advised.

---

I ran outside and into the pouring rain with tears streaming down my eyes. How could he? How could he say that? About me? I don't mean to sound selfish, but how would feel if someone you thought you loved tell you something completely horrible. So horrible in fact that you just want to get away for the rest of your life.

I tripped and fell onto the stone hard ground. I felt a small pain on my chin but I didn't care. I just wanted to lye there and just continued to cry my eyes out. I let out a hiccup and just let myself get soaked to the bone. It must've been at least fifteen minutes and I still didn't feel any better. It's like the pain in my heart doesn't want to go away.

I didn't know but I thought I heard my name being called out, but I didn't bother to get up or do anything for that matter. It might have been my head pounding or I think I hear footsteps pounding against the wet stone. I still didn't get up. I just continue to weep.

"Kim?" I heard someone say while placing their hand on my shoulder. I knew who it was as I shrugged away his hand. "Come on, Kimiko."

"Fuck off," I cussed through my gasps. I felt that he was still there. I heard him sigh.

"Listen to me, we were just having another one of our stupid fights, that apparently went out of hand," I heard Raimundo say.

"Out of hand? Out of hand! I'll tell you what went out of hand! When you called me a cold, heartless, bitch that doesn't care about what happens to everyone but her spoiled fucking ass!" I screamed at him while sitting up to face him.

"Geez, you're bleeding. Let me take care of that," he offered as he reached out his hand to my chin but I turned away. "Kim..."

"Don't!"

"Don't what?" I looked up at him with my red puffy eyes.

"Just don't," I said calmly.

"I'm just trying to help you."

"I don't need it."

"See? That's what I'm talking about, you're always trying to be this independent girl and because of that, you turn to your own needs and not anybody else's." I sent a glare at him through my tears. I quickly looked down so that he won't see my defeated face.

"Why are you doing this?" I asked.

"Because it's for your own good, not caring can take you down a long way, and I don't want that happening to you. I care about you, Kimiko." I looked up at him and saw his truthful face, but I was still angry.

"If you care about me, then why did you have to call me all those things?" I asked nastily.

"I was trying to get through that hard shell that you use for a head. Apparently, that went a little too far."

"A little!" I shouted at him. But he didn't back away, I just begun to notice that he didn't back away all the while I was yelling and crying. He offered me a hand and I refused to take it. He just gave me that look that shown that he wasn't afraid.

"Why are like this?"

"Like what?"

"I could send a flaming fireball at you but you keep assisting me. Why?"

"One, we're in the rain so you're 'flaming fireball' wouldn't work even if you tried and two, I'm not afraid."

"Why are you not afraid?"

"Why should I? I know you, Kim. I know that you wouldn't want to hurt me." I looked at him with a gasp.

"Y-You know?" He nodded in response. "For how long?"

"I've always known, I'm just surprised that you haven't noticed." I brought my legs up to my chest. Nothing was going to make this any better. Insulted to the highest extent one minute, rejected the next. This obviously wasn't my night. A tear strolled down my cheek. Then I felt a warm touch on my cheek as it slid away the strayed tear. I looked up at him and saw how close he was to my face. My heart quickened. He placed his hand on my entire cheek. I looked into his forest green eyes and they suggested a seductive gleam. He leaned in to me and placed a kiss that was rupturing my insides. I kissed him back and I grabbed his tunic and brought him closer to me. He laid me down on the cold ground without separating our lips. We deepened our kiss as his tongue slid inside my mouth. I took off his belt and slid his tunic off. I tossed it aside and put my hands through his wet hair. His hand was placed on my shoulder and slid down my wet tunic. It traveled down and onto my breast. I allowed it. Then we parted and his lips went down the crook of my neck. Then he pulled away and looked deep into my eyes.

"I love you too, Kimiko," he whispered. I smiled for the first time that night and I brought him down to my lips again. Not parting in the least.


	24. 085:She

**Title:** Prepared  
**Fandom: **Xiaolin Showdown  
**Characters:** Rai, Kim  
**Prompt:** 085:She  
**Word Count:** 103  
**Rating:** G  
**Summary:** Another expression of Rai's feelings towards Kimiko.  
**Author's Notes:** Another poem I wrote that's in Rai's P.O.V. AND IT'S THE LAST ONE!

---

My heart is aching now.  
I need to tell her.  
I need to say it.  
But what if she doesn't feel the same way?  
What if she'll just bury my heart and then incinerate it?  
No.  
I can't let that happen.  
I have to keep it in.  
I can't let her know just yet.  
Not until I am certain she feels the same way.  
For how long?  
I don't know.  
But when that day comes,  
I'll be prepared.


	25. 096:Writer's Choice

**Title:** What secrets?  
**Fandom:** Xiaolin Showdown  
**Characters:** Rai, Kim, Clay  
**Prompt:** 096:Writer's Choice-Secrets  
**Word Count:** 469  
**Rating:** PG  
**Summary:** Kim's mad at Rai for stealing her PDA and reading the contents within it. Will Kim ever forgive him?  
**Author's Notes:** It was kinda a vague idea when I wrote this.

---

Raimundo stood by the Shen-Gong-Wu vault, waiting for news. Growing impatient with every second. He heard foot steps coming in his direction. He turned his head and saw Clay.

"She'll come, but only if you say you're sorry," he said while grasping his breathe.

"For what?" Rai asked rather confused.

"Remember when you stole her PDA?"

"She's still not over that?"

"Apparently not, you really made her mad this time."

Raimundo groaned.

"All right, tell her I'm sorry." Clay nodded and started off. "Clay?" Clay turned back and saw his friend's face. "Thanks." Clay smiled

"'Twert nothing." Clay went off again.

_It's great to have an inside man as a best friend_, Rai thought.

Some minutes later, he heard foot steps again. They were heavy so they had to be Clay's.

"She doesn't think you mean it."

"Oh come on!" Rai said irritatingly. "So I took her PDA and read her schedule. Big deal!"

"She thinks it's more than that."

"More than what?"

"Well... she thinks you peeked into her journal." It struck him then. He slapped his forehead.

He'll admit that he might have peeked into it. But it wasn't anything big. Just a page about Omi being annoying. That was all. Well, maybe not all...

"All right, just tell her I'm sorry for that and whatever else she thinks I did." Clay nodded off. Raimundo felt a little guilty. So much as to bang the back of his head against the wall. Then he heard foot steps, but these sounds rather dainty. He turned his head and saw Kimiko walking toward him.

"All right, Raimundo, what do you want to talk about?" She asked hastily.

"Uh... I actually wanted to talk about what you said in your diary-" After he said that word, he immediately felt a sharp on his cheek. "Ow! What was that for?"

"That confirms what I already know, and I thought you said you were sorry." She started to walk off but Rai grabbed her hand.

"I am sorry, just listen to me." Kim put her attention back on Raimundo. "What you said about me in your diary, is it true?"

She was taken aback by the question. She stared at him in confusion and hadn't had the slightest idea of how to answer.

"What do you think?" She slipped out of Rai's grasp. He just stood there stupefied.

_What the hell did she mean by that?_ he thought.


	26. 010:Years

**Title:** No Such Thing As A Guarantee  
**Fandom:** Xiaolin Showdown  
**Characters: **Rai, Kim  
**Prompt:** 010:Years  
**Word Count: **1,052  
**Rating:** PG-13  
**Summary:** It has been years since Rai saw Kim last.  
**Author's Notes: **Crappy summary. That's all.

---

Twenty-eight is a good age. When you are not being faced with all the shit that hit your face. What have I done with my life? Nothing but absolute regret. Really, nothing I could do now can make me forget about everything. From the moment I was born up to this very moment. What I went through and what I did, is nothing compared to what I lost. It's not what you think. No one has died. Well, except for my soul. That died along time ago. When she left.

Cheesy right? Like something from a romance novel. But the difference between this and a novel is that this is real life. There is no happy ending. Sometimes you wish there is, but truly, there isn't. But that really depends on who you are talking to. Say like an eighty year old woman who says she has been married sixty some years. She'll tell you she had a happy life with her kids, grand kids, and even great grand kids. But what can you say about a man that pretty much lost everything? Not so much now huh?

I stood by a lake. Pondering on all this bull shit. As well as thinking about the day she left my life. When I was eighteen. Ten years. Who'd think that time would pass by so fast. Ten birthdays, ten Christmases, ten Thanksgivings, ten New Years, and ten big fat Valentines. All of it alone. In one of the biggest cities in the world. What a great fucking ten years.

I remember that day. When we all left the temple. Clay went back to Texas to take over his dad's ranch, Omi wanted to stay but decided to move to the Northern part of China, and Kimiko... she went back to Tokyo, met some guy, got engaged, married, and has a two year old. You can see why I'm beating myself up now, huh? But as far as everybody is concerned, I went back to Rio, moved to New York as soon as I got citizenship and pretty much lived the bachelor's life in misery. Been in and out of work and tried to make the best out of it. I tried to move on. Got a date here and there, but nothing was serious. What am I saying, every single girl pretty much said 'Fuck you' or 'You scum bag' or, my favorite, 'You're not into this'. How could I not be. My one and only left me for something she thought is a great life. What's really great was when I was fourteen and I laid my eyes on her for the first time. When she was going through her J-pop stage and considered beating me up as a hobby. When she was heavily into her technology and when her dad gave the entire world. Well, almost the world.

I kicked the dirt below my feet and saw the ripples in the water. They formed and disappeared. If Clay were here, he'd make a metaphor out of that. Just at that thought, I made a small smile. But not too long though. It went away as soon as my mind drifted in her direction. What a fucking idiot I turned out to be.

"Hey Raimundo." I turned around and saw this woman. I blinked several times. Was it her? Was it really her? It couldn't be. My eyes are playing tricks on me. They had to be. There was just no way that she was standing before me. With a smile plastered on her face.

"Yes, Raimundo, it's really me," she said. It's like she read my mind.

"W-What are you doing here? How did you find me?" I stammered and going on at ten miles per hour.

"I talked to Clay and I wanted to see how you were doing," she replied simply. "So, how are you doing?"

"Fine, uh, just fine." She walked closer to me and stood by me. "What about you?"

"Fine. It's beautiful here." She added after a long pause.

"Yeah, that's Central Park for you. It's a great place to escape to."

"You come here often?"

"When I need to. It's nice to sit around here and just think."

"Yeah, it is."

"How's Tony?" I asked.

"He's fine."

"What about Kia?"

"She's at home with Daddy."

"Are they here?"

"No."

"Why?"

"I told him I needed to see a friend. I don't know why, but I had this feeling that someone I knew was having a hard time adjusting. Trying to get through life but just can't get over what was. Am I right?"

"You always knew what was going on inside my head, didn't you?"

"No matter how hard your skull is, it doesn't take much to penetrate it."

I let out a snort. She was right about that.

"You know then, huh?"

"Yes."

"For how long?"

"A long time."

"Does he know?"

"Yes."

"And he doesn't mind?"

"He knows who I love." That sunk hard on me, I think she caught that. "What I mean is, he knows I love him but he also knows that there had to be at least another that loves me just the same."

"You didn't answer my question." She looked at me.

"No, he doesn't." I looked down. It was a battle that was already lost. There's no way out now.

We stood like that for a long time.

"Raimundo, the only reason why I came here was to see you. I love you too, but it's too late."

"Never say too late."

"Rai..."

"I mean it, Kimiko. Nothing is ever too late, there's no such thing as a guarantee." She looked at me long and hard, but relaxed her shoulders.

"There's no such thing as a guarantee," she said.

"I'm not going to stop loving you, you know that?"

"I know." I gave her a meaningful look before she diverted her gaze to the ground. "My plane is leaving in fifteen minutes."

"Have a nice flight then."

"Good bye, Raimundo. Good luck."

"The same." She kissed my cheek and started walking off from where she came. I watched her leave. Like she did ten years ago. She left my life and came back in. Looking for closure. I had a smile on my face.


	27. 030:Death

**Title:** His Last Breath  
**Fandom:** Xiaolin Showdown  
**Characters: **Rai, Kim  
**Prompt:** 030:Death  
**Word Count: **254  
**Rating:** PG  
**Summary:** He was dying, but his final words struck hard on Kimiko.  
**Author's Notes: **Another vague idea, but it's good enough for me. :D And for some reason this wouldn't upload so I'm trying it again.

---

Blood was draining from his lively face. She rested his head on her lap and let the bleeding commence. She tried her best to cover the wounds but her efforts were futile. He was going to die and there was nothing she could do about it.

The battle itself was brutal. Chase Young came up with a new way to kill the monks but one thing lead to another and Raimundo went into the line of fire. He wasn't going to have Chase win at any cost. Even when if it includes sacrificing himself.

Tears streamed down her face like a waterfall. She was huffing and hiccuping from the pain that tore her heart. The whole of Chase's lair fell silent. Even Chase didn't say a word. The other monks stared at the two with shock spread over them. Their friend is dying.

Just as he was drawing his last breath, he cupped her cheek with his blood soaked hand. She opened her eyes and looked down to see his smiling face. He knows his fate.

"K-Kimiko... I love you..." he whispered as he let out his last breath, and shut his eyes to an eternal sleep. She cried even harder as she buried her face into his chest. She felt his strong heart stop and not a breath was taken in. Raimundo Pedrosa was no more.


	28. 048:Diamond

**Title:** Beauty is a Word  
**Fandom:** Xiaolin Showdow  
**Characters: **Rai, Kim, the vendor(my oc), the vendor's wife(my oc)  
**Prompt:** 048:Diamond  
**Word Count:** 1,083  
**Rating:** G  
**Summary:** He wants to get her something to let her know how he feels but finds something more.  
**Author's Notes: **This is so sweet, you are going to love it!

---

A diamond is a rock that is made from tiny little triangles. Light reflecting from each triangle to the octagonal shape that resided on the top. But if one triangle is damaged, then the diamond would lose its drawing gleam. But it's like one Chinese proverb says, _better a diamond with a flaw than a pebble without one._

But a certain monk didn't grasp this concept. He wanted it to be perfect. As perfect as her frame surrounding her face. He was searching the market for a jewelry stand and managed to find one. His eyes glazed over a diamond necklace that look absolutely beautiful around her neck. He had his eye on that necklace for months. It was exactly what he needed to tell her how he felt.

But as beautiful as it was, it was still out of his reach. He tried saving up for it, but ended up spending on something meaningless. He let out a sigh at how his stupidity can undertake him.

"Back again?" the vendor that ran the stand asked.

"Yup," he responded simply.

"Staring at it won't make you any closer to it."

"I know."

"So, who's the girl?" A questioning look raised over the Dragon of the Wind as he turn to the vendor.

"What are you talking about?"

"Don't be like that, I know that look."

"What look?" he asked acting dumb.

"The look that you have when you like someone but isn't sure how they feel." Shock came next that glazed over him.

"How did you-"

"When you have been in business as long as I have, you see that look very often. So, who is she?" Raimundo considered on how he should answer it. Then he debated whether he should tell this old vendor about her.

"You can tell me."

"Huh?"

"I've heard every story, he's in love with her and wants an engagement ring, she wishes her crush would get her this bracelet, and my favorite is that he likes her and wants something that fitted her in every possible way. Which one are you?"

"Uh..." he stammered as he was stunned by what this man was saying. "That last one" he answered.

"Of course. What's she like?"

"Well... she's kinda like a fire cracker waiting to blow." The vendor raised an eyebrow. "What I mean is she can be angry one second, and then the next she's everybody's best friend. It's part of that quality that makes her nice. She also has these nice set of blue eyes which is kinda unusual considering she's Japanese and all. A guy can literally get lost in them. And the way she laughs... man I love to hear her laugh. It's got this sweet softness that really goes along with her voice. Don't get me wrong though, she does have the tendency to not shut up, but that's what makes her unique."

The vendor smiled down at him with a knowing gleam.

"How old are you?"

"Fourteen, why?"

"Huh, it's really rare to hear someone of your age talk about a girl that he likes this much."

"That's because no other girl is like her. I mean, sure I flirt with other girls every once in awhile, but that's just to see the reaction on her face. Man, she can get really jealous."

"I thought you said she was like a fire cracker waiting to blow?"

"Well, yeah she is, but it's this thing we have, I pull a prank and she hits me. It's like the natural order of things."

"I see, and does she mind that you pull these said pranks?"

"Sometimes, like the other day I told our friend, Omi, that girls like it when you read their diary, and when he commented on some stupid thing she wrote, she hit me and said that she knew I put him up to it."

"Did she forgive you?"

"Eventually, yeah."

"Like always?"

"Like always." The vendor looked him over again and his all knowing face resided again.

"She sounds like a great girl."

"Trust me, she is."

"And what makes you like her so much?"

"Well, it's basically her attitude, I mean she's like yay big." Raimundo lifted his hand below his chin to where her height meets him. "But she can throw fire as big as Mt. Hong." The vendor raised his eyebrow again. "Uh, figurative speaking of course," he added sheepishly while rubbing the back of his neck.

"Of course."

"Like this one time when Omi made this sexist comment around her, she practically blew the roof off!"

"And you like girls like that?"

"Only when it comes to her. If it was another girl, forget it. She wouldn't even come close to what Kimiko is."

"Is that her?"

"Who?"

"Kimiko, is that her name?"

"Yeah. Why?"

"Just curious. Well, she sounds very nice and I would take your word for it."

Then, the vendor walked over to where the necklace hung and traced his fingers along the line of diamonds. Raimundo looked at him with a puzzling look.

"If she is as you describe her as, then she doesn't need something to know how special she is."

"What do you mean?"

"A necklace is a necklace, it's value is exquisite and it's beauty draws forth everyone, but nothing replaces the value from words that is said from the heart." Raimundo blinked a couple of times before he finally got the meaning.

"So, what you're saying is I don't need the necklace to tell her how I feel?"

The old man nodded. Raimundo looked down and considered it. The necklace would definitely look beautiful on her, but what's beautiful is how the words should be told. He looked up at the vendor and gave him a solemn smile.

"Thanks," Raimundo said as he started off towards the temple. The vendor stood there looking as the young man walked off into the haze of the crowd. Then a woman came out to join him. She wrapped her hands around his arm.

"The same boy?" she asked him.

"Yes," he replied.

"Did he buy anything this time?"

"Didn't need to. How old were we when we first met?"

"Fourteen, why?"

"Just trying to remember. I love you," he added as he kissed his wife on the forehead.

"I love you too," she replied with a smile.


	29. 042:Triangles

**Title: **Triangular Prism  
**Fandom: **Xiaolin Showdown  
**Characters: **Rai, Kim  
**Prompt: **042:Triangle  
**Word Count: **231  
**Rating: **G  
**Summary: **Raimundo shows Kimiko his prism that he had.  
**Author's Note: **Summary sucks. Enough said.

---

She leaned against his leg while he leaned against the Cherry Blossom tree that resided in the courtyard. Holding up what appeared to be a three sided, pyramid shaped prism where the sun shines on one of the triangular sides, bounces on another, and then comes out with a rainbow flashing onto the ground. She stared at the colors in awe.

"Rai, it's so beautiful," she gasped.

He placed his hand on the lower of her back and started stroking. It sent chills up and down her spine.

"It is," he said while staring at her. She blushed as she caught what he meant. But smiled none the less. She moved closer to him and relaxed her back on his chest. Fidgeting with the prism. Shining the rainbow light onto his leg.

He wrapped his arms around her as he inhaled the scent from her hair as it tickled his nostrils with joy. His heart beating at ten miles per hour. It was so perfect. Having her here in his arms in the middle of the day toying around with a prism that he brought with him from Brazil. If he could, he would stay like this with Kimiko forever.


	30. 008:Weeks

**Title: **Meaningless Scorn  
**Fandom: **Xiaolin Showdown  
**Characters: **Rai, Kim, Clay, Omi, Jack, and Wuya  
**Prompt: **008:Weeks  
**Word Count: **1,595  
**Rating: **G  
**Summary: **Rai and Kim have been arguing for weeks. But will they work together in time for a Showdown?  
**Author's Note: **Funny ending that I _know_ is going to leave gaping mouths. :D

---

Scorn spread across their faces. Their anger hasn't been lifted in weeks. Raging silence was all that was building.

They sat across from each other having an angry staring contest. Clay and Omi stood aside from the two. Afraid if either makes a sound, their lashing tongues would be the only thing that would be heard. That is, until a twitching dragon came in.

"Shen-Gong-Wu alert!" he yelled trying to ease his twitching.

"YOU ARE SO SELFISH!" Kimiko yelled at him.

"I'M SELFISH! YOU'RE THE ONE THAT ALWAYS CHANGES HER OUTFIT EVERY TIME WE GO OUT!" Raimundo yelled back.

"HELLO! DOES LATEST STYLE MEAN ANYTHING TO YOU!"

"SHUT UP!" They turned to the now irritated Dojo. "If you don't mind, I would like to get the Wu before Jack and Wuya do."

"Sorry, Dojo, it's just a certain _someone_ isn't really considerate," she sneered.

"_I'm_ not considerate! You yelled at me first!" he retorted. They were just about to rip each other to shreds when Clay got in between them.

"Woah woah woah, time out there par'ners."

"Yes, it is very foolish to fight when there is an active Shen-Gong-Wu that is just rotten for the taking," Omi intervened.

"Uh... that's ripe for the picking," Clay corrected.

"As you say."

But the scorn hasn't left them. However, they did silently agree not to get into each other's way when it came to finding the Wu.

---

"So, what Shen-Gong-Wu is it, Dojo?" Omi asked as he sat behind Kimiko and in front of Clay on the forty foot dragon's back while Rai sat in the back.

"It's called the Solar Gauntlet. It's the sister Shen-Gong-Wu to the Lunar Locket. It basically controls the settings of the Sun as well as the heat. Say like you want it to set a little faster or slower," Dojo responded.

They were soon flying over the Appalachian Mountains that resided along the North Eastern part of the United States. Raimundo looked down at the beautiful cascades of different colors that gave off the feeling of Autumn. But, as beautiful as it was, that didn't ease his mind. It was troubled with the fight he was having with Kimiko. He admitted that he didn't want to fight with her anymore, considering it was getting ridiculous at this point, but he can't help but feel a great admiration for the girl. He let out an irritated sigh. Clay heard it and turned back to his friend.

"You OK there, Rai?" he asked.

"What do you think?" Raimundo sighed.

"Sorry to hear that, why don't you just apologize to her?"

"Why should I? She's the one that started it."

"Well, if you ask me, you both are just being like little kids fighting over an ice cream in the middle of the Summer."

Raimundo took that into consideration and continued to stare down at the acre upon acre of trees.

They soon landed within the woods and split up in different directions. Raimundo and Kimiko were searching through the bushes and every stump. What they didn't realize is that they were heading in the same direction. They soon spotted something glowing up in the trees and ran towards it. Rai summoned his element while Kimiko Judellete flipped through the air. Their hands touched the gauntlet at the same time as well as another two pairs of hands were touching it. They looked at the other hands and saw Jack and Wuya.

"Raimundo, Kimiko, I challenged you to a two on two Xiaolin Tsunami. Who ever reaches the Gauntlet gets it," Jack said at them. Rai and Kim looked at each other and nodded.

"Fine, my Fancy Feet against your Silk Spitter," Rai said.

"And my Reversing Mirror against your Tangled Web Comb," Wuya added in.

"Fine then, lets go-"

"XIAOLIN SHOWDOWN!"

The scenery didn't change that much except the trees were taller and the gauntlet was placed on the highest peek of mountain that was some miles away. Raimundo and Kimiko were in their Warrior outfits. The four were setting themselves at the foot of the mountain while Clay, Omi, and Dojo were midway on the track in the trees.

"GON YI TEMPAI!"

Jack and Wuya started running off on the track while Rai slipped on the Fancy Feet and grabbed Kimiko around the waist.

"Fancy Feet!" He started running really fast and ran past Jack and Wuya. But she got out the Reversing Mirror and aimed it at him.

"Reversing Mirror!"

Raimundo slowed down at a tremendous rate. So slow in fact, that Jack and Wuya managed to get past them.

"Later losers!" Jack shouted.

"Way to go, Rai. You had to wager the Fancy Feet while Wuya was using the Reversing Mirror," Kimiko said sarcastically.

"Can we not do this now?" he groaned. Then they heard a scream that can only belong to Jack. They ran towards the source and saw Jack lying down with a dazed expression on him. They looked up in time to see a swinging tree branch going straight towards them. Rai grabbed Kimiko around the waist again.

"Wudai Star, Wind!" he summoned his element and jumped over the branch and continued on the trail. Wuya had no choice but to stay behind for Jack. She grabbed him by the collar and brought him up to her face.

"Jack! Wake up you gnat!" she yelled at him.

"... No mommy... peas are icky..." She slapped him until he regained consciousness. "Uh... What happened?"

"We're losing that's what!" She shouted as she dragged him.

Raimundo and Kimiko reached the mid point of the race and saw their friends high up in the trees.

"Way to go guys! You're almost there!" Dojo shouted.

They continued on the trail when tree roots came out of the ground, threatening to tangle their feet. They tried to jump over but the vines intertwined with Kimiko's ankle. She fell down face flat while Rai managed to avoid. He looked back and saw the root continue up her leg. He ran towards her and started kicking the root until it finally let loose. He helped her up and they locked eyes for a second until they found themselves intertwined together with silk. They fell down on their sides and tried to free themselves but soon saw Jack and Wuya running past them. They laid down on the ground in a very awkward position of facing each other. They tried to avoid each others' gazes as much as possible.

"Kim, try setting the silk on fire."

"Are you crazy! We can both burn!"

"Just let me worry about that." She widened her eyes at him. She let out a sigh of defeat.

"All right. Wudai Mars, Fire!" The silk soon came on fire and the bond started to loosen.

The intense heat started to seep through their armor and started to burn. Rai started wiggling around loosening it some more. When the bond finally broke, they got out as quickly as they could. Raimundo took off his burning top fast along with the mask and started stomping on it. Kimiko was frolicking from her burning armor and tried her best to bring down the flames. Raimundo then tossed the dirt from the ground onto her back and smothered the flames as well as on her belly. She took off her mask and the two started stomping on it. As soon as they were out, he went over to the silk that was blazing and did the same as well. Kimiko watched him as his muscles tensed up. He soon covered it with dirt and the flames were out. She went over to him and placed her hand on his arm. He looked down at her with perplexed eyes.

"Thanks."

"For what?"

"For taking out the flames." He smiled down at her.

"Anytime."

Soon the scenery changed back to normal. It was obvious that Jack and Wuya got the Solar Gauntlet. Their clothes went back to normal except for the few burnt holes and Raimundo being shirtless. The others then joined them with perplexity overcoming them.

"What happened?" Clay asked.

"Yes, you were doing so good and then that Jack Spicer trapped you with the Silk Spitter, how could you let this happen?" Omi said.

"Yeah, because of you guys, we lost THREE Shen-Gong-Wu!"Dojo yelled.

Then, Rai and Kimiko, unexpectedly, started laughing. The others looked at them with quizzical looks.

"I do not understand, what is so funny?" Omi asked.

"Well, at least they are laughing and not fighting," Clay noted.

"Yeah, why were you guys fighting anyway?" Dojo queried.

The two looked at each other not ceasing from their laughter.

"Come to think of it, I don't even remember anymore. What about you, Kim?"

"I don't remember either, Rai."

The others stared at them with gapes in their mouths.

"You mean to tell me that the weeks of arguing was _nothing_!" Dojo said, saying what was clearly in their minds.

"I guess."

Dojo slapped his forehead and then grew forty feet.

"Hey Kimi, I'll race ya to Dojo," Rai said as he started running towards him.

"No fair, you got a head start!" Kimiko said and started to catch up to him. Clay and Omi stared at the two with question.

"I will never understand those two," Clay said.

"I agree with you, Clay, they are most confusing," Omi said as they started walking back.


	31. 032:Sunset

**Title: **Dream?  
**Fandom: **Xiaolin Showdown  
**Characters: **Rai, Kim  
**Prompt: **032:Sunset  
**Word Count: **296  
**Rating: **G  
**Summary: **They were in Rio looking upon the beauty of the sun setting into the horizon.  
**Author's Note:** It got a twist. :D

_---_

_They sat perplexed upon the startling beautiful sunset along the beach of Rio De Janeiro. Waves crashing onto the shore and the wind rustling against the trees. Feeling the soft sand in between their toes and enjoying the tranquility._

_She leaned against his shoulder as he wrapped his arm around her shoulders. They breathed in the sea water and listened as the gulls flew by. The colors from the sun emitting a splash of orange mixed with what was daylight. She let out a gasp of air at the magnificent sight. He stared at her as she breathed. Admiring her beauty. He lifted his hand and placed his forefinger below her chin. He brought her face up to his. She smiled up to him as he closed the gap._

_"Raimundo," she whispered._

_"Shh, don't say a word," he whispered back._

_"Raimundo... Raimundo... _RAIMUNDO!"

"AHH!"

He shot up from his bed and was breathing heavily. He looked around his room frantically and found Kimiko's irritated face.

"You sleep harder than Clay on a good day. Get ready, a new Wu has gone active," she said as she left. He just sat there. A dream. It was all a dream. He swept his hand through his hair.

_If only lasted a little bit longer_, he thought as he fell back on his pillow.

Then he heard his door open again and her head peeked through the crack.

"Rai?" His head shot up to her. "Thanks for yesterday, I had a great time at Rio." Then she closed door again.

He stared flabbergasted. Then he smiled as he recollected on the event. The sunset, the kiss. He let out a sigh of relief.


	32. 027:Parents

**Title: **Pleasant Family Reunion  
**Fandom: **Xiaolin Showdown  
**Characters: **Rai, Kim, Omi, Clay, Rai's Mom (my OC), Rai's Dad (my OC)  
**Prompt: **027:Parents  
**Word Count: **2,413  
**Rating:** PG  
**Summary:** After a showdown, Rai decides to head back to his hometown to make amends.  
**Author's Note: **I guess this sorta ties with 061:Winter. Maybe like a small reference or something and by far the longest yet! Translation provided by Teh'Elric.

---

A showdown was being commenced in the beautiful Rio De Janeiro.

"Shoku Falcon, Wind!" Raimundo shouted as he sent a gust of wind towards Wuya. She flew right off the ledge and fell down the abyss. He won the showdown.

The scenery changed back to normal and Rai was left holding the newly acquired Shen-Gong-Wu. The others went up to him and congratulated him. Wuya went off with scorn on her face.

"Thanks, guys," he said homely.

"And now, let us get our backsides to the temple," Omi said.

"Later, right now, I got something to take care of," Raimundo said as he started off in one direction. The others stared at him as he did so. Particularly Kimiko.

"Where do you think he is going?" Omi asked.

"You know that Rai, he can be as mysterious as my mamma's mystery pie," Clay replied.

"I'm going to go find out," Kimiko said as she started off in the same direction. "You boys go on without me."

Soon she managed to catch up with Rai, in hopes of finding out what this 'business' might be. She hid behind a tree or jump into a bush every time he looks back. Every time he did, he merely shrugged and continued on. This would be a lot easier if she had the Shroud of Shadows. It was a long time before the path finally changed. He stopped and looked into the town that lay before him. From what Kimiko could tell, it was a tiny town that didn't have a whole lot to offer. The buildings seemed run down and close together. There were street vendors along side the main road and every so often a merchant would chase off a group of children who were really just trying to make a living. A giant wall separated the town from a huge dormant volcano. Why would Raimundo come here? There was basically nothing to this town as far as the eye can see.

"You can come out now," he said, knowing that she was there. She had no choice but to join him by his side. She approached him and looked in at the town.

"What are we doing here?" she asked.

"Kimiko, welcome to Toberejo. My hometown." She held her hand over her mouth and tried not to let out a gasp. "Different from Tokyo, huh?"

She snapped out of her gaze and averted it to him.

"Rai, I had no idea."

"What? That I didn't grew up in the lap of luxury, that I didn't always get what I wanted, or how about always having to provide what I can to my family. No offense, Kim, but not everyone can live like you did," he sneered.

"That's not what I meant. You always talked about how great it was being in the circus and not once did you mention anything about this place."

"Didn't you think I had a reason?"

"And what would that be? Were you, I don't know, ashamed?" Raimundo gazed down and had saddened look. Kimiko took notice and realization took over. "Oh my gosh, you were ashamed." He turned his back on her. "But, why?"

"Would you want anybody to know what you had to grow up with? You and the others would've thought about how much of a low life I am," he said in almost a whisper. A saddened look was on her as she approached him and placed her hand on his arm. He looked down at her with a raised eyebrow.

"Rai, I don't care where you came from, it's who you are that really counts." She added with a smile.

"Who am I then?"

"You are Raimundo Pedrosa, you're our leader and my best friend." He smiled down at her but grimaced when she said 'friend'. Luckily for him, she didn't catch it.

"Thanks, Kimiko."

"No problem. So, what are we doing here?" she asked. He turned his head towards the town.

"Actually, there's someone I would like you to meet," he said as he grabbed her hand securely and lead her into the village. As they were walking through the streets, the people were staring at them with either disdain or complete question. The grip on Kimiko's hand tightened, she looked up at Rai and saw his reassuring smile. She smiled back but still felt uncertainty creep through her spine.

They soon came to a stop in front of a building that was on the far side of the town. Without letting go of her, he knocked on the door and waited for a little bit until the door opened and were immediately bombarded by Raimundo's many brothers and sisters. They ran past the two and out on the street. They looked upon the event with wide eyes as another figure came to the door way. Kimiko saw that it was a woman with tanned skin, dark brown eyes, short brown hair, and looked like she was carrying. She saw the woman's eyes widen as they laid upon Rai.

"Raimundo? É você?" she exasperated.

"Hey mom," he answered. Kimiko drew back her breathe at the sudden realization. His mother wrapped her arms around her son, but he still didn't let go of her hand. The woman drew back and looked him over. Taking in every detail.

"Olhá, você cresceu tanto."

"Que bom te ver. Meu pai tá aqui?"

"Ele tá fora. Quem é essa?" she asked turning her attention to Kimiko.

"Essa é Kimiko. Kimiko this is my mom," he said to her confused face. But for being polite, she stuck out her hand to his mother. She shook it.

"Ela é quietinha, né?" his mother asked.

"Ela não é daqui."

"Ah tá.. É sua namorada?" Raimundo tensed up and blushed. His grip on Kimiko's hand tightened even more.

"Uh… Porque você acha isso?" he asked with a nervous laugh.

"Você está segurando a mão dela." He looked down at his and Kimiko's locked hands and immediately let go.

"What did she say?" Kimiko asked.

"Uh... she asked if... you... uh... if you're my... well... girlfriend." Kimiko's eyes widened and blushed a crimson red.

"A-And what did your tell her?"

"I... uh... say lets go meet my dad," he said as he lead her inside the home towards the back. A glint gleamed in his mother's eyes knowingly.

They went to the back screen door and looked to see his dad looking out into the horizon. Rai looked down at Kim.

"Uh, you don't mind if I talk to my dad alone, do you?"

"Take as much time as you want." He smiled down at her.

"Thanks, feel free to go into the fridge," he added as he watched her leave. He turned back to the screen door and took a deep breathe before taking a step outside. He walked up the path and had his hands inside his pockets. He stopped just a few feet behind him.

"Hey Dad," he said sheepishly. His father turned around and saw his estranged son. He narrowed his eyes.

"You came back," his father said rather flatly.

"Uh, yeah. I did. Why? You got a problem with that?" Rai added with lowered eyebrows.

"There's no problem, except when you abandon your own family."

"I told you, I didn't abandon you."

"Then please, explain to me why you ran away and joined a circus?" Raimundo looked down at the ground and started shifting his feet on the dirt. "Well?"

"Because..." he hesitated.

"Because what?" his father demanded.

"Because of you and mom were always fighting and me and everybody else were always in the middle of it! I got sick and tired of this place and you know what! I don't regret it!" Rai yelled.

"Oh, you don't! Well, let me tell you something, after you left, your mother was devastated! She couldn't cope with you gone and your brothers and sisters asked everyday if you were _ever_ coming home and I told them that you weren't! And then this Xiaolin garbage came up-"

"Hey! It's _not_ garbage! If I didn't go there and went through everything I did, I wouldn't of become leader!"

"Leader! Of what!"

"Of the Xiaolin Warriors! That's right, you raised a leader! So congratulations, dad," he added with a sneer. His father just stood there. Didn't have anything to respond. He watched as his son walked down the path towards the house.

Meanwhile, Kimiko looked out the window and watched as Rai and his dad argue. Then she felt a presence join her. She turned her head and saw his mom. She kept her eyes on the fighting two.

"They were alway like this," she said in her hard Portuguese accent.

"I didn't know you spoke English?" Kim asked.

"I learn while Raimundo away, but I am still learning."

"You're doing a good job."

"Thank you."

"So, you said they always fight like this?"

"Yes. But they don't realize that they more alike then they think."

"You mean Rai is just as stubborn as your husband?" His mother nodded. Kimiko took into thought as she watched Raimundo walk down the path towards the house. He opened the screen door and slammed it shut. He turned and saw his mom and Kimiko looking at him with worried faces.

"Dê um tempo pra ele, ele te limitou de entrar."

"Desculpa, mãe. Mas eu não posso ficar quieto sabendo que ele não me perdoou."

"Raimundo..."

"Come on, Kimiko, we're leaving." He was just about to go to the front when Kimiko's hand reached out to his. He turned to her with the same expression.

"Actually, I think we need to stay."

"What?"

"Rai, try talking to him some more."

"Pfft, why should I? Dashi knows he won't listen." Then they heard the screen door open and close. They turned and saw his father with more of a calm face.

"Leave, I need to talk to Raimundo alone," he said sternly. Kimiko gave his hand a reassuring squeeze before she left the room with his mother. Now it was only father and son.

"Who's she?" his father asked.

"Kimiko, she's a friend from the temple. Why? Do you have a problem with that?"

"She looks nice."

"She is nice."

"Do you like her?"

Raimundo blushed

"Why is it any of your business?"

"I am only curious. Tell me more about this Xiaolin thing you do.," he added after a long pause. Rai raised an eyebrow at him, but then he saw his father smile and he smiled back.

Raimundo told his father everything. From the moment he arrived to the temple to when he moved up to being Shoku Warrior. He told him about his betrayal and joined Wuya, being last to move up to apprentice level, how he saved Toberejo from the volcano and ended up being possessed by the hag, how he tricked a bean into thinking he joined the dark side again, and how the said bean went into his dreams and tried to break him down. His father listened to every word and didn't dare to interrupt. By the end, he gave his son a look that is only unique to give. He placed his hand on Raimundo's shoulder and gave it a squeeze. Raimundo looked up at him.

"That's quite a riveting tale, but by basing on what you told me, you handled yourself like a man. And for that, I am very proud of you."

"Thanks, dad."

"And Raimundo, tell her." Raimundo looked at his dad with a raised eyebrow.

"Huh?"

"A girl like her only comes once in a lifetime, if you don't tell her, chances are that someone else will." Rai had an astonished look upon him. But then a smile glazed over him.

"Thanks, I'll keep that in mind."

Then Kimiko and his mom came in.

"Deu tudo certo?" his mom asked.

"Sim, filho, deu tudo certo," his father replied with a smile. Raimundo smiled as well.

"I hate to break this little family reunion, but we have to head back. Omi, Clay, and Dojo are still waiting for us," Kimiko intruded.

"She's right, we have to go back to the temple," Raimundo said as he lead Kimiko to the entrance. He turned to his mother and gave her a hug.

"Tchau, mãe"

"Tchau, Raimundo." He let go and then placed his hand on her swollen belly.

"Você vai me deixar saber, certo?" he asked. His mother nodded in response. Then he turned to his dad.

"Bye, dad."

"Goodbye, son." The two hugged each other and then let go. Raimundo almost stepped out of the door when he heard his dad call out his name. He turned to face him.

"Remember what I said." Rai gave him a reassuring smile and a slight nod. Then he and Kimiko stepped out the door and out on the street.

They soon left the town and went the same way they came.

"Hey, Rai?" Kim asked. He turned his head towards her.

"Yeah?"

"What did your dad mean?"

"Oh um... just some things."

"Is it one of those father and son things?"

"Sort of."

"And another thing, what _did_ you tell your mom about the... you know..."

"What?"

"The... uh... girlfriend... thing." She blushed as well as him and stopped on their tracks..

"U-Uh... I... uh... The thing is..."

"What's the matter?" His heart raced at ten miles per hour. How was going to answer her?

"Well... Kim..." He decided right then to take the plunge as he turned his back to her with his hands in his pockets. "You see, I- I like you, a lot. And I know that you probably don't feel the same way, but I can't keep it in any longer and my dad told me if I didn't tell you, then I would never get another chance. But I can still handle being friends if that's what you really wa-" Raimundo was interrupted by two smooth hands over the sides of his face pulling him down and being met with a pair of lips over his. Shock over took him as his eyes widened. She pulled away and looked at him.

"I like you too, Rai. I just never knew you felt the same way." Shock still over took him, but then a smile glazed over him.

"Your dad is a smart guy."

"Yeah, he is."

---

_Raimundo? É você? - Is that you?_

Olha, você cresceu tanto. - Look at you, you've grown up so much.

Que bom te ver. - Good to see you too.

Meu pai tá aqui? - Is Dad here?

Ele tá fora. - He's out back.

Quem é essa? - And who is this?

Essa é Kimiko. - This is Kimiko.

Ela é quietinha, né? - She's a bit quiet, isn't she?

Ela não é daqui. - She's not from around here.

Ah tá. - I see.

É sua namorada? - Is she your girlfriend?

Uh… Porque você acha isso? - Uh... what makes you say that?

Você está segurando a mão dela. - You're holding her hand.

Dê um tempo pra ele, ele te limitou de entrar. - Give him some time, he's bound to let you in.

Desculpa, mãe. - Sorry, mom.

Mas eu não posso ficar quieto sabendo que ele não me perdoou. - But I can't stay knowing that he hasn't forgiven me.

Deu tudo certo? - Did you work everything out?

Sim, filho, deu tudo certo. - Yes, dear, we worked out everything

Tchau, mãe. - Bye, mom.

Tchau, Raimundo. - Bye, Raimundo.

Você vai me deixar saber, certo? - You'll let me know, right?  



	33. 038:Touch

**Title: **His Touch  
**Fandom: **Xiaolin Showdown  
**Characters: **Rai, Kim, Omi, Clay  
**Prompt: **038:Touch  
**Word Count: **730  
**Rating: **G  
**Summary: **Kimiko received an email from Keiko about the touch from the one.  
**Author's Note: **Kim's P.O.V. Enough said.

---

Keiko has always told me that when I find the one, his touch would feel electrifying. Enough to send chills running up and down your spine, to make the hairs on the back of your neck standing up, and making me want to be with him. I'm not too sure about this, only because I have never felt that from any guy as of yet. Past boyfriends brought nothing and the guys here are no different. Then again, Keiko did send me this just a while ago and I never really considered it until now.

So, out of pure curiosity, I went outside and found Omi training as usual. I went over to him while he was completely occupied with himself.

"Ha ha! My leopard strike has now been conquered by the all might of me!" Omi gloated, I think his head grew as well. Typical.

"Hey Omi," I said as I approached him.

"Oh, hello friend Kimiko. What brings you in and near?"

"I think you mean 'out and about.'" Question marks were over his head.

"That makes no sense." I couldn't help but giggle to that. That's Omi for you. "But the question still stands."

"I just wanted to see what you were up to."

"Oh, well, right now I'm just focusing on the next meeting with Chase Young."

"Good to know. Well, I'll see you around then," I said as I went up to him and placed my hand on his shoulder, my finger slightly brushing his neck. Signaling my departure, I left him to his training.

I didn't feel a thing. No electricity. Nothing. But then again, I didn't know exactly what I was looking for, so either way, there could've been something. But it was Omi, and when I touched him, I didn't feel a thing. So I guess that was my sign. It was _definitely_ not Omi.

Then I went into the kitchen and found Clay making a, wait for it, a huge submarine sandwich. I know, shocking right?

"Hey Clay," I said as I went up to him. He turned his head towards me.

"Hey Kimiko. Didn't see you come in," he responded and went back to making his sandwich, which he just added more cheese by the way.

"So, whatcha doing?" I asked.

"Just makin' myself the Bailey family secret colossal sandwich."

"Are you planning on eating all that?"

"Sure thing."

"Well, good luck then," I said as I raised my hand. He slapped it.

"Much oblige, Kimiko, but I won't be needing it."

"All right, I see you around then." I waved off and left the kitchen.

Much like Omi, I felt nothing from Clay. Well, except the stinging pain when he gave me the high five. I swear, I think he doesn't even know his own strength. But luckily, the pain didn't last long. But like I said, nothing.

Then, as I was walking down the hallway, I saw Raimundo coming in the opposite direction.

"Hey Rai," I said.

"Hey Kim," he said back to me. He seemed a little uninterested.

But as he passed by me, the back of my hand brushed against his and the moment we touched, shivers went up and down my spine. The touch lingering onto my hand and my entire body stopped. I caught my breathe in my throat and my stomach started rupturing. Was this it? Was this the feeling I've been looking for?

"You OK, Kim?" I turned around nervously and saw that his expression change from the same old Raimundo to one that was covered with nervousness and gaped mouth. Did he feel it too?

"U-Uh... I-I'm fine. Dandy even," I said. Dandy? How stupid am I? I would never say that. And yet, here I am, getting work up by _Raimundo_.

"OK..." he said I manage to see him starting to blush as he started off again. I couldn't help but smile.

I went to my excuse for a room and got out my laptop. As it was starting up, I started to think about my relationship with Raimundo. Wait. Why did I say relationship? And why am I thinking about him all of a sudden? And that touch, it's still lingering on my hand. Is this what Keiko was talking about? Is this the electrifying touch that she was talking about? Was Raimundo the one?


	34. 063:Summer

**Title: **Watery Summer  
**Fandom:** Xiaolin Showdown  
C**haracters:** Rai, Kim  
**Prompt:** 063:Summer  
**Word Count: **739  
**Rating: **PG  
**Summary: **On a Summers night, two dragons are lost in each other.  
**Author's Note:** don't know what to say, so here's the story.

---

It was a cool Summers night at the Xiaolin temple. The moisture from the air brushing onto your skin, the warm atmosphere lightening your senses, and the feeling that it would never end. Anyone would want that. But that depends on where you are. Say if you were living near the Equator, you'd wish you left. But if you were living where it snows, then you'd want to go somewhere where it's warm. When you are living in China, you can have it either way and still enjoy it. That's how she feels. That's how she likes it.

She snuck out the temple and took a stroll towards the content pond that was placed in the courtyard. She gazed at the mesmerizing water. It gave off an eerie color as the light travels under the surface. Making you see different shades of blue mix together in ways that you couldn't possibly imagine. Seeing that and feeling the warm atmosphere of night together is enough to take your breath away.

She took a step towards the rim of the pond and knelled down. She traced her fingers on the wet surface and let it absorb into her skin. She let out a breath of air at its cool temperature. Everything about this moment she wished could last forever. And that's what saddened her.

Then, she felt hands on her back and gave her a great force and her face met the water and the rest of her body fell in pursuit. Her head popped through the surface and started taking in breaths. The water only reached up to her shoulders. She turned and saw her attacker in a fit of laughter and immediately, her blood started to boil.

"RAIMUNDO!" she shouted. "WHY DID YOU DO THAT!"

"Because... you... with that... oh man... it was so perfect, I had to do it," he said through his laughter.

"Don't you ever consider what you're doing before doing it?" she asked, still angry.

"If I do that, then there's no fun." She sent him a death glare. But he did manage to stop laughing to offer her a hand. This gave her an idea of getting him back.

She reached her hand and grabbed his. But instead of pulling her up, she grabbed his hand with both of hers and pulled him down. He didn't expect it and lost his balance and fell in.

His head broke through the surface and started taking in breaths as well. He turned and saw her in a fit of laughter as well.

"What'd you do that for?"

"I'd call it even." As soon as she finished her sentence, a splash of water met her face. She turned and saw his smirking face and retaliated.

They were splashing at like there was no tomorrow. It was like Kimiko was getting back at him for every single prank he ever did and Raimundo was doing it for pure fun.

Then Raimundo got behind her and dunked her head into the water. She waved her arms frail like and he let her up only to meet a huge splash water. Then they stopped and took breaths. They were close now. So close that their noses were practically touching.

He got mesmerized in her ethereal complexion when the light reflected upon her. Her hair was down and wet to the scalp. Water dripped around her face, leaving trails all over.

She stared at the effects the light had against his tanned skin. The water rippling below his chin and ending up to his cheek. His hair matted against his forehead and dripping all over his face. He smiled at her. She smiled back. They swam closer together. Bringing their faces closer. Then their lips touched lightly.

It started out as tiny kisses, then they went in for more. She wrapped her arms around his neck as he placed his hand on her waist. Then he deepened the kiss. Gliding his tongue over her lips. She gladly accepted it.

They kissed for at least ten minutes. Filling in the gaps that both had longed for. Both overdue for a session of kisses since they came to the temple three years ago.

Then they let go. Breaking the kiss and stared into each other's eyes and foreheads touching. Completely lost in the moment. Then they smiled. He captured her lips again and slowly sunk down into the water without letting go.


	35. 035:Sixth Sense

**Title:** Your Turn  
**Fandom: **Xiaolin showdown  
**Characters**: Rai, Kim, Clay, Omi, Dojo, Master Fung  
**Prompt:** 035: Sixth Sense  
**Word Count: **1,084  
**Rating: **G  
**Summary:** The kids find a Shen-Gong-Wu that can allow you to see into the Spirit World.  
**Author's Note:** IMPORTANT-Sorry guys, but you gotta wait a couple of days because I don't have one done for tomarrow or the next day. It's not like I have writer's block or anything, it's just that the fics have finally caught up to me. So expect a new one in the next couple of days. Until then, enjoy this story.

---

"Hey Dojo, what Wu is it again?" Raimundo asked in mid flight towards their next Shen-Gong-Wu destination in Greenland. The four monks were all wearing their Winter clothing.

"It's called the Glass Catcher, whoever possesses this Wu will get a small glimpse into the Spirit World," Dojo responded. "Kind of like a sixth sense."

"So, are we able to talk to the spirits?" Kimiko asked.

"Ha, not without the Feather of Phoenix. They're like the Fountain of Hui and Eagle Scope, one can't work without the other but are dangerous when put together."

"What's so dangerous about talking to the spirits?" Rai asked.

"Uh... how should I say this... sometimes, you don't always like what you hear." The four monks looked at each other with weary eyes.

---

They arrived at the icy tundra of Greenland. They got off the dragon and surveyed their surroundings.

"Whoever said that Greenland is ice and Iceland is green, they weren't kidding," Clay noted. The others agreed. They decided to split up and search high and low for the Wu.

"Hey guys! I found it!" Raimundo shouted while holding up what appeared to be a brass ring surrounding a shard of glass. From a distance, it looked more like a dream catcher except without the feather decoration. The others raced towards him. Omi grabbed it out of his hand.

"I cannot wait to use this Shen-Gong-Wu. With it I can see my parents and tell them how great I am," Omi gloated.

"Now why should you use it first when I got myself a granddaddy to see," Clay said while taking the Wu out of Omi's hand.

"Hold on you guys, we wouldn't start a showdown now would we?" Raimundo asked while taking the Glass Catcher out of Clay's hand. "Now, as leader, I get to decided who should use it first. Kim?"

"Huh?" Kimiko questioned. He walked over to her and handed her the Wu.

"You should try it first."

"Why me?"

"Because, you always asked what your mom was like, this is the perfect way."

"But don't you have anybody you wish to see?"

"Yeah, but that can wait for another day. Right now, it's your turn," he said and smiled down at her.

"Wow, Rai, I can't believe you remembered that."

"Of course, I remember everything you told me." She blushed.

The other two monks looked at the two in question. Well, one of them anyway.

"Clay, what is going on with Kimiko and Raimundo?" Omi asked.

"Well... y'see... Rai has a crush on Kimiko."

"A crush? You mean he wishes to maim her?"

"No no, that's not what I meant. He likes her more than just friends, and by the looks of it, she likes him too."

Omi still had a questioning look.

"How could you like someone more than just friends?"

"I'll tell you some other time," Clay sighed.

Just when Kimiko was about to take the Wu out of Rai's hands, Dojo comes in and takes it. The two looked at him in question.

"Didn't you hear what I said?" he asked with an irritated look.

"Well yeah, but we don't have the Feather of Phoenix and we can only see them. What's wrong with seeing our dead relatives?"

Dojo sighed.

"If Master Fung were here, he would say that the Glass Catcher can only be used by someone who has truly moved on. No lingering feelings for the deceased."

"In other words, another Wu that requires absolute focus," Raimundo said. "Gotcha."

Dojo then took out the Changing Chopsticks and shrunk the Glass Catcher and put it in his ear. Then he grew forty feet and the monks got on without complaints.

---

They arrived at the temple and Dojo handed Master Fung the Glass Catcher.

"This is a very good add to our collection, and I assume that Jack Spicer didn't cause too much trouble," Master Fung said.

"Actually, he didn't even show up," Kimiko said.

"Yeah, he probably got lost on the way," Clay snickered. The others laughed.

---

That night, Kimiko was sound asleep, dreaming away in slumber. That is, until she was shaking until her eyes flutter open. When her eyes focused, she saw a pair of forest green eyes stare directly at her.

"...Rai? What time is it?" she asked groggily.

"It's almost two in the morning," he replied. Her eyes widened.

"Rai, are you crazy?"

"It depends. Now come on," he said while he grabbed Kimiko's hand and dragged her out of her mat.

"Raimundo, where are you taking me?"

"Do you trust me?" She stared at him perplexed.

"Of course I do."

"Then you shouldn't of asked," he replied with a mischievous grin. She merely rolled her eyes. He brought her out to the courtyard. The only thing that was lit was the full moon. Then he sat down by the cherry blossom tree.

"What are we doing out here?" she asked.

"I wanna show you something," he said while inviting her to sit with him. So, she walked over to him and sat down. He then reached inside his robe and got out the Glass Catcher.

"Rai, why did you-how did you-what are you-"

"I took it while Dojo was asleep."

"But why?"

"Because Kimiko, it's your turn." He handed her the Wu. She held it, unsure of what to do with it.

"Rai... that's really sweet of you."

"Hey, I'd do anything for you."

"Really?"

"Really." She smiled at him as she blushed. Then she held the Wu up to her line of vision.

"Glass Catcher," she said and the shard of glass turned misty. At first, she didn't see anything, she moved the Glass Catcher around until she saw something that made her gasp and nearly drop the Wu. She saw a woman smiling with long black hair, a set of sapphire eyes, and looked like Kimiko except older.

"Mom?" she gasped. Then the woman vanished and the glass was clear again. Kimiko turned to Rai with red puffy eyes. He wrapped his arms around her and let her cry on to his shoulder. He rubbed his hand on her back to try to calm her down.

"It's OK, Kim," he said soothingly. Then Kimiko drew back and looked at him. But not with a saddened look, but one with a smile.

"Thank you, Raimundo," she said through her tears. He smiled back.

"Anytime," he said as he brought her in again. Completely lost in the moment.


	36. 062:Spring

**Title: **How do you say beautiful?  
**Fandom:** Xiaolin Showdown  
**Characters:** Rai, Kim  
**Prompt:** 062:Spring  
**Word Count: **562  
**Rating: **G  
**Summary: **It's spring time and Kimiko is overwhelmed.  
**Author's Note: **Don't know what to say so enjoy reading :D

---

Not a single piece of white fluff was left behind from the Winter. The grass was green and the trees were brought back to life. Birds were singing and the butterflies were fluttering. One in particular landed on a dainty pale hand. The person that was attached to that hand let out a soft giggle. The feelers were tickling her finger. She saddened when the feeling went away. The butterfly soared and perched on a nearby geranium. She watched it as it stuck out its sucker and drank in the nectar.

"É bonito, huh?" She turned around and saw a tanned skinned boy wearing a black silk tunic and red pants with a smile plastered on his face as he leaned against the cherry blossom tree.

"What does that mean?" she asked the boy. He brought himself up and walked towards her. The same smile on him.

"I said it's beautiful," he replied.

"Oh, yeah it really is."

He walked over to a nearby patch of Asiatic lilies and picked one from its stem. He walked back to her twirling it between his forefinger and his thumb.

"What are you doing? You know what Master Fung'll do to you when he finds out?"

"What's the worse he can do, demote me? Hold still," he said as he stuck the lily into her hair above her right ear. He broke the stem shorter and made sure it stayed. He looked into her confused face as he trailed his finger tips on her jaw line.

"Hey Kim?"

"Yeah?"

"How do you say beautiful?"

"Huh?"

"In Japan, how do you say beautiful?"

She stared at his relaxed smiling face. Unsure if she should answer him or not. Where was he going with this? It had to of been some sort of trick. But, considering on where they were, with Master Fung's garden and the cherry blossom in full bloom. The whole was serene and she smiled.

"It's kirei," she replied.

"Kirei?"

"No, kir-ee."

He stared at her with the same solemn smile. She knew he was teasing her a little.

"Well, then, I'd think that Spring is kirei."

"And bonito?"

"Yeah, and bonito."

She had begun to realize how close he was to her face. Enough to make the hairs on the back of her neck to stand on end. Her heart started to race and her breath had shortened. He was so close now that she can feel him breathing over her. Then he placed a light kiss onto her and pulled away. He stared at her conflicted demeanor as he walked away. She placed her fingers over her lips. Did what just happen really happen? Or did she just imagine the whole thing? Even if she did, did she like him more than just friends?

"Hey Kimiko?" She turned around and saw his smiling face. "Are you up for a movie on Friday?" he asked. Her actions did not register to her brain when she nodded her head. "Great, see you then." He walked off again. She shook her head and was immediately brought back to reality. What had happened to her back there? When he came along, she was weak in the knees and her body refused to move. Was this some sort of trick that her mind was playing or was her heart telling her what was there all along?

_---_

_É bonito, huh? - It's beautiful, huh?  
__Kirei - beautiful_


	37. 019:White

**Title: **White Veil  
**Fandom: **Xiaolin Showdown  
**Characters: **Rai, Kim  
**Prompt: **019:White  
**Word Count: **219  
**Rating:** G  
**Summary: **Everything was decorated with white on the most matrimonial day of them all.  
**Author's Note: **This title sucks so badly, but I couldn't think of anything else. Well I did but I know I would get yelled at if I named it that. But the story itself is very sweet I should say. :D

---

Everything was in white. That's they way she liked it. It was her favorite color. And it's the color that she wanted at her wedding. It was beautiful. Everything was beautiful. White roses were everywhere, a white walkway, even the crowd was wearing white. Hell even I'm wearing white and I'm the groom. I will admit that I look pretty good in it.

Then I heard the Wedding March play and I saw her walking down the aisle in her beautiful white satin kimono with a lace dragon going up her side. Her hair was in a bun that was held by the Changing Chopsticks (Hey, you never know when evil decides to loom their heads, even I have the Eye of Dashi tucked away in my coat pocket.) that was beneath the delicate veil. She approached me with the smile that made fall in love with her to begin with.

Her father gave her away as I lifted up her veil and saw her porcelain face. I whispered 'I love you' and I saw her mouth 'I love you too.' She looked so beautiful that I didn't hear what Master Fung was saying on behalf of us. Just when it came to him asking me if I'd take her to be my wife, I said "You bet I do."


	38. 018:Black

**Title: **Black Dragon  
**Fandom:** Xiaolin Showdown  
**Characters:** Rai, Kim, Tony (my OC)  
**Prompt: **018:Black  
**Word Count: **707  
**Rating:** PG-13  
**Summary:** He just wanted the pain to go away, so he decides to get something to cover it up.  
**Author's Note:** This one is so sad ;; Take a box of tissues with you.

---

"Are you sure about this?"

"I'm paying you, aren't I?"

"That's true, but I only ask because I wouldn't want you to do something that you'll regret later."

"Just do it."

"All right, it's your back."

I felt a cool sensation run along my entire back as Tony used disinfectant. Then I felt the needle pierce my skin. Moving up and down really fast and leaving behind a trail of black ink. The pain was excruciating and I felt warm liquid covering my back, the blood draining away. But I needed this pain. Anything to cover up the emptiness that was in my heart. I clutched on the grip that was given to me really hard. So hard in fact that my beige skin was turning white. My teeth was grinding against each other as he commenced with the needle. My ears have gone deaf as my entire body fell limb. I couldn't hear the buzzing sound that was omitted from the needle anymore. It lasted for an entire hour and Tony let me rest on the seat until all consciousness came back. When it did, he came back with a big bandage that would covered my entire back.

"Leave it on for a couple of days, after that, do what you want," he said as he removed his white gloves that were caked with my blood and threw them out.

"Thanks, how much do I owe you?"

"For you, it's on the house."

I gave him a smile as I sat up. That black dragon is going to look great.

"Tell me, Raimundo, what's the real reason you got this?" he asked me as I put my shirt back on. I gave him a look.

"I got it for me."

"Don't give me that bullshit, I've seen too many of you come in just for the pain."

"Fine, you caught me, I came in for the pain." His face still didn't lighten up, they boar onto me like a hawk on its prey.

"She's not coming back."

"Who?"

"The girl, she's never coming back."

"What makes you say that?"

"Because, when she came, I saw the look on your face as well as the hurt when she left."

"You know me too well, Tony."

Tony is actually a friend of my families as well as a talented artist. He even gave my older brother a tattoo as well.

"I know how much you loved her."

"Apparently, not enough to make her stay."

"Don't give up, there are plenty of fish in the sea."

"Yeah, but none of them can compare to Kimiko," I said as I got up and left his parlor.

A couple of days later, my brother helped me get the bandage off. I looked in the reflection of my bathroom mirror. The dragon stared back at me as it perched on its belly. Its fierce eyes telling me the same thing that Tony told me. I let out a sigh. I reminisced on the time we spent together.

_---_

_"I love you," I said as we sat on a swinging bench that looked on the Sun setting into the water._

_"I love you too," she said not meeting my eyes. I lowered my eyebrows._

_"What's wrong?" I asked worriedly. I watched her take a breath._

_"I have to go back."_

_"What?" I asked as if my ears were deceiving me._

_"Papa needs me. I have to go back to Japan."_

_"No."_

_"Raimundo..."_

_"No, I need you here," I said more desperate._

_"I'm sorry."_

_"Marry me."_

_"What?" she exasperated._

_"Marry me, Kimiko."_

_"Rai, you know I can't."_

_"Please."_

_"Raimundo, don't make this harder than it already is." Her eyes started to tear._

_"Then stay."_

_"I'm sorry." She gave me a long kiss and left. That was the last I ever saw of her._

---

I continued to stare at my dragon until my neck started to hurt. She's gone. She really is gone. She's never coming back.

I punched the wall in front of me and left a fist size hole. I looked down at my fist and saw the blood coming out of my knuckles. Then I leaned against the wall and slid down. My eyes started to burn and felt a tear stream down.


	39. 090:Home

**Title: **Revealing Memories  
**Fandom: **Xiaolin Showdown  
**Characters:** Rai, Kim  
**Prompt:** 090:Home  
**Word Count: **614  
**Rating: **G  
**Summary: **Kimiko is at home and looks through a photo album.  
**Author's Note: **Had help from Nickelback's 'Photograph'.

---

I flopped down on my bed. It's great to be in Tokyo again. Even after all this time, it still feels like home. But I can't help but wonder what the others are doing right now. Raimundo in particular. I mean with all the people that I spent time with at the temple, it was always him that I would talk to. Sure he can be arrogant, and he pulls pranks on a daily basis, but deep down, he's a really sweet guy. He cares a lot about me and the others and would be dead if evil conquered the world. I guess that's why he was chosen leader then.

But still, after spending five years in the temple, it felt like a new home for me. Where I had brothers that watched over me. Well, Clay and Omi were more like brothers then Raimundo. He's more like a protector for me. Listen to me, I'm talking about him like some preteen whose madly in love with the school jock. Well, I wouldn't say that I loved him, I did, but more as a best friend than anything else.

Clay always teases me about Rai and I. Every time he does I would just tell him that we were only friends. Where would he get the idea anyway? It wasn't like we were doing anything. Just doing friend like things. Him pulling pranks while I throw fire at his butt. That was all.

I sat up reached over to the photo album that lay on my nightstand and brought it onto my lap. I turned to the first page and it showed a picture of us on our first day of training. I was only thirteen then. I found my eyes glaze over at Raimundo's smirking face. He always did have that face. I turned the page and it was of the time where I found absolute focus and Raimundo is sitting there laughing at me while I was holding that ten ton tea cup. I skipped a few pages and came upon when Raimundo came back from the Heylin side and I gave him a kiss on the cheek. Is it me or is he blushing? Why would he be blushing? It's not like there was anything there, right? I skipped over a couple of pages to when he was made Shoku Warrior and he was giving me this look. His eyes were half lowered and his big bushy eyebrows were raised slightly as he held me. Why is he looking at me like that? Does he... No, it couldn't possibly... There's no way.

While I was shoving the idea to the back of my head, I went ahead to when I was going out with Theo, a guy from the village, and we were just about to leave and catch a movie. Then I saw Raimundo hanging around in the background and he was scowling. SCOWLING! Why would he be doing that? I remember that he didn't really like Theo but I couldn't really fathom why. Maybe... No... We were friends. There's absolutely no way he did. Is it possible? Even if he did, why didn't he do anything? I mean of all the time we spent at the temple, he could've done something. We were there twenty-four seven, unless we were Shen-Gong-Wu hunting, and he had plenty of opportunities.

Wait, why am I making a big deal out of this? I mean, it's nothing, right? But why can't I break my gaze away from him? Great ghost of Dashi. Is Clay right? Was there something between us that I was too blind to see?

Do I like him?


	40. 039:Taste

**Title:** Chocolate Tension  
**Fandom:** Xiaolin Showdown  
**Characters: **Rai, Kim  
**Prompt:** 039:Taste  
**Word Count: **748  
**Rating: **PG  
**Summary: **Rai gives her her favorite chocolates.  
**Author's Note: **Stomaches a fluttering :D

---

It was only a matter of time now. She would walk into her "room" and find it. I hope she likes it. The others keep telling me it was her favorite... That is until they stopped laughing long enough to tell me. But what's a good old fashion threat to get make them not tell her couldn't possibly hurt, right?

Anyways, I hung my head against the curtain that separated my and Kimiko's "rooms" and I heard footsteps getting in. Then a slight pause, footsteps continued, stopped, box opening, and then a short gasp. Yup, she got them. Then, just to surprise her, I lifted up the curtain and peered my head in. I saw her shocked expression as she looked over the box of chocolates that I left on her pillow.

"Hey Kim, what's up?" I asked, very smooth like I should say. She looked over at me and her face relaxed a bit.

"Oh hey Rai, I just found these box of chocolates in my room. My favorite kind too," she added with more of an unsure tone.

"You mean the ones with the chocolate and almond coating with a center that just melts inside your mouth?" I asked. She sent a questioning look at me.

"Uh, yeah. How did you know about that?"

"Lucky guess. Who are they from?"

"I don't know, they didn't leave behind a note."

"Got any ideas then?"

"I dunno, maybe Jack?" I let out a snort.

"You mean Mr. I'll knock down everything in my path? I highly doubt it's him."

"It can't be Omi or Clay either, so that leaves-"

"Are you just going to stand there and talk or are you going to eat those before Clay sniffs them out," I said interrupting her. Close call.

"I suppose you're right, want some?" she laughed. I picked myself up and went through the curtain and sat down beside her. She opened the box and I immediately stuck my hand and grabbed one piece of chocolate. I unwrapped the gold wrap and was about to pop it in my mouth when I saw her unwrapping hers as well. She took a bite out of it and let out satisfying moan.

"I love this chocolate," she said while chewing on the treat. My heart beat faster than it did and the chocolate was still hanging over my mouth. Then she finished the piece she had and let out another moan. Every time she ate a piece, she lets out the same moan and every time she did, my mouth would begin to drool and my eyes would widen. Oh damn, I didn't expect this to happen. I mean I expected her to be happy but not like this.

"Rai?"

"Huh?" I said my mouth still hanging.

"Is something wrong? You're still on your first one and it looks like you're drooling." I closed my mouth and wiped the drool away with my sleeve without taking my eyes off of her. She raised her eyebrow on me.

"Are you OK?"

"U-uh... uh..." My heart was beating faster now and my face started to flush. I must really look stupid to her. Staring at her like that for at least five minutes. The chocolate melting between my fingers. Oh I can't take it anymore.

"Oh screw it!" I launched my self at her and placed my lips over hers. I can feel that she was surprised my actions, but I don't care. I just wanted to get rid of the burning desire within me. I placed my hand onto her cheek and trailed the chocolate across.

So good. The chocolate still lingering onto her lips. So sweet. So tender. I licked them clean. I could feel it going down my throat. When all sense came back to my being, I pulled away and looked at her stunned face. What have I done? Now she won't ever talk to me again. Ah merda.

"I-I'm sorry, Kim. I didn't know what came over me," I mustered up. She blinked several times and I think she just gave me a smile.

"Y'know, I had a feeling the chocolates were from you. Am I right?" she asked. I was stunned. She knew it was from me all along. She's a lot more sly than I give her credit for. I smiled down at her and gave her a small nod. Then I felt her lips over mine again. This time, it was with a lot more feeling.

_---_

_Merda - Shit_


	41. 076:Who?

**Title: **The Beautiful Woman in the Pictures  
**Fandom:** Xiaolin Showdown  
**Characters:** Rai, Kim, Mirari (my OC)  
**Prompt:** 076:Who?  
**Word Count: **741  
**Rating: **PG  
**Summary: **Raimundo tells a little girl about Kimiko  
**Author's Note: **By far the saddest yet and I'll say it again too, take a box of tissues with you.

---

"Pai!"

I raced up the stairs and went up to the attic where I saw a little girl that was four years old with a photo album spread across her legs.

"What is it, Mirari?" I asked her, fearing she might have hurt herself or something.

"Who's tis lady?" she asked me. I walked over to her in question and peered over her shoulder to see a Japanese girl with strange blue eyes that gleamed at the camera. She had two pigtails tied in her raven hair, and a smile that anyone can fall in love with. I smiled down at the picture and my heart warmed up. I sat down by her and picked her up and placed her on my lap.

"That, Mirari, was the most beautiful woman that Pai has ever seen," I replied with a solemn smile.

"Weally?"

"Oh yeah." I turned a page for her and it was a picture of the same girl with a brown hair boy with green eyes and sort of a cocky grin on him. It was the day we met.

"And who is tat?" she asked me again.

"That would be me, when I was a little bit older than you," I said with emphasis on little bit.

"Weally?" she asked me with those big eyes of her.

"Yeah."

"And tere's the lady again."

"Yeah, even with that hair she still was beautiful."

"Did you wove her, Pai?" she asked while looking up at me.

"I did."

"What happened?" she asked me. I looked down at her with stunned eyes. It's amazing that a four year old could ask a question like that.

"Well... Lets just say, we went our separate ways," I finally said while rubbing the back of my neck. I turned the page for her and it was the picture of when we first started dating. We were on the courtyard of the temple and Dojo was full sized waiting for us.

"Who's the gecko?"

I let out a snort.

"That's Dojo and he's not a gecko, he's a big dragon."

"A dwagon?"

"Yup, and don't ever call him a gecko, otherwise you'd be burn to crisp." She cringed up a little and her eyes show fear, I wrapped my arms around her. "Don't worry, if he ever gives you trouble, I'll throw a blast of wind at him." I demonstrated by blowing a breath of wind at some strayed papers that were on the ground and they blew up to the ceiling. She let out a laugh.

Then she turned the page and it was the day that we got married. She was so beautiful then, it was breathtaking.

"You mawwied her?"

"Yeah, I did. Say, why don't you go downstairs and wash up and I'll get you something to eat," I suggested.

"Do I have to?" she asked me with those big blue eyes.

"You better, otherwise Dojo will come and burn your hands off." She got off me and raced out of the attic. I smiled as she left. "Yeah, with soot," I muttered. Then I went back to the photo album and turned the page and saw the picture of us while she was nine months pregnant and my hand was on her swollen belly. She was about to deliver in two weeks, but fate decided to do it early. Unfortunately, while she was giving birth, her womb got damaged in the process and the amniotic fluid entered her bloodstream. The doctors say it could've happened at anytime while she was delivering and that there was nothing they could do about it. She died the day our daughter was born.

I was distraught by the whole thing, everybody said that I looked dead myself after it had happened. How could I not, the love of my life died while a newborn came into my life. But when I held her in my arms for the first time, it was as if my love for her has been replaced by this small being. When the doctors asked me what her name was, I decided it would be Mirari. In Brazil, it means miracle.

I went out of the memory with a tear streamed down my cheek. I wiped it away and looked down at the picture.

"Oh Kimiko, if only you're here to see your daughter grow up," I said, the hurt plainly visible to my demeanor.

"Pai!" I heard Mirari shout up the stairs. I closed the photo album and put it away.

"I'm coming, sunshine!" I shouted back as I stepped through the attic door and closed it.

---

_Pai - Father_


	42. 087:Life

**Title: **Vow  
**Fandom: **Xiaolin Showdown  
**Characters:** Rai, Kim,  
**Prompt: **087:Life  
**Word Count: **366  
**Rating: **G  
**Summary: **He gives his vow to love her no matter what.  
**Author's note: **Crappy summary but good story. Enjoy :D

* * *

"When I came to the temple when I was fourteen, I knew you had to be the one. Sure you came off to me as a fake, with all those dye jobs everyday until you became comfortable with your looks. And believe me, I prefer you without the pink hair. Anyways, like I said, I was only fourteen when I met you. I know it's young to know true love but, what can I say? You really brought it out within me. Thanks for that, by the way.

So, when you asked me what I love about you, I had a whole list ready. To name a few, it was the way you laugh at my jokes, how hard you punch me, which is pretty hard by the way, and most of all, that genuine fire that blazes with kindness and beauty. And lets not forget about giving people a second chance. Like you did with me.

I know it must've been horrible for you to see me like that. Angry and alone. But all the time I spent with Wuya, I couldn't get your voice out of my head. Filled to the brim with poison and hatred. It's a wonder on why you gave me the benefit of the doubt. And, if I recall, after I came back, you gave me my first kiss. Well, on the cheek anyway.

But like any other person, you have your flaws as well. Like that anger of yours. Don't get me wrong, it was that anger that made me fall for you, but the way you throw fire is the only thing that makes me shake in my shoes. I'd hate to think what you'd be like when you get pregnant. But the only reason why I say is because no matter how angry you get with me, no matter how much you get upset with me, I will always love you. Until death do us part. Even in the next lifetime."

She smiled up at him with the love that she has always had for him. While he gave his vow to love her eternally, she let a tear glide down.

"You may now kiss the bride."


	43. 082:If?

**Title: **I Hate 'What If?'  
**Fandom: **Xiaolin Showdown  
**Characters:** Rai, Kim  
**Prompt:** 082:If?  
**Word Count: **484  
**Rating:** PG  
**Summary: **He keeps asking himself, what if he never left?  
**Author's Note: **I'm pretty sure we all hate that question, I know I do.

* * *

I hate asking 'what if?' It's the one question that puts you down in every possible way. Like 'What if this happened?' or 'What if so and so were to occur?' or how about 'What if I never joined the Heylin side?' 

Ever since I came back, I've always asked myself that question. Every time I did, it leads me into a dark place. One that holds resentment, rage, and most of all, loneliness.

I sat in my room, contemplating this possibility. I hate it but I can't help but think about it, a lot. Then I heard footsteps come in my direction. It can only be Omi.

"Penny for your thoughts?" That can't be Omi. I straightened up and looked in the direction from where it came and saw Kimiko's solemn face. "You look surprised."

"Sorry, I thought you were Omi," I said going back to my slump.

"Why would you think that?" she asked as she sat down beside me.

"You know Omi, he doesn't know when to mind his own business."

"That's true. Anyway, what's up with you?"

"Nothing."

"That's a lie." I let out a snort.

"You know me too well, Kim."

"So what's really on your mind?"

I turned to her.

"You really want to know?"

"I asked didn't I."

I considered it for a moment. Would she understand? I didn't know, but I do know that she's my best friend and I love talking to her.

"Fine, I was just wondering... What if I never joined the Heylin side? I mean I know I'd still be with you guys, but there's a part of me that's angry at you guys for moving ahead. I guess I just hate being left out and-"

"Rai, stop. I know what you mean."

I looked at her with stunned eyes.

"After you came back, I asked myself the same thing, and in the end, I know it's meant to be."

"How do you figure that?"

"Because, if you have never left and joined Wuya, then you'd probably find solace in your room a lot, all pent up with anger, and by the time we met Chase Young, you'd probably be tempted to join him and we both know that's twenty times worse."

"But that would mean I would've joined the Heylin side anyway."

"Well yeah, but it would've a lot worse than with Wuya. Think about it."

I did and she's right. I would've been a lot worse if I decided to work for Chase Young. Maybe even worse than what Omi went through because I would've been willing.

I smiled down at her.

"Thanks Kimiko."

As I was getting up, I planted a kiss on her cheek. She looked at me with shock and I saw her blush.

"W-What'd you do that for?" she stammered.

"Just because," I said as I walked out of my room and left her stunned.


	44. 023:Lovers

**Title: **Villains can love too.  
**Fandom: **Xiaolin Showdown  
**Characters: **Rai, Kim, Jack, Katnappe  
**Prompt: **023:Lovers  
**Word Count: **841  
**Rating: **G  
**Summary: **Jack was working away on his robot while thinking about Kimiko. But then a certain Katnappe changes his mind.  
**Author's Note: **I looked over the rules and they said that the pairing in question can be mentioned within the fic and there are plenty of mentions in this one. :D

* * *

He was working away on his robot with his goggles covering his red eyes. Working away all the frustration that could possibly be muster. Working away until his fingers bleed. Why was he working so hard? That's because he got his butt handed to him by his crush. Not the way you might think, it was actually in a Xiaolin Showdown. The game was a race to reach the newly active Shen Gong Wu. The Wu in question was the Dragon's Tooth. It can heal any wound, scars, skin damage, etc. The only thing it can't do is heal emotional pain and death. But, if he hadn't of known that, he would need it right about now. How would you feel if your crush beat you in a contest and then laughs in your face later on. Yeah, that bad.

He was so in depth with his dismembered robot that he didn't hear his intruder alert go off. She snuck in with light feet. Well, paw actually. She snickered as she saw him working away with his useless robot. Always the predictable one. She crept her way towards him and when she came up behind his chair, she made herself big and screamed.

"AHHH!" he screamed and tossed a piece of the robot into the air and fell out of his chair. He landed on his back. He got up on his elbows and looked up to see the satisfied grin from the girl in a black skin tight suit. "ARE YOU _TRYING _TO GIVE ME A HEART ATTACK!"

"_Trying_ is nonchalant, more like... am," she replied as she took his seat and propped her feet onto his desk. He got up and brushed himself.

"What are you doing here anyway, _Ashley_," he sneered. She sent him a hiss.

"Heard about your loss and by the way it looks, I'd say that it's worth hearing it from you."

"How'd you know I lost?" he queried.

"Tubbimura planted a web cam on your coat button," she pointed to his coat that hanged over another chair. Jack raced over and grabbed it and sure enough, third button down, he found a hint of glass that can only be used for a camera. About the size of a fire ant, and like an ant, he put it between his fingers and squeezed it. He let the remains fall to the ground and the tiny pieces clattered. Then he let out an irritant groan and threw his coat on the ground with much force.

"Anger management much?" she asked. He looked up at her.

"Why do you care?"

"Oh Jacky, you know I don't, I just think that your crush on Kimiko has gone a little too far."

"What makes you say that?"

"Because A) She doesn't like you, at all, B) She thinks you're a creep, I don't blame her, and C) She's crazy about wind boy."

"Ugh don't remind me. Ever since he became leader, she has been all over him like two old people that you see in the movies," he sniped.

"I don't think it's because he's the leader."

"And what does that mean?"

"I'm saying they probably had the hots for each other for a very long time. That is, until they started kissing after every showdown now. Bleh."

He grimaced as he recollected after his loss. He saw the Dragon of Wind race over to her, wrapped his arms around her and planted a big kiss on her for the win.

"Why are you doing this?" he moaned as he walked over to her and sat on top of the desk.

"I'm just trying to get through to your head that your chances with her are zero to none."

He couldn't help but let out a smile.

"I thought you said you didn't care."

"I don't."

"Then why do you keep telling me to stop trying?"

"Because... it's pathetic to see you get hung over a lost cause."

He looked deep into her.

"I don't think that's it."

"And what's that suppose to mean?"  
"I think you know what I mean."

She narrowed her eyes.

"Ugh, you are so disgusting."

"Admit it."

"No way."

"You know you want to."

"Why don't you make me?"

"Why would I make you if I know it's true?"

It was the final straw for her and she stood up with frustration and pushed him. Completely caught off guard, he lye there with his back on the desk. Then she pounced on top of him.

"Fine! I _do _care! I go insane every time you give her that stupid look! I like you like Kimiko loves Raimundo!" she screamed in his face. All the while she was yelling, his face scrunched up in fear. But when the yelling ceased, his face softened and looked up at her.

"I knew it." She hissed and got off of him and marched out of his basement.

He sat up with the same smile still plastered on his face. Then, in a second, turned into shock.

"She loves me?"


	45. 064:Fall

**Title: **Autumn's Realization  
**Fandom: **Xiaolin Showdown  
**Characters: **Rai, Kim, Omi, Clay  
**Prompt:** 064:Fall  
**Word Count: **1015  
**Rating: **G  
**Summary: **Raimundo boasts as usual and Kimiko asks why.  
**Author's Note: **And yet another vague one. Good timing too. :D

* * *

The leaves went from a healthy green to a vibrant orange. Or perhaps a burnt brown. Or maybe a bright yellow. But no matter what color they were, they always seem to pick themselves off by the wind and gently meet the ground. But when it comes in huge amounts, they need to be collected. And who would be doing such a chore? But of course, the four Xiaolin monks.

With rakes in their hands, they raked the dying leaves into giant piles. Each working on their own. Either being bored, eccentric, or don't mind at all. But then the bored one started thinking and came up with an idea to liven things up a bit.

"Hey Omi! I dropped a piece of candy at the bottom of this pile! I'll race you to it!" he shouted to the Dragon of Water and, as expected, the little monk raced over to his pile and jumped into the heavy load. Leaves spread across the lawn. The others walked over to them and see Omi digging to the very bottom.

"Omi, get out of there, there are bugs in there," Kimiko said in a sisterly manner.

"Not until I discover the piece of candy that Raimundo so foolishly dropped," Omi replied.

"I think he was pullin' yer leg there, par'ner," Clay said. Omi's head shot up and looked at Raimundo with a scowl.

"Hey you should know by now not to listen to me," he said in a as a matter of fact like manner.

Then Clay went over to Omi and lead him into the meditation hall. As soon as they were out of sight, Kimiko hit Rai's arm.

"Ow, what was that for?" he asked.

"Because of you, we have more leaves to rake," she scorned pointing out to the leaves that were scattered all over the lawn.

"Relax, I got it under control."

"Oh yeah, how?"

He looked around the courtyard to see if Master Fung was anywhere near, since he wasn't, Raimundo positioned himself.

"Wudai Star, Wind!" he summoned his element and controlled the wind to collect the leaves into the once dessicated pile. Kimiko looked at the pile with wide eyes. "Pretty impressed, huh?"

She looked over at him and saw his cocky smile.

"Why do you do that?" she asked. He was taken aback and his eyes widened.

"What do you mean?"

"I mean, you always do these amazing stunts and when you look over at me, you have this stupid smile. Why do you do that?"

He looked down at the ground, trying hard not to meet her eyes.

"Y'know, for a girl that notices things, you sure are blind," he said as he left the courtyard and entered the way into his own room.

She stood there stunned. Trying to personify into what he had meant. Then Clay came back out again and went up to the Dragon of Fire.

"I see that you guys cleaned up pretty fast. Where's Raimundo?" he asked.

"He went off," she said with uncertainty.

"What's wrong?" Kimiko turned to him.

"He... He called me blind."

"What do you mean by 'blind'?"

"I don't know. I asked him why he was always trying to be a big shot all the time, and he said I notice things and yet I'm blind. What does he mean by that?"

"Well, don't you think about why he was doing all that around you?"

"Why should I? You know as well as I do that he can be arrogant."

"Well yeah, but didn't you ever consider that maybe he likes you?"

Kimiko's head shot up. Is what he's saying true? Does Raimundo like Kimiko more than just friends? To that thought, she put a smile on her face.

"Thanks, Clay," she said as she went off in the same direction as Rai.

"Sure thing, whatever I said."

Meanwhile, Raimundo was fidgeting with his soccer ball in between his hands while sitting on his bed. Why couldn't he just tell her? It shouldn't be that hard, and yet it was. At least he dropped a little hint, but he knew she wouldn't get it right away. He dropped his soccer ball and kicked it at the wall.

"Practicing your kicks before losing?" Raimundo turned his head and saw Kimiko's smiling face peeking through the door frame.

"What're you doing here?" he asked flatly.

"I just want to talk," she said as she stepped further into his room.

"There's nothing to talk about." He looked down avoiding her.

"I think there is." She sat down beside him. "Rai, why didn't you tell me?"

Frustration overtook him as he got up and started pacing.

"What, that I liked you ever since we came to the temple? Or that you occupied my head when I went over to the Heylin side? Or maybe I go crazy knowing that you're not OK? I don't just like you, Kim, I'm insanely in love with you!" he shouted and crossed his arms. "There, now you know."

She looked down and tried to avoid his green eyes that were piercing into her skin. Then he let out a sigh and knelt down before her.

"I'm sorry, Kim. I shouldn't have yelled at you like that."

"No, you should have. All this time, you were trying to impress me and... and I didn't even bother to take into consideration." She closed her eyes as to try to not look at his expression onto her shameful demeanor. He then lifted up his hand and placed his forefinger underneath her chin and brought it up to face him.

"Kimi, open your eyes," he said soothingly. She did open them and saw his soft feature traced. "At first, I was angry that you didn't get it, but now that you do, well, lets just say my insides are doing a trapeze act."

She smiled at him. He smiled back. He drew her close to him and placed his lips over hers. She didn't push him back but welcomed it and brought him close. As the leaves continued to fall outside.


	46. 058:Dinner

**Title: **Unwanted/Wanted Dinner  
**Fandom: **Xiaolin Showdown  
**Characters:** Rai, Kim, Omi, Clay, Dojo  
**Prompt:** 058:Dinner  
**Word Count: **1,289  
**Rating: **PG  
**Summary: **Their friends force them to have a dinner date. They both oblige at first of course but then they start to get into it.  
**Author's Note: **Crappy summary and vague ending. But the beginning was just too funny. :D

* * *

"NO! I WON'T DO IT! I DON'T KNOW HOW YOU CONVINCED ME TO DO THIS! LET ME GO!" Kimiko screamed at the top of her lungs as Omi dragged her in her blue kimono and her hair held up by chopsticks and a comb.

"But you must, or we will have to suffer another day with your's and Raimundo's constant squabbling of your emotions!" Omi shouted.

"It's called tension and I'm telling you, there's no tension!" she shouted as she tried to break free of Omi's grip on her arm. He was pretty strong for being so small.

"Oh but there is, otherwise you wouldn't have agreed in the first place."

"Yeah and now I don't want to do it! LET ME GO!" she shouted again now trying to claw the wall.

They finally reached the kitchen where a candle light was place on the center of the table decorated with a white table cloth and only two chairs were present on either sides. Dojo was present and he was wearing a Matri'D kind of outfit.

"I'M YOUR LEADER AND I SAY PUT ME DOWN!" They heard the Dragon of the Wind scream from the hall. They turned and saw Clay coming in with Raimundo over his shoulder. He tried kicking and punching Clay but all attempts were frail.

"You're the boss," Clay said as he dropped Raimundo on his butt. He was dressed in his formal robes from when they had to retrieve the Golden Tiger Claws.

He rubbed his head from the fall and as he did, he looked up and saw Kimiko and his mouth nearly dropped. She couldn't possibly be anymore beautiful than that very moment. He saw her walk over to him with an outstretched hand. He gladly accepted and was hoisted up. They locked eyes that very moment.

"Hey," he said.

"Hi," she said back.

"You look... beautiful," he said after a slight pause.

"You're not so bad yourself."

Then they heard the door close and they turned and heard the knob click. Indicating that they were sealed in. They ran to the door and started pounding and clawing at it.

"COME ON GUYS! LET US OUT!"

"YOU BETTER OPEN THIS DOOR OR ELSE I'LL SET IT ON FIRE!"

"That wouldn't be a good idea, you could burn down the whole temple," Rai said as he looked down at her.

"Well... I can see that you weren't big on this idea either," she said while crossing her arms.

"Are you kidding, I don't even know how Clay convinced me to do it."

"Same with me except with Omi. And Dashi knows that they won't be satisfied until we do this."

He sighed

"Might as well get it over with," he said as he reached out his arm.

"Might as well," she said as she placed her hand on his hooked arm. They walked over to the table and Raimundo, being the gentleman that he is, pulled out her seat and pushed it in as she sat down. Then he walked over to his own side and sat down.

Then Dojo slithered over to the two with a pen and pad in his hands.

"What would you like to drink?" he said in a fake French accent.

"I'll have some iced tea," she replied.

"Get me a coke, and Dojo? Cut the phony accent, it's not working for you." Dojo sent a glare at Rai.

"Fine then, but you didn't need to be so snide about it," Dojo retorted and stalked off. The two were left there in a awkward silence. Both were preoccupied with the floor. Then Dojo came back with their drinks. He placed them the tea in front of Kimiko and slithered over to Raimundo placed his coke in front of him.

"You might want to liven things up a bit," Dojo muttered to him. Rai looked over at him.

"Hey, you put us up to this as much as Omi and Clay," Raimundo muttered back.

"Well excuse me for getting fed up with the both of you constantly staring at each other and not doing a single thing about it."

"What are you guys muttering about?" They turned to a skeptic Kimiko.

"Nothing, just Dojo not minding his own business," Raimundo responded with an additional glare.

"I think I'll go get the food now. Compliment her," Dojo added in a whisper that was audible to Rai.

"Yeah, like I'm taking advice from a dragon."

Dojo slithered away and left the two in their awkward silence. Raimundo looked up at Kimiko and saw she was looking away. He is going to kick himself after this.

"H-Hey Kim?" She shifted her eyes up at him. "Did I tell you that you look beautiful tonight?"

"Uh, yeah, you did."

"Yeah well, I mean it. That dress really goes well with your eyes." She sat up and felt her breath get caught in her throat and her face started to heat up.

"Thanks, Raimundo." She smiled.

"No problem." He smiled back.

Dojo slithered back and placed two heaping plates of spicy fish fillet. They both looked at it with wide eyes and gaped mouths. Although it wasn't a big surprise to Kimiko but Raimundo was the one that was shocked. They ate the entire time in silence. Every once in a while they would look at each other and then look away with a blush. Dojo took the empty plates and replaced them with Eight Precious Pudding and once again, they ate in silence.

No words passed that whole entire time but they both know they have a lot to talk about. And with the presence of Dojo, it's not that easy.

They finished the pudding and Dojo collected the bowls and when they were sure he was out of ear shot, Raimundo leaned in. He signaled Kimiko to do the same.

"Why did you agreed to this?" he asked. She was taken aback by it.

"I don't know... Omi said that you might... well..."

"What?"

"That you might... like... me." Rai's eyes widen.

"Of course I like you, I wouldn't have agreed to do this unless you were going to."

She blushed.

"Really?"

He reached over and placed his hand over hers. She smiled at him.

"Y'know, I'm glad that Omi and Clay made us do this," he whispered.

"Me too."

They leaned in and their lips were about to touch until Dojo came back and cleared his throat really loud. They pulled back fast and their hearts started to beat at ten miles per hour. Dojo hand them a piece of paper with a price on it.

"A bill? Dojo..."

The two started to advance on the dragon.

"Hey, a dragons gotta make a living, right?" Dojo stammered and added a nervous laugh.

"Kimiko?" Raimundo said, she was thinking along the same lines as him.

"With pleasure." She produced flame on her free hand, threatening the quivering dragon.

"OK, OK, you can skip out on the bill."

"And..."

"And I'll tell Omi and Clay to unlock the door," Dojo added as he slithered away to the door and thought to open it. The two boys were actually sitting out in the hall listening with the Mind Reader Conch. As he did so, Rai and Kim faced each other and saw they were still holding hands. But they didn't hesitate to let go. Instead, they smiled at each other. With a look that only two people can share in the moment. They didn't even bother turning their heads when they head Omi and Clay come in. But when they saw the two, the three, including Dojo, had satisfying grins.

"Well, if you ask me, it's about time," Clay said, tipping his hat.


	47. 086:Choices

**Title:** The Telling of the Dragons Wind and Fire  
**Fandom: **Xiaolin Showdown  
**Characters: **Rai, Kim, Toshiro, Maio (my oc), Kwan (my oc), Sam (my oc)  
**Prompt: **086:Choices  
**Word Count: **4,331  
**Rating: **PG-13  
**Summary: **Kimiko's dad didn't want her to date Rai.  
**Author's Note:** I'm sorry for the lack of updates but I was busy the whole week, so I spent the entire day working on those longest one shot that I've ever written. :D

_

* * *

_

_"Mama?"_

_"Yeah?"_

_"Tell me a story."_

_"All right, what do you want to hear?"_

_"The Dragon's of Wind and Fire."_

_"Haven't you had enough of them?"_

_"Please?"_

_"All right. Which one do you want to hear?"_

_"How they got together."_

_"You like that one, don't you?"_

_"Uh huh."_

_"All right. The Dragon of Wind finally got the courage to ask out the Dragon of Fire. But since the Dragon of Fire was bound by tradition. She had to go back to Japan and ask for her father's permission. The Dragon of Wind understood and went with her for moral support._

* * *

Rai and Kim sat outside of Mr. Tohomiko's office. All a bundle of nerves.

"I hope he says yes," Kimiko said anxiously.

"Why wouldn't he? It is me after all," Raimundo boasted, receiving a playful punch to the arm.

"Ms. Tohomiko?" They turned and saw her father's assistant standing by the door. "You may see him now."

Kimiko turned to face Rai.

"Wish me luck?"

"You won't need it." She sent him a playful smile as she walked through the door. She saw her father tinkering with the company's latest product.

"Papa?" she asked meekly. He looked up and immediately dropped his toy.

"Kimiko!" They raced towards each other and gave one another a big hug. They separated long enough to have a good look. "What brings you back here?"

Kimiko then took a step back and put her hands behind her back.

"Papa, you remember Raimundo, right?"

"The Brazilian boy? What about him?" he asked, his face stiffening.

"Well... you see... he asked me to go on a date with him and-"

"No," her father said abruptly.

"What?" she asked in disbelief.

"You know the rules, no dating until you are sixteen."

"But I don't even live here anymore."

"It doesn't matter. And besides, even if you're sixteen, I wouldn't allow you to date him anyway."

"Why not?"

"Because, he's from Brazil."

"So? It doesn't make him a bad guy."

"Yes but Brazil is a third world country, it would never work."

"So what your saying is because he doesn't have a lot of money I can't date him!"

"That is precisely what I'm saying, you need someone that can provide you everything he can offer."

"And you think Raimundo won't provide me!"

"I don't think, I know."

She stared angrily at him.

"Well, you know what! I'm going to date him anyway and prove you wrong about him!" She stormed out of his office and into the hall. She barely heard him say that he won't welcome her back if she did. She slammed the door angrily and turned and faced Raimundo. His face grimaced and was facing the ground.

"You heard, didn't you?" She asked. He nodded. "Well, it doesn't matter, I say yes."

"Kim..."

"Dojo can take us to the movies on Friday, how about that?"

He got up and walked over to her.

"Kimiko, I can't."

"What?"

"I can't go out with you knowing that your dad thinks I'm a low life."

"But I don't think you're a low life at all."

"Kim, the main reason we came here is to get your dad's blessing."

Her eyes started to well up as she stared down at her shoes. She comprehended on his meaning and couldn't help but feel that he was right.

"It's not going to be same anymore. You know that?" she asked.

"I know. But even if we did date, it wouldn't be the same anyway. Come on, Dojo is waiting for us outside," he added after a long pause. He walked away from the tearful girl.

_And as they said, nothing was same. They try their best to continue as friends, but their feelings for each other was over powering. It would sometimes get in the way of training and distracted them during a Xiaolin Showdown and end up losing. It was unquestionable that they were crazy about each other, but the simple fact of where they come from is the only thing that was getting in the way. The Dragon of the Wind couldn't take it anymore. Neither could she. Then, the fateful day came when she turned sixteen that he took her to the most secluded part of the temple._

"Rai, what are we doing here?" she asked as they stood in a cramped space between two buildings.

"This," he said as he placed a hungry kiss on her. She didn't oblige as she brought him close. Kissing him back with all she could muster. Not releasing for a single moment for fear of losing each other. But, like ice, it didn't last very long and broke apart to let oxygen into their lungs. Their foreheads were touching and stared into each others eyes.

"Rai, we can't," she gasped in between breathes.

"I know."

"What are we going to do?"

"I don't know."

He kissed her again, feeling the need to fill in the gap that was strained between them.

_After that, they would meet in secret during the night. Every night after midnight. When they were sure that everyone was sound asleep. They'd sometimes go to the same spot and other times they would go on the roof and gaze up into the heavens. Knowing completely that this is what they want. But they knew they couldn't have it and that's what drew them even closer._

Kimiko opened her laptop and saw she had an email from her dad. Requesting her to come back to Tokyo. It didn't say for what reason so she assumed that he wanted to talk business with her.

"What's up, Kim?" She looked up and saw Raimundo standing on the post that held up the dividing curtains.

"Papa wants to see me. I don't know why, and I don't think it's urgent," she responded.

"Does he know about us?" he asked in a whisper as he sat down beside her.

"I hope not. I don't want to stop seeing you."

"I don't want to stop either."

"I'm sure it's nothing. No you know what? It is nothing."

"Can't be too sure, can you?" She stared at him long and hard. Taking in every contour of his features.

"I'm going to go find Dojo," she said as she closed her laptop and got up. But just before she left, he grabbed her hand. She turned to him and saw his smiling face.

"I love you, you know that?" She smiled down at him.

"I love you too." She slipped out of his grasp and went off to find the dragon.

They arrived in Tokyo and landed in front of Tohomiko Ind. Kimiko and Dojo went through security without problems and arrived into her father's office where he was talking with another man in a business suit and had black wavy hair and very deep brown eyes.

"Papa?" she asked as she stepped further into his office. He turned to her and had a smile on him.

"Kimiko! And Dojo-san, it is very great to see you again," he said as he bowed to Dojo.

"Great to see you too, I see you haven't changed at all," Dojo said on top of Kimiko's shoulders.

"Is there something you wanted to talk about?" she asked.

"Ah yes. Kimiko, this is Kwan Jacobs. He's a representative from New York."

"Nice to meet you," Kimiko said as she stuck out her hand and Kwan shook it.

"Kwan has a son attending New York University and since you are now sixteen, it is now time to find a suitable husband," he said with a triumphant smile. Kimiko's expression, however, was of disbelief and felt her eyes starting to well up.

"What?"

"You will be leaving for the United States in a few days and live with Kwan and his son. Dojo-san, perhaps you would like to go back and pack up her things."

"And I'm going with him."

"All right, pack up your things and come right back."

"No, I'm not leaving the temple. The quest for the Shen Gong Wu is too important."

"More important than listening to your only father?"

She stared down at the ground angrily. Fists clenched tightly that her hands turned white.

"But, I don't even know this guy!" she shouted.

"Which is why you are going to the United States."

A tear threatened under her closed eyelids. Then she walked towards the window and Dojo slid down her arm.

"Need me to tell the others your goodbye?" he asked.

"Yeah, tell Master Fung that he was a great teacher and I valued a lot from him. Tell Clay he was like the big brother I never had. And Omi was great and I'll never forget his big head. And Raimundo..." A tear escaped her eyes and her heart ached and had a difficult time taking in breathes. "Tell Raimundo that I love him and that I'll be waiting for him," she whispered and let the tears flow.

"I will, Kimiko," he said as he grew forty feet and flew to the direction of China.

_He told them everything. The situation and what she had to say. When he told the Dragon of the Wind that she loved him, his heart literally broke in two. The others tried to console him but he went off in the training area and took out his anger at a nearby tree. She said that she'll be waiting for him, and wait she must. After his session, he looked through the Internet for a place in New York._

She stepped through the apartment door and entered a very huge living room with high quality carpeted floors, a sliding glass door that covered the entire wall facing above the gigantic city, a huge plasma screen TV took up another wall, and a leather bound couch stood before a glass coffee table. Not too far off was the counter for the kitchen and it looked more gourmet styled, with an island at the center and all the high quality appliances. Kwan beckoned her to continue on into the guest chamber where she saw a huge bed adorned with a canopy, a walk-in closet, a golden style bathroom, and another huge plasma screen and a window overlooking the city. It was practically the same size as her old room in Japan.

She placed her things on top of her bed and immediately fell onto the cotton sheets. Suffering from jet leg, she fell asleep as soon as her head hit the pillow. She woke up a couple of hours later and saw the sun starting to set and the scene was extraordinary. But when she looked in the full length mirror, her hair was a mess and her make up was all over the place. It took her a half an hour just to straighten everything out and by the time she finished, she stepped out of the quarters and into the living room where she saw Kwan talking to another man that had spiky brown hair and blue eyes. To her, he looked a little like Raimundo, except with much lighter skin. They turned to see that she is awake.

"Ah Kimiko, I would like you to meet my son, Sam," Kwan said as his son got up and walked over to her.

"Hey Kimiko, it's very nice to finally meet you," Sam said as he stuck out his hand and Kimiko shook it. "If you don't mind, I would like to get married after I graduate from NYU."

_Sam was a very nice guy, with a rich family and never took anything for granted. He reminded her so much of the Dragon of the Wind that she didn't know how quickly she fell in love with him. While she was having the time of her life, the Dragon of the Wind searched day and night for an apartment in New York. Taking breaks in between training to continue on his search. He told his fellow Dragons of the secret affair that he had with her and like any other friend, they would do what they can to get him to her. The Dragon of Earth informed his father of the situation and the grown man understood for he knew the struggle of love. But also knew that the Dragon of the Wind had to learn the hard lesson and unfortunately, he won't provide what he can until he was sure the Dragon of the Wind was ready. This disheartened him even more but, he knew she would wait until worlds end to see him again._

Sam and Kimiko left a movie theater in a fit of laughter.

"And that part with that guy, oh my gosh!" she laughed.

"And the part with the guy and the guy!" he laughed with her. They ceased their laughter and stared at each other.

"I had a great time," she said.

"I did too." There was silence between the two.

"You know, when my papa told me about this, I thought it was the worst idea ever. I mean, I had a boyfriend and I loved him, a lot. But when I finally met you, it was as if my worries have gone completely away."

"I feel the same way, except for the boyfriend part." She let out a laugh. "So what was he like?"

"Who?"

"The boyfriend."

"Oh... he was amazing. He's incredibly kind, caring, knows when he's defeated, and has grown up so much since I first met him. The only thing that remained the same about him has got to be his mischievous side. You know, pull an occasional prank here and there. Lets not forget the fact that he can be arrogant, but that's actually a good quality for him and considering what he has been through, it's amazing how he can just come back and smile."

"He sounds great."

"He was great."

"Did your dad approve of him?"

"Would you believe me if I said no?"

"Did he really?"

"Yeah, only because he didn't have a whole lot going for him."

"Maybe he was just worried that you might get hurt."

"Maybe, but he doesn't know him like I do."

"So, how did you guys break up?"

"We sort of didn't, I left him when I had to come over here and I wasn't even aware of what was going on so, I never really told him good bye to his face."

"Do you miss him?"

"Sometimes, but not when I'm with you," she added with a blush. He smiled down at her.

"Y'know, this might seem forward of me, but I would like to kiss you." She looked up at him with shock as he came closer.

"And you know what?" she asked as she got closer to him. "I wouldn't mind at all." They got closer together and they kissed.

_All the while she was kissing him, she couldn't help but feel nothing. No shock, no electricity, nothing. She did like him, a lot. But his kiss was nothing like the one she had with the Dragon of the Wind._

_A year later, the Dragon of Earth's father finally compiled to his end of the bargain and wired the money that the Dragon of the Wind needed to rent out the loft that he found. As well as extra to get started. He mounted the mystical dragon and set forth to New York City._

"It's already furnished and has a great view of Central Park, and the rent is only $2,500 per month. So, what do you think?" the Realtor asked as Raimundo studied the loft for himself.

"I like it. And it's also in my range. I'll take it," Raimundo said as he shook her hand.

Soon after, Raimundo settled into his new life in the biggest city in the world. Since his visa was good, all he needed was to get his green card and start his search for Kimiko.

_He spent months searching the city and always came up empty. But his strong heart didn't tell him to give up. He can feel that she's in the city, just bound to be found._

_While there was only a week until Sam's graduation, she actually can't wait until the wedding. Sam is a good man and her father chose well. She'd even say she was in love with him. But she couldn't help but feel empty. She hadn't felt this empty in a long time. But she was sure that it would be filled after the wedding. But only just._

Kimiko decided to take a stroll in Central Park. To clear her mind and allowing the fresh air into her lungs. She watched two children skipping stones on the pond water and an old couple walking by hand in hand. That would be her one day. Then she saw an empty bench seat and decided to sit down. She looked upon the scenery as autumn took its course. Nippy air, colored leaves, she liked it this way. She closed her eyes and absorbed the scenery before her.

"Excuse me, do you mind if I sit down?" She didn't open her eyes but she allowed the stranger to sit next to her. "It's beautiful this time of year, huh?"

_That voice,_ she thought but still didn't open her eyes, but she nodded in response.

"Yeah, I always had to grow up with something like this, but in the end, it's always me looking for something. You know what I mean, Kimiko?" Her eyes shot open and looked in the direction of a smiling Brazilian that she once knew.

"Raimundo?" she gasped. He nodded and launched herself at him and gave him a hug. She drew back and looked at his face. He still had his boyish smile, but his eyes, his nose, even his hair has aged a bit.

"What are you doing here?" she finally asked.

"What does it look like, I came for you," he responded.

"But why?" He lowered his eyebrows on her.

"Don't you remember? You told Dojo that you'll be waiting for me." She mentally slapped herself. She averted her gaze away from him. "What's wrong?"

She looked back at him to meet his concerned eyes.

"I'm sorry, Rai. It's just... It's been a year and... I moved on."

"So, that's it? You fell in love with your _fiance_?"

"Well, yeah, I mean, Sam is a great guy. You'd like him."

"How can you be sure about that?"

"Because, in a way, he's a lot like you. He's kind, funny, generous, and mature. Except..."

"Except what? He's rich isn't he?" She nodded meekly. He let out a sigh. "So, where does that leave us?"

"What do you mean?"

"Kim, don't play that bullshit with me, have you forgotten where we left off?" he said irritatingly as he got up in front of her.

"Well excuse me, we weren't exactly exclusive," she sneered back.

"You told me you loved me!"

"That was then," she said calmly. He felt like someone stabbed him in the chest and his lungs wouldn't allow any air in.

"So, I guess me coming to New York is a complete waste time then. And before I go, let me just say that probably the only reason why you love him is because he reminds you of me."

"You arrogant bastard!" she yelled as she got up and stared angrily at him.

"I mean it! You and I had something until your dad sent you here. You missed me so much that you replaced me with Richie Rich!" She was fuming at him now.

"Leave."

"Pfft, if you need me, I'm living in a loft down the street from here," he said as he angrily stormed off. Her eyes narrowed as she watched him leave.

_She couldn't help but feel that he might be right. Sam was a lot like the Dragon of the Wind. But perhaps, she might feel differently between the two. A discreet romance and one that was chosen out of a hat. She was only seventeen after all, but perhaps she wasn't too young to know who to love._

She went back to the apartment to find Sam sitting on the couch.

"Hey, Kimiko. Didn't hear you come in," he said as she walked over to him and slumped beside him. "What's wrong?"

"Remember that boyfriend I told you about?"

"Yeah?"

"He's here." He looked at her with concern.

"Really?"

"Yeah, I just ran into him at the park."

"And what did he had to say?" She looked at him and debated whether if she should tell him what Rai said. She didn't know how he would react if she told him. The only way she knew to tell him was to look away and not look at the reaction.

"I told him about you, and he said the only reason why I love you is because you remind me of him." She shut her eyes tight.

"Do you think that's true?"

"I don't know. I mean, I do love you, but what Rai and I had was..." Her breathe got caught in her throat. She opened her eyes and let the tears flow. Sam put his arm around her and tried his best to comfort her.

"I gotta go," she said as she got up and raced towards the door. Leaving a questioning Sam behind.

She arrived at the building where he said he was. She looked down the list that had the last name of the person living there and the loft number. She found his and immediately went up the flight of stairs until found the steal door labeled with the number. She hesitated before finally knocking vigorously. She waited until the door finally opened. Revealing Raimundo in a white tee shirt and an irritated look upon him. But that quickly changed when he saw Kimiko's red eyes.

They didn't say anything to each other for a long while. She got closer to him and planted a kiss on him. He kissed her back and closed the door behind her.

_She knew who she wanted. She knew all along. She was in love with him and him alone. But she was left with a difficult choice. Living by her traditions or staying true."_

She woke up and saw his soft features trace around him as he's sleeping. The night before was spectacular. The emptiness that she had felt in one year alone was filled in one night. She never knew how much she missed him. She took her finger and moved a strayed hair out of his face. She saw him smile as his eyes slowly opened.

"Morning, gorgeous," he said lazily.

"Morning," she said as she laid him down on his back with her on top and kissed him and continued down his chest.

"Huh, I'm hungry. Rai needs breakfast," he groaned.

"So go make some," she teased. He sent her a playful smile.

They did eventually got out of bed and he slipped on a pair of jeans while she found his bathrobe and slipped it on. He was down in the kitchen and was preparing pancakes. When she came down, she wrapped her arms around his waist and buried her face into his back. He turned his head around and had a smile on him.

He served her the pancakes to her but her eyes only focused on him. He sat down beside her and started on his plate.

"Too bad about your fiance, huh?" he said. Her eyebrows furrowed.

"What do you mean?" she asked.

"You can't be serious, are you seriously considering going back to him?" he said in disbelief.

"I don't know, maybe."

"And what are you going to do when he asks where the hell you were last night?" he asked as he clattered his fork onto his plate. Her heart ached and she closed her eyes tight.

"Look, I don't know, all right. But I do know that he's not gonna be happy."

"Of course he's not gonna happy. He's probably going to feel the same way I did when Dojo told me you weren't coming back. Kim, I was pissed beyond belief, but when he told me that you said you'll be waiting, you know what I did? I found this place and thanks to Clay's dad, I was able to afford it. I love you, Kimiko. I love you so much that I would do anything to find you again. And this time, I'm not going to lose you again." She fluttered her eyes open and let a tear escape.

"I love you too, Rai. But I also love Sam-"

"No you don't. I told you, the only reason you love the guy is because he reminds you of me."

"I was going to say, I know who I want to be with."

_

* * *

_

_"What's going on in here?" The two girls turned and saw a man with tanned skin and dark brown hair._

_"I was telling Maio a bedtime story," the older woman said as she tucked her daughter in her bed._

_"Mama was about to tell who the Dragon of Fire chose," the little girl said tiredly but with a smile over her._

_"You already know the answer to that," he responded._

_"I know, I just like hearing it," Maio said as she drifted off to sleep._

_"Goodnight, sunshine," the older woman said as she kissed her daughter's forehead. She went over to the door and joined her husband. He closed the door gently behind her. Then he turned to her with a smile on him._

_"Don't you ever get tired telling her that story?" he asked._

_"Why not? I think it's a great story," she responded._

_"Yeah, it is. And it has a great ending too."_

_She smiled up at him and wrapped her hands around his neck and planted a kiss on him._

_"I love you, Dragon of the Wind."_

_"And I love you, Dragon of Fire."_


	48. 029:Birth

**Title: **A New Being  
**Fandom: **Xaiolin Showdown  
**Characters: **Rai, Kim, Clay, Omi, Doctor (my oc), Amarante (my oc)  
**Prompt: **029:Birth  
**Word Count: **532  
**Rating: **G  
**Summary: **Rai is a bundle of nerves when Kimiko is in the hospital for a joyous reason.  
**Author's Note: **So cute, that's all I gotta say.

* * *

I sat in the waiting room. My legs were practically bouncing out of control. My eyes wide with circles below them and mouth agape. Then I felt pressure on my back as it rubbed back and forth across my shoulder blades. I looked over to my left and saw Clay's reassuring smile.

"Don't worry, par'ner, I'm sure she's doing fine," he said.  
"Oh yes, our Kimiko is a fighter and I assure you that she will come out in top tip shape," Omi interjected as he stepped before me.

"It's tip top and I hope you guys are right," I said averting my gaze to the ground.

"Mr. Pedrosa?" I looked up and saw the doctor. His apron was covered with splats of blood. I looked at his face and was breathing heavily. "Congratulations. It's a girl."

My heart stopped and my eyes widened even more. My jaw was trembling and motion wouldn't come to my body.

"Congratulations, par'ner. You're a dad now," I heard Clay say as he patted my back with immense strength. Almost bringing me down in the process.

"This is most wondrous! If only Master Fung were here, he would give the most congratul..." I barely heard what Omi had to say. Me, a dad, a baby girl. I had to see her.

"C-Can I see her?" I finally asked almost losing my breath.

"Of course you ca-," the doctor said, barely finishing his sentence when I got up and ran down the corridor. Nearly knocking him down.

I raced down the hall until I finally found her room. I opened the door hastily and saw my wife holding a newborn in her arms. She didn't flinch and the baby didn't let out a cry. I looked upon the scenery with graceful smile on my face. Kimiko looked up at me with sweat glistening on her forehead and her hair was a mess. She was beautiful.

"Hey Raimundo, you want to say hi to your daughter?" My daughter. That feels so surreal. That's something I'm going to have to get use to. I walked over to her and got a closer look. My eyes didn't close for a second as I glazed over the baby. It was all too serene. The baby's face was all scrunched, her eyes were closed, and had black hairs coming out of her scalp. From what I've seen from Kimiko's baby pictures, she's a spitting image.

"She's beautiful," I gasped.

"I know. Rai?"

"Yeah?"

"We did this." I looked down at her with a smile. Then I kissed the top of her head and looked down at the baby again.

"So... what are we going to name her?" I asked.

"I was thinking Amarante." I looked at her again with a quizzical look.

"What does that mean?"

"It means flower that never fades." A smile came back on me. Seeing the symbolism of that name onto this small being.

"Amarante Tohomiko-Pedrosa. I like it."

"I like it too."

Then I reached down with my index finger extended out and hooked it to her tiny hand.

"Hey Amarante, I'm your daddy," I whispered and I felt her tiny fist squeeze my finger.


	49. 028:Children

**Title: **My Growing Son  
**Fandom: **Xiaolin Showdown  
**Characters: **Rai, Kim, Rai's mom (my oc), Rai's dad (my oc)  
**Prompt: **028:Children  
**Word Count: **2,000  
**Rating: **PG  
**Summary: **My son is growing up, and I couldn't be prouder.  
**Author's Note:** Not to sound conceited, but I love this one to death.

* * *

I love all my children. All eight are very special to me in their own way. But, if I had to choose, the most intriguing of them all would have to be my middle son, Raimundo. I knew since the day he was born that he was something of wonder. When he opened his eyes for the first time, my husband and I were surprised to find them green. His older brothers and sisters all had brown, like mine. So you can see why we were surprised.

But the strange thing was as he was growing older, my husband distant himself from him. As a result, Raimundo always spent his time with my oldest daughter. I try to get him to spend time with his son but they always end terribly. No matter how alike they are, they could never be in the same room without arguing. They would even get out of control.

I was getting worried. So, when he turned nine years old, I signed him up to capoeira. A style of fighting that originated here in Brazil. Soon after, he fell in love with it and it came in handy as he performed in the circus a couple of years later. When he turned ten, he was baptized into the art and swore his life to it. He was awarded with the nickname Vento. Wind.

I've always been proud of him. His accomplishments were something that would make any parent proud. But his father was different. All the while he was learning to fight, my husband would not take interest. According to him, it was a way of getting Raimundo out of the house. Sometimes, I wonder if he ever cared about him. Let alone love. And to a mother, it just breaks my heart. He took interest in his older and younger siblings, but not once with him.

One day, when Raimundo was fourteen, an elderly man went to our doorstep. He told us he taught a school in China that would help Raimundo develop his skills. Learn the ways of Tai Chi and work together with others. My husband denied it straight away and Raimundo became furious with him. He was yelling at him about never respecting him and how much he preferred his son out of his sight. They fought for hours on end. I apologized to the old man and he said that it was not a problem. He also said that it was the father's fault for keeping a strained relationship with his son. But in the end, he finally agreed to let Raimundo study there. Just before he left, he promised me that he would write everyday.

Soon after, his first letter came and I opened it with trembling hands. I read his messy handwriting over and over again. He was saying how beautiful it was and the temple was bigger then he expected. He told me about his fellow students. But one in particular intrigued me the most. He said her name was Kimiko and she was this rich Japanese girl that was heavily into her technology. I became worried that he might fall in love with her and would end up with his heart broken. But, as I read on, there was this line that seemed to stick out to me the most. It read: _And you know what else? I'm the Dragon of the Wind. Funny huh?_ To me, that wasn't a surprise. He was always fond of the wind. It was even his first word. And, according to his capoeira master, he was always swift like the wind. That's why he gave him that name.

Soon after, his letters came once every couple of weeks. Talking about his training and his new friends. But, there was a time I didn't receive anything from him for a couple of months. That was when the sky turned black and life seemed to have disappeared. I became worried and wondered if my little boy was safe. My husband said that it was Raimundo's fault. I asked him what made him say that and he said he could feel it. But the darkness had lifted and the sun was shining again. Nobody knew what had happened during that time, but we were all just happy that it ended. That is, until I received a letter from Raimundo. The first line alone was etched into my head. It read: _Mom, I made a terrible mistake._

He told me what had happened. How he tried to save his teacher and failed. How he didn't move up to the next level like his friends and was persuaded into joining the dark side. All the while I was reading, my eyes welled up. I couldn't believe my husband had been right. And, I'll admit, I was angry at him. But, as I got towards the end, he made the right decision and trapped that witch from once she came. He was accepted back into the temple. And, for that, I let on a smile. He was not my little boy anymore. He was a man now.

His letters still kept coming. And just by reading them, I can see how much he has changed. When I told my husband on these changes, he didn't believe me. He also added that Raimundo is always going to be that bratty little boy. I chose to ignore.

Some years have passed and he was still sending his letters. One in particular said that he was now dating Kimiko. After that, he described how much he loved her and how crazy he went just because she was hurt. I feared this would come. He described in one letter that he might had a crush on her and soon escalated into this. Another one mentioned her father and how he didn't like my son. After thinking for awhile, I would say that I saw the same thing. Raimundo always lived in poverty and Kimiko was as rich as they come. But, he did say in his letter that they didn't care on that difference. They were only happy when they were in each others embrace.

I saw this first hand when he decided to come home one day with her. She seemed like a nice girl. And the look that he gave her reminded me of his father when we first started dating. I knew then he had fallen for her. But, sometimes, happiness didn't last long. That was when his father came in. The yelling had started and I took Kimiko away into another room. She asked me if they were always like this, and with a heavy sigh, I told her yes. Then we heard something fall down. We raced into the landing and I found my husband on the ground with a black eye. I looked up at Raimundo and he was breathing heavily. He said he called Kimiko a tramp. Disbelief spread to my face. I didn't know who to be angry at. Raimundo for hitting his father or my husband for calling a horrid name to such a wonderful person. Then Kimiko spoke up and said it's all her fault, she never should have convinced him to come. She raced out the door and Raimundo followed her. My husband got up and said that he's never allowed to come home. I glared at him and for once in my life, I started yelling. I yelled at how he had treated Raimundo like he was nothing. A tiny little insect that met the end of his shoe. I didn't look at him all the while I was yelling. Only because I was tired of sitting aside and allowed this to happen. When I was done, I was breathing heavily and my head started pounding. I finally looked at him and he was staring at the ground. He had that look that he had before Raimundo was born. He looked at me and sighed. He told me the reason he did what did was because he knew Raimundo was special too. He was afraid that his gifts would someday cause harm to him and his family. He didn't know how to treat the situation so he did what he thought was best. I looked at him with a saddened look. All this time, he was afraid. Then, I went into our room, went into the closet and took out a shoe box that had every single letter Raimundo ever wrote. I showed them to my husband. He was confused at first but I told him to read every single one of them.

As he did, I went outside and saw Raimundo comforting Kimiko. She was crying into his shirt and he buried his faced into her hair. My eyes started to well up as I saw this scene unfolding before me. He really was in love with her. It makes me think of what these two have been through together. I went over to them and placed my hand on her shoulder. She turned to me and I pulled her into a hug. As if she were like a daughter. I told Raimundo that his father is reading his letters right now. He looked at me with confusion etched into him. He asked me why did it and I told him his father needed to see the real you. He still looked confused but understood none the less. Then we heard Raimundo's name being called out. We turned and saw his father at the doorway. He beckoned his son to come in. Raimundo hesitated at first but stepped in the threshold anyway. It was just myself and the tearful girl in my arms. She asked me how I could be so nice to her when my husband had been so cruel. I said to her, unlike my husband, I know you from Raimundo's letters. She smiled at me and I hugged her again. And I also said that I saw how much my son loves her and that I would love to have her as my daughter. She smiled of course and she told me that she loved to have me as her mother. Since she didn't have one since she was only two years old.

Then we heard the door open and we saw the two men come out and for the first time in twenty years, I saw my son and my husband smile together. Tears welled up in my eyes and I raced over to them and wrapped my arms around my husband's neck. I told him how much I loved him at that moment and he thanked me for showing him the letters. He now sees the man in Raimundo that he neglected to see while he was growing up. We turned and saw Raimundo and Kimiko hug as well and when they pulled apart, they gave each other a deep kiss.

I sat on my son's side and let the tears flowed. It was absolutely beautiful. The flowers pouring in like milk and clapping was audible in every part of the temple grounds. To me, it seemed like I was clapping the hardest. I watched as he pulled away from her kiss and picked her up and raced down the aisle. I heard laughter in some parts. I felt an arm around my shoulders and I looked up at my husband's smiling face.

The reception was beautiful. I watched my son and my new daughter dance together. Then I got up and dragged my husband to the floor. I tapped Raimundo's shoulder and he got the signal and kissed his new wife on the cheek and turned to me and we started dancing while Kimiko danced with my husband. I could see he was apologizing for his behavior with her. I saw that she said don't worry about it. I couldn't help but feel happy at the moment. I told Raimundo that I was proud of him. He said "I know, mom."


	50. 091:Birthday

**Title: **Birthday Surprise  
**Fandom: **Xiaolin Showdown  
**Characters:** Rai, Kim, Omi, Clay, Master Fung, Dojo  
**Prompt: **091:Birthday  
**Word Count: **597  
**Rating: **G  
**Summary: **She wanted to know what he got him and isn't very successful.  
**Author's Note: **HAPPY BIRTHDAY TO ME!!! I'm not a teenager anymore!!! ACK!!! And yay!!! I'm half way through!!!

* * *

She has to know. It was in her nature to know. She grew up knowing what she was going to get before the day even came. Her father wasn't really good at hiding things and the monks at the Xiaolin temple were no different. Clay hid his in the bottom of his trunk, it was an empty journal by the way, Omi hid his in a bush of all places, which was a cook book (she made a mental note to remind him what woman have brought to the world when she received it), Dojo's was in his ear (she looked when he was asleep) and he got her a bracelet that looked like you'd get from a twenty five cent machine, and there was no question what Master Fung got. But that left only one person. The one who calls himself the Dragon of the Wind. She couldn't find his gift anywhere. Not in a tree, not in a bush, not even in the Shen Gong Wu vault. But that didn't mean she'd give up.

She continued her search in his room. Going through every nook and cranny that was possible. Then again, it was possible to hide everything in Raimundo's cluttered space.

"Kimiko? What are you doing?" She jumped as she turned around and saw Raimundo's curious face.

"Uh... I'm just looking for... uh... Goo Zombies 8 and wanted to see if you had it," she said meekly as her face flushed. He arched his eyebrow.

"Na I think Omi has it."

"Oh, OK, I guess I'll go find him then," she said as she got up and walked out of his room.

"Hey Kim?" She turned around and his skeptic still hadn't changed. "You weren't looking for your birthday present, were you?" His face then changed into a smirk.

"What would make you say that?"

"Because I saw you scouring the grounds all day." Her eyes widened. Then she averted her gaze to the ground.

"Am I that obvious?" she asked.

"Yeah, but don't worry, a spoiled girl like you has to know what she gets four days before her birthday." He received a punch to the arm. His smirk didn't change though. "What? You know it's true."

She scoffed off. But he still smirked.

Four days passed and she still hadn't found what Raimundo got for her. When it came time for opening the presents, she got what she found. The new journal, the cook book (she gave Omi that _stern _talking to she promised), the bracelet, and not a big surprise that Master Fung gave her words of wisdom now that she's a year older and what not. But she was surprised that she didn't find anything that was box sized from Raimundo. She looked at him and saw that he was actually enjoying her puzzlement.

"Let me guess, you're wondering why I didn't get you anything. Am I right?" he asked. She nodded but now had a suspicious face.

"That's because, I got you something better," he said as he stuck out his hand. She still was puzzled but she hesitantly grasped his and he brought her up and gave her a kiss on the lips. The others watched with either surprise, relief, and not surprised in the least. He drew back and saw her shocked face. "How's that for a birthday present?"

She blinked several times and looked up at his soft green eyes.

"I-I have to say, that was... that was... the best gift I ever got." She smiled up at him and he wasn't phased.

"Happy birthday, Kimiko."


	51. 074:Dark

**Title: **Dark Trust  
**Fandom: **Xiaolin Showdown  
**Characters: **Rai, Kim, Omi, Clay  
**Prompt: **074:Dark  
**Word Count: **1,414  
**Rating: **PG  
**Summary: **Omi and Clay accidentally lock Rai and Kim in the Shen Gong Wu vault.  
**Author's Note: **Very funny I should say. :D

* * *

Omi and Clay walked into the Shen Gong Wu vault with the Golden Tiger Claws and Third Arm Sash in their hands. But they stopped short when they saw that it was open.

"Clay, do you think Jack Spicer is down there?" Omi whispered.

"I'm not sure, partner. But there's one way to find out," Clay whispered back as he walked over to the chimes and entered the combo. The stone stairs closed up, sealing whoever was in the vault. "If it is Jack, there would be no way he can get outta there."

"Oh very clever, my friend." The two went out of the vault with laughter pouring into the grounds. Unbeknownst to them that it was not Jack that they just sealed.

"RAIMUNDO!"

"What?!"

"What did you do?!"

"I didn't do anything!"

"Than why is it pitch black in here?!"

"How should I know?!"

"UGH! It must be Omi and Clay then."

"Can't be, not even Clay is that stupid."

"He would if he thought Jack was down here." Kimiko let out another groan. She was so frustrated in fact that she threw her arms up and her fist made contact with something soft. She heard the source make an 'oof' sound and then tumbled down the stone steps. Then she heard the stumbling stop midway down and panic took over her demeanor.

"RAIMUNDO!" She raced down the stairs with her hands feeling the walls. That is, until she stumbled on something soft and she lost her balance and fell down and landed on that soft landing. She felt warmth coming onto her body.

"Kimiko?" she heard the source of heat say. She felt her face flush.

"Rai? Are you all right?"

"I dunno. Light up your hand and we'll see." Kimiko summoned her element and her hand lit up like a torch. The light traveled and revealed her laying on top of him with her face hovering over his. Thank goodness the light was too dim to reveal her blushes. But it did reveal the side of his head bleeding. Her eyes widened and she quickly got off him and helped him in a sitting position with his back on the wall.

"Where does it hurt?" she asked.

"Just my side." With her free hand, she took off his sash and manage to take off his tunic. "What are you doing?"

"I'm seeing how bad the damage is. Does this hurt?" she added while she placed her hand on his side, until he winced just above his rib cage. "Sorry. It looks like a broken rib." She took her hand off and surveyed him. "Not to mention there's blood dripping the side of your face. Let me take care of that." She quickly extinguished her hand and ripped off her sleeve, ignited her hand again and dabbed it on his head.

"Thanks nurse Kim, but couldn't you just use the Dragon's Tooth Shen Gong Wu?" Her eyes widened and mentally slapped herself. Of all the Wu that could heal wounds, she had to forget the Dragon's Tooth. She looked at his smirking face and threw a punch on his arm.

"Hey, I'm injured. Remember?" She scoffed off and went to get the Dragon's Tooth. She retrieved the Wu from the drawer. She went back to Raimundo and pointed the Wu to his head.

"Dragon's Tooth," she said and the bleeding stopped. She wiped the left over blood with her ripped off sleeve and did the same with his broken rib. "How do you feel?"

"Like a million bucks. Thanks, I owe you," he added with a solemn smile.

"It's not a problem and you don't owe me anything," she said as she walked back to the drawer and put the Tooth back.

"No really. If you weren't here, I don't know what I'd do." She looked over at him with a curious look on her.

"Really?"

"Yeah. You're like my support system or whatever." She smiled at him as she walked back to him and sat down in front of him.

"So, if I didn't come to the temple, what would you do?"

"I dunno. I'd probably still be that jerk from day one."

"Not to mention totally careless."

"Right." She looked at him furtively.

"You've changed a lot since that day," she said.

"Well, I wouldn't say _a lot_."

"Are you kidding? Remember your first Xiaolin Showdown?"

"Yeah. What about it?"

"Well, after you lost the Sword of the Storm, you've done a lot of research and Shen Yi Bu dared Tubbimura and won it back."

"So?"

"So, you've changed that day and I don't think you've truly changed until... y'know... when you..."

"When I what?"

"Y'know... joined the Heylin side," she added meekly and he stared at her with a surprised look. "But it wasn't until you came back that you matured a lot."

"OK, fair enough. And I'll admit, a lot has happened since then."

"Yeah, but what has really amazed me is that you didn't let Omi's comments put you down."

"Yeah, it took him a long time to trust me again."

"If I recall, the longest out of all of us."

"Yeah. What about you?"

"What do you mean?"

"How long did it take you trust me again?" She thought back to that time and she couldn't help but feel the betrayal of when he left. But she did manage fast forward through that time to when she thought it was best.

"I think it was when you tried to protect me from evil two headed Dojo," she responded. He considered that time and a thought struck him.

"Wait a sec, that was _after_ I moved up to you guys. What gives?" She looked away from him and down the dark passageway.

"I dunno. There was still something about you that I couldn't make out."

"Like what?"

"I think it was something along the lines of whether you cared or not."

"Kim, you know I do," he said defensively.

"I know. It was just the timing. That's all." He then sat up and grabbed her hand and stared directly at her face.

"Kimiko, even then, I would die before anything happens to you." She stared back with raised eyebrows.

"Really?"

"Really."

He was so close to her that she can feel his breath on her lips. Her heart raced at ten miles per hour as he appeared to be coming closer. He then raised his hand that was on hers to her bare arm and gently traced upwards. Her body was trembling that she wasn't even aware that she put out her flame. Their lips were about to touch when light suddenly flooded down the vault. Footsteps were racing down the stone steps.

"Sorry, partners. We didn't know that you were down here. We just thought it might have been Jack and..." Clay stopped short as he spotted the two. It wasn't a good scene either. Rai was shirtless and Kimiko's sleeve was ripped off. His hand was on her bare arm and their faces were so close. They looked at him with surprised faces. Then Omi came up behind Clay and question marks appeared over him.

"Kimiko, Raimundo, why are you sitting so close?" he asked. Then the two in question gazed at each other and then jumped three feet away.

"It's not what you think. After you idiots locked us down here, I fell down the stairs," Raimundo said defensively.

"Yeah and he had a broken rib and a cut on his head so I was helping him," Kimiko added in. Then Omi appeared in front of Raimundo and surveyed him.

"You do not seem injured to me."

"That's because I used the Dragon's Tooth to heal him." Omi then turned to Kimiko.

"But that does not explain why your sleeve is missing."

"That's because she used it for my head. I was bleeding pretty good." Kimiko retrieved her blood soaked sleeve and showed it to Omi. He let out a defeated sigh and started walking up the stairs. Kimiko followed behind. But Clay remained behind as he watched Raimundo put his tunic back on with a smirk on him. Rai noticed.

"What?" Clay just continued to stare and Raimundo blushed. "We were just talking, OK?"

"I didn't say a thing."

"No but I know what you're thinking and I'm telling you, nothing happened."

"All right, but you didn't need to be so defensive about it." Raimundo's eyes widened as he watched Clay leave.


	52. 065:Passing

**Title:** Killing Innocence  
**Fandom:** Xiaolin Showdown  
**Characters: **Rai, Kim, Hannibal Bean, The Guard (my oc)  
**Prompt: **065:Passing  
**Word Count: **714  
**Rating: **PG  
**Summary: **Rai's in jail for something he DID do, but is being punished for something he didn't do.  
**Author's Note: **Y'know, after 'The Return of Master Monk Guan', I always felt that HB never really took his revenge on Rai.

* * *

The room was cramped. No windows, a door, two chairs, and a table that looked like it took up everything. Not really an ideal a place for a claustrophobic. Not that she was one. She just like the feel of it. It was suppose to make a prisoner feel like there was no escape, but it also made the visitor feel like there was no hope to begin with. She didn't like it one bit. But it was not her that was in this hole, but rather the man she thought she loved.

She heard the door open and a guard walked in, dragging a tall Brazilian by the arm and placed him in the chair in front of her. The Brazilian in question didn't see who it was that sat before him until he raised his head to face her. His face lightened up and became surprised.

"Kimiko?" he asked.

"Hey Rai," she responded. He let out a breathe of air.

"For a second I thought you were my lawyer." She put on a smile. He's still the same.

"How have you been?"

"Just peachy. How about you?"

"I'm fine. So, when do you think you'll get out?"

"On good behavior, I'd say three to five years."

"That's all?"

"Well yeah, armed robbery is something not to joke about."

"Why'd you do it?" He averted his gaze to the ground.

"I dunno. My life has been hell ever since we left the temple. And since everywhere I go, everybody thinks I'm some sort of scum from the bottom of their shoes, might as well live up to it." He shrugged. She looked at him and couldn't help but feel pity for him. She reached over to him and grabbed his hand. It didn't feel smooth anymore, but rather rough and dry. He looked up at her and let on a smile. He squeezed her hand.

"So, what brings you here?" he asked. She hesitated for a second.

"U-Uh... Rai... I just... I have to know."

"Know what?"

"Did you... Did you really kill that guy?" His eyes widened and his mouth agape.

"What?"

"The guy you robbed, he was found dead a few minutes after you left." He let out a sigh of disbelief.

"Kim, you know me, I would never do something like that." She looked away from him. "You believe me, right?" She didn't answer him. She wanted to believe him, but there was a little part that didn't.

"Come on, visiting hours are up," the guard said as he grabbed Raimundo's arm and dragged him off the chair.

"Kimiko, you have to believe me, I didn't do it," Raimundo said sounding desperate as he was escorted out of the room. Kimiko let out a sigh as she got up and left the room a few minutes after him. As she was walking down the hall, she passed another guard. She stopped him from his walk.

"Excuse me, could you please tell me how it looks for a Raimundo Pedrosa?" she asked.

"Raimundo Pedrosa? Oh geez, it's not looking really good. He might get the death penalty," he responded. She let out a gasp. She felt her eyes starting to sting. "Look, I'll tell you what I tell every convict's girlfriends, let him go, he's not worth your time."

"I know, but I can't help but love him." He looked at her as if he didn't want to upset her.

"Look, why don't you go on home. I don't want to see a pretty face like yours around here," he said and, like Kimiko, she left with the intention to never return.

The guard continued on his way but took a turn into a dark hallway. He stuck out his arms and had an evil look on him.

"Moby Morpher," he said and his form shrunk to the size of a jelly bean and his skin turned maroon. Little sprouts of hair came out of his head and body. He laughed an evil laugh as of one of Hannibal Roy Bean. He hopped down the dark hallway and found his Ying Ying Bird. "Ah Ying Ying, in twenty four hours, Raimundo will be dead for killing that innocent man. Even if it was me that used the Moby Morpher to look like him to kill that man he robbed. After that, I have my revenge."


	53. 031:Sunrise

**Title: **Rising Warmth  
**Fandom: **Xiaolin Showdown  
**Characters: **Rai, Kim  
**Prompt: **031:Sunrise  
**Word Count: **323  
**Rating: **G  
**Summary: **The sun is rising on two sleeping forms.  
**Author's Note: **I know I got vague towards the end but I just wanted to finish it with a good note.

* * *

So warm. So comfortable. She wished she could stay like this. Lying in her room, wrapped in her blanket, and listen to the birds chirping when the sun is rising. However, when she slowly opened her eyes, she found herself not in her room cuddling on her blanket, instead, she stared up at the open sky as the sun came up the side of Mt. Hong. The air was bitter as she let a puff of smoke escape her mouth. She was obviously on the roof of the temple. But what was the warmth that was creeping through her body? She turned her head to the source and saw a smiling Brazilian boy with one arm wrapping around her shoulder blades and the other on her waist. As if bringing her close like his Ninja Fred. She'll admit, it was nice in his embrace. All snug and protective. And with his new silk warrior outfit, it was even more comfortable.

She looked at him with a smile over her. He looked so adorable with that sleeping face. Like a new born on their first night in the crib. So peaceful and yet lets out a deadly force of cries if disturbed. That's Raimundo.

_How did we get up here?_ She thought. Not having a single reticulation to the previous night. All she knew was that Rai wanted to show her something and took her to the roof. After that, it was a big blur. She must've fallen asleep.

Then she felt him shift slightly as he slowly opened his eyes. He didn't look surprised, but rather happy as a smiled gleamed onto him.

"Hey," he said.

"Hi," she responded. He turned to see the sun rising.

"It's beautiful, isn't it?" he asked.

"Yeah. Rai?"

"Huh?"

"What did you want to show me?" He gave her a smile.

"Isn't it obvious?" He gestured to the rising sun. She let on another smile and cuddled into his arms again.


	54. 070:Storm

**Title: **Symbolic Rain  
**Fandom: **Xiaolin Showdown  
**Characters:** Rai, Kim, Omi, Clay, Jermaine, Keiko  
**Prompt: **070:Storm  
**Word Count: **3,743  
**Rating: **PG-13  
**Summary:** There's a storm and it's raining upon the two that should be together but aren't.  
**Author's Note: **Choppy title and summary, but, beware the drama that'll unfold...

* * *

He stepped out into the pouring rain with a bag slung over his shoulder. Thunder clapped as his anger ruptured through his veins. The nerve of her. She knew how he felt and she just threw him out like a rag doll meeting its end. Bitch.

Just before he took off, he heard footsteps hit the cold wet stone. He didn't turn but clenched his eyes shut.

"Raimundo, you're acting stupid," he heard her say. "Get inside and we'll talk about it."

"There's nothing to talk about," he sneered. "Xiaolin Dragon, Wind!" he summoned his element and it lifted him to the skies.

She watched him fly into the dark clouds and feared the lightning might hit him. He's just being irrational. Making a storm from a water glass. She kept telling herself these things but they weren't reassuring her. This was exactly the time when he left the first time. Except this time, it was under different circumstances. She turned around and saw her friends standing in the door way. She went up to them.

"Got any idea on where he went?" Clay asked.

"I don't have the slightest clue," she responded.

"Ah, but we do know one thing," Omi said.

"And what's that?"

"He's not going back to the Heylin side," he said trying to cheer her up.

* * *

He knocked on the door vigorously. It seemed to be raining all over the world today. Because when he flew over the ocean, it was raining the whole way. As if the heavens were reflecting on his mood. He waited as he heard footsteps race to the landing. The door opened to reveal the African American New Yorker with a smile plastered on him.

"Raimundo! Wassup my man?!"

"Yo Jermaine!" Raimundo responded as he slapped fists with his old friend. "You got my email, right?"

"Yeah, I just got it. Come on in, you're soaked to the bone."

Raimundo stepped through the threshold and was lead to the living room where he dropped his stuff.

"The couch pulls out to a bed and the bathroom is down the hall, first door on the right," Jermaine said. "So, you gonna tell me what happened?"

Raimundo shut his eyes and let in a breathe of air. He walked over to the couch and slumped down.

"Another time. But for now, lets just catch up. Up for it?"

"Sorry man, but I gotta head on out with my honey."

"In this weather?"

"Yeah. That's my girl. Goes out in rain and shine. You cool with that?"

"Yeah, I'm cool. You'll tell me about her when you get back, right?"

"Like there was another way." Jermaine left as he said he would. Leaving Raimundo to his thoughts as he changed out of his wet clothes into dry ones.

* * *

Soon after he left, Kimiko slumped into her room. Why was he being so rash about this? To her, it was no big deal. But couldn't help but feel hurt just by the way he left. It was rude, abrupt, arrogant, everything that was Raimundo. So, why was she thinking about him all of a sudden? She guessed that the situation is affecting her more than she thought. She was getting frustrated now.

She took out her PDA and typed in Raimundo's screen name. When it asked for his password, she thought of a number of possibilities that included the obvious.

_Wind? No, _she thought. _Soccer, no, soccerfanatic, no, RioDeJaneiro, no, August4, no, Brazil, no, RaiRocks, no, WindDragon, no._

This will take a long time.

* * *

Raimundo laid on top of the pull out and gazed up at the ceiling. The events keep rolling through his head like a movie. The faces, the pain, the betrayal, all wrapped up like a burrito. He rolled to his side and put his concentration on the mantel that stood next to him. Littered with photos of Jermaine and his family. Even one from his High School graduation. And in every single one of them, he was shown with a smile.

_Lucky bastard,_ he thought. Then he switched on his other side and gazed through the door frame that lead to the landing. The rain pounding against the windows and the thunder flashing every five seconds.

Then he heard the door open and Jermaine came in as if he were walking on air. Raimundo sat up and surveyed his friend.

"Had a good night?" he asked.

"Man, you have no idea. We were up in the club and partied all night. I gotta tell ya, she might be the one," Jermaine said. Raimundo slumped and averted his gaze on a spot of the pull out. Jermaine noticed as he made his way to sit on the mattress.

"Hey, are you all right?" he asked. Rai let out a sigh.

"You're a man in love, what would you say about a guy that pretty much lost the woman he cares about more than anything?" Jermaine gave him a furtive look.

"Is this about Kimiko?" Raimundo tensed up and immediately flushed.

"Uh... What makes you say that?"

"Come on, man, everybody knows you like her. Even-"

"Don't say it," he muttered.

"-Omi knows." Raimundo groaned and flopped down on the mattress. "The only one that doesn't know is Kimiko."

"Tell me about it. I practically screamed in her face."

"So she knows?"

"I don't know," Rai sighed. "You know how dense she is."

"True. But is that why you're here? Because of her?"

"You could say that," he muttered.

* * *

She tried everything she could possibly think of. It was hopeless. But then she got into thinking. Maybe she should try thinking outside the box. She got out her PDA again and tried again.

_WindBeatsEarth, no, slang, no, OmiWater, no, FireWind, no, Fire, huh? _She thought as her eyes widened. She just gained access to his email account. _Why is my element his password?_ She shoved the thought aside and went into his mailbox. Perhaps there's something there that would tell her his whereabouts. She saw the most recently sent was to a **KnicksFan24**. She recognized it as Jermaine's. She read the message and her eyes widened even more.

She raced out to find the boys in the meditation hall.

"I know where he is," she exasperated.

* * *

The storm kept on rushing at four in the morning. Which made it hard to sleep for Rai. Then again, with everything that has happened, how could he sleep.

Then he heard someone knocking on the door rapidly. He didn't bother getting up. He knew who it was. It was only a matter of time. He heard Jermaine come to the landing with tired footsteps. The door opens, closes, footsteps, here goes.

"Hey, Rai? You've got a visitor and you probably guessed who it is," he said as Raimundo sat up. Then Kimiko stepped into the door frame. "I'll leave you two alone." Then Jermaine left to go back to sleep. Leaving the tension that was obviously building.

"Took you long enough," he sneered

"Rai, can we just talk?" she asked.

"I told you, there's nothing to talk about." He got out of bed and walked over to his bag. He slung it over his shoulder and walked passed her and out into the rain. Kimiko raced behind him.

"Raimundo! You can't keep running forever!" she shouted over the rain.

"Watch me!" he shouted as well. He positioned himself for take off when he felt a delicate had on his. He turned to her and saw her desperate eyes. He knew he couldn't say no to those eyes. He let out a sigh as he turned to her.

"How could you do this to me?!" he shouted.

"What are you talking about?!"

"You know exactly what I'm talking about! How could you come home and say you're engaged to that guy!"

"Because I thought you'd be happy for me!"

"Happy?! How can I be happy when the love of my life is off marrying some guy she hardly even knows!" Kimiko gaped at him. She never knew he felt this way towards her.

"Rai... I didn't know!"

"Of course you didn't! You were way to blind to notice how much I care about you!"

"Well excuse you for not telling me after all this time!"

"I was going to tell you today as a matter of fact! Before this whole engagement came along! I couldn't just stand aside and allow you to waste your time with some guy that doesn't know a thing about you!"

"How dare you! He knows everything about me!"

"Oh does he?! Does he know your three tickle spots?! Does he know you have five sets of eyes?! Does he know your favorite color is red because it always made you feel happy?! Or does he even know you cry during the pottery scene in _Ghost_?!"

She opened her mouth and then closed it. She thought on this. Does he know her? Does Derek know the finer parts of her being? She did date him for two months. Perhaps they did rush things a little.

"Does he?!"

"I-I don't know! OK?! But it doesn't matter! I'm going to marry him! It's too late!"

"No it's not! Nothing is final! There's no such thing as a guarantee!" He shouted as he took a step closer to her. "The point is is that I love you! I have always loved you! Whether you marry this guy or not, I will love you until the day I die!"

She tried to avert her gaze away from his and isn't very successful. His green eyes drew her in like a fishing line. Then, on impulse, she grabbed his face pulled him into a deep, passionate kiss. Tongues over lapping the other. He put his hands around her waist and brought her closer. The passion he felt for her was poured into the kiss. The storm not lightening in the least as it poured its rain onto the two. Drenching them entirely.

Then, he picked her up and carried her back into the threshold. Dropping his things at the door and shoved her against the wall of the landing. Not parting in anyway or form. But, unexpectedly, Kimiko's eyes shot open and she shoved him off of her. Raimundo's eyes widened from the shock and puzzlement.

"What's wrong?" he asked. She stared at him in disbelief.

"What the hell is the matter with you?!" she yelled. "You know that I'm engaged!"

"Oh geez, I'm sorry, for a second I thought _you _kissed _me_," he said sarcastically. She let out a breathe of air and stared at the ground.

"Great ghost of Dashi, what have I done?" she muttered. She then turned back to Rai with anger flared up again. "This is all your fault!"

"All my fault?!"

"Yes! You could've stopped me!" He looked at her in disbelief.

"You've got to be kidding me! You're actually blaming me?!"

"Only because it's true!"

"Oh really?! If I didn't know any better, I'd say you liked it!"

"Excuse me?!"

"You heard me! And you know what else?! I think you want more!"

"What makes you think I want more?!" she growled.

"Because I can see it in your eyes. Are you that bored, Kimiko? Is that all you get with that guy? Just a small kiss and 'see you later?'" She glared at him.

"You know what? Got to hell!"

"Admit it!"

"No!" she shouted as she walked passed him and into the living room. He followed her in.

"Come on!"

"Go away!"

"Not until you admit it."

"There's nothing to admit!"

"Maybe not but I know what will." So, he grabbed her face and pulled her into another kiss. Just when lightning flashed outside. He felt her resist at first but soon relaxed into it and welcomed it by opening her mouth. The passion rekindled. She placed her hands on his wet shirt and lifted it over his shoulders. They broke the kiss for a short time to allow the shirt over his head. They kissed again as soon as it hit the ground. He took off her jacket and they stumbled on to the pull out.

* * *

Jermaine woke up the next morning to find the sun shining through his window. He let out a sigh of relief to see the storm had finally ceased. He let out a yawn as he got up and changed out of his boxers into his jersey and blue jeans. He stepped out of his room and was on his way to the front door to get the newspaper. In doing so, he had to pass by the living room. When he reached the door frame, he peered in and saw the two sleeping forms of his friends. His arm over her waist and she was nuzzled under his arm. Their clothes scattered all over the room. He stared in wide eyed.

Then he saw her starting to stir. She lifted her head and saw Jermaine's wide eyes. She lifted the blanket up to her neck and flushed furiously. Jermaine turned away from the awkward silence. Flushed as well. She grabbed Raimundo's over sized shirt and slipped it on. She got out of bed and went over to him.

"How long have you been standing there?" she whispered.

"I just came in," he responded.

"Jermaine, it's not what you think."

"Oh, so you sleeping with Raimundo on my couch didn't happen? Nice try, Kimiko."

"You don't understand, last night... we..."

"You were fighting and he said some things that were probably true. Wouldn't you say so?" She looked at him wide eyed.

"You heard?"

"Of course I heard. The way you were going, I wouldn't be surprised if the whole neighborhood heard. Even over the storm." She let out a groan. "Nice ring by the way." She looked down at her left ring finger and let out another groan.

"What am I going to do?" she asked desperately.

"I dunno, but it sounds like you have a choice to make," he said as he walked out the door, retrieved the paper and made his way to the kitchen.

"He's right you know." She turned around and saw Raimundo's stern face. She let out a sigh.

"I know." He then got out of bed and slipped into a pair of pants. He walked over to her not taking his eyes off.

"So? What's it gonna be?" She looked up at him with guilt over her. She manage to avoid his eyes.

"I... don't know," she mumbled. Then she heard his angry grunt and punched the wall in front of him. Swearing under his breathe. Leaving a hole behind. She doesn't blame him. Then he turned to her with anger flickered in his eyes.

"I swear to Dashi, Kimiko! You have to be the most_ infuriating_ woman that I've ever met!" he yelled, which brought out her anger as well.

"_I'm _infuriating?! What about you you pompous egotistical maniac!"

"Sure! I'm the maniac! At least I know what I want!"

"What's that suppose to mean?!"

"What do you think?!"

"WOULD YOU TWO SHUT UP! You sound worse than my parents on a good day!" They turned to see Jermaine's head sticking out of the door frame with an aggravated expression on him. Then they got embarrassing looks on them.

"Sorry, man. By the way, are your parents still married?" Raimundo asked.

"After forty years, what do you think?" he sneered and slammed the kitchen door. Raimundo then turned to her red face.

"You hear that?" he asked.

"Yeah. So?"

"So, wouldn't you say that's relevant?" She raised an eyebrow.

"Why is it relevant?"

"Because we fight. Every day. It's our thing. I say something stupid and you hit me." She looked at him as if he was wasting her time.

"Why are you telling me this?"

"Because, I only ask if you want a life like that or a life that has regret. What do you say?" She looked at him furtively. She had absolutely no idea on how to respond. Nor did she know what to do. "What do you want?"

She looked at him. Waiting for her answer. To this, she had no answer.

"I... I gotta go." She raced down the hallway and stepped through Jermaine's bedroom door. She slammed it shut. Then she leaned against and started heaving breaths. Tears rolled down as she slid down to the ground. She needed to talk to someone. Like a girlfriend.

That was when she spotted Jermaine's cell phone on his nightstand. She debated whether she should make a long distance call on it. But she was desperate and she knew he wouldn't mind. So she got up and walked over to it. She picked it, flipped it open and dialed in a number. She held it to her ear and waited for the answer.

"Hello?" she heard the receiver say rather tiredly. She couldn't blame them, it was probably like around three in the morning over there.

"Keiko? Kimiko," she said with a down voice.

"Hey! I didn't recognize the number."

"Yeah, that's because I'm using a friend's phone."

"OK, so, what's wrong?"

"What makes you think something is wrong?"

"Because you sound like you're down in the dumps. Spill."

"All right, well, you know that guy I've been seeing?"

"Yeah?"

"He asked me to marry him and I said yes."

"Really?"

"Yeah."

"So, why so down?"

"Well, I told my friends at the temple and Raimundo, the Brazilian guy, just got up and left and he looked like he was angry and I didn't know why. So, he left and came all the way to New York to stay with a friend of ours and I followed him. Then we got into an argument and he told me that he loves me. I had absolutely no idea about it and then he was saying that Derek didn't know a thing about me like Raimundo does and, before I knew it, I kissed him."

"What was it like?"

"It was amazing."

"Ah huh. So what happened after that?"

"Well, I realized what I was doing and pushed him off me and we got into another argument and Raimundo was saying all these things about me not being satisfied with Derek. I tried to tell him that I was but he didn't believe me and so he kissed me again and..." Kimiko's face started to flush.

"And what? Wait, did you sleep with him?" Kimiko's faced reddened even more. "OH MY GOSH! You did! Tell me! What was it like?!"

"I-I dunno..."

"Tell me!"

"It was... It was... amazing."

"Oh my gosh, you love him!"

"I... I dunno. That's whats making this even more confusing. Raimundo is such a sweet guy but we keep getting into all these stupid fights. We got into another one this morning as a matter of fact and he gave me an ultimatum. What should I do?"

"Well... it's really hard to say. But did he say exactly when he gave you the ultimatum?"

"Uh... I think it was whether I want to live where we always fight or living in regret."

"OK... That's not really much of an ultimatum, but why don't you think up a pros and cons list between the two guys." Kimiko considered it and started thinking it up.

"Well, Derek is nice. So is Raimundo. But he was right when he said that all I get from Derek was small kisses and 'see you later', but Rai's ego can get the best of him. Even if his kisses brings some sort of excitement, but I can't help but feel bad for Derek."

"Well yeah, you had sex with Raimundo. I can't really say I'd blame you."

"Are you gonna help me or not?" Kimiko snapped.

"All right, all right. You said that you and Raimundo always fight, right?"

"Yeah."

"Well, how bad are they?"

"I dunno. They differentiate from time to time. We can argue about the most stupidest thing in the world and sometimes they can boil over. I remember this one time we had a fight and we didn't speak to each other for weeks and by the time we started talking again, we completely forgot what we fought about." She heard her friend giggling on the other line. "What's so funny?"

"You sound like you fight like an old married couple." Kimiko's eyes widened.

"That's what Jermaine said."

"Who?"

"The guy in New York, he said that we sounded like his parents and they've been married for forty years."

"Well then, if you ask me, it's kinda obvious now. Wouldn't you say so?" Kimiko looked down and started to realize something. "Well, I'm gonna let you go now, your friend's bill will sky rocket if we continue."

"All right," she giggled. "I'll talk to you soon."

"All right, bye. Love you!"

"Love you too." She hung up and started pounding a new number.

Raimundo sat on the pull out and thought about her outburst. He tried convincing himself that she needed time to think things over, but he isn't mulling it over too well. His hands intertwined and brought up to his lips. Staring at the same grove on the floor for at least five minutes.

Then he had a feeling that someone was staring at him. He looked in the direction that he felt was strongest and saw Kimiko's grin. He stared at her perplexed eyes. She walked over to him and sat down beside him. Then she placed her left hand on his cheek and gently kissed him. He noticed her ring wasn't on and immediately became satisfied. She then pulled away and rested her forehead against his.

"I called him and told him I couldn't do it. I couldn't go through with it. Not when my best friend is madly in love with me," she said in almost a whisper. He smiled at her and gave her another deep kiss. This time it felt right to her.

Out of earshot, Jermaine watched the scene unfold and immediately had a smile on him. But just before all this occurred, Kimiko walked past him and gave him her ring. She said she had no use for it anymore. He looked at it with a smile on him.

"No use putting it to waste," he said as he got out his cell phone and speed dialed. "Hey AJ, wanna head out tonight?"


	55. 020:Colorless

**Title: **Temporary Dream  
**Fandom: **Xiaolin Showdown  
**Characters: **Rai, Kim  
**Prompt: **020:Colorless  
**Word Count: **1,328  
**Rating: **PG  
**Summary: **Rai's aggravation leaves Kimiko with unanswered questions.  
**Author's Note: **I'm not gonna say anything 'cuz I don't want to spoil anything. Other than it takes place after 'Dream Stalker'.

_

* * *

_

_The opposite of fear is courage_, she thought as she made her way to the Shen Gong Wu vault. Making sure she didn't run into any of the temple monks. When she saw one, she would hide behind a conveniently placed vase or pedestal. Then she went into the vault and entered the combo. The stone steps cascaded down as she made her way towards it. She stepped down and skimmed through the many drawers until she found the two Wu that she needed: The Shadow of Fear and the Reversing Mirror. Though as hard as it was to carry both Wu, she managed to make it back to the room that resides the three remaining sleeping dragons. She put them gently on her own cot and faced her head towards the cot that held the Dragon on the Wind. She heard him snoring and muttering something about the World Cup. She didn't know, she couldn't make it out.

_Something has been bugging him though, and I'm gonna find out what it is_, she thought and she was right. Raimundo seemed a little vacant for the past couple of days. Well, a little more than usual. And whenever she asked him what was wrong with him, he merely scoffed off and tried to ignore her concern. She wouldn't take it though. She took hold of the two Wu.

_I hope this works_, she thought as she tip toed her way to him.

"Shadow of Fear. Reversing Mirror," she whispered and she immediately turned into mist and crept her way into Raimundo's ear. She materialized again when she successfully entered his subconscious. She was surprised when she saw that she wasn't standing in the middle of a soccer field like she thought he would dream about, but a vast desert with no signal of life. Not only that, but everything was in black and white. She set down the two Wu and took a look at her hands and saw she was the only one in color.

_That's weird_. She looked around again to see if his dream self was anywhere near. There was no one.

"And I thought his head was empty before," she said aloud.

"I heard that." She jumped as she turned to the source and saw that it was Raimundo and he was in black and white with only his swim trunks. She blushed when she stared at his abs. But he had stern look on him. "What are you doing here, Kim?"

She relaxed a bit and managed to straighten up.

"I'm worried, Rai."

"Don't be," he said very smug like.

"I think that's gonna be a problem," she said as she pointed out to the desert. "Can you tell me what's wrong?" He turned away from her.

"You should know, Kimiko," he said as he jumped up fifty feet into the air and came back to the ground with gusto and created a mushroom cloud. The blast was fierce and it nearly knocked her down. She sensed his anger as she made her way towards him as the dust settled down again. She knelt down beside him and heard his heavy breathing. She brought her hand to his face and delicately brought it towards her own.

"Tell me," she said and his look softened and finally relaxed into his own weight. He looked away from her and focused on a sand dune not to far off.

"It seems like... Like everyone wants to get into my head," he said finally. She raised her eyebrows at him and finally understood.

"Are you talking about Hannibal Bean?" she asked.

"It's not just Hannibal, before that it was Wuya and then Jack. I'm even surprised Chase hasn't gone in yet. And now, there's you." She let out a gasp and felt a pain come to her chest.

"Raimundo..." she exasperated.

"Don't. It's hard enough as it is," he said as he got up and started walking to the sand dune he was staring at earlier. She got up as well and ran towards him, stopping just before him. Placing her hands onto his arms. He looked down and met her concerned eyes.

"Rai, I was only worried about _you_. That's what makes me different from Wuya and whoever else that entered your head." She raised her hands up to his face and stroked her thumb on his cheek bone. He tried to avert his gaze but found it to be difficult. Especially when her hands are placed gracefully on his face. But he knew what he had to do.

"Kim..." he said as he placed his hands over hers and brought them down without letting go. "I appreciate on what you're saying, but it still doesn't change the fact that you went into my dreams." He scowled and closed his eyes tight. She looked down as a tear threatened to go free. He let go of her and started walking to the sand dune again. Leaving her anger to percolate.

"Why are so stubborn?!" she yelled and he stopped in his tracks. He turned to her and saw her red face. "You know, I bet this is why you dream about being in a desert! You're afraid of letting out your own feelings!" It was his turn to be angry.

"Who says I'm afraid?"

"Oh geez, I dunno, maybe this whole desert scene and everything in black and white?! It's no wonder why I'm the only one in color!" He looked away from her and knew that he was going to regret what he is going to say next.

"Do you have any idea how hypocritical that sounded?"

"Excuse me?" she asked sounding disbelieving.

"You say I'm afraid of letting out my feelings when you're the one that's in denial." Her eyes widened and confusion engrossed her.

"What are you..." Her eyebrows lifted and realization set in. She placed her hand on her gape mouth as a blush crept on to her face. He walked towards her and placed his hands on her shoulders. She looked up at him and saw his solemn face.

"You'd better go." She looked up at him quizzically. "It's not what you think, I'm gonna wake up soon."

"Rai... I'm so sorry."

"Don't be, for all I know, this will be the last I see this," he said while pointing out to the desert. He traced his index finger along her jawline. He gave her a genuine smile and the green glint in his eyes returned and slowly, his whole demeanor returned to its normal colors. She slipped out of his grasp and picked up the two Wu she left behind.

"Shadow of Fear! Reversing Mirror!" she shouted and she turned into mist once again and left through his ear. She materialized again as she was back in the real world. She heard someone stirring behind her as she put the Wu under her cot. She turned around and saw Raimundo beginning to wake up. He sat up on his elbows and rubbed his eyes. When they came into focus, he saw Kimiko standing by her cot. He let on a smile.

"As if I see enough of you during the day," he smirked. She walked over to him and hit his shoulder. "Seriously though, I'm... I'm sorry, Kimiko."

"For what?" she asked curiously.

"I've been a jerk to you." She grabbed his hand and stroked it with her thumb.

"Don't be, I should have known that the last thing you need was someone snooping around your head," she said as she sat down on his cot. He sat up even more and rested his arms on top of his legs. Not letting go of her hand.

"Y'know, in a way, you did kinda help me out there. So really, I should say thanks." She smiled at him and continued to stroke his hand. Then he brought her close and wrapped his arms around her shoulder blades. She embraced him back.


	56. 036:Smell

**Title: **Vanilla Entrapment  
**Fandom: **Xiaolin Showdown  
**Characters:** Rai, Kim  
**Prompt: **036:Smell  
**Word Count: **376  
**Rating: **PG  
**Summary: **Her scent marks her coming.  
**Author's Note: **I don't even remember the last time I wrote in first person, so here we go.

* * *

Vanilla. Her scent. It poisons the air. Making its way into my lungs. Like a snake slithering up my nostrils and filling my chest. It's a sign. She's coming. The veins in my arms popping out and my heart starting to go at ten miles per hour. Uncertainty spread throughout my face and I started to glisten. Ah merda, the scent is getting stronger. She must be in arms length by now. But all the while, I remained in my position. No flinch to my demeanor.

She has sat down now. She pays no mind to my actions. She didn't even blink in my direction. Does she know that I am there? Is she mad at me? I can't even remember the last time I pulled a prank on her. So, why does she do this to me? Does she even know how I feel? Does she know that she is torturing me with this silence? I swear, that girl knows how to drive a guy crazy. So maybe that's it. She's purposely trying to drive me crazy. But why though? Maybe... No. It couldn't be. I know how she feels. She told me along time ago that she considers me a best friend. While I silently grimaced to the thought.

I finally let my shoulders slump. She turned to my direction and finally giving me a look that I wanted to see. Concern. Worry. Fear. I gave her a reassuring smile. Telling her not to be worried. She still kept her gaze on me. As if trying to read my thoughts. She doesn't let go that easily. That's her persistence all right. All the while, she didn't avert her gaze. It was like she was etching her eyes into my skin. I can't take it any longer.

I got up and walked over to the Cherry Blossom that laid in the court yard. I gathered a little bit of wind and went up to a branch that was the center of it all. I leaned my back against the trunk and laid my hands behind my head. My eyes lazily shut but not before I averted them to the girl with the concern on her face never dissipate. And her scent never leaving my nostrils.


	57. 084:He

**Title: **Wind Boy  
**Fandom: **Xiaolin Showdown  
**Characters:** Rai, Kim  
**Prompt: **084:He  
**Word Count: **70  
**Rating: **G  
**Summary: **5-7-5 are words spoken about him in a collection.  
**Author's Note: **Thought I'd try some Haikus in Kim's POV. :P Lame, I know.

* * *

Oh wind boy how so?  
What will you speak about now?  
On your reflection? 

Raimundo you say,  
You wanted to say for how long,  
You say for myself?

You wanted to tell,  
You've had an admiration?  
It is frightening.

It's not what you think.  
I never knew you felt this.  
For I am happy.

For I admire you.  
For as long as I've known you.  
You are my wind boy.


	58. 093:Thanksgiving

**Title: **Rai and Kim's Thanksgiving  
**Fandom: **Xiaolin Showdown  
**Characters: **Rai, Kim, Omi, Clay  
**Prompt: **093:Thanksgiving  
**Word Count: **997  
**Rating: **G  
**Summary: **It's Thanksgiving and Rai and Kim think about what they're thankful for.  
**Author's Note: **Very cliched title and summary and it has absolutely nothing to do with the story but I couldn't think of anything else so just bare with me. The story's not my best but at least I have it outta the way. And for those that live in Brazil, I'm sorry for Raimundo's response. The only turkey I found on Google was, I think it was, a baked Brazilian Turkey and by the way it sounds, it seems only those that live in the high ring of Rio De Janeiro would know about it. Oh and Happy Thanksgiving!

* * *

Clay walked into the meditation hall to find his friends either sitting or sprawled out on the floor. The three friends in question looked up to see him already dressed in his cowboy outfit while they were in their Xiaolin robes. They looked at their Texas friend with quizzical looks.

"Hey Clay, what's up with the duds? Did Dojo sense a new Shen Gong Wu that we don't know about?" Raimundo asked while sitting up.

"Na, I gotta head on back to Texas for Thanks-" Clay said before the Dragon of Water raced over to him and clasped his arms around Clay's leg.

"No! Please don't leave us, friend Clay! We still need you in our battle against evil!" Omi pleaded. Clay couldn't help but chuckle.

"Don't worry, little fella. I'm gonna be back. It's only for Thanksgiving dinner. Not to mention see if the Cowboys make the play offs," Clay added with excitement in his tone. Omi eased a bit as he let go of Clay's leg, but still had a questioning look on him.

"What is this Thanksgiving that you speak of? Does it have to do with what Raimundo did to your hat?" Clay looked at him in question and then sent a glare to Raimundo.

"No, but what _did_ he do to my hat?" Raimundo looked at him nervously.

"W-Why does everyone think it's always me?" he stammered.

"Because it's you," Kimiko smirked. He sent a glare towards her.

"You're not helping, y'know," he retorted.

"Wasn't trying either."

Clay couldn't help but silently laugh at the bickering two. He can only wish for those two to settle down one day.

"Anyways," Clay said, cutting short on Rai and Kim's latest argument. "Just to answer your question, Omi, Thanksgiving is a holiday back in the states where we give thanks to those that brought gratitude and food to our bellies." Omi looked at him as if he were intrigued.

"Oh, and you mention dinner, what will you be having?"

"Just some of Mom's famous turkey and stuffing that can make you want more, even after you're stuffed. Not to mention some cranberries, pumpkin pie, mashed potatoes, I could go on but I got a hankering for some turkey right about now," Clay said as he was just about to go find Dojo. But Omi stopped him midway.

"May I accompany you back to Texas and have Thanksgiving with you?" he asked having bulging puppy dog like eyes.

"Uh, it's mainly for the family, but then again, I do consider you as family. Sure, why not?" Clay responded and glee over came the tiny monk. Then Clay turned to his other friends.

"You guys are welcome to tag along as well," he said to them.

"Sorry, cowboy, not a huge fan of turkey," Raimundo responded.

"No offense, Rai, but have you ever had turkey in your life?"

"Nope and I'm not gonna start now." Clay let out an irritated sigh and turned to Kimiko.

"What about you?" he asked.

"On such short notice? Sorry but I have to pass. But say hi to your daddy for me when you get there," she responded. All he could do was merely shrug as he lead Omi to look for Dojo. Leaving the two remaining monks behind. When they were sure that they were long gone, Kimiko gave Raimundo a punch to the arm.

"Ow. What was that for?" he asked while wincing.

"For being rude."

"How was I rude?"

"'Not a huge fan of turkey?' 'Not gonna start now?'" she said while imitating his voice. "If you ask me, that was rude."

"Well _sorry_," he said while rolling his eyes. "But what about you, princess? 'On such short notice? Sorry I have to pass,'" he said, also imitating her voice. "Are you that self absorbed on your hair?" She sent him a glare.

"At least I was being polite."

"Hardly," he muttered.

"What did you say?" He sighed.

"Nothing." They sat their in silence but have been contemplating on what one said to the other. In the end, they let out a defeated sigh.

"We were both jerks," Kimiko said. Raimundo nodded in agreement.

"No use catching up, they're long gone by now."

"Well... Maybe next year?"

"Yeah all right. How bad could turkey be anyway?" He smirked. She gave him a look.

"You seriously never had turkey before?"

"Nope."

"Why not?" He gave her a serious look.

"Well, Toberejo isn't exactly turkey heaven. Before Clay, I thought turkey was only the country and not a bird."

"Wow," was she could say for him. "I had no idea." He merely shrugged.

"Yeah well, not everyone can live like you did."

For moments, they sat in silence. Regretting ever to let Clay and Omi go without them. That is, until an idea came to the young Dragon of Fire's mind. He noticed and gave her questioning look.

"What's up?" he asked. She grabbed his hand and he blushed for a split second as she dragged him up and lead him to the kitchen. She sat him down at the table and went to the fridge. He sat there watching her with perplexity written all over him. He saw her take out a couple of things out and manage to conceal from his gaze. "Uh... Kimiko? What are you doing?"

She didn't answer him as she was preparing. When she was finished, she placed a plate in front of him and went to the other side and placed another plate in front of her. He looked down at his plate and saw none other than a turkey sandwich.

"What's this for?" he asked.

"Well, it is Thanksgiving and you said you never had turkey so..." He smiled at her. She smiled back.

"Thanks, Kim," he said as he grabbed her hand. She blushed as he did.

"Shut up and eat." He couldn't help but let out a laugh as he watched her eat her sandwich.

"Happy Thanksgiving, Kimiko."


	59. 077:What?

**Title: **Day One  
**Fandom: **Xiaolin Showdown  
**Characters:** Rai, Kim, Omi, Clay, Toshiro, a few guards (my ocs), the receptionist (my oc), Jack, May (my oc), Jesse  
**Prompt: **077:What?  
**Word Count: **2,271  
**Rating: **PG-13  
**Summary: **AU Kimiko stayed in the hotel all her life until one day she snuck out and ran into someone who helps her understand the world better.  
**Author's Note:** faints Holy crap! My fingers are about to fall off! This was originally gonna be a one-shot, but since the thing as so damn big (the word count was 10,417!), I had to cut it into seven parts. So, I hope you enjoy the series. And finally! An AU! I haven't done one of these in a long time. :D

_**

* * *

**_

_**-----Save some face, you know you've only got one. Change your ways while you're young. Boy, one day you'll be a man. Oh girl, he'll help you understand. Smile like you mean it.-----**_

She looked over the glowing city with envy. Someone out there was having the time of their lives while she sulks in her room that was precariously in the pent house in one of the most luxurious hotels in the entire city. Alone. She hated it. The whole thing. Spacious rooms, high quality luxuries, being treated like a delicate flower, her father always at his business meetings. She hated every single bit.

While she was growing up, she never once left the safe haven of the hotel. Her father provided her with a tutor and, as far as she was concerned, Professor Fung was the only person she knew outside the, what she likes to call, prison. She never had real friends. Well, her father did try to accustom her with companions, but every single one of them left with either aggravation or tears coming out of their eyes. She appreciated the thought, but she didn't want artificial friends. She wanted ones that didn't care who she was or how much money she had in her pocket. She was, after all, the daughter of Toshiro Tohomiko. The great video game tycoon. Ironic as it is, having a dad who came up the Goo Zombie series to have a daughter whom he barely spends time with. Sad enough as it is, she didn't mind though. She understands why he has to be gone so often, she just wishes he could spend at least five minutes with her.

She let out an irritated groan. She had to get out of here. Anything to be out there where there was freedom. So she devised a plan for the following day.

**Day One**

She prepared a couple of cups of tea for the security guards that stood outside the door. They were placed on a tray as she walked over to the two full grown men that were in suits. She put on a sweet smile as she stood before them.

"My, it must get tiresome just standing out here with absolutely nothing to do. You must be getting thirsty," she said with a kind voice. The two looked at her and thought nothing out of the ordinary.

"Why thank you, Miss Kimiko. That's very nice of you," one of the guards said as they took the cups and began to take sips. Soon they finished their cups and placed them back on the tray. She went back inside to put it away. In doing so, the men grew tired as the seconds grew and soon they were both so fatigued that they fell down and dozed off. She opened the door again as she took out a bottle out of her pocket and observed it carefully.

"The bottle says it'll work for several hours. Better get going now," she muttered as she crept through the corridor towards the elevator.

She went through the doors and for the first time in her life, she sees the city from the bottom instead of being at the top. She couldn't hold in her excitement as she started down the street. Completely unaware of what's in front of her, because she was so busy looking up, she ran into some stranger who seemed a little aggravated.

"Watch where you're going, princess," she heard the stranger sneer as he continued to move along.

"Excuse me? What did you just call me?" she sneered back. He turned to her and she saw his piercing green eyes.

"Well, judging by your clothes, you look like one of those fake rich girls that only care about their nails." He turned around again but she chased after him and appeared in front of him.

"Do you have any idea of who I am?"

"No and I couldn't care less."

"I'll have you know, I'm Kimiko Tohomiko. As in the daughter of Toshiro Tohomiko. The great video game tycoon."

"Yeah, you and every other girl in the city," he muttered as he drew past her. But she wasn't done with him yet.

"What is your problem?"

"Right now, I have a stout girl chasing after me."

"Stout?" she asked in disbelief.

"Yeah y'know, short, kinda annoying," he smirked.

"I know what stout means."

"Then you don't need me to tell you to get your rich butt back in the hotel," he said as he started off again. But she couldn't help but feel something was amiss.

"Is something wrong?" she asked. He turned around again to meet her concern eyes.

"You don't know anything," he said as he started off again.

"You're right, but I want to." He was surprised to hear this from this girl.

"What's a girl like you wanting to take interest in a guy like me?" he asked.

"I dunno, but you seem like the kind of guy that keeps everything locked up. Do you want to talk about it?"

"Sorry, princess, but my mommy taught me not to talk to strangers," he said sarcastically.

"I'm no stranger if you know my name." He raised a thick eyebrow. "By the way, what is your name?" He hesitated before answering.

"It's Raimundo Pedrosa. But everyone calls me Rai." She stuck out her hand to him. He looked puzzled.

"It's nice to meet you, Raimundo." His puzzled look didn't dissipate as he shook her hand.

"The same." He let go of her and couldn't help but notice her smooth hand. "I was going to meet a couple of friends and I'm running a little late, so, I'll see you later, Kimiko," he added as he started off again.

"Can I meet them?" she blurted as he turned to her again.

"Why? Don't you have some rich friends you want to meet up with?" he asked. She looked shamefully at him as she got closer.

"Can you keep a secret?" she asked.

"Uh... Sure. I guess." She took a deep breathe.

"I... don't have any friends." He looked surprised at her.

"What? That's stupid. Everybody's got friends."

"Yeah, well, not me. This is actually the first time I stepped outside the hotel." He couldn't help but feel pity for her.

"Are you serious?" She nodded. He let out a sigh. "All right. You can meet my friends. I was just gonna meet them at the arcade." A smile spread across her face as he lead her to the nearby arcade.

As they were walking down the street, she described to him more of what her life has been like. All the things that she despised and what she truly wished. He listen to her with interest. Normally, he wouldn't listen to girls like her, but there was something different about this girl that he found intriguing. He had no idea why and he was certain that he won't speculate even further.

They arrived at the arcade into the bright and noisy atmosphere. The aroma of pizza and soda filling their senses brought joy to her demeanor. He took note on this as he scanned the room until he found his friends standing by the air hockey table. He placed his hand on her back and lead her to the two boys that stood there.

"Hey guys!" he exclaimed as they reached them. The two guys turned to them and Kimiko saw a cowboy hat on the tallest of them and the short one had a really big bald head.

"Hey Raimundo! You're a little late there par'ner," the cowboy said to him.

"Yeah I know, I had a little run in. Guys, this is Kimiko. Kimiko this is Clay."

"Howdy there little lady," he said as he shook her hand.

"And Omi."

"It is a very pleasure to meet another one of Raimundo's girlfriends," Omi said casually as he too shook her hand.

"Hey, she's not my girlfriend. She's just some girl I ran into in front of that ritzy hotel." She got a little annoyed. They were talking about her as if she wasn't even there and she doesn't take that lightly.

"Thanks, Rai. But I can speak for myself," she said. Clay let out a whistle.

"Got yerself a feisty one there, Rai." Raimundo let out a groan.

"Are we going to stand here and talk or we gonna play some games. That is, if Kimiko can play," he added with a smirk in her direction.

"Is that a challenge?" she smirked back.

"Goo Zombies Eight. Up for it?" She let out a sigh.

"Fine." They went over to an available two player arcade game and inserted their coins.

"I'll have you know, I got the highest score on this game," he boasted.

"We'll see about that." The game started.

As the game commenced, he couldn't believe it. He was actually having a difficult time getting through a barrier while she looked like she wasn't having a tough time at all. The scene was spectacular that everyone in the arcade surrounded them and watched with interest. Including Omi and Clay. Raimundo finally let out a groan of frustration as the screen lit up with the words 'Game Over'. Kimiko beat him at his own game. The crowd soon dissipated after they cheered for her. The only ones left behind were Omi and Clay.

"Way to go, Kimiko. I thought I'd never see the day anyone beat his score," Clay said.

"Oh yes, what a spectacular moment to see Raimundo actually lose to a girl," Omi said. She sent him a glare and immediately regretted it. Clay took him over to the pizza bar for the celebration. Leaving the two alone. When he finally recuperated, he turned to her.

"How did you beat me? I rule at this game," he said in a defeated whine. She pointed to a logo that laid on the panel. He leaned over and read the logo: Tohomiko Electronics. He sent a glare at her. "You cheated."

"No, Papa let me play this game before it came out and ever since, I beat it at least fifty times," she said nonchalantly. He raised an eyebrow on her. The others came back with four plates of pizza. They handed them their slices.

"To Kimiko, for making Rai cry like a little school girl," Clay said as he raised his pizza and Raimundo sent him a death glare. She couldn't help but laugh.

A little later, Omi challenged Kimiko to a game of air hockey and she accepted it. The two boys stood on the side line and watched it commence. But Raimundo's eyes were on Kimiko the whole time. Clay took notice and let on a smile.

"I know that look," he said. Raimundo turned to him with a questioning look.

"What look?"

"You like her." Raimundo's eyes widened.

"What? I don't like her. Its been only a day," he said defensively.

"It doesn't take much to like someone." Raimundo ignored him but he averted his gaze back to Kimiko.

It was getting dark and the four walked down the street. Clay and Omi had to go in different directions while Raimundo did agree to walk her back to the hotel. But he couldn't help but contemplate on the days events.

"If only I had my camera with me, I've never seen Omi look like that before," he said while laughing.

"Hey, it's not my fault that arcade was filled with my Papa's toys," Kimiko said. He looked at her with softness in his eyes. He hadn't had this much fun with a girl in a long time.

"Y'know, you kinda surprised me today," he said as they stopped.

"Yeah? How?"

"Well, I thought you were one of those rich snobby girls, but you turned out to be nice, funny, and a serious butt kicker at video games. And..."

"And what?" For once his young life, his heart started to race and heat rose to his cheeks. Before he knew it, he got closer to her and stared directly into her eyes.

"I-"

"There she is!" They turned around and saw two police men race over to them. He instinctively put his hand on her shoulder. The two men grabbed her by the arms and dragged her away. She turned her head around to see him growing farther away from her. She quickly stuck her hand in her pocket and allowed her cell phone drop. The police men brought her through the rotating doors while Raimundo walked further in and picked up her cell phone. He looked up at the hotel.

"WHAT WERE YOU THINKING?! DO YOU HAVE ANY IDEA HOW WORRIED I WAS!" Toshiro yelled at the top of his lungs. Kimiko looked down with aggravation. "You drugged the security guards! If they didn't press charges, you'd be sitting in a juvenile hall right about now!"

"It was only your sleeping medicine. And Papa, I had to. I can't just stay cooped up here with nothing to do."

"No! You were suppose to stay up here! You have no idea what's out there!"

"Yeah, because you wouldn't let me be out there."

"It doesn't matter! From now on, I'm doubling security!"

"Papa no!" She got up and started yelling as well. "You can't do this! I'm not some sort of vegetable! I need freedom! And today, I actually have friends. You can't take that away from me." He looked at her and started to ease a little, but not completely. He rubbed in between his eyebrows with his forefinger and thumb. Slightly lifting his glasses.

"Go to your room. We'll talk more in the morning." She looked at him before she left to her quarters. He let out a sigh. "She's just as stubborn as her mother."


	60. 021:Friends

**Title: **Day Two  
**Fandom: **Xiaolin Showdown  
**Characters:** Rai, Kim, Omi, Clay, Toshiro, a few guards (my ocs), the receptionist (my oc), Jack, May (my oc), Jesse  
**Prompt: **021:Friends  
**Word Count: **1,942  
**Rating: **PG-13  
**Summary: **AU Kimiko stayed in the hotel all her life until one day she snuck out and ran into someone who helps her understand the world better.  
**Author's Note:** By the way, I forgot to say on the last update a welcome to all my new readers. Your comments brightened me up and I do hope that you stick with me towards the end. So, with that said, here's Part 2 of 7. Enjoy. :D

**

* * *

**

**Day Two**

Raimundo walked down the street towards the hotel. He looked up and thought that he couldn't believe he was going to do this, over a girl! He walked through the rotating doors and was amazed to see the high quality marble covering the floors and walls and the biggest diamond chandelier that he has ever seen. He steadily walked over to the reception desk and stood before a woman in a top notch suit.

"Can I help you?" she asked.

"Uh... yeah. Could you direct me to the Tohomikos'?" She looked at him with suspicion.

"And what, may I ask, is for?"

"Uh... Kimiko forgot her cell phone," he said as he took out her pink phone and showed it to the woman.

"How do I know it's not yours?" He looked at her rather annoyed.

"Why would I have a pink phone?" She tilted her head one side and picked up the desk phone and dialed some numbers. He then took another look around the lobby and saw the many rich people that were squandering around and taking a clear advantage of their greed. Never once in his whole life did he feel out of place.

"Sir?" He turned back to the woman. "As it turns out, Miss Kimiko is missing her cell phone and a guard has been sent to pick it up." He looked a little disappointed.

"Uh... Actually I was hoping I could bring this to her myself. Y'know, you can't really trust these guards nowadays, right? I mean, I'm sure she would be upset if these so called 'guards' would just go and steal her phone. And correct me if I'm wrong but isn't that a felony?" She gave him a look and went back to her desk phone. He smiled at his achievement as he waited. Then he saw a man in a suit walking over to him. He raised an eyebrow as the man approached.

"This man will escort you to the pent house," he heard the woman say and turned rapidly to her.

"The pent house?" he asked rather surprised as the guard lead him to the elevator. Which had to be the most awkward he has ever experienced. He glanced over at the guard what seemed like every five seconds. "So... uh... How long have you been guarding Kimiko?"

"Ever since her mother passed away," the guard said at once.

"Her mom died? That's gotta suck. How long has it been?"

"Twelve years next March."

"Wow. And she's roughly my age so she had to be... at least three or four years old."

"Three years."

"... OK then..." The awkward silence once again resided in the small space. The elevator came to a final stop and the doors opened to reveal a long corridor leading to a single double door at the end and two more guards outside them. They walked down the hall way and he couldn't help but feel a little uneasy. The guard escorting him showed the two guards his badge. The two guards opened the doors and Raimundo's eyes widened even more. He stepped into the threshold and surprised to see how big everything was. The windows, the couch, the TV, even the fridge. He glanced outside the wall covered window and saw the city from above instead of below. Then he heard footsteps going towards him and he turned around and saw Kimiko's smiling face. He let on a smile as well and somehow, his worries went away. She walked over to him and stood before him.

"Hi," she said.

"Hey," he said back. He stuck his hand inside his pocket and took out her cell phone. "Here, you _dropped_ this." He handed her phone and she took it only to linger on his hand.

"Thanks."

"So..." he said cutting the awkward silence that followed. "What happened last night? With the cops and all." She looked down to her feet.

"I... sorta... snuck out." He raised his eyebrows at her.

"You? Snuck out? I gotta say, Kimiko, you just keep on surprising me."

"Yeah well, you would too if you were stuck up here all your life." He averted his gaze back out the window.

"How could anybody get sick of this?" he asked not really thinking.

"You just do." He looked back down at her and saw the misery in her eyes and the pity resurfaced. He placed his hand on her shoulder and she looked up and saw his reassuring eyes. She gave a smile. Then, unexpectedly, she wrapped her arms around his neck.

"I never said thanks for yesterday," she whispered in his ear and, understandingly, he hugged her back.

"Kimiko?" They pulled away and turned to see Toshiro come in. Then she grabbed his hand and dragged him over to her father.

"Papa, this is Raimundo. The guy I told you about." Toshiro eyed Raimundo carefully.

"This is the boy that took you out to the arcade?"

"Uh... yes sir," he said sheepishly. "And I gotta tell ya, she left most of the guys there crying because she beat everybody's scores."

"Yeah, including yours," she added with a laugh.

"Sad enough as it is, yeah." He looked at her father and saw he still had his stern look and immediately deflated. "Uh... I know it's a little unorthodox and all... but with your permission, I would like to take out your daughter to maybe a movie or something." She turned to him with a questioning look. He looked at her and smiled. She smiled back.

"Well..." They turned back to him and saw his features soften. "My daughter seems to like you, let alone trust, fine. But only if you don't let her out of your sight."

"I wouldn't worry." She continued to smile as she hugged her father for doing such, for her, a wonderful thing. Then she grabbed his hand and dragged him out.

"Have her home by ten!"

A couple of hours later, they came out of the theater with sodas in their hands.

"That was so awesome!" she exclaimed. He let out a laugh.

"You really have been stuck up there, haven't you?"

"Well, yeah. But what can you do with an overprotective dad."

"All right you got me there. Hey what's that over there?" he asked while pointing in one direction.

"Where?" She turned around to where he was pointing and immediately, he felt a cool sensation run down her back. She let out a yelp as she reached down her back trying to reach the stray ice. She turned to him to find him laughing. She then had a mischievous face as she reached inside her cup and took out her ice and threw it at him. He looked at her with a playful smile.

"Girl, you're going down." He threw his ice at her and she retaliated back. When they were out of ice, they resorted for the drinks. Laughing hysterically. Seeing as he ran out before she did, he approached her and wrapped his arms around reaching for her drink. Then she dumped the remaining onto his face. She stepped away from him as he rubbed his face. Trying his best to removing as much as possible.

"You look so stupid!" she laughed.

"You don't look so good yourself!" he retorted. They managed regain control to look themselves over.

"Oh my gosh, we're gonna be sticky," she said as she swiped her arms.

"Don't worry about it, I know the perfect place."

They walked along the beach with her boots in her hand. She couldn't help but look at the beauty of the sun setting into the water. He looked down at her as she gazed. He couldn't believe that a girl like her was stuck in one place almost her entire life and yet he knows her for two days and already he feels as if he has known her all his life.

"So, what are you thinking about?" he asked.

"Huh? Oh I was thinking about yesterday and today. And I was also wandering what would happen if I never ran into you."

"Heh, you'd probably still be running around the city until you eventually got lost."

"What makes you say that?"

"Well... When me and my family moved here when I was a kid, I wandered off into the city. Man, my parents were so worried about me. They called in a couple of cops to look for me and my older brothers searched everywhere. I never been more scared than anything in my life. I mean I was alone. And I didn't know anybody then. So, it was getting dark and I needed someplace to sleep so I just stopped by this random stoop and slept on it. Then somebody poked me and that's when I met Clay. Really, his parents were great. They took me in until the cops came and ever since, Clay has been my best friend." She looked at him with intent.

"Wow. It's a good thing I had you then, huh?" she said with a smile. He smiled as well and managed to fumble on his step but did catch himself.

"So... what about Omi?" she asked.

"What about him?"

"How did you meet him?"

"Oh, funny story actually. Clay and I found him digging through a garbage can one day."

"That's not funny."

"Yeah I know, but you gotta understand. Omi's an orphan." Her eyes widened.

"Really?"

"Oh yeah, his dead beat parents abandoned him at the orphanage when he was born. The little guy was a mess until we found him."

"That's awful."

"You're telling me. He's still a little touchy about it so we swore not to mention any bit of it. And now it includes you."

"Oh well, don't worry about me. Secrets safe."

"Well, I wasn't worried to begin with." They stopped and faced each other.

"You're not worried about me?"

"Why should I? You're a big girl and as far as I can see, you can handle yourself." She gave him a smile. For her, those words meant a lot. At last, someone who didn't treat her like a baby but a person. She got closer to him and stood on her toes to give him a kiss on the cheek. He blushed as she pulled away. And for a second, he wasn't aware of his actions when he got closer to her.

"Hey Raimundo!" He pulled away quickly and turned to see his friends running down the beach towards them. "Hey there Kimiko! Didn't see you there!"

It was getting close to ten when they finally came back to the hotel. They both had big smiles on them as they reminisced on the game of Frisbee that they shared with Clay and Omi. They split into teams: Clay and Rai vs Omi and Kimiko. Omi and Kimiko won. But all the while, Raimundo couldn't help but flirt with her as he tossed her around.

They stopped in front of the rotating doors and they faced each other. She gave him another hug and pulled away.

"Thank you, Raimundo. I had a great time today," she said.

"Yeah, so did I." She stuck her hand inside her pocket and took out her cell phone.

"Here. Put in your number." He took it and saved his number in it and gave it back to her. Then she turned to enter the hotel, but then she turned around. "Y'know, I don't know what I'd do without you." She stepped through the doors and left him to contemplate. He then swiped his hair with his hand.

"I must be going insane," he muttered.


	61. 034:Not Enough

**Title: **Day Three  
**Fandom: **Xiaolin Showdown  
**Characters:** Rai, Kim, Omi, Clay, Toshiro, a few guards (my ocs), the receptionist (my oc), Jack, May (my oc), Jesse  
**Prompt: **034:Not Enough  
**Word Count: **1,621  
**Rating: **PG-13  
**Summary: **AU Kimiko stayed in the hotel all her life until one day she snuck out and ran into someone who helps her understand the world better.  
**Author's Note: **Part 3 of 7. :D

**

* * *

**

**Day Three**

Kimiko told her father she was going to meet Raimundo out front by the doors (Which was a lie). She was actually going to surprise him today by ambushing him. When she reached the street, she skimmed the crowd until she found a mess of brown hair walking down the street going in one direction. He didn't seem to pay attention to anything and for that, she got worried. So, she followed him without him knowing until he took a couple of turns and wound up in a bad neighborhood. Where litter was scattered and a few homeless people were either lying on a pile of newspapers or just walking in wallow.

_Why would he come here?_ She thought as she continued to followed him. In doing so, she couldn't help but look around. Never once in her life did she ever feel out of place. What with her expensive clothes mixed with this kind of atmosphere is enough to have uncertainty crawl through her skin.

Then she felt pressure on her arm as it drew her back and felt something sharp meet the surface of her throat.

"Do as I tell you and no one gets hurt," she heard the stranger whisper in her ear almost menacingly.

"Hey Jack!" They looked to the source and saw Raimundo racing to them. "Let her go!" he sneered.

"Stay out of this, Pedrosa!" the one called Jack shouted at him.

"That's gonna be hard," Raimundo said as he got into fighting stance. She felt the attacker tremble a little bit but manage to hold the knife. "By the way, is that a kitchen knife? How lame is that?"

Jack still held the knife but Raimundo took a step closer and he fumbled a little.

"I-I'm warning you!" he stammered and shouted at once. Raimundo took a couple more steps closer and Jack trembled even more. So much that he dropped the knife numbly and started running off. Raimundo got out of his fighting stance and picked up the knife and tossed it in a nearby garbage. He then turned to her to see that she had fallen to her knees. He dashed over to her and placed his hands on her shoulders and supported her up. She looked like she had the life drained away from her face and fear took over.

"Kimiko? Are you all right?" he asked worriedly. Only tiny squeaks came out of her mouth. "Come on, lets go to my place." He lifted her up and lead her further down the street.

They arrived at a run down house where a couple of kids, presumably his little brother and sisters, sat and stared at Raimundo and Kimiko with interest. He opened the door and closed it and took her to the kitchen. He sat her down and poured out a mug of hot tea and placed it before her. She gladly accepted it. He then sat down beside her.

"Kimiko, what are you doing out here?" he asked as she looked like she managed to recuperate.

"I-I was going to go see you and you looked like something was bothering you so I got worried and followed you here."

"That's nice of you, Kim, but you shouldn't of done that."

"I know. But you never told me you lived here." He let out a sigh.

"All right, fine, it's my fault. Whatever. I'm just happy that you're safe." She looked at him and saw that he was indeed afraid. She collapsed into his arms and started to cry into his shirt. He rubbed her back tenderly and placed his other hand on the back of her head. When she started to calm down she looked up at him.

"Thank you, Raimundo. You saved my life." He let on a smile.

"It was no problem. I mean, you would've done the same thing too. Right?" She smiled and she pulled him into another hug.

"Aw, how cute." They pulled away and saw a tall teenage girl standing by the door frame. He sent her a glare.

"Don't you have time to waste somewhere else?" he retorted.

"I would but I would have to miss seeing you and your girlfriend together," the girl said.

"She's not my girlfriend and FYI, it's none of your business."

"You say she's not your girlfriend, for now." He got aggravated with her now.

"Don't you have a guy to sleep with now?" She sent him a glare and went off.

"Who was that?" He turned to Kimiko.

"That was my big sister, May."

"How many brothers and sisters do you have?"

"I have eight." She raised her eyebrows. "Yeah I know, that's a lot."

"I wasn't going to say that."

"Then what were you going to say?"

"I was going to say, you have a big family." He gave her a smile as she smiled.

"Hey uh... need me to walk you home?"

"Can I just stay here a little longer?" she asked. Seeing the fear was still in her.

"Stay as long as you want," he said soothingly.

They eventually moved over to the living room and sat on the couch. She cuddled up to him as his arm was draped around her. Not moving and not speaking for an entire ten minutes.

"Hey Rai?" she asked.

"Yeah?"

"That guy. Did you know him?"

"Who?"

"The one who held me." He gave a long look as if to try to find the right words.

"Yeah, I knew Jack."

"Was he a friend?"

"Hell no. He used to be super rich like you, that is until his family went bankrupt and they had to move out here. That didn't sit well for Jack so he started mugging. And as you can probably tell, he wasn't really good at it. So, for me, it's easy to kick his ass." She looked up at him and he looked down at her. He couldn't avert his gaze away from her blue eyes.

"Rai?"

"Yeah?"

"Could you not tell Papa what happened? He wouldn't let me out if he found out." He let out a slight laugh and squeezed her close.

"You have my word."

The sun was set and they walked back to the hotel. He held her the entire time and, thankfully, they weren't ambushed. As they reached the doors, she turned to him.

"Thank you, Raimundo." She hugged him and went to the doors.

"Kim, wait." She turned to him and saw his longing eyes. "I-I have to tell you something. And it can't wait any longer."

"What is it?" He opened his mouth and then closed it. As if thinking how he was going to word it. "What's wrong?"

"Nothing. It's just so hard to tell you."

"Rai, you know you can tell me anything."

"I know, and that's what's making it so hard." He took his gaze to the concrete sidewalk. "Kim, I... I never felt this way about anybody before you. When I'm with you, my stomach goes in knots and my heart feels like it's going at twenty miles per hour. And last night, when I went home, I couldn't stop thinking about you. And I actually missed you in my arms. And when I saw Jack holding you by the knife, only two things went through my head. One was anger because of Jack and the other was fear because I didn't know if that would be the last time I'll ever see you. I know it has been only three days but now I know it's true. Kim, I... I think I love you."

Her breath got caught in her throat and there was a feeling in her chest that she couldn't register. Her eyes widened at him as he looked at her to see her reaction. He let out a sigh as he turned around.

"Y'know, forget it. I can see that you don't feel the same way," he said as started walking off.

"Raimundo, wait." He turned around to see her approach him. "I never felt this way either. And to be honest, I'm scared. Don't ask me why because I don't know. I never experienced this and I only read about it in Nicholas Sparks novels. Don't get me wrong though, you have been so sweet to me and if I met anybody else, they would pale in comparison to you because you've actually shown me so much in the last three days. You're the only person I want to be with. No one else. And if that's love, then I think I love you too."

A tear glided her cheek. He let on a smile as he wiped it away with his thumb. She smiled as he did. Then he glided his finger on her jawline and stopped on her chin. He leaned in to her and gave her soft kiss on the lips. She closed her eyes and allowed herself to get lost in the moment. He put his free hand on her waist and brought her close. She wrapped her arms around his neck. He pressed harder and eventually deepened the kiss. Pouring into what he felt for her.

They remained like that for a few moments before pulling away. Staring into each others eyes as they rested on each others foreheads. She placed her left hand on his cheek as a smile glazed onto them.

"I have to go," she whispered.

"I understand." He gave her a quick kiss as she pulled away and went through the rotating doors. He let out a yelp for joy as he turned to the direction towards home.

As Kimiko got into the elevator and she too let out a yelp for joy.


	62. 047:Heart

**Title: **Day Four  
**Fandom: **Xiaolin Showdown  
**Characters:** Rai, Kim, Omi, Clay, Toshiro, a few guards (my ocs), the receptionist (my oc), Jack, May (my oc), Jesse  
**Prompt: **047:Heart  
**Word Count: **703  
**Rating: **PG-13  
**Summary: **AU Kimiko stayed in the hotel all her life until one day she snuck out and ran into someone who helps her understand the world better.  
**Author's Note: **Part 4 of 7. :D

**

* * *

**

**Day Four**

Kimiko went out into the street to find Raimundo standing there waiting for her. She raced towards him and jumped into his arms. He nearly stumbled as she did. She gave him a kiss and stared into his eyes. He had never felt so happy as to see her. Four days ago she was just another person to him and now, he was madly in love with her. As she was to him.

Then he grabbed her hand and they started off.

"So, where are we going today?" she asked.

"Someplace special," he said.

As it turns out, he lead her to the park. Considering it was spring time, the park was especially beautiful today. As they walked on the paved sidewalk, she looked around her and saw flowers everywhere. Mountain Laurel bushes, Apple Blossom trees, a patch of Forget-Me-Nots, the whole nine yard. He took her to a patch of grass and leaned back on a tree. He motioned for her to join him and she did. She relaxed her head on his shoulder while he wrapped his arm around her waist. They looked out over the pond of water that laid before them. Seeing a couple of swans swimming with a flock of ducklings floating by. Nothing more was perfect than that very moment. And they knew it.

"Rai?"

"Yeah?"

"It's beautiful." He looked down at her.

"Yeah. It is." She looked up at him as his loving eyes stayed on her. She reached up and gave him a kiss.

"I love you," she whispered.

"I love you too."

That night, he walked her home and when they arrived, he gave her a long kiss. He wished he wouldn't let her go but he knew he had to. When he pulled away, he stared at her lovingly.

"See you tomorrow?" he asked.

"Wouldn't have it any other way," she replied and gave him a quick kiss and entered through the rotating doors. He already couldn't wait.

She stepped through the double doors as if she was floating on cloud nine. Her father noticed it as he watched her come in from the couch.

"Had a good time?" he asked.

"It was amazing. Raimundo is so... incredible." He raised an eyebrow.

"Sounds like it is getting serious."

"What can I say, I love him." His eyes widened.

"Already?"

"Yeah. I know it seems a little too fast, but we can't deny how we feel. And you have to admit, he is such a sweet guy." Her father let out a sigh.

"Kimiko, I have to tell you," he said as he got up and walked over to her. She got worried.

"What is it, Papa?"

"Kimiko, for the past few days, I had a guard follow you." Her face fell.

"What?"

"I was worried you might get close to this boy and I know what happened yesterday." Her eyes widened.

"Wha-W-Why?" she exasperated.

"Bare in mind, I was worried about you."

"Worried enough to keep an eye on me? How could you do this? I thought you trusted me."

"I know what this boy is like. And I know he is not for you."

"How do you know that? You don't know anything about him."

"On the contrary," he said as he walked over to a desk and picked up a file. "I sent someone to look into him a bit more, and this is what they found." He handed her the file and she opened it and her eyes widened.

"He has been in and out of juvenile hall for shoplifting. I'm sorry you had to find out this way."

She felt a pain in her chest and her eyes started to water. Just when things were too good to be true, it turns out they weren't. She dropped the file and ran into her room. She fell onto her bed and fresh tears soaked into the pillow.

Then she heard her cell phone ring. She took it out and saw Raimundo's name. She was in too much pain to bare talking to him.

The phone kept on ringing and he was getting worried. Normally, she'd answer after three rings. He knew something went wrong.


	63. 079:When

**Title: **Day Five  
**Fandom: **Xiaolin Showdown  
**Characters:** Rai, Kim, Omi, Clay, Toshiro, a few guards (my ocs), the receptionist (my oc), Jack, May (my oc), Jesse  
**Prompt: **079:When?  
**Word Count: **1,244  
**Rating: **PG-13  
**Summary: **AU Kimiko stayed in the hotel all her life until one day she snuck out and ran into someone who helps her understand the world better.  
**Author's Note: **Part 5 of 7. :D

**

* * *

**

**Day Five**

He stood outside the hotel that morning. Waiting for her to come through the doors. He waited for twenty minutes. He couldn't help but feel worried. He tried calling her again but there was still no answer. He knew he had to do something. He marched through the doors and went straight to the elevator. When he reached the pent house, he marched down the corridor only to meet the two security guards.

"Step back, boy," one of them said as they advanced.

"I need to talk to Kimiko," Raimundo demanded.

"And she doesn't want to talk to you."

"You don't know what she wants."

"Her specific orders were to keep you out." Raimundo furrowed his eyebrows.

"What? Why?"

"She only told us to keep you out."

"For no reason?" The two men didn't answer him and for that, Raimundo became aggravated and advanced past them. "KIMIKO! IT'S ME! YOU GOTTA LET ME IN!" The men held him back and literally dragged him back to the elevator. Then they heard the door open and turned around to see Kimiko's angry face.

"Let him in," she said as she disappeared from the door. The two let him go and he marched right in. He followed her into her room and she closed the door behind him. He looked at her and saw that she was upset.

"Why didn't you tell me?" she asked. He looked at her in confusion.

"Tell you what?" She went over to her bed and picked up a file and handed it to him. He was still a little confused but when he opened the file, his face immediately grimaced. "It was two years ago, Kim. Before I even met you."

"Yeah, but you still could've told me." He sat down on her bed, setting aside the file.

"Fine, you want to know the truth, here it is," he said while looking down at the ground. "I was dating this girl, her name was Ashley. She was rich but she's not even close to you. She was snotty, mean, and resembled a brat in every way. But I was young, didn't know what I wanted and thought I had to please her.

So, she brought me to this jewelry store and right there on display was this expensive necklace. Her dad said that she had plenty of them and didn't need anymore. And that's when I came in. I walked in just before closing and made sure the manager wasn't looking and I stole it. But I didn't get away with it. I tripped the silent alarm and the cops came in a heartbeat.

I was sentenced to four months in juvi and two months of community service. And let me tell you, juvi was hell. I was beaten up everyday. And it was mostly for no reason. That's how I knew how to fight by the way. And during that time I dumped Ashley and never trusted rich girls again. Until I met you." He looked at her and couldn't read her expression. It was like sadness and understanding were rolled into one.

"That's why I was hostile towards you when we met. I thought all rich girls were the same. But you proved me wrong on that, Kim. And for that, I'm grateful." A tear rolled down her cheek as she sat down beside him. She rested her head on his shoulder.

"How could I doubt you?" she whispered.

"It's all right, I understand."

"No, I thought... I thought you were a criminal and... I am so stupid."

"No, Kim, you're not stupid. All right? You just jumped to conclusions. Could've happened to anybody," he said soothingly as he wiped away a tear on her. He kissed the top of her head as he wrapped his arm around her. "I love you, Kim. Nothing is going to change that. I promise."

She smiled up at him and thought there was no one else she'd spend her time with than with him.

"I love you too, Rai." She kissed him. He stared into her eyes as she pulled away.

"So are you up for going out?" he asked.

"Mmm... No. I just want to be with you." He made a gentle smile.

That night, her father came in early from his business. He called out his daughter's name a couple of times when she didn't answer. He went over to her bedroom door and opened it ajar to see her and Raimundo sleeping on her bed fully clothed. Her being cuddled up on him and his arm below her. He had no idea what happened between these two, but he knew that love meant struggle and he had done enough meddling for them.

Then he saw Raimundo starting to stir and open his eyes gently to see her father look at the two. He let on a blush and knew what he had to be thinking. He gently lifted Kimiko's head and set it on her pillow. He gently got up and crept to the door and closed it behind him. He faced Toshiro with a guilty face.

"Uh... sorry, sir. It's not what you think," he said while looking down.

"Don't worry, I know that you weren't doing that," Toshiro said.

"... OK. By the way, I know what it looks like on that file but that happened two years ago and it was a one time deal." Toshiro gave a smile to the nervous teen.

"It's all right. If Kimiko is able to look past that, then she must really love you. Come to think of it, she reminds me of her mother everyday."

"Yeah?"

"Oh yes. Very stubborn she was, but has a heart of gold."

"That's Kim all right," Raimundo laughed a little.

"I remember when I first met her, she was so beautiful and I knew then that I would marry her."

"Wow. You must've been devastated."

"I was. I wasn't the same after it happened. But then I had Kimiko and she was enough." Raimundo's eyes widened in realization.

"So that's why you kept her up here, you're afraid you might lose her the same way you lost your wife." Toshiro let out a sigh and walked over to the window and looked over the city.

"You have to understand, I am only doing what I believe is best for her."

"Well, I'm sorry to burst your bubble there but keeping Kimiko away from the world is not right. I mean, you gotta let her go at some point." Her father turned to face Raimundo and gave him a smile.

"You must really love my daughter."

"More than anything."

"Then tell me something, how is it that you fell in love in just three days?" Raimundo looked really surprised at him but thought about it none the less.

"I dunno. To be honest, your daughter really surprised me. She's not like any girl I met before her. And it's like you said, she's stubborn but has a heart of gold."

"You mean it?" They turned around and saw Kimiko standing by the door frame.

"Of course I did. You know that." She walked over to him and intertwined her hand with his. He smiled down at her. Seeing he was out of place, Toshiro knew what he had to do.

"I'll leave you two alone," he said as he walked over to his bedroom.

"Is that a promise?" she asked. He turned around and gave a reassuring smile. Telling them that they were safe.


	64. 033:Too Much

**Title: **Day Six  
**Fandom: **Xiaolin Showdown  
**Characters:** Rai, Kim, Omi, Clay, Toshiro, a few guards (my ocs), the receptionist (my oc), Jack, May (my oc), Jesse  
**Prompt: **033:Too Much  
**Word Count: **1,606  
**Rating: **PG-13  
**Summary: **AU Kimiko stayed in the hotel all her life until one day she snuck out and ran into someone who helps her understand the world better.  
**Author's Note: **Part 6 of 7. :D

**

* * *

**

**Day Six**

Raimundo and Kimiko were to meet their friends at the park for Clay's family barbecue. They came in hand in hand as they surveyed the area. Daddy Baily over by the grill with his wife accompanying him. Omi, Clay, and his sister, Jesse, were hanging out by the picnic table and it was Omi who had noticed the love birds.

"Kimiko! Raimundo! Welcome my friends!" he said enthusiastically as they approached the others.

"Hey guys!" Kimiko said cheerfully.

"Don't you two look happy," Jesse said out of the blue. Kimiko looked at her in question.

"Kim, that's Jesse. Clay's sister," Raimundo pointed out. She understood as she stuck out her hand.

"It's nice to meet you, Jesse." Jesse merely shrugged off her gesture. Kimiko raised an eyebrow.

"Raimundo." They turned to Omi's competitive face. "Perhaps you would like to lose at a game of soccer."

"If by lose you mean win, then I'm up for kicking your butt," Raimundo retorted as they raced to the field and started kicking around the soccer ball. Mama Baily called Jesse over to help her prepare some things. Jesse went leaving Clay and Kimiko to sit at the picnic table, watching the game.

"Rai sure do looks happy," Clay noted.

"Of course, why wouldn't he?"

"Well, I thought he would never recover after the 'infamous Ashley'. I assume you know about her, right?"

"Yeah, he told me last night. She must've been horrible to him."

"You have no idea. She was always calling him over like a lost puppy. And since Omi and I weren't her biggest fans, she would always find a way of getting him away from his friends. I tried telling him this but he wouldn't listen. I guess he didn't come to his senses about her until he was sent to juvi."

"He did say that he was young and he thought he only needed to please her."

"Yup, that's what he told me too. I'm just glad that he found something better." She turned to him with a questioning look. "I'm talking about you. You're the best thing that has ever happen to him. And it's about time too, Omi and I thought he would never get out of his funk. But I guess we were proven wrong." She let on a smile as another thought came to her mind.

"Hey Clay?" He averted his hat covered eyes to her. "Um, why was your sister acting that way towards me?" He let out a low laugh.

"That's because she has a little crush on Rai." She raised her eyebrows as he let out another laugh. "Don't worry though, he's crazy about you." She looked back to see Raimundo laughing as he was playing with Omi. She couldn't help but let on a smile as he came back with a weeping Omi.

"Hey gorgeous," he said as he gave her a kiss. She let on a smile as he did. Then he sat down beside her and put his arm around her shoulders. Daddy Baily then came and placed the food before them.

The whole morning was spectacular. She had so much fun with her friends that she can barely take it in. The only thing she didn't like about it was the occasional glares she was getting from Jesse. Of course she didn't understand why but couldn't help but feel a nagging feeling in the back of her head.

Then the boys gathered up the plates and headed to a trash can. With Kimiko and Jesse alone. She sent an additional glare to Kimiko.

"How much do you like Rai?" she asked. Kimiko was surprised by the question but relaxed all the same.

"I don't just like Rai. I love him." Jesse's eyebrows shot up past the brim of her hat.

"How long have you known him?"

"Well, I think it has been... six days." Jesse's eyes widened.

"How could you fall for him that fast?"

"Well... he's the first friend that I've made and we started having really strong feelings for each other and before we knew it, he told me he loves me and vice versa." Jesse relaxed her eyes a bit.

"In that case, I bet you don't know the first thing about him." It was Kimiko's turn to get surprised.

"Excuse me?"

"You heard me. Since you rushed this whole thing, I bet you haven't even considered his interests." Kimiko glared at her.

"I know everything that needs to know about him."

"Oh yeah? Prove it?"

"How?"

"What's his favorite color?"

"Uh... green?" she replied meekly.

"Hah! It's blue!" Kimiko looked at her in shock. As it turns out, she didn't know anything about him.

"Hey Kim, you wanna take a walk?" she turned over to see Raimundo's smiling face and she couldn't bare it. She got up and started running. He looked at her with confusion.

"Jesse, what did you do?" He heard Clay say to his sister.

"Why nothing. I only asked if she knew Rai." Raimundo turned rapidly towards her.

"What?! Of course she knows me!"

"Than how come she doesn't know your favorite color is blue?" He gave her a suspicious look.

"How do _you_ know that?"

"I know everything about you, Rai. That just proves that you belong to me and not that spoiled brat."

"No, that just proves your stalking me and another thing is that she may be spoiled but she's no where near close to being a brat."

"Than what in hells name do you see in her?"

"Maybe the fact that she's kind, brave, doesn't throw herself out there like you did, hates her old life and would absolutely do anything to get out of it."

"But its been only six days. No one can fall in love that fast."

"That just means you don't know me and Kimiko," he sneered as he ran to catch up with her. He found her standing by the tree where they had their first date. He walked over to her and then noticed her tear stained cheeks.

"Hey," he said soothingly. She didn't look at him. "Look, I know what Jesse did and that was really low. Even for her."

"But she's right though. I don't know anything about you." He let out a sigh.

"Of course you do. You know me better than I do." She looked up at him with an unchanged expression.

"I don't even know your favorite color."

"Is that all? Come on, Kim, we got the rest of our lives to worry about stuff like that." She let on a smile.

"Really?"

"Of course. You're my girlfriend. That's not gonna change anytime soon." Her face lightened up and she gave him a hug. He hugged her back. She pulled away and gave him a kiss.

"Y'know, _a bird does not sing because it has an answer. It sings because it has a song._" He stared blankly at her. "It's a Chinese proverb."

"A Chinese what now?" She let a small laugh as she pulled him in for another kiss.

After the barbecue, they spent rest of the evening at the beach, enjoying each others embrace. While watching the sun set. They couldn't ask for anything other than this, nor do they want it to end. They shared a long kiss and didn't pay any mind to their surroundings. His hand gently stroking the lower of her back, sending electrified chills up and down her spine. They pulled away and leaned against each other's foreheads. Gasping for oxygen into their lungs and eyes closed.

"Marry me," he whispered. Her eyes shot open as well as his own. She pulled away and stared at him. "I am so sorry, Kim. I don't have the slightest idea where that came from." She still stared at him wide eyed. "Look, I even scared myself so you're not the only one." She looked away from him.

"I am scared, Rai. It's not like I don't want to get married... I just... think we're rushing it." He cocked an eyebrow.

"What do you mean by 'it'?" She looked at him.

"Well... maybe everybody is right. Maybe we did rush into this relationship."

"Kim, you're talking stupid."

"Am I, Rai? You have to admit, this is crazy. I mean we've only known each other for six days and-" She was silenced by Raimundo's finger on her lips.

"Kim, I'm not an idiot. If you're saying what I think you're saying, then I don't agree with you. I mean I can't stand being away from you for more than two seconds."

"Rai..."

"I'm serious. Maybe I'd like to marry you like... ten or fifteen years from now. But that's still a long way to go." She lowered her eyebrows.

"You want to stay together for that long?"

"Of course, I want to spend the rest of my life with you."

"How can you be so sure about it? I mean, we're only fifteen."

"Because, I never had fought this much in my whole life and I know that we are worth it," he said as he placed his hand on her cheek. She still had uncertainty in her eyes.

"Perhaps, we can stay friends," she finally said after a long moment of silence.

"No," he said while shaking his head. "I tried being friends with you but that didn't work."

"Then maybe we shouldn't see each other at all." He looked at her as if his heart has been ripped out.

"You can't be serious." She leaned in and gave him a kiss on the cheek.

"I'm sorry." She got up and left him sitting there.


	65. 068:Lightening

**Title: **Day Seven  
**Fandom: **Xiaolin Showdown  
**Characters:** Rai, Kim, Omi, Clay, Toshiro, a few guards (my ocs), the receptionist (my oc), Jack, May (my oc), Jesse  
**Prompt: **068:Lightening  
**Word Count: **1,068  
**Rating: **PG-13  
**Summary: **AU Kimiko stayed in the hotel all her life until one day she snuck out and ran into someone who helps her understand the world better.  
**Author's Note: **Part 7 of 7. Final part. :D

**

* * *

**

**Day Seven**

He stood outside the hotel that morning. Waiting for her to come out and give him a kiss. He needed her in his life and he can't bare being without her. Unfortunately, he had been standing there for a couple of hours. He knew that her father wouldn't let her out without him. And that he was counting on.

"Raimundo?" He turned around and saw her with a duple bag slung over her shoulder. No body guards or anything. He was surprised.

"Kimiko? But I thought... your dad-"

"He knows about us and he also knows I can take care of myself, so he let me go." It dawned on him. She didn't need him anymore.

"I guess this is it then, huh?"

"I'm afraid so. Don't get me wrong though, you've shown me so much the past week and I valued it a lot. I just need my much deserved freedom." He let out a sigh.

"Well, I won't be stopping you," he forced the words out.

"I'm not asking you to."

"So... where are you going?"

"I was just going over to my self defense class."

"Self defense?"

"Yeah, that whole thing with Jack made me realize that I needed to be protected and since I had you... I just need to do this on my own."

"I see. Well... I guess I'll see you around then?" he said as his throat started to run dry.

"Yeah. I'll see you around." Then she walked off. But his feet remained plastered on the sidewalk as he watched her go.

He was at the arcade playing a game of Goo Zombies Eight and when he beaten it, he saw the high scores and Kimiko's remained the highest. He let out a grimaced sigh. He went over to the counter and order a tall coke and waited. Then he felt a presence and looked over to see Clay and Omi standing beside him.

"Hey, Rai. How you holdin' up?" Clay asked.

"What do you think?" he sighed. The coke came before him and he put money on the counter.

"I am very sorry, Raimundo. I know how much you cared about her," Omi interjected. He let out another sigh.

"I'm an idiot. If I kept my mouth shut, then she might still be here. With me."

"Well yeah, but don't you think she needed independence or something?"

"Well of course she did, but she still could've done that while with me. Right?" His two friends looked at each other and then back at him.

"Lets put it this way, you did rush things, par'ner."

"Yeah but for good reasons." Then he let out a frustrated groan and swore under his breath as he slammed his drink on the counter. "What am I saying? Who the hell falls in love in three days?"

"I do not know. But I do know she has changed you my friend."

"What are you talking about? I haven't changed."

"I think you have, Rai. After you came back from juvi, you've always been down in the dumps, when you were with Kimiko, your spirits were higher than the clouds." He cocked his eyebrow.

"I've been like that for two years?" he asked.

"Oh yes. It was getting very annoying. It is a good thing you met Kimiko." Raimundo looked down his drink and shut his eyes.

"I miss her." Then he looked at his friends. "I can't go on like this. I need her."

"Rai, relax. Give it a day. And if she turns up at your front door, take it as a good sign."

"Yes, that is a good chance that she might want you as much as you want her. Ow," Omi added as Clay hit his arm.

"You think so?"

"One way or another, right?" He thought about it and decided it would be best.

"Thanks, guys. I'll see you later," he said as he left the arcade.

He waited at home for any sign of her. Like a call or a doorbell. Anything. He waited for several hours and all the while he was fidgeting. That's one habit he wasn't going to break anytime soon.

Then, as the evening strolled along, he heard the doorbell ring and he raced to the front door. He opened it and saw Kimiko standing there. With a content face on her while his was anxious.

"Hey," he said.

"Hi," she said. An awkward silenced followed.

"So... how was your class?" he finally asked.

"Oh uh, it was great. Very informative actually."

"Yeah?"

"Yeah. I actually ran into Jack on the way here. And you're right, it is easy to kick his ass." He let out a laugh. So did she.

"Do you want to come in?" he asked.

"Uh, sure. That'd be great." He lead her to the living room and sat down on the couch. Both overwhelmed by the time they shared on it.

"I stopped by the arcade today," he said, breaking the silence.

"Oh yeah?"

"Yeah. Your score is still number one." She smiled at his remark. "Kim?" She turned her head to him. "Y'know, when I was there, I realized we did rush things a bit but, I know what we had was real. And I can wait until you see that."

"Rai... You're such a sweet guy. And I'll never forget that. But today, I actually missed you. I missed being around you. Laughing and having fun."

"I miss that too." They sat in their awkward silence with the tension growing with every passing second.

"Are you really going to wait for me?" she asked. He let on a smile.

"I can wait a hundred years for you." Tears started to well up in her eyes as she smiled. Then she moved closer to him and gave him one last kiss.

"Goodbye, Raimundo."

"No. Not goodbye. See you later." She furrowed her eyebrows. "Just because we're not together, doesn't mean you can't still hang out with me, Omi, and Clay." She let on a smile as she got up and he joined her. He lead her back out the front door and they gave each other a hug. Then she pulled away and she started up the street. He watched her leave.

"If she turns around, then everything is going to be all right," he muttered. Midway up, she turned around and flashed him a smile. He smiled back.


	66. 083:And

**Title: **Thoughts of the Evil Boy Genius  
**Fandom: **Xiaolin Showdown  
**Characters: **Rai, Kim, Jack  
**Prompt: **083:And  
**Word Count: **457  
**Rating: **G  
**Summary: **Jack contemplates on Rai and Kim.  
**Author's Note:** It's fun writing in Jack's POV... :D

* * *

Rai and Kim.

Rai and Kim!

RAI AND KIM!

It's always Rai and Kim this or Rai and Kim that! Making them the ideal couple that everyone talks about for years! I am so sick and tired of hearing these two! And _I'm _the one who's pawning over Kimiko. How lame is that?

All the other villains are betting on when they'll get together. I've even heard that Tubbi put Omi and Clay up to it as well. I chose not to partake in it. It's like I said, I got a thing for Kimiko. And what kind of Boy Genius would I be if I took part in something as trivial as this? Don't answer that.

I'll admit that she hates me. Wants to squash me like a bug and whatever metaphor for hate that exists out there. I'm well aware of that, and I don't care. The feelings I harbor for her are never going to leave. No matter how many times I tell myself on how much she hates me, I always find my way around it. I just wish she would give me the time of day. Like she does for Raimundo.

I know I know. Very lame for me to say but you know as well as I do about how she looks at him with that graceful smile and the glint in her eyes that shines every time he comes near. Yes I do take note of that. I also notice how he looks at her with that longing look and every time she was in danger he would leap in front of her in a heartbeat. I even remember this one time when I accidentally let out a horde of ancient spiders onto the world and I saw him pulling her in towards him to protect her from the falling rocks and when we were in my Molar 2000 and she was sitting shotgun (that was my pleasure for the moment) while he sat behind her. All the while we were heading towards Atlantis, his hands were securely on her shoulders.

I know I'm being an idiot when I'm saying all this but it's true. Everybody knows it. It's just the oblivious pair that just doesn't get it yet. I swear, someone just needs to scream it in their faces. I wish I could but the thought alone is getting me choked up. The thought of seeing the girl I've admired for awhile in the arms of someone that's not me is hard enough as it is.

Then again, I guess she'll never return those feelings. She only has those kind of feelings for Raimundo and him alone. And so does he. I know for a fact it will never happen between me and Kim. It will always be Rai and Kim.


	67. 059:Food

**Title:** Frosting Feelings  
**Fandom: **Xiaolin Showdown  
**Characters: **Rai, Kim, Master Fung  
**Prompt:** 059:Food  
**Word Count: **744  
**Rating:** PG  
**Summary: **A tub of frosting can rise feelings.  
**Author's Note: **Done in Kim's POV. Hope you like. :D

* * *

What a craving. It's so powerful, I could just dine on it all evening. So sweet, so delicious, so nourishing, so everything. But I couldn't have it all, I wish I did but nothing is forever.

The tub of frosting stood before me in the kitchen. Waiting for me to consume its sweet content. I removed the lid and shoved a spoon into it. I took the spoon out and took bites of it. Oh yes. So much sugar. The vanilla tickling my throat as it made its way to my stomach. So good. I took another bite. One after another. Oh yes!

"You're going to get sick if you keep going like that." I turned around and saw Raimundo walking towards with a knowing look on him. I merely scuffed.

"Why do you care?" I asked.

"Because it's my job to look out for my teammates. And I don't want to be the one who cleans up the kitchen when you blow chunks," he added with that cheeky look. I sent him a playful glare.

"Oh gee, we wouldn't that happen oh mighty Shoku Warrior. I would just hate to ruin your oh so nice and silky robes," I said as I dipped a finger in the tub.

"Now you're getting my drift."

"But wait, is that a stain?"

"Where?" He looked frantically on his front to find the spot as I walked up to him.

"Right here," I said as I put my frosting covered finger on his black silk that covered his upper chest. Completely smearing it. Then I lifted my finger and sent a playful smile. He returned it with an additional glare.

"You think you're so funny, huh?" I nodded as he walked past me and over to the tub. "And I'd hate to see that pretty face in such a mess." I widened my eyes and I realized what he meant. I walked backwards towards the exit but he ran up to me and smothered my face with the frosting. He laughed at what he did as I sent a glare. Then I grabbed a chunk of the frosting off my face and threw it at his face. Completely covering his right cheek. We sent each other playful glares. It was on.

We raced to the tub and grabbed huge chunks and threw it at one and the other. We even ripped the tub apart and spilled the contents on the floor. We took the chunks from the floor and continued to throwing them. As we running around the kitchen, He slipped on a patch and fell down. I slipped on the same patch and fell on top of him. I got up on my hands and realized how close my face was to his. Thank goodness the frosting was covering my burning cheeks. And if I didn't know any better, he looked a little flabbergasted. We just laid there in complete silence. Marveling at our handy work on each other. I was fighting off the temptation to lick the frosting off his nose and I can feel his breath quickening underneath me. Could it possibly mean that he was feeling the same way as I am right now?

"Ah hem." We rapidly turned to the source and saw Master Fung looking at us. My face burned even more. I wouldn't really call this an innocent scene. I mean, what would you say if came in to see me on top of Raimundo completely covered in frosting. "What, may I ask, happened here?"

We turned to each other and then back to Master Fung. I quickly got off him as he sat up.

"Sorry, Master Fung, we got into a food fight and we slipped," Raimundo said calmly. Master Fung had that look that can make the biggest liar in the world tell the truth. I nodded in agreement.

"Be sure to clean this up before turning in tonight," he said as he left us. He got up and helped me up. I lingered on his hand frosting covered hands and I think he did the same as well. He let go of me and went into the closet to get the mops as well as a couple of buckets. I filled the buckets with hot water and soap and returned one to Rai.

We mopped in silence but I couldn't help but take my glance over to him every ten seconds. The moment was dominating my mind.


	68. 037:Sound

**Title: **Pounding Feet  
**Fandom: **Xiaolin Showdown  
**Characters: **Rai, Kim  
**Prompt: **037:Sound  
**Word Count: **173  
**Rating: **G  
**Summary:** Their masters lead them to a warm place.  
**Author's Note: **Totally random and out of the blue. I had no idea what I was thinking as I was typing this up and you know what? I kinda like it. :D P.S. Summary absolutely sucks!!!!

* * *

Pit pat pit pat pit pat.

On go the sounds of footsteps. Not stopping in the least as to reach an acquired destination. Not for Shen-Gong-Wu, but for something that is entirely different.

Pit pat pit pat pit pat.

They continue. It is quizzical upon where those feet are taking them. Could it be that they have minds of their own? Or are their masters just taking them for the sake of taking them.

Pit pat pit pat pit pat.

They still continued. They were throbbing now, but their masters didn't care. They only want one thing. To go to a secret part of the grounds that only they know of.

Pit pat pit pat pit pat-

They finally stopped. Facing a new set of feet before them. One pair was small, the other big. Their masters moved them closer. So close that they can feel the heat rise from the toe to the very crown of the head. And the only sound that emitted was pounding hearts.

Thump. Thump. Thump.


	69. 043:Square

**Title: **Mysterious Earrings  
**Fandom: **Xiaolin Showdown  
**Characters:** Rai, Kim, Jack  
**Prompt: **043:Square  
**Word Count: **305  
**Rating: **PG  
**Summary: **Kimiko received a gift of square earrings.  
**Author's Note: **A little surprising, but I like it. Done in a half hour so give me a break.

* * *

She peered in the mirror. Gazing upon the pair of square earrings that she had found on her pillow not too long ago. They were nice, very stylish, and went along with her new clothes that she got that afternoon. She wondered who could've left such nice things on her pillow. Her mind drifted from one boy to another and came to a logic conclusion. Now to only tell him.

Right on cue, the boy she had in mind appeared by the post that held up the dividing curtains. She saw him come in through her mirror and she sent a smile.

"Hey Kim. Nice earrings," she heard him say.

"Yeah, they are. I like them," she said back. She then got up and went over to him.

"Where'd you get them?" he asked curiously.

"Oh, I found them on pillow."

"Really." She gazed at him. Sending a query to his young mind.

"Yup."

"Huh, got any idea who they are from?"

"Oh, I have an idea." She got closer to him with a sly smile. His strong heart beating as if it hadn't beat before.

"Oh, uh... And who would that be?" She was so close to him now that he could feel her breathing up to him. She stood on her toes and placed a kiss onto his lips. His eyes wide the entire time. When she pulled away, she looked at his flabbergasted face.

"Thank you, Raimundo. I love them." A smile graced her lips.

"Uh... Sure," he said with an unsure tone. Knowing completely that it was not he that had left the gift. She reached up to him again and gave him another kiss.

In a short distance away, a flaming red haired boy watched as the girl he admired give a kiss to the one he hated the most.


	70. 092:Christmas

**Title:** A New Family For A Joyous Time  
**Fandom: **Xiaolin Showdown  
**Characters:** Rai, Kim  
**Prompt:** 092:Christmas  
**Word Count: **818  
**Rating: **G  
**Summary:** It's the first Christmas away from home and Kimiko is thinking of her lonely father.  
**Author's Note:** This was actually inspired by a pic drawn by Littletiger488. Just add in some holiday spirit from yours truly and viola. But all in all, the credit should really go to her. Happy Holidays everyone :D

* * *

The snow flakes fell freely. They came in clusters as if nothing was straining them. When they reached the ground, they came close together to form luscious fluff of white. Landing gently on the temple grounds. But the temple itself was very decorative. That's the thing with this time of year, everywhere you go, some places are covered with lights and wreaths. Red and green everywhere. And the voices of merry and joy. Peace and prosperity. To be with family and friends. Family. That's what's troubling her mind.

She leaned against the door frame that lead outside with her arms crossed. Cuddling into her cotton knit sweater as the cold ruptured her skin. Sending out smoke as she breathed. Thinking about her lonesome father on this most joyous holiday of the year.

"Maybe a kiss will ease your troubled mind." She turned around and saw a tall Brazilian approach with, what appeared to be, a headband with a short pole hanging off the center while dangling from it was a lone mistletoe. She let on a smile and a small laugh. "At least I got you laughing. But you should of seen Omi just now. He just had his first glass of eggnog. Whoo that face is riot." She continued to smile up at him. "So, what's up with you anyway?"

She turned away from him. Not wanting to look into his concerned eyes. But just by doing that, he got even more concerned.

"Did something happen?" She continued to look away. "Is it something I did?" She still didn't look at him. "Then why are you giving me the silent treatment here?" She turned to him but still said nothing. "Come on, Kim, you know you can tell me anything." She couldn't handle it anymore. She had to tell him.

"It's nothing. I'm just wondering what papa is doing right now," she replied. He understood now.

"Right. It's the first Christmas away from home. Well, you're not the only wondering that." She gave him a look.

"What do you mean?"

"Well, I'm also wondering what my family is doing right now, and I wouldn't be surprised if Clay is wondering as well."

"You think so?"

"Oh yeah. It's without a doubt." Silence took over between the two. The wind spreading the snow even more than it did.

"Hey Rai?" she spoke.

"Yeah?"

"What do you think your family is doing right now?" He shrugged his shoulders.

"I dunno. Mom probably made her famous Christmas ham, my little brothers and sisters are fighting over presents, and my dad is probably outside our house, looking up at the sky like he always does every year." She raised an eyebrow.

"Why does he do that?"

"I dunno. This one year I went with him and he told me he comes out just to see the stars. He keeps saying the stars are the eyes of our long past loved ones."

She let on a smile.

"That's sweet. I didn't know your dad is philosophical."

"Yeah. He is. So, what about your pops? What do you think he's doing right now?"

"I dunno either. Every year we go to some Christmas party for a friend of the company's."

"Well, that's what he's probably doing right now. At a Christmas party." She furrowed her eyebrows. "Uh... What I mean is, he's probably thinking about you while at the party."

"It's OK, Rai. I never really liked those parties anyways."

"Really? Why not?"

"Well, it's just the whole getting all dressed up and be in stuffy room with a bunch of snobs and talk about how rich they are. Total bore fest."

"So why do you go?"

"Because, it makes Papa happy, and that's all I want for him." He put a solemn face on as he placed his hand on her shoulder.

"You're a good person, Kim. But if I was him, I would be happy anyway because I have you to be with." Her eyes widen and heat rose to her cheeks. His eyes widened as well. "Uh-Uh- I mean, _he_, he would be happy with you... Aw crud," he added under his breath. She let out a giggle.

"Anyway, thanks Rai." He looked in confusion.

"For what?"

"For making me realize that you're right. And besides, we both have a new family now." He put on another smile at her. "And Rai?"

"Yeah?"

"Could you take off that stupid headband. It's hard to take you seriously." He cocked his eyebrow but, he did remove it and found her to be close to him and gave him a kiss on the cheek. His cheeks burned brightly.

"W-what was that for?"

"Because, you didn't need that headband to get a kiss from me." He let on a smile. Cheeks still burning. "Well, I'm going to go in now. Happy Christmas." She went as she said and left him to think.

"Yeah. Happy Christmas, Kim."


	71. 095:New Year

**Title: **Not Stupidity, But Right  
**Fandom: **Xiaolin Showdown  
**Characters: **Rai, Kim, Omi, Clay  
**Prompt: **095:New Year  
**Word Count:** 613  
**Rating: **G  
**Summary: **10... 9... 8... 7... 6... 5... 4... 3... 2... 1...  
**Author's Note: **A little short notice and pretty much done in fifteen minutes. And the last story for 2006. This year went by too fast... Anyways, here's something for all you awesome people out there. :D

* * *

A gash cut through the air like it was nothing. It opened a portal from a tunnel of a purple swirling vortex onto a street filled with bystanders. And out came that portal was a Brazilian ex-circus star who was the leader of a troupe known as the Xiaolin Warriors.

"Come on, guys. Coast is clear," he said as he stepped out of the portal. He reached his hand into the portal as a petite hand that belonged to a Japanese orient clasped onto his hand. She stepped out of the portal and looked at him with worry.

"Are you sure we should be doing this, Raimundo?" said a little bald headed Chinese monk as he, as well, stepped out of the portal.

"Hey, it's like you said, what Master Fung doesn't know, won't hurt him," their leader said with confidence. Usually, when one of the monks say this, their mentor would always find a way of turning up. But, tonight, he seems to be no where in sight.

"I dunno, Rai. Master Fung does seem to find a way to figure out what we done," said the red blooded American that was the last to come out of the portal before it shrank into nothingness.

"Would you guys just relax, and besides, I told you if we get caught, I'm taking the heap, remember?"

"Well, yeah. But that doesn't mean he won't punish us the same as well," the Japanese girl said.

"Look, we're in Hong Kong now, so what's stopping us from having a good time. It's still New Year's Eve, and why not spend the last couple of minutes of the year together, as friends." The three protesters sighed in defeat. Knowing it was a losing argument to begin with.

So they scoured the streets until they found a spot to watch the show. When it came down to only one minute left, that was when the fire works shot into the air. Sure it was small compared to the finally, but it was worth seeing the wonderment that spread across the youngster's face.

"That is magnificent! Kimiko! Are you making such wonderment?" he asked her. She let out a giggle. Obviously amused by this little monk's expression of seeing fireworks for the first time.

"Sorry Omi, not my department," she replied, but got a confused look from him. It was then that the Earth Warrior intervened.

"Don't wrap your mind around it, little buddy. It'll just make you even more confused," he said and it was then that Water Dragon's face finally relaxed into the amazement it started with. It was then that the Brazilian turned to her.

"This is nice," he said to her.

"It really is. I'm glad you made us come with you," she said back.

"Hey, anything for my girl- I mean my friends," he said as he blushed a furious crimson. She let out another giggle.

"Don't worry, Raimundo, I already know." He got a surprised look on him.

"Uh- Know what?" he asked, acting dumb.

"I know that you like me, Raimundo. And truth be told, I like you too," she said as she blushed as well. He got a comforting smile on him.

"Well, now I know I won't feel stupid now." She now had confusion on her.

"What do you mean?"

Ten...

Nine...

"When I do this." He grabbed her waist and brought her close.

Eight...

Seven...

Hearts racing at the same time. Stomaches a fluttering.

Six...

Five...

He was closing the gap now. She can feel his breathe on her mouth.

Four...

Three...

He was only a centimeter away. It was now or never.

Two...

One...

HAPPY NEW YEAR!


	72. 089:Work

**Title: **A Thin Line Broken  
**Fandom: **Xiaolin Showdown  
**Characters: **Rai, Kim, Amy (my oc), Keiko, Chase, bartender (my oc), Jermaine, Wuya, Omi  
**Prompt: **089:Work  
**Word Count: **8,802  
**Rating: **PG-13  
**Summary: **(AU) Do you believe in love at first sight?  
**Author's Note: **Not a big believer myself, but oh well. I had fun on the last AU, so I decided to write another one. :D Onward to the first post of the new year! Oh and beware the drama... EDIT: I decided to change this to Work because it's really more that than Shapes.

* * *

"Almost... and... there. It's done." He lifted the needle from the customer's skin. On her lower back revealed a blue rose that bled black. She got up and went over to the mirror and saw with a smile. 

"It's perfect," she said.

"Glad you like," he replied. Then she went back over to him and he applied medication over the tattoo. Then put on a bandage over it. She turned back to him and placed a kiss on his cheek.

"I'll see you tonight, Raimundo," she said as she walked.

"See you tonight, Amy," he said as she stepped out. He let on a smile as he removed his ink and blood covered gloves and threw them out. To him, Amy was no one in particular. Just another lay. It's not like he liked this kind of lifestyle, it was just something to live with. It was usually a different girl a week. Pretty much whoever walks into the shop.

"You really are an idiot, aren't you?" He turned and saw his working buddy and close friend, Chase Young.

"I don't know what you're talking about," Raimundo replied.

"I'm talking about you settling down for once in your life."

"Settling down?"

"Yeah, y'know. A girl that you actually fall for. Someone to grow old with."

"No offense, Chase, but not everyone is like you."

"At least I have a wife."

"And I don't and I'm gonna keep it like that."

"That's what they all say."

"Yeah and very unlikely."

DING! DING!

Their conversation was interrupted by someone entering the shop. They turned and saw two girls. One was tall and had short black hair with auburn eyes. Standing next to her was a shorter girl with long raven hair and mysterious blue eyes. The tall one had a brave smile while the other one seemed timid.

When Raimundo first gazed at the short girl, his eyes widened and there was an unfamiliar feeling rise in his chest. He stood there looking at her. Feet plastered and nothing registering to his ears.

"Can I help you?" He shook his head as he heard Chase ask.

"Yeah. My friend and I want tattoos," the taller girl said.

"Well then, you came to the right place. What would you like and where do you want it?" The tall girl looked over the designs that were plastered all over the walls of the shop. Until her eyes fell on one design.

"I like that one," she said as she pointed to a tribal shaped into a star. Chase gave the price and lead her to a bench. It was then that Raimundo got the feeling in his legs back and walked over to the timid girl.

"So what about you?" he asked. The girl looked up at him.

"U-Um... I'm just here for my friend," she said, fear was in her voice.

"Then why did your friend say that you both are getting a tattoo?"

"S-She's just kidding around."

"Kimiko! I told you! I don't want to do this alone!" They turn to the tall girl who now had aggravation on her face. The short girl's face now replace with grimace. Raimundo saw it as he turned back to her.

"If you don't want to do it-"

"No. I'll do it. She's right." He gave her a skeptical look.

"Are you sure?" She nodded and the fear resided. "All right. If you say so." She continued to nod. "So what would you like?" She looked up at him and her eyes gave off some query.

"Well... Do you have anything with fire?" she asked.

"Where do I begin," he joked. She let out a snort. "All right, all right. Jokes aside, lets see what we got." He walked behind the front desk and took out a scrap book that specifically had fire designs. He placed it before her and she went through page after page. Pretty much all the designs had flames or something with flames coming out of it. Nothing really appealed to her until her eyes fell on one design that didn't have flames coming out of it, but it was like an upside down "Y" with one line going down on each side. She had a suspicion of what it was.

"What's that one?" she asked. Raimundo leaned in and looked at it. All the while he breathed in her perfume.

"That's the Chinese/Japanese character for fire." She nodded. Confirming her suspicion. "You like it?"

"It's great."

"You want it?" She looked up at him again and made a slight nod. He gave the price and she paid not only for her, but for her friend as well. "All right, follow me." He lead her to an available bench. "So where do you want it?"

She gave little thought and came to a conclusion.

"On my lower neck." He made a nod and ushered her on the bench.

"I'll be right back. I'm just going to get the stencil." She nodded and the insecurity resided. He walked to get it and returned with it. He stopped right behind her and faced her back. "I'm going to have to ask you to take off your shirt." She turned to him rapidly. "So I can put it on." She still looked at him. "Look, I know what you're thinking, but that's the thing with getting a tattoo. You gotta trust the artist." She considered it and turned away from him. She crossed her arms and reached down the hem and lifted her shirt over her shoulders. Revealing only her bra. His breath got caught in his throat as he watched her take her shirt off. He sobered enough to move her hair out of the way and put the stencil on her lower neck. He rubbed firmly and peeled back the paper. He then picked up two mirrors and put one in front of her. He motioned for her to hold it. She did and looked in to the reflection within the reflection to see the stencil marked on her skin.

"You like?" he asked.

"Yeah. It's great," she said with hesitation. He noticed but knew well of the fear.

"Nervous?" She clenched her eyes shut. "It's O.K. It's perfectly normal." She opened her eyes and turned to him.

"Really?"

"Hell yeah. You should of seen me when I got my first. I was like this big ball of nerves and before I got it, I was thinking about how much the pain is gonna hurt. Hell I even almost threw up." She let out a giggle. "But when it was over, that's when the fear went away. Man, I never felt accomplished than anything in my life."

"Accomplished?"

"Yeah. Knowing that I conquered my fear. After that, tattooing was a breeze." She let on a smile. "Feeling better?" She thought on it.

"Actually, yeah."

"Good. Are you ready?" She nodded and turned her back to him. He slipped on a pair of white gloves. He covered the stencil with disinfectant and picked up the needle. He turned it on and it let out a buzz. He placed it on her skin and saw she let out a small wince.

"You have to hold still. That way, I won't mess up and it won't hurt so much to have it removed." She nodded and took in the pain. He could still see it in her face and he had to get her mind off it.

"So, Kimiko was it?" She nodded. "Nice name. Mines' Raimundo." She kept silent as she took in the pain. "So Kimiko, is there any reason why you wanted a fire tattoo?"

"What's it to you?" she said through her clenched teeth.

"I'm just asking. Fire usually means fierce aggression. As well as a good dancer. Wouldn't you say so?"

"I suppose."

"So why do you want fire?" She let out a pained sigh.

"I dunno. I've always liked fire ever since I was a little girl. Whenever my Papa puts on the fire place, I'm always seen in front of it. I guess I just like the heat as well as the warm colors that seem to bounce off each other. Y'know what I mean?"

"Actually, I do. Except I'm fond of another element."

"And what would that be?"

"You'll probably laugh, but I like the wind."

"Any reason?"

"I just like the feel of it blowing in my face. I also like how it moves around. And how it keeps going regardless of how terrible the world may be." He switched to another needle to fill in the lines.

"Looks like I'm not the only one that studied Asian philosophy."

"Yeah. I like the way they look at life."

"Same here."

"You know how much I like it?"

"How much?"

"My first was actually the character for the wind."

"Really?"

"Yup. On my left bicep. So, you can say that's another thing we have in common." She let out a little laugh.

"Y'know, if you know so much about the philosophy, then you would know that fire and wind are actually complimentary elements." He let on a smile.

"That must be why we're getting along so well, huh?" She let out a laugh.

"You're funny."

"It's my intention." She smiled as the pain continued. But talking to him did take her mind off of it. As if the pain didn't affect her at all.

"So, what's the story on your friend?" he asked, feeling the need to change the subject.

"Keiko? Well, she's my best friend, and we do everything together."

"So that's why you got a tattoo? Because of her?"

"Pretty much. She keeps saying that I'm a daddy's girl and that I would never go through with it. But what she doesn't realize is that I'm a lot tougher than what everyone thinks when they first see me."

"Oh yeah?"

"Yeah. I take self defense classes."

"Really? So why were you so scared to come in?" She hesitated.

"I have a little problem with needles. But Keiko kept on assisting that I go with her and do it."

"Well, I'll let you in on a secret. You're not the first to be scared of needles but get a tattoo anyway." She let on a smile knowing the reassurance. "All right, I'm done," he said as he handed her the mirror again and she looked into the reflection within the reflection and saw her newly acquired tattoo. "So, what do you think?"

"I love it. It's perfect."

"I'm glad you like it," he as he set aside the mirror and put medication on it. Then he applied the bandage. She then put her shirt back on. She got up and saw that Keiko was finished a long while ago as she was waiting for Kimiko by the door. He removed his gloves as he walked her to the door. She turned and had on a smile.

"Thank you," she said.

"No problem," he replied.

"I meant for talking me through, you really helped me go through with it." He let on a smile.

"It's not a problem." She stared at him as if she weren't finished.

"I'm going to pay you back." He lowered his eyebrows.

"What are you talking about? You already paid for the tattoo."

"I mean for taking my mind off the pain. I owe you for that."

"You don't have to-"

"I want to. Unless you want to get your ass kicked," she added with a smirk. His eyebrows rose.

"All right, fine. What are you gonna do?" he asked.

"I know of this great club downtown. Tomorrow, eight o'clock. See you there?" He gave her a content face but slowly softened.

"All right, see you there." She then left with satisfaction on her. While Raimundo just stood there and thought about what had just happened.

"Well, that was a little unexpected." He turned to see Chase smirking at him.

"Shut up."

"I'm only saying. This had to be the first that Raimundo Pedrosa actually gets asked out."

"It's not like that."

"Oh really? For a second there, I thought you actually like her."

"What is this? High School?"

"Think about it. I've seen the way you were looking at her."

"It was nothing. We were just talking and that was it."

"_Just_ talking? I don't think I mentioned anything about talking." Raimundo sent him a death glare.

* * *

That night, Raimundo sat on his bed in his apartment. Flipping through channels on his T.V. Then the door to his bathroom opened and Amy came out fully dressed. 

"Well. That was... interesting..." she said.

"Yeah, sorry. I'm not totally into it tonight," he replied. She gave him a cold stare.

"You could've told me before hand," she said sounding irritated. Then she stormed out, slamming the door.

Raimundo just sat there. Not moving a muscle. He doesn't blame her for being mad. All the while he was making love to her, he thought nothing more than Kimiko. How her muscles tensed under his skin, the way she laughed was something he would want to hear, and her perfume, it was still burning his nostrils with lavender. And the way they talked was of wonder. He never expressed himself that way towards a woman.

He had no idea where these thoughts, these feelings, were coming from, but he knew that tomorrow couldn't come soon enough.

* * *

It was now the next day. He walked down the street that night with the day in his mind. He tattooed more clients, but all the while he was thinking about her. For some reason, she didn't phase his mind. Even when the girls that were hitting on him didn't seem to register. Chase and a couple of other workers took notice of these changes and has been teasing Raimundo none stop. Raimundo, of course, keeps denying of what's happening to him. But hopefully, he can get these feelings resolved tonight. 

He finally arrived at the club and saw her standing outside. The moment he saw her, his heart raced and had the feeling of longing to see her. He marched towards her with a smile on him and he saw that she had a smile on as well.

"Hey," he said.

"Hi," she said. "You came."

"Wouldn't miss it. Shall we?" He stuck out his arm towards the entrance and they walked up to the bouncer. They shown him their IDs' and they walked passed with no problems. They walked in to see a whole mess of people on the dance floor and over by the bar. A familiar scene to the two but that didn't stop them from having a good time.

Kimiko grabbed Raimundo's arm and lead him to the dance floor and started to dance to the deafening music. They were apart at first but then progressed to move closer. He put his hand on her lower back and brought her even closer to her. She then turned around with her back on his chest. With both his hands on her waist. Grinding against one another with no restraint. Completely lost to their surroundings. They kept on dancing like that for at least fifteen more minutes until they got tired and walked over to the bar and sat down on the stools.

"Oh my goodness, I don't know when the last time I had that much fun," she exasperated.

"Has it been long?" he asked.

"Actually, yeah. Surprised, right?"

"Not really. Unless you tell me how long it has been." She thought on it and came to a conclusion.

"I believe it has been over a year." Then his eyebrows raised.

"Seriously?"

"Yeah. But that's what you get for being in a business." He nodded his head.

"What will it be?" They turned and saw the bartender.

"I'll have a beer," Raimundo said.

"Dry Martini." He turned back to her.

"So, where do you work?" he asked. The bartender put the drinks before and Raimundo paid for them.

"I work for my father at Tohomiko Electronics."

"Your father?"

"Yeah. He's Toshiro Tohomiko." His eyes widened.

"Toshiro Tohomiko? As in the same guy that thought the greatest video that's out there?"

"Yup. That's him." Astonishment overlooked his face. "You look surprised."

"Well yeah, I never really thought I'd be the one to tattoo his daughter." She let out a giggle.

"Speaking of which, you never really told me how many you have." He thought on it and counted in his head.

"I have seven."

"Wow. I know about the one on your bicep, but what else?"

"Well, I have a really big dragon on my back. His head starts on the back of my neck and ends down at my spine. Then I have this one on my left shoulder joint," he lifted his tee shirt sleeve to reveal writing on it that says '_He who sacrifices his conscience to ambition, burns a picture to obtain the ashes._' "Right along my right calf is a Portuguese type of wave. Then on both my wrists here I have barbed wire that has been cut. And on my right arm I have my initials in like a Gothic script." She nodded her head as he told and shown her about all of them.

"Wow. Any meaning to all of them?"

"Of course. Each one has really big significance on parts of my life."

"Oh yeah? Like what?" He hesitated and thought on it.

"I can't say yet. Some of it is really personal and I only tell like my closest friends." She nodded her head.

"Oh. I understand. It's like telling your biggest secret to a complete stranger."

"Exactly. But, perhaps, I can tell you one day." She gave him a look.

"Really?"

"Yeah. We'll drink on it." He lifted his glass. "The day you earn my trust, I'll tell you every personal thing about me. No pressure, no stress, full on honesty. How 'bout it?" She gave him another look and raised her glass as well.

"And that'll go the same way with me. The day you earn my trust, I'll tell you every personal thing about me. No pressure, no stress, full on honesty." She clanged her glass with his and they both took long sips.

* * *

It was around one in the morning when they finally left the club and both were a little tipsy. Well, her more than him. They were laughing at some stupid thing that they said. 

"So then she was all 'what?' and I was like 'yeah!'" she laughed. She finally came to a stop in front of a building and he stopped with her as well. Then she turned to him. "Y'know what, Raimundo? I don't get you." He stared with perplexity spread to his eyes.

"What?"

"Here you are, just standing there, and you haven't kissed me." His eyebrows rose.

"What?"

"You heard me. How come you haven't kissed me?" He couldn't believe he was hearing this.

"Kimiko, you're wasted."

"So?"

"What, you want me to kiss you?"

"We both know that you do." Truth be told, he does have the desire to do so. But to kiss her like this doesn't feel right to him.

"What about our deal?" Then she approached him and put her finger tips on his abs.

"I'll forget it for this one moment," she said in a whisper. His heart raced as her lips hovered over his. His mouth slightly open as well as hers. Just when their lips were about to touch, he turned his head away down to the crook of her neck.

"Damn it," he muttered and pulled back. She looked at him with confusion.

"What's wrong?" she asked.

"I'm sorry. I can't do it."

"Why not?"

"Kimiko, you're drunk. It's not right for me to kiss you like this." Then she stepped back and had a smirk on her.

"You're a good guy, Raimundo." He lowered his eyebrows.

"You're not drunk at all, are you?" She let out a little laugh.

"No. I'm not." He let out a snort.

"Then why did you make me go through all that then?"

"I was testing you. To see if you're one of those guys that takes advantage of a drunk girl." He let on a smile.

"So did I pass?" She giggled.

"With flying colors," she said as she stepped through the building door. Leaving a very perplexed Raimundo.

* * *

The next day, he came in to the shop and saw his working mates drawing a sketch of a tattoo or on someone. Chase was the first to see him. 

"Hey Rai. How was your date?" he asked.

"Raimundo went on a date?" asked Jermaine, one of the other workers.

"It wasn't a date," Raimundo said defensively as he went behind the front desk and sat down on the chair.

"Then why did you go out with her?" Chase asked again.

"It's like she said, she was paying me back for being nice to her."

"Oh is this that Kimiko chick?" Jermaine asked. Raimundo sent a glare to Chase.

"You told him?"

"The whole shop knows." Raimundo let out a groan. "But how did it go though?"

"It was all right. We went to the club and danced a little. Had a couple of drinks and I almost kissed her."

"What do you mean you _almost_ kissed her?" Jermaine asked.

"At first, I thought she was wasted and then she practically begged me to kiss her, and just when I was about to... I pulled back."

"You? Pulled back?"

"What was I suppose to do? I thought she was drunk. If I kissed her and she doesn't remember that I did... I can't live with that."

"Who'd thought that Raimundo actually grew a spine," Chase joked. Jermaine laughed.

"And what do you mean you _thought_ she was drunk?"

"Well, after I pulled back and told her I couldn't do it, she looked at me and right there, I knew that she _wasn't_ drunk." The two guys eyes widened. "She was only testing me to see if I can do it."

"Hey Chase, I think you're right. I believe Raimundo _has_ grown a spine." Chase laughed.

"What'd I tell ya? So are you gonna see her again?"

"Probably. We hit it off pretty good. By the way, did you know that she's the daughter of Toshiro Tohomiko?" The two guys stopped at what they were doing and stared at him.

"You mean the guy that created the Goo Zombie series?" Jermaine asked.

"The very same." Their mouths gaped and eyes widened.

"That guy is only second to Bill Gates. What's his daughter doing here?" Chase asked.

"I dunno. Probably promotional crap or whatever," Raimundo replied.

"Well you know what I think?" Jermaine asked and the two guys looked at him. "I think our Rai here actually likes her."

"Shut up. I do not."

"I'm gonna have to agree with Jermaine. Before you met her, you were a regular play boy."

"You got a point here?"

"I'm just saying that you changed. Remember that red head you tattooed yesterday?"

"What about her?"

"Are you kidding me? She was practically throwing herself at you and you just snubbed her away," Jermaine said. "I'm done, buddy." His client got up and left. Jermaine then joined his two friends. "So as I was saying, this girl has gotten to you."

"And I'm saying that the both of you are full of bullshit."

DING! DING!

Then their conversation was interrupted by the sight of Kimiko walking in. She walked over to the front desk and stared at Raimundo.

"Hi," she said.

"Hey," he said. She looked at the two other guys and they got the hint to leave the two alone. When they were gone, Raimundo got up and faced her.

"So, what are you doing here?" he asked.

"Can't I just stop by and say hi?"

"You could but that's loitering and that's against the law."

"Is it considered loitering when I ask you for lunch sometime later in the day?" He gave little thought.

"I don't think so."

"So what do you say?" He looked over at the clock that hung on the wall.

"I go on break around noon. Is that all right?" She gave a smile.

"That's perfect." She then left the shop and he stared at her as she did. Then Jermaine and Chase rejoined him.

"So, what did she want?"

"She asked me to go to lunch. That's all."

"Two in a row. Must be a record for you."

"Hey Chase," Jermaine said as hit him slightly. "Maybe we should bet on our paychecks on when Raimundo will crack."

"Y'know, that's a great idea. I'll give him a few weeks."

"All right, but I'll give him a couple of weeks." Raimundo right then got irritated.

"Well, I hope you guys enjoy your time in hell."

* * *

When lunch time came around, Kimiko came back to the shop and Raimundo left with her. They went to the local McDonald's and he ordered a big mac with a coke while she order the cheese burger also with a coke. He watched her as she engulfed her burger. 

"I don't think I've ever seen a girl take in that much before," he said.

"What's that suppose to mean?" she asked. He quickly panicked.

"I mean, most girls I go out with don't really eat that much. They barely even touch meat."

"You mean those anorexic girls that only eat salads on a day to day basis?" He let out a snort.

"Yeah. That's the one."

"Well, I'm sorry to disappoint you, but I don't work like that. And besides, I consider those girls to be absolutely disgusting." He smiled.

"You're not the only one." Her eyebrows rose.

"Really? I thought all guys like that."

"Not all of us. It's like you said, those girls are disgusting." Her face softened.

"I don't think I've met a guy that said that."

"Yeah well, there's a first for everything."

"Ain't that the truth." He let out a laugh. As well as she.

"Y'know what, Kimiko? I like you. You're fun to be around with."

"I could say the same thing about you, Raimundo."

"Hey, I think we're good enough friends for you to call me Rai," he smirked.

"Oh really. If I'm gonna call you 'Rai', then you should call me Kim," she smirked back. He let out a laugh.

"You got it." They continued to eat and exchange laughs to one another. Then a thought came to his mind. "By the way, I meant to ask you last night, is your dad here? In the city?" She shook her head.

"No he's back in Tokyo."

"Oh yeah?"

"Yeah. I'm here only as a representative for the company. He paid for everything though. My apartment, my car, the whole nine yards."

"Wow. You really are a daddy's girl, huh?"

"Hey, I can't help but love him." He made a smile.

"Nah, I don't blame you. I love my parents too. Even if I haven't talked them in years." Her eyebrows furrowed.

"Really?"

"Yeah. It's a long story. You don't want to hear it."

"What makes you think that?"

"Well, considering our deal, I'd think that's something personal. Wouldn't you say so?" She tilted her head one side in agreement.

"So how long does it take to gain Rai's trust?"

"Depends, how long does it take to gain Kim's trust?" he smirked. She smiled at him and he smiled back.

* * *

She walked him back to the shop and part ways when they arrived. But when he entered, he was faced with teasing looks from his co-workers. He merely scowled at them. 

"We only talked," he smugly said.

"Didn't say a thing," Chase said. "How about you, Jermaine?"

"Nope. Not a word."

"Can't I come to work without you guys busting my chops?"

"Well, consider busting your chops as a good thing."

"What the hell does that suppose to mean?"

DING! DING!

"What he means is it's a good thing you found someone that you just don't want to sleep with right away." They turned to the source of the new voice that joined the group and saw the flowing red hair that belonged to none other than Chase's wife.

"Wuya? What are you doing here?" Chase asked as he walked over to her.

"I thought I'd come by and see you work," she said with pouting voice.

"What do you _really_ want?"

"Chase, you know me too well. I just want another tattoo. But this one is going on a special spot that only _you_ can see," she added with a seductive voice. A knowing smile spread to his face.

"You got it," he said as he lead her to a curtained area that was only reserved for those that want tattoos in private regions. He closed the curtain and left two perplexed men to stare.

"And to think that's where they first met," Jermaine blurted.

"No kidding," Raimundo responded.

"Y'know, that's kinda how you and that girl first met. Isn't it?" Raimundo turned rapidly to him.

"Shut up."

* * *

One day, she came home to her apartment from another day spent with Raimundo. She walked over to her couch and sat down when her cell phone went off. She took it out of her pocket and saw Keiko's name in the caller ID. She flipped it open and put the receiver to her ear. 

"Hey Keiko," she said.

"Hey Kimiko. You sound like you just came home," Keiko said.

"That's because I did."

"Been out with Raimundo again?"

"How can you tell?"

"Only because you have been spending a lot of time with him lately. So, do you like him?" She was caught off guard when Keiko asked that as a hint of pink shown on her face.

"He's my friend, of course I like him."

"You know that's not what I mean." She let out a sigh.

"I know. It's just that I don't know yet. I mean, there's still a lot about him I can't figure out."

"Do you mean that stupid deal you made?"

"Pretty much."

"Don't you trust him though?" Kimiko thought on it. Truth be told, she had no idea. She liked him enough to be his friend, but trust is something completely different.

"I don't know."

"You know what I think?"

"What?"

"The only reason why you don't know is because you're scared you might get hurt again."

"Goodnight, Keiko." She closed her phone abruptly. Not wanting to continue the conversation.

* * *

For the next few weeks, Kimiko and Raimundo spent all their free time together. Every lunch break and weekend nights out in town. Staying true to their deal, even when they have a burning desire to tell each other everything. But they still didn't feel they can trust each other yet. But it was like what their friends said, it was only a matter of time when the thin line of friendship is broken. 

They walked back from a bar one night with very little drinks in them to her apartment building. They stopped and she turned to him.

"Well, goodnight, Rai. I had a good time," she said.

"Yeah. I did too," he said. She nodded and then turned to enter. "Kim, wait." She turned back to him to meet an unfamiliar face.

"What is it?" He gave her a longing look.

"Kim, remember when I said I liked you?" She nodded while her breath got caught in her throat. Knowing exactly where this is going.

"Yeah?" He got closer to her and reached for her hand and clasped it.

"I mean it," he whispered. She stared up at him for what seemed forever. Then she reached up to him with her lips partially opened. He also reached down to her with a slightly opened mouth and then their lips met. Not with force but with softness trailing along. The lips massaging each other with tender grace. He put his hands on her waist and brought her close. Then she placed her finger tips on his biceps and gently pulled back. He looked at her with confusion.

"What's the matter?" he asked. She found the words to be difficult to say.

"Rai, what about our deal?" she asked him. Then he let on a smile.

"Well, I think it's obvious that I trust you now." She searched his eyes and found what he was saying was true. "What about you?" She found it difficult to answer him. She's still questioning that herself. "Kim?" He noticed she had the same query in her eyes from when they first met.

"I-I... I gotta go. Goodnight." She stepped through her apartment building door and completely disappeared.

"So she just left you hanging?" one other co-worker, Omi, asked the following morning at the shop.

"Yeah. She didn't say anything," Raimundo replied.

"Sorry that happened to you, Rai," Chase consoled and then went over to Jermaine. "You owe me your paycheck." Jermaine glared at him.

"Why did she do that though?" he asked none the less.

"I dunno. She just stared at me and left."

"Well, if you ask me, it's her problem."

"Maybe. But now I gotta tell her everything."

"What do you mean?" Omi asked.

"I'm talking about our deal. I told her that I trusted her and now I gotta tell her every personal thing about me."

"Not necessarily," Chase said.

"What do you mean?"

"I mean when you made that deal, did you guys say that you'll tell each other everything at the same time?" Raimundo thought back on it.

"I don't think so."

"So now you have an out. Until she says that she trusts you, that's when you start to tell her." Raimundo considered it and it did make sense.

DING! DING!

His thoughts have been ripped off when he saw Keiko come in and walked toward him.

"Raimundo?" she asked.

"Yeah?"

"Come with me. I need to talk to you," she said as she went outside. He followed along and faced her. "Look, Kimiko told me what happened."

"Oh really?"

"Yeah. I know that you must be ticked off and all-"

"I'm not ticked off, I'm just confused. Why did she do that?"

"You have to understand. She just has trusting issues."

"Oh really? I haven't noticed," he said with sarcasm hinted his voice.

"I'm serious. Something happened to her and she hasn't been the same."

"Like what?" he asked curiously.

"Oh no. I'm not getting in between your stupid deal. But I will tell you this, why do you think she hasn't been out in over a year?" His eyes widened as she left.

* * *

She sat in her apartment with confusion still in her mind. Conflict took over her body and she didn't know how she was going to make it out of this. Then she heard knocking at her door. She got up from her couch and walked over to it. She peeked through the peephole and immediately grimaced. It was Raimundo. She knew that he knew she was there. So she opened it and faced him. 

"Hi," she said.

"Hey," he said.

"What are you doing here?" she asked completely avoiding his eyes.

"I never got my answer." She stared up at him. Completely at a loss of words. "So? Do you trust me?" She still didn't have the answer.

"Come in," was all she said as she stepped out of the way. He came in and she closed the door behind him. She lead him to the living room and they sat down. Not saying a single word. But he knew he had to tell her.

"Keiko told me that something happened to you. Mind telling me what that is?" She looked at him.

"But our deal..." He adjusted himself to face her.

"Look, you know how I'm able to trust you?" She shook her head. "Because, the past few weeks, I spent all my time with you. Laughing and having fun. I never met a girl like you and I know that you will always have my back." She still stared at him. "Tell you what," he said as he stuck out his wrists. "You see these broken barbed wires?" She nodded. "I got these when I was in jail." Her eyes widened. "Yeah, for armed robbery. The reason why they're cut is because I'm a free man. A changed man." She continued to stare at him. Then she put her hands underneath his wrists and rubbed her thumb on the barbed wires. "So that's one secret that you know." She looked up and into his eyes and opened her mouth.

"Last year, I was with this guy. I thought I loved him. I thought he did too. That is, until I found him, in bed, with another woman." As soon as she said that last bit, she broke down in tears. He moved closer to her and pulled her in to a hug. She cried into his shirt while he was comforting her the best he could.

"Kim, I understand. But I promise you, I'm nothing like that guy. I would never do anything to hurt you." She pulled back and saw his reassuring smile. She leaned her forehead onto his and closed her eyes.

* * *

"... So, for several years, I was pretty much lived like a regular play boy. Had a girl under my wing every week. Chase keeps telling me I do that because I'm scared of commitment. Now I'm starting to consider that he might be right..."

* * *

"... I was only three years old when she got sick. They told my dad it was leukemia. She tried the chemo therapy but it was futile. But that didn't mean she gave up the fight. It was two years that it finally got the best of her. And the sad thing is, I barely even remember her..."

* * *

"... See this wave? It depicts the ocean waves that I remember when I was living in Rio. I moved into the states when I was fourteen. But by the time I moved out, my parents went back to Brazil without even telling me. Right now, I don't have the slightest idea of what they're doing. Or where they're living..."

* * *

"... I was like your average High School rich girl. Sat with the popular kids and didn't give a shit about anything around me. It was always friends and parties with me. Basically, I was living in denial until graduation time came. It was only then that I was yanked into the real world..."

* * *

"... The dragon stands for protection. The only reason why I got it was to let my friends and family know that I'm always there to protect them. Can't say much about family, but my friends know that I'm there..."

* * *

"... I already knew that character stood for fire. It's just that it's been a long time since I lived in Japan, that I sometimes forget what some of the signs mean. How sad is that? I was born in Japan but grew up with ignorance. Well, my grandmother always told me that I'm cultural deficient..."

* * *

"... It's a Chinese proverb. Kinda has a different meaning, but that depends on who you're asking. I'd say it means like if you go crazy then it'll just take over. So it inspires me to work hard and not let it get the best of me..."

* * *

"... Everybody tells me I'm lucky to be an only child, but I'm not so sure of that. I wouldn't mind having sibling rivalry, but it beats being alone. I only have my dad and even he's not enough. So I would say Keiko is practically my sister. We grew up together and would beat up anybody if they hurt us..."

* * *

"... Chase was the one that offered me the job at the shop after I was released. Let me tell you, jail was shit. It's like they don't treat you like a human being. It was more like big piles of nothing. But after spending three years at that place, it's made me stronger. Sure I regret robbing that rich guy, but I believe in fate. Everything happens for a reason..."

* * *

"... I was a little brat growing up. Completely selfish. And taking advantage of everything my dad offered. I even mistreated a few people. But now, even when I'm all grown up, I feel bad for those that I treated badly. If I could, I would go back in time and relive those moments of when I was my cruelest. But then again, it really has taught me respect towards my peers. I mean, you would even say I'm different from a brat..."

* * *

"... You know how in the military, people would tattoo parts of their body for identification purposes, just in case parts of their body's get blown up," he said as she nodded. "Well, that's the same idea for my initials. Identification purposes." She got a smile on. 

"Wouldn't you say there are other people who have the same initials as you?" He looked at her dumbfounded. She let out a laugh.

"Thanks, Kim. You really ruined that."

"That's what I'm here for," she smirked. He let out a little laugh as well. Then he placed his hand on her cheek. She didn't oblige as she relax into it. They gave each other longing looks. Then he leaned in as he placed another soft kiss on her. She kissed him back with the same tenderness. He stroked his thumb on her cheek bone as she let out a little moan.

Then he laid her down on the couch with him on top. Her hands feeling his beginnings on ab lines. Gently lifting his shirt over his head. Breaking the kiss for a brief second before going back in with a much deeper passionate kiss. She wrapped her arms around his neck and felt along his shoulder blades. Where the dragon resided.

* * *

Passion. That was all it was. From beginning to end was nothing but passion. When two people are in love, there is a passion not to be without one or the other. And that was the case with these two. Their love was so strong that it kept them together through this entire experience. Even when one or the other try to jeopardize it, it still came out strong. 

They spent the whole evening making intense love in her bedroom, her kitchen, basically every surface of the apartment. Sucking the crooks of their necks and leaving behind remnants of their bodies. The last place they had made love was in her bedroom and were both breathing heavily from exhaustion. She laid on her belly while he was on his side facing her. Drawing circles on her bare back. She smiled up at him.

"Rai?" she asked.

"Yeah?" he asked back.

"Do you believe in love at first sight?" He looked at her intently.

"Before I met you, na, not really. But after I met you, I'm a full believer." She continued to smile at him. Then his hand moved up and moved her long hair to reveal his first creation on her. He got up on his elbow and moved on and pressed his lips on it. Trailing along her shoulder blades and ending on her shoulder joint. Then went back to drawing circles on her back.

"God, you drive me crazy," he said. She let out a giggle.

"So do you." She then leaned in again and gave him another kiss.

* * *

"Yeah, that's how it was when I first met Wuya. She took me off guard at first but then I took her under my wing when things went bad for her. But now, I can't imagine coming to work without seeing her." Raimundo stared at his friend the next day at the shop. After telling him that he fell in love with the girl that he thought would never be interested in a guy like him. "You must really have it bad for her, huh?" 

"You could say that." Chase put a smile on.

"Hey Jermaine!" Jermaine came out of storage and walked over to the two. "You still owe me that paycheck." The African American sent him a scowl.

"Word is that Raimundo fell in love. Did I hear right?" he asked.

"You better believe it," Raimundo replied.

"You must have it bad. You're not beating me to a pulp, man."

"Hey, you guys were right all along. I've just been an idiot on not doing anything."

"Hey, it's not your fault, you were just keeping your end of the deal. You're a good guy, Rai," Chase said. Raimundo nodded.

DING! DING!

Their conversation got interrupted when they saw Kimiko come in. Raimundo's smile widened as she walked in. He got up from his seat and walked over to her. But when he got closer to her, he saw that she looked like she needed to tell him something.

"Hey," he said.

"Hi," she said as she got on her toes and gave him a kiss.

"So, what are you doing here?" he asked her.

"I need to talk to you. Alone." Raimundo got a look of concern.

"Uh, sure." He lead her to the storage room. The second he closed the door behind him, she immediately put her arms around his neck and kissed him fiercely. Caught by surprise, his first instinct was to kiss her back. Placing his hand on her lower back and rubbing tenderly. Then she moved on to his neck and started sucking on his skin.

"Again?" he asked.

"Yes," she said in between sucking.

"Can't argue with that," he said as he gently lifted up her shirt. It was then that their lips met again and he moved on to unclasp her bra.

* * *

Half an hour later, there was knocking on the door from the outside. 

"Hey Rai! Put your pants back on, you got an appointment!" Chase shouted through the door.

"Hey Chase, maybe that client doesn't want one from him," Jermaine muttered to him.

"You're disgusting," Chase said as continued to knock. Then the door opened and Raimundo came out with really messy hair and his shirt on backwards. Chase let out a laugh. "Had a good time?"

"What do you think?" he said as he made his way across the show.

"By the way, nice hickey." Raimundo immediately covered his neck with his hand.

* * *

The next couple of months were nothing but bliss. Every second was missed by their busy lives. The growing desire to be together grows stronger with each and every parting. As it was told by the words of William Shakespeare: _Parting is such sweet sorrow. _But never would they expect that distance to reach far within grasp. 

There was knocking on his door late one night. He went over to it and was surprised to find Kimiko standing on the other side.

"Kim? What's up?" he asked. Then she went up to him and kissed him. But pulled back to stare at him with eyes that told him that she really had something to say. "What's wrong?"

"Rai... I... Can I come in?" she asked finally. He let her in and towards the kitchen where she sat down across from him. Then she grabbed his hands with a grip on her. Completely avoiding his eyes.

"Raimundo... You have been so great to me. I love you and I know you know that. But this isn't easy," she exasperated the last part.

"Kim? Are you saying what I think your saying?"

"No- I'm not saying we should... You know... It's just..." She took in a breath of air. "I'm going away." His eyes widened.

"Away where?" She let out an inaudible whisper. "Sorry?" She finally met his gaze and found it to be difficult to say.

"Japan." His eyes widened even more.

"Wha-W-Why?" he asked as if his ears betrayed him.

"My Papa needs me back. The company is not doing so well. And I need to be there." He could tell that she was lying through her teeth.

"No," he said while shaking his head.

"Rai, I'm so sorry." Then he got up in frustration.

"Kim, how can the biggest, most successful company in the world have trouble."

"It just happens. I can't predict how the economics is going."

"That's bullshit, and you know it." She looked away from him. He could always tell when she's lying. "Just tell me, what's the _real_ reason?" She looked up at him. She couldn't bring herself to tell him. "Y'know what? Forget it. I don't want to hear it."

"Rai..."

"Get out of here, Kim." Then she got up and went over to him and wrapped her arms around him.

"My Papa is sick. Really. He needs me. I'm the only one hes' got." He couldn't hear a hinder in her voice, so that just made him feel bad now as she cried into his shirt.

"Why didn't you tell me? Why lie?"

"I was afraid... I was afraid you wouldn't let me go." He placed his hands on her shoulders and made her face him.

"Kim, if your dad is sick, of course I would let you go." She stared at him.

"Really?"

"Hell yeah. If I only had my dad, I would hop on a plane in a heart beat." She continued to stare at him. "So when are you leaving?" She sniffed.

"Tomorrow morning." He now looked disappointed.

"Oh. That's... Wow. When are you coming back?" She shrugged.

"I don't know. Probably never." His disheartened face fell even more.

"I don't believe that."

"Rai..."

"You have to come back, Kim. I'm nothing without you." She then put her hand on the back of his neck gave him a deep kiss and tears continued to pour. Then she pulled back and leaned against his forehead.

"I love you so much, Rai." There was a pause between the two. Drinking in each other's scents.

"What if I come with you." She shook her head.

"No. I could never ask you to do that."

"I didn't ask." She stared into his eyes and saw the seriousness.

"Rai, I need to do this."

"Alone?" She closed her eyes and nodded. He then kissed her. She got that he understood.

* * *

They continued to kiss at the airport. Not letting go in the slightest. Getting a taste before the parting. When they do let go, they stared at each other with beating hearts. 

"You swear you'll send me emails everyday?" he asked.

"Why do you ask when you know the answer?" she asked back. He let on a smile. "I have to go now."

"No not yet."

"Rai... I really have to go."

"Not yet, I have to ask you something." She gave him her resignation as she smiled.

"All right. What is it?" His heart thumped even faster. Feeling the words getting tangled up in his throat.

"Kim, I've rehearsed all morning and every line I think up sounded either cheesy or cliched and would probably make you throw up on my shoes." She let out a laugh. "But that doesn't matter because this is real and I know we'll make it through this long distance thing. And I also know I can wait forever for you to come back so we can be together. But I also want you to come back to something with very high intentions. So, I ask you, in an airport of all places," he added with a laugh. "to be my wife." She felt heart skip a beat. "Will you marry me, Kimiko?" She put her free hand over her mouth and her breath came in gasps. Tears welled up in her eyes. Then she nodded her head vigorously.

"Yes! Yes I'll marry you!" she exclaimed and upon hearing that, he lifted her up and hugged her even tighter. While still in his arms and in the air, she gave him a long kiss.

"Last call for Tokyo, Japan. Please board now." They heard the announcement over the intercom. They broke apart upon hearing it. He gave one last gaze as she walked through the security. When she was on the other side, she turned around and sent him an air kiss. He held up his palm and clasped it shut. Smiling as she continued to walk to the gate. When she was completely gone from his line of vision, he turned around and made his way to the open window that shown her plane. He stood there and watched as it departed from the gate and rose to the sky. Seeing as it was long gone, he walked away with a smile on his face. Knowing that when she comes back, he'll start with his new life with her and their child.


	73. 072:Fixed

**Title: **Broken Necklace Unappreciated  
**Fandom: **Xiaolin Showdown  
**Characters: **Rai, Kim  
**Prompt: **072:Fixed  
**Word Count: **251  
**Rating: **G  
**Summary: **It broke again and he's the only one that can fix it.  
**Author's Note:** Short, but sweet. That's all I gotta say.

* * *

It was broken again. That's the third time this month. And he was the only one that was able to fix it. She offered to help but too much fire would destroy it. For now, it was only him, a pair of tweezers, and the pliers.

So, he sat on his futon with two tiny gold chain links set aside and the gold chain with a heart shaped locket was set before him. With the tweezers, he picked up a chain link and pinched his fingers on one end of the chain. He carefully put the link through the end and pinched it as to not lose it. Then he picked up the pliers and squeezed the link shut. He did the same process for the other link only to connect the two broken ends. When he squeezed the link shut, he put down the pliers and marveled at his handy work. He got up and walked over to the meditation hall and found her meditating.

"Hey Kim?" he asked and her mind was brought back when she gazed over at him.

"You fixed it?" she asked. He nodded. She got up and walked over to him. He held out his hand and revealed the necklace before him. She took it and hooked it around her neck and stuck the locket into her robes.

"Thanks, Rai. I don't know what I'd do if you hadn't of fixed it," she said as she left to go training.

"Sure, Kim. Anything for you."


	74. 071:Broken

**Title: **Unrepairable Bond  
**Fandom: **Xiaolin Showdown  
**Characters: **Rai, Kim  
**Prompt: **071:Broken  
**Word Count: **410  
**Rating: **PG  
**Summary: **Harsh words exchanged can only lead to a downfall.  
**Author's Note: **Both shocking and choppy. I'm even surprised myself. I've been seeing that I got new readers on here, so, welcome and I hope you enjoy your stay. :D

_

* * *

"WHY ARE YOU SO SELFISH?!"_

_"_I'm_ selfish?! How can you change your look everyday?!"_

_"DON'T CHANGE THE SUBJECT! I'M STILL MAD AT YOU!"_

_"I can hear that! Why don't you go back to that _big_ fancy house that you always brag about, techno geek!"_

_"WHY DON'T YOU GO BACK TO THAT HUT YOU GREW UP IN YOU CIRCUS FREAK!"_

They meant it. Every poisoning word that passes through the air. Never once have their fights ever escalate into this. Hurtful words exchanged and avoidance of eye contact. But that didn't mean they regretted it. They did. They were closer than anyone else at the temple and to come down to this was only a matter of time. Emotions were high and tearful yells were the only thing heard. Nobody wouldn't be surprised if the Americans on the other side of world heard them.

And to think it only started with a simple confession of the heart. He told her how much she meant to him and she took it the wrong way. At first, she thought it was another one of his jokes. A simple prank. But when he gave that serious look, that's when all hell broke loose. Harsh words let out and their pent up anger let out. By the end, they left with pounding heads and reddened cheeks.

They say broken things can always be fixed. But when the bond between two great friends is shattered, there's no way back. The only way to fix it is to say sorry and move on. Easier said then done. Whatever that's happening to them, it can only be between them, as Master Fung would put it. But unbeknownst to the quartet, their fight was affecting the entire group. How they work together and how they could hold as a team.

But that's the funny thing with fights. They are like a virus. The idea planted in their heads and soon spread to everything around them until the whole is broken. You could say this was the downfall of the Xiaolin and the Heylin prevails. When the final battle comes, it depends on the wrought out foursome. If only they knew that they were the world's last hope for balance. But the two that started it are too stubborn to forgive and forget.

_This can't happen,_ he thought. Being leader, he knows he has to do something. It's either the fall of evil or the fall of the greatest friendship.


	75. 045:Moon

**Title: **Secret Moon  
**Fandom: **Xiaolin Showdown  
**Characters: **Rai, Kim, Omi, Clay  
**Prompt: **045:Moon  
**Word Count: **624  
**Rating: **PG  
**Summary: **They say a lot of things happen during a full moon, but what comes out during a new moon?  
**Author's Note:** So tired... must get sleep... damn college... lots of projects... hate title... 3/4 done... enjoy... ZZZZZZZZZ...

* * *

"All right, guys. I think we can call it a day," the wind leader proclaimed. His friends panted with smiles on their faces. All thinking it was a good days training. "Tomorrow, we'll probably do something _new_ with the _Moon_stone Locust and the _Lunar_ Locket," he said, drawing emphasis on his words. Omi and Clay didn't catch it, but Kimiko sure did. She looked back at him and she saw his knowing look on her. She smiled at him to indicate that she got the message.

That night, she waited until Clay's thunderous snores shook the rafters above. When it finally came at around Midnight, she tip toed through the corridors and made sure not to run into anyone or anything. When she reached the exit to the grounds, she was met with pitch black grounds. The only thing that was illuminated was the bright stars.

She cautiously walked down the steps and walked through the grass to their special place. Not too far away on the quad was there a space with complete solitude. Where no temple monk has never ventured into because it was thought to be "unneeded space". That is, until Raimundo discovered it some months ago while wondering aimlessly. He told only Kimiko about it and it was shortly after- wait, let the story speak for itself.

She came to the spot and found him sitting on the grass on the darkest of nights. She sent him a smile but he could not see. So, upon coming to this realization, she lit up only her forefinger that seemed to illuminate the entire space. He saw her smile and he smiled back. Then she went over to him and sat before him. She leaned in and placed a kiss onto him. Oh how they missed such a thing. Only holding it in from the previous time of when the new moon was shown onto the night sky. It was only then they would sneak to this spot and spend their time together, as one.

She pulled away and looked longingly at him.

"Another month," she said.

"Yeah. Can you believe its been that long?" he asked as he placed his hand on her right cheek. Stroking his thumb on her cheek bone.

"I could never. But, I suppose it's a good idea to only meet when there is a new moon," she said rather flat and unenthused. He caught her words meaning.

"Kim, if I could, I would make it so we can be open about this." She stared at him and sighed.

"I know. I just think it's wrong for us to keep hiding."

"I feel the same way, but, that's what we get for living the life of a monk," he said rather flat as well while removing his hand from her cheek and moving it to clench on her hand tight. She let out another sigh.

"Damn celibacy," she grunted. He reached his other hand behind her neck and brought her close to his face. He placed a kiss on her. Pouring in a months time of longing into it. As she did as well. Remaining like that for a moment or so until they pulled away. Leaning on each other's foreheads. Soaking in every passing second that was in each other's grasp. Soon, a tear escaped from her eyes. He moved his hand brushed it away.

"I hate this," she finally said.

"Believe me, I do too." A very small smile grace her face and she put out her fire lit finger and moved so she cuddled into his chest. He adjusted himself to get comfortable and leaned his back against the wall. Staring up at the dark night sky and wished to be like this, always.


	76. 050:Spade

**Title: **Jack of Spades  
**Fandom: **Xiaolin Showdown  
**Characters: **Rai, Kim, Clay, Jack  
**Prompt: **050:Spade  
**Word Count: **1,633  
**Rating: **PG  
**Summary: **Twenty years Omi has been gone, and Jack makes Kim an offer.  
**Author's Note: **Takes place during Time After Time 1 when Kim was leader and what happened during those long eighty years of Omi's disappearance. EDIT: I was SO tired when I put this up that I never once considered grammar and now it's bugging the living hell outta me.

* * *

Twenty years. Twenty long years. It had been twenty years today that Omi had disappeared and Kimiko was named leader. And every since, the dragons have never been worse than they are now. Truth be told, the three remaining were nothing without the little yellow guy. Which gave an upper hand on the Heylin side. But no one could ever suspect that Jack Spicer would be the one to turn out on top. Putting Chase Young under Chinese Water Torture, strapped Wuya to wall and forever forced to wear a cheerleader uniform, and Hannibal Roy Bean, bloated and squeezed in a cage. As for the team's mentor, he has been placed in a arena for entertainment purposes. Nobody knew how he did it, they just knew that he took advantage of a vulnerable, crippled team. 

Jack's prison finished construction eighteen years ago, his robots have gotten more sleeker, more advanced, and all hope was lost. Especially to Kimiko. She had given up hope thirteen years ago. When it was certain that Omi would never come back. Clay too had given up hope. But it was earlier than Kimiko. It was when they were dumped in this place, when he was first given the gruel that was served at the prison. And he actually hurled. But Raimundo, he was the only one that hadn't lost hope. The other two told him that it was no point in hoping, but he knew better. He knew one day Omi would return and the team will be together once more. Even if it took a hundred years.

Hard to believe it had been twenty years. Age does come, but everyday seemed the same. Wake up, torture, eat, torture, break, torture, sleep, and torture. Everyday for twenty years. This thought alone, brought stray tears and a couple of hiccups out of her now guant body. Not too far from her did the boys notice and got concerned. Thank goodness it was break time now. Raimundo got closer to her and rubbed her back.

"Kim? Are you OK?" he asked with worry. She stared at him and the tears poured.

"T-Today's the day," she replied now balling. The two boys looked at each other and understood immediately. On instinct, Raimundo pulled her in and allowed her to cry openly on his tattered prison shirt. Whispering in her ear that everything is going to be all right. That was when she pulled and stared at him angrily.

"What are you talking about?!" she shouted through her tears. "Nothing is going to be OK! And it's all my fault! And yet you just stand by and continue to have hope! Face it! It's hopeless now!" Raimundo just stared at her. Then they heard Clay clear his throat and they turn to him.

"Sorry, Rai. But she's right. Omi's never coming back," the Texan said plainly. Raimundo still continued to stare.

"I don't care what you guys say. I went to hell way before this even started and trust me, this is not it." The two stared at him in question. They didn't know what he meant and when he saw this plain as day (well, as plain as it use to be), he then sighed. Getting a little choked up at the thought. "When I was with Wuya." They understood now and Kimiko leaned back into Raimundo's shoulder. He wrapped his arms around her shoulders. Brought her even more closer than she already was. Feeling left out, Clay rubbed her back.

Then a shadow casted over them. Noticing the change, they turned and saw a Jack-bot hovering above them.

"Kimiko Tohomiko. The master would like to see you," it said. Raimundo tightened his grip and she refused to move. Upon detecting this, the robot reached out its arm and ripped Kimiko away from him. He tried to get her back, but he was faced with the barrel of a lazer gun. It was then that he backed away. The Jack-bot hovered away, dragging Kimiko.

Through corridor after corridor, if fatigue didn't already taken over her, she would've been exhausted anyway. But the hallways did lighten up as they went. It went from dirt and grime to clean and gold. She couldn't help but scoff at the gold decor. The Jack-Bot approached two giant double doors. It pushed the doors open and it dragged her in. The room was like a mile in. Even with a red carpet, and at the end sat Jack on his giant golden thrown. He looked different today. It was probably because this was the first time she saw him since she was brought into this prison. His hair has grown longer, a suit of armor that's adorned by his robots covered his arms, legs, and abdomen. Worst of all, he got a satisfying grin on him. Shuffling a deck of cards his hands.

The Jack-bot tossed her on the ground before him. Then it left just as fast as it came. She got up on her hands and knees and looked up at the, to her, the most disgusting face she had ever seen. She scowled at him.

"Don't give me that look, Kimiko," he mocked. "After all, I couldn't of done this without you." She continued to scowl. So he continued. "You know what? Wouldn't you say that life is like a full deck of cards? Without one, the deck falls apart. Wouldn't you say so?" She continued to scowl. "It's OK, you can throw any sarcasm at me. It's not going to do you any good." She'll admit, he had a point.

"In that case, I say you are missing fifty two cards in your head," she grunted. He sent her a glare.

"Except when it comes to remarks like that. I'm going have to program a robot to give you extra beating tomorrow." She still scowled with, if possible, even more hatred surging through face. "But, I am feeling a little lenient today. I wonder why? Oh wait, yes I do." Then he got up and walked behind her. Marveling at a large portrait of himself that hung on the opposite wall. "Today's the day, isn't it? Twenty years ago. The cheese ball finally went up and left." She looked down and fought the urge to cry. "Shame. I was really looking forward to putting him through this, like you guys." She balled her fists. "And speaking you guys, how are you doing?" She opened her eyes and turned to face her captor.

"W-what do you mean?" she asked, trying to comprehend.

"I asked about your well being. Is the torture good enough for you or is it so bad that you wish you could just die any day now?" She looked away from him, determined not to say anything. And that's all he really needed. "That's what I thought." He walked closer to her and knelt behind her. "If you want, I can make this end for you." Her eyes widened and she turned to him. "I'm not saying you should die anytime soon."

"Then what are you saying?" He then lifted his hand and stroked her jawline.

"Rule with me," he whispered. Her eyes widened and she backed away from him. "What's the matter?"

"I would never rule with you. I prefer dying before that ever happens," she said with venom piercing her words. He let out a sigh as he got up and played with his deck again. He then, just for fun, lifted the top card to his face and saw the Jack of Spades.

"Have you ever notice that the Spade is like an upside down heart? Except it has a peg wedged into it. I wonder why that is?" He then tossed it before her. "Maybe because the heart is breaking. Or that it feels betrayed. But the person in question would have to be already in love. Is that true, Kimiko? Are you in love with someone else?" She just scowled at him. "That's what I thought. I should have known." He walked passed her and stood before his thrown.

"What?" she asked curiously. He turned to her and feeling the need to do something to her. He approached her and slapped her across the face. When she was down, he grabbed a cluster of her hair and brought her close to his face.

"It's Raimundo, isn't it?!" he yelled. She didn't answer. Her cheek was burning from meeting his metal clad hand and the pain surging through her scalp. "You love him! Don't you?! DON'T YOU?!" He shook her but she still wouldn't answer. Seeing that, he threw her back on the ground and pressed a button on his arm. A Jack-Bot came hovering in. "Take her away. And make sure when it's torture time, this slut gets an extra beating. As well as her boyfriend, Raimundo Pedrosa." The robot obeyed and dragged her away.

She felt nothing after that. No pain, no fear, not anything. She remained a mute only when Raimundo talks to her. Whenever he asked what happened between her and Jack, she would draw a blank and didn't want him to worry even more than he already did. She wouldn't admit to herself that Jack had successfully broken her, inside and out, but the whole ordeal was enough to leave her reeling. And she didn't want to worry Raimundo, but Jack was right. She did love him. And she was willing to stay silent so she wouldn't hurt him more than what he has to go through.

While with Jack, he guessed he has always known. About how she felt for the Wind Dragon. And ever since the incident, he was always playing with not a full deck. Only because the lone Jack of Spades still sat in its place.


	77. 073:Light

**Title: **Love Not Lost  
**Fandom: **Xiaolin Showdown  
**Characters: **Rai, Kim  
**Prompt: **073:Light  
**Word Count: **228  
**Rating: **G  
**Summary:** He's the only one she ever loved.  
**Author's Note: **(cries) I don't know what I was thinking when I wrote this, but it's a tear jerker none the less.

* * *

"Hey Raimundo. It's nice seeing you again. A lot has happened since the last time we talked. I got married. I know, it seems like it would never happen, but I finally did. And I have you to thank for that. You were my strength. I couldn't of done if you weren't there. I know you were though. It's like you once told me, no matter what happens, you'll always be there. Even for our daughter.

And speaking of Alana, she's doing great. She misses you. She really wishes you could be there. I tell her that you always are, but she refuses to believe. I guess she gets that from you. She's so much like you, Rai. It's amazing. But she has also groan to love Chaz. That's his name, by the way. The guy I married.

You would like him. He's sweet and funny. But, deep down, he knows that I can't get over you. And to think he's all right with that. He's so amazing like that. I guess that's why I fell for him in the first place. But no matter what though, I still love you, Raimundo. And I hope to see you soon."

She knelt down and placed a bouquet of roses before a grave stone. She looked over the epitaph that read: Raimundo Pedrosa; A loving son, brother, husband, and father.


	78. 016:Purple

**Title: **Purple Valentine  
**Fandom: **Xiaolin Showdown  
**Characters: **Rai, Kim  
**Prompt: **016:Purple  
**Word Count: **746  
**Rating: **G  
**Summary: **Kimiko tells Rai about her Valentine's Day  
**Author's Note: **How many of you miss the fluff? I know I've been writing depressing one shots lately and I don't know why I'm doing it myself. I just come up with ideas and I put them down. Nothing more and nothing less. So, with that said, I'm off to take my midterms P. Enjoy. :D

* * *

Purple lilacs spread across the lawn. Not in any particular order. Just scattered. Nothing binding them down. Which was where a certain wind manipulator sat and watched them. Nothing going through his mind except a train of thought from where it started with the World Cup and ended with wondering whether Omi will ever learn slang. Nothing more and nothing less.

She came out to the lawn and saw him sitting against the tree. Feeling as bored as she was, she decided to walk over to him and sat down before him. He woke up from his thoughts as she came into his view. She sent him a smile and he smiled back.

"Hey Raimundo," she said.

"Oh hey Kim. Didn't hear you come," he responded, going back to his thoughts.

"Mr. Shoku Warrior? Not hear me come? You must have been thinking really hard." He sent her a playful glare.

"You're just Ms. Hilarious today, aren't you?"

"Depends. So, what were you thinking about?"

"Meh, just some things." Little does he know that she actually somethings going through her head as well.

"Care to tell?" she asked, picking up a couple of lilacs.

"Na, it's just stupid stuff."

"Well, how stupid is it?" She pinched the stem on one and threaded another lilac through the hole.

"Pretty stupid. Just wondering if Omi will ever learn slang. No biggie." She pinched another stem and did the same with another lilac.

"Well, I think you actually know what the answer is, right?"

"Pretty much and It's never." She giggled. He couldn't help but feel happy to hear her laugh. "So, what brings you out here anyway?"

"Oh, it's nothing. Just wanted to hang out. That's all."

"What, Clay and Omi busy or something?"

"Pretty much. Clay is doing Dashi knows what in the kitchen and Omi is 'perfecting his skills'," she said while holding her hands up and made air quotes. He laughed

"Yup, that's Omi all right." She let out another giggle. Then there was a silence around them now. Kimiko wanted to ask him something and probably knew what the answer was going to be.

"So, did you know that today is Valentine's Day?" she asked. He shrugged his shoulders.

"Nope. And besides, we don't have Valentine's Day in Brazil." She looked discouraged.

"Oh, we do in Japan."

"Well, that's Japan."

"That's true. But we do have a tradition on Valentine's Day though." He cocked his eyebrow.

"And what would that be?"

"Well, either the girls or the guys gets one and the other a present and in return, they get a present from them on White Day."

"And what's White Day?"

"Oh it's just a day where you gotta give back the kindness of today."

"Does it matter if it's from a boyfriend or a girlfriend?"

"No, not usually. It really depends, y'know?" He gave her a solemn look.

"So... What are you making there?" he said, indicating the lilacs in her hands.

"Oh, just making a crown."

"Is it for Omi?"

"Na, too small for Omi and Clay's head is covered 24/7." He raised an eyebrow. She held up the finished crown before him.

"So... it's for Dojo then?" She sent him a playful glare. Then she moved closer to him and put the crown on his head. Then she looked at him and saw his goofy face and couldn't help but laugh. "You think this is funny?" She couldn't control her laughter but nodded none the less. "Uh huh, lets see who's laughing now." He grabbed her around the waist and brought her on his lap and started tickling her. She laughed and hit him but it was futile. She laughed until tears cam out and that was when he stopped. She wiped away the tears and found her position. Her hand was placed on his bicep and her face was close to his. He noticed this too and immediately blushed.

"Uh..." he stammered and she immediately got off him. She brushed herself off.

"Well, you know what this means, right?" she asked mannerly.

"Uh... What's that?" She sent him a playful smile.

"It means you now have to give me something on White Day." He arched an eyebrow. Then she pointed to his crown. "Happy Valentine's, Rai," she said as she left him.

"Hey wait!" She turned around to him. "Whens' White Day?" She sent him a smile.

"It's one month from today." His eyes widened as she walked away.


	79. 015:Blue

**Title: **Comforting Swings  
**Fandom: **Xiaolin Showdown  
**Characters: **Rai, Kim  
**Prompt: **015:Blue  
**Word Count: **756  
**Rating: **G  
**Summary: **He died. She's upset and finds comfort from someone who can't seem to understand.  
**Author's Note: **Kinda popped into my head. Can't really help it. I just write them...

* * *

It was nice. Short, but nice. Like anything in life. Or death. But even in death, you still live on. Right? That's what she always thought. And it's a belief she has always lived by since her mother's death. But now, her mother's grave has new company. One that holds her dear beloved husband.

The Dragon of Fire could not believe it could happen so soon. One day, he was alive and well and the next... well, lets just say it's the direct opposite of those things. She didn't even know that he has fallen sick. As it turns out, he had a life threatening disease growing inside of him. Like a little parasite. It could have grown years before she was even born or it happened just recently. Either way, he was still dying. Perhaps he didn't tell his daughter because he didn't want her to worry so much? Or it not need to be learned. But she was still a little angry that the whole thing was kept secret. Only a little because she still loved her father and could never be mad at him. For she had no one to blame but herself.

So left the funeral long after it was over and came to the park. There she saw a set of blue swings. Tears welled up at the memory she had with her father. It was one of many rare day offs that he would take her here and set her on the swings. Too young to pump by herself, her father insisted on pushing her. And every time, she would laugh as she reached new heights and the wind blowing in her face. When she got a little older, he even taught her how to pump on the swing. Legs in and legs out. Every single time. And on her last day in Tokyo, before she moved to the Xiaolin Temple in China, they had spent the majority of the day on the swings.

Today, she sat on the very same swing motionless. Looking down at the sand below her feet as her hands delicately wrapped around the chains. A tear escaped at the many thoughts.

"Kim? Are you all right?" She looked up in surprise and saw her comrade approach her with steady feet. She quickly wiped away the tears as to appear normal. Well, as normal goes anyway. She sniffed as he stood beside her.

"I'm fine," she choked out. "Why ask?"

"Because I can only imagine how hard it must be," he said as he sat in the empty swing next to her.

"You can't possibly. You never lost someone you consider close," she retorted disdainfully.

"Maybe not, but I said I can imagine. Y'know, you're so use to seeing them every day. And then, the next thing you know, they're not there. Is that right?" She looked back down at the same spot of sand.

"That's not even close to what I'm feeling." Then, out of the corner of her eye, she saw him get up from the swing and moved behind her. He held the chain above her hands and made the swing sway a bit.

"Then enlighten me. Tell me what a feel likes." She started to grimace at the thought alone.

"Well... he has been there all my life. He was the one person I can count on whenever I accidentally fall and scrape my knee. Now that he's gone, it feels like there's one gigantic hole in my heart. It's the part where you know nothing can fill it." He gracefully moved his hands down over hers and stroked his thumbs over hers. She looked up at him and saw his reassuring smile. She tilted her head at the sight of his eyes though. They told her something very unfamiliar. Like the way a friend would let them know that he would always be there for her. In her time of need, he's there to lend a shoulder to cry on, to talk things through an unsteady time, and to hug her when she was most angry. To those thoughts, she got up and walked around the swing and wrapped her arms around his neck. She hid her face in the crook of his neck and start to cry. He wrapped his arms around her and rubbed her back soothingly.

"I loved him so much, Rai," she hiccuped into his shoulder.

"I know, Kim. I know," he whispered in her ear. They stood there until she was comfortable enough to move on.


	80. 026:Teammates

**Title: **Fear Of Enclosed Space  
**Fandom: **Xiaolin Showdown  
**Characters: **Rai, Kim, Clay, Omi, Dojo  
**Prompt: **026:Teammates  
**Word Count: **1,782  
**Rating: **G  
**Summary: **Le Mime's magic traps Rai and Kim. Easy way out? Think again.  
**Author's Note: **I was watching 'Like A Rock' and I couldn't help but think of this possibility. Also, I didn't know that this one would turn out to be this complex... I thought it was gonna be short, not 3 pages long. Anyhow, hope you like. :D

* * *

None were closer than them. When it came to combining their elements, none were powerful. But what they have in common were their stubborn minds. When those two combine, that's when hell freezes over. And that's precisely what happened during a Xiaolin Showdown between them and Jack Spicer and Le Mime. The game was tag. Last person left wins and, unfortunately, they were roused into a trap set by Le Mime. In a box. Making it easier for Jack to tag them. When the settings went back to normal, Jack and Le Mime ran off with the Wu and was running towards a newly active Wu. Using the Fire Dragon's PDA, Raimundo sent a message to the others to go after them and not to worry about the two trapped individuals. They went off as they were told by their leader. Leaving them. Alone.

"All right, this shouldn't be too hard. It's basically like last time we got trapped in here," Kimiko noted.

"Yeah, like we haven't learned the last time," Raimundo retorted and immediately shut his eyes and started to imagine a door standing before him. He reached out and felt the knob in his own hand. But when he turned it, he found it to be locked. He opened his eyes and tried turning it again.

"What the- It's locked," he said, astonished. Kimiko pushed him aside and felt for the door handle.

"Honestly, the only way to get something done is by..." as she turned the knob and it still wouldn't budged. "You're right. It is locked. I don't get it, the last time we did this, we were able to get out."

"Well, it could only mean two things. It's either the mime got more powerful or he got a little smarter." She groaned.

"And neither one is good." He let out a sigh.

"And I thought he was annoying before..." She leaned against the wall and slid down to a sitting position.

"I just hope that Omi and Clay come back soon." He too leaned against the wall but placed his foot against it as well.

"Probably. They're not stupid to leave without us."

Meanwhile, in the sky. Clay and Omi sat on Dojo's back as they fly back to the temple.

"Are you sure that Rai and Kimiko will meet us at the temple, Dojo?" Clay asked.

"Positive, we're talking mime magic here. Not the brightest magic in the world. I'm sure they're sipping tea by the time we get back," Dojo responded.

"For our sake, I hope Kimiko and Raimundo are, as you say, checking out of the shelter."

"I think you mean checking in to the hotel, little partner. Or in this case, the temple."

Back at the box, Kimiko and Raimundo are still locked away. They tried imagining a door frame but with a solid wall, it can't be done. Then they tried opening a window but it was still no use. The only thing they could do was sit and wait. In unbearable silence. With minds as stubborn as their's, they can't stand the silence. They opened their mouths and said each other's names at the same time.

"You go first," he offered.

"I was going to ask, what if Clay and Omi don't come back?" His eyes widened.

"You're talking crazy, girl."

"I'm serious, Rai. What if they don't come back?" He gave her an intent stare.

"Well, the last time I checked, they need _four_ dragons. Not two." She glared at him.

"Do you think I'm stupid?" He still stared at her, only flabbergasted.

"What? You know that I don't think that."

"Then why did you sound so accusing?" He banged the back of his head against the wall.

"It was only your imagination." As soon as he said it, he felt a push against his back and it completely got him off guard so he fell down onto Kimiko. His head on her chest and palms at her sides. He lifted his head and saw that he was incredibly close to her face. A tiny hint of blush surfaced on his cheeks. She didn't look too comfortable either.

"Uh, Rai? What are you doing?" He shook his head and was immediately back to reality.

"Uh, I dunno. Something pushed me," he stammered. She cocked an eyebrow.

"Rai, nothing pushed you." He furrowed his eyebrows.

"Now you're calling me stupid?" he retorted as he got up and when he turned around, he was met with the wall. He felt around frantically. She looked at him with intent confusion.

"What are you doing?"

"The wall, it closed in." She squinted her eyes as to try to comprehend.

"What?"

"You heard me." Out of curiosity, he reached the top of the box and felt it was practically touching his head. That was when he started to panic. "Oh no. This is not good," he muttered.

"Rai?" He turned around and saw her irritable face change to concern. "Are you OK?"

"Uh... Fine." His cheek met the wall again. He stumbled back a little and his nerves tightened even more. Not knowing what's going on, she lifted her hand and felt for the side and felt that it was closer than it originally did. Then she looked up at him and saw fear cover his face.

"Rai? Are you sure you're OK?"

"U-Uh... Yeah. P-Peachy even." The sides closed even more and that was when he got down into a fetal position. She furrowed her eyebrows as she got close to him.

"Rai, you're not fine. You're not even close to peachy. Tell me, what's going on?" She reached her hand to his cheek and brought his face up to her. She had never seen him with this much fear etched into him before. She thought he was scared when a jellyfish rears its ugly head, but after finding out that it represents his true fear of never being good enough and once that fear was finally conquered, the jellyfish was never seen again. He looked at her and then felt shame overcoming him. He looked away from her.

"You wouldn't understand."

"Then make me." He glanced at her and then stared at a blade of grass.

"Well, I never really told you guys, but I'm... a little..." he mumbled something else and she didn't catch what he said.

"Sorry?" He gritted his teeth. He really didn't want to say it again. "Rai-"

"OK! I'm claustrophobic! Happy now?!" She stared at him wide eyed. She really had no idea on what to say.

"Rai, I... I didn't know. I mean, you never really mentioned anything about-"

"Of course. Nobody suspects the Dragon of the Wind, especially when he spends his time in the _open_ skies," he snapped. She looked at him and semi-understood the situation. So she got into thinking and came up with a logical conclusion on why the walls have been closing in.

"So, you lied." He snapped his head in her direction.

"Of course I lied."

"Uh huh. Why would you lie, Rai?" He gave her an accusing look.

"What kind of question is that? You know why I lied."

"I can only think you're either ashamed or afraid. Which is it?" He calmed down a bit.

"Both, I guess."

"And did you also lie when I asked if you think I'm stupid?"

"No! I didn't lie about that. I guess I was irritated about the situation." He let out a sigh. "Why are you doing this?"

"Doing what?" He turned to her.

"You know what. Why are you playing twenty questions with me?" She looked at him as his green eyes boar on to her.

"I was trying to get your mind off the box. Why? Did it work?" He considered it and just merely shrugged.

"A little, yeah." That was when she got up and stuck out her hand. "Kim? What are you-" She started walking towards the wall. He noticed that she didn't bang into it yet and for that, he raised an eyebrow. "Kim? What's going on?" When she finally met the wall, she turned to him.

"Don't you get it, Rai? Every time one of us lies, the box gets smaller." He let out a frustrated groan and pounded his fist to the wall behind him.

"I hate that mime," he grunted.

"At least that was honest. So, you're not feeling claustrophobic anymore?" Seeing her distance did ease his nerves a bit more, so he got up and found that he didn't bang his head.

"Uh... No, as matter of fact." Then he leaned against the wall in his usual relaxed pose. "Listen, Kim... Thanks." She sent him a smile.

"It's no problem." He too let on a smile.

"Y'know, one of these days I gotta pay you back."

"Pay?"

"Yeah. For being nice when I need it." She just shrugged.

"I'm doing what I can."

"Don't stop doing it." She stared at him and saw that he blushed a little.

Then a shadow cast over them and they looked up to see Dojo's underside descending to the ground. He landed near them and shrunk to three feet as Omi and Clay got off him and raced over to them. Raimundo pointed to the invisible door's knob. Omi knowing what he meant, he reached up and tried turning the knob but was locked on the outside anyway. Clay tried it as well and felt that the button on the knob was pushed in. He unclicked it and the door swung open. Raimundo jumped right out and embraced the open air. Kimiko followed him out with no problem. That is, until the two turned to Omi and Clay with angry faces. Uneasiness shown on them as well as Dojo.

"We're sorry, par'ners," Clay said.

"Yes, we are most sorry. It appears that a certain _dragon_ kept assuring us that you were already at the temple," Omi said while glaring at Dojo.

"I swear, that's the last time I underestimate mime magic," Dojo said in his defense. Raimundo let out a groan.

"Whatever, lets just go back before anything else sets me off," he said as he boarded on the now forty foot Dojo. Kimiko followed in pursuit and then Omi and Clay. As they were flying, Raimundo turned to Kimiko and leaned in so that only she can hear him.

"Hey Kim? Do you mind not telling anyone about my... you-know-what?" he asked. She placed her hand reassuringly on his shoulder and gave a squeeze.

"Don't worry," she whispered. He let on a smile as he grasped her hand. Before they knew it, they were all ready back to the temple.


	81. 060:Drink

**Title:** One Night Can Change Everything**  
Fandom: **Xiaolin Showdown  
**Characters: **Rai, Kim, Omi, Dojo, Master Fung  
**Prompt: **060:Drink  
**Word Count:** 927**  
Rating: **PG  
**Summary:** One drunk night leads to trouble and struggle.  
**Author's Note:** Thought I try my hand at that fifty sentence challenge I have heard so much about. Never thought it would end up like this. o-O

**

* * *

#01 - Walking:  
**He asked her to walk with her that night, she gladly accepted. 

**#02 - Waltz**:  
Under the brightly lit moon, it offered serenity, he held out his hand for a dance and she held on as he brought her close.

**#03 - Wishes**:  
She wished this moment could last forever, so did he.

**#04 - Wonder**:  
She always left him wondering on how he could like her so much.

**#05 - Worry**:  
He was also worrying how she might react, the confession of the heart is something that can go either way.

**#06 - Whimsy**:  
She just danced with him on the whim, not really concentrating on anything other than his strong beating heart.

**#07 - Waste/Wasteland**:  
No time to waste, it was either now or never.

**#08 - Whiskey and rum**:  
Being the bad boy that he was, he slipped some alcohol in the temple where they went to a secluded partand had a bottle of whiskey.

**#09 - War**:  
Such foul taste, but it had brought a raging war in his mind as he stared into her drunken eyes.

**#10 - Weddings**:  
She talks of getting married one day while singing on his lap.

**#11 - Birthday**:  
He too talks of his past birthday as he slurred his words.

**#12 - Blessing**:  
The whiskey made him talk, it made him confess his love, in return, she gave him a hungry kiss.

**#13 - Bias**:  
She pushed him away as she realized what she had done.

**#14 - Burning**:  
The alcohol covered kiss still burning on her lips.

**#15 - Breathing**:  
He breathed heavily as she pulled away from the passion he poured on.

**#16 - Breaking**:  
"I'm sorry Raimundo," she said before breaking down to tears and running off.

**#17 - Belief**:  
For a short while, he believed she felt the same way he did-boy was he wrong.

**#18 - Balloon**:  
The next morning, he woke up to see a yellow balloon shaped head loom over him-which didn't go great with his headache.

**#19 - Balcony**:  
He saw her stand on the balcony over the garden and decided to join her- hopefully remembering what had occurred the previous night.

**#20 - Bane**:  
The bane of his presence brought no comfort.

**#21 - Quiet**:  
They sat there quietly, looking as the garden and the trees sway in the wind.

**#22 - Quirks**:  
"Listen Kim, last night, I didn't mean to-" she grabbed his face and kiss him with everything that she has been feeling as of late- he took the quirk to his advantage.

**#23 - Question**:  
She pulled away and saw his questioning face and she asked the same thing to herself.

**#24 - Quarrel**:  
She slapped him and he became angry with her- so, expectantly, they quarreled for a long while.

**#25 - Quitting**:  
The fight was long, but they both decided it was ridiculous and stopped before it would be regrettable.

**#26 - Jump**:  
So instead, she jumped on him with open arms and hugged him tight.

**#27 - Jester**:  
He couldn't help but let out a joke he knew she would laugh to.

**#28 - Jousting**:  
A new Shen Gong Wu has gone active at that very moment and they had to go against Jack Spicer- Well, Raimundo did.

**#29 - Jewel**:  
He won the prize at the end and it was a beautiful jewel that reminded him of her spark of attitude.

**#30 - Just**:  
According to Dojo, the new Wu allows those in possession to tell just the truth.

**#31 - Smirk**:  
When they got back, he laid one of his infamous smirks as Omi made another remark.

**#32 - Sorrow**:  
As for revenge, Omi used the Wu on Raimundo- he blurted everything that was in his heart, from how he secretly makes fun of Clay behind his back to revealing his night with Kimiko- it wasn't a pretty sight.

**#33 - Stupidity**:  
Master Fung scolded them, saying that the stupidity of whatthey have done would give them expulsion- that is, until Raimundo took full responsibility.

**#34 - Serenade**:  
On his last night, he sang to her and she let out tears.

**#35 - Sarcasm**:  
The morning he left, she went to Master Fung and said every vile, sarcastic, inappropriate, things she could possibly say-and crying in doing so.

**#36 - Sordid**:  
Sordid was his decision, Omi couldn't help but feel guilty for expelling the leader.

**#37 - Soliloquy**:  
She stormed angrily into her "room" and argued with herself on whether she should go after him or not.

**#38 - Sojourn**:  
He stayed in the woods- got plenty to eat and the sand can mold to his body structure, but he knew this arrangement was temporary.

**#39 - Share**:  
He shared his personal feelings to her, but she never did in return.

**#40 - Solitary**:  
The others knew when to leave her alone, and at this time, it was all for the best.

**#41 - Nowhere**:  
Worry spread through her mind, she didn't know if he was lying in a ditch somewhere or in the middle of nowhere.

**#42 - Neutral**:  
Master Fung still felt neutral to his decision, but was afraid that it may be too rash on letting the leader go.

**#43 - Nuance**:  
The question still burning in her brain, should she stay or should she go- that is, until her query was answered by Master Fung's presence.

**#44 - Near**:  
He was near, she could feel it, his wind was leading the way- she ran frantically through the woods until she found his sleeping form on a pile of dirt surrounded by Chinese Maples.

**#45 - Natural**:  
She jumped into his arms and to her, nothing felt more natural than being there-with him.

**#46 - Horizon**:  
When they got back to the temple, they watched the sun disappear into the horizon from the roof top.

**#47 - Valiant**:  
She brought up all the courage she could muster and told him right then and there: "I love you too."

**#48 - Virtuous**:  
She remained virtuous in her decisions, knowing that nothing would change her good nature on bringing him back.

**#49 - Victory**:  
Knowing that their love was enough to bring him back was victory enough for the both of them.

**#50 – Defeat**:  
Defeating the inner demons that manifested in their souls brought closure to everything around them- being together was the only thing that would keep them warm.


	82. 069:Thunder

**Title: **One of a Kind  
**Fandom: **Xiaolin Showdown  
**Characters: **Rai, Kim  
**Prompt: **069:Thunder  
**Word Count: **370  
**Rating: **PG  
**Summary: **He used her for his pleasures, now she must live with the pain and find solace.  
**Author's Note: **Why do I write these kind of stories?!?!?! This just came to mind as I remembered a fairly old song...

* * *

Thunder clapped in the night sky. The Dragon of Fire stood there. On top of a hill. Why do this? Why break her heart? Like all the others did. She thought he was different from them. She thought she might love him. And he would in return. But as it turns out, he didn't love her. He only used her body for his own pleasures. She felt sick to the thought. That she gave her woman hood to someone that never really cared for her in the least. But she did love him though. But it just wasn't enough.

Tears rolled down her cheeks, but you couldn't tell from the pouring rain. She sniffed and hiccuped as she fell to her knees and started punching the ground. Anger filled her veins as she yelled and screamed. Cursing in both English and Japanese. Mud covering her arms and face. It got into her hair and clothes. But she didn't care. The only thing she wanted was to be rid of this pain.

Then she felt something covering her back and shoulders. She placed her finger tips over it and felt silk. She recognized the black material as she turned around to see green eyes stare at her with only a white undershirt and red pants. She continued to stare at him as he smiled at her.

"Come on, it's dangerous to be out in a thunder storm," he said soothingly. Recognizing her pain. She shook her head at him. He let out a sigh. "He's a jackass. I know. But what he doesn't know is what he's letting go of." She still looked at him. He reached out his hand to her and she graciously took it. They stood up slowly and at together.

"You mean it?" she asked in between gasps. He took a step closer to her and cupped her cheek.

"I do, Kim. You're one of a kind." She smiled as she got closer to him and rested her head on his chest. He placed his hand that was on her cheek to the back of her head and the other on the center of her back. Stroking delicately as she poured tears on his chest. Not tears of sorrow, but tears of letting go.


	83. 099:Writer's Choice

**Title: **White Daisy Petals  
**Fandom: **Xiaolin Showdown  
**Characters: **Rai, Kim  
**Prompt: **099:Writer's Choice-White Day  
**Word Count: **778  
**Rating: **G  
**Summary: **Rai's gift to Kim.  
**Author's Note: **So, here's that long anticipated sequel that was pretty much promised. Take it easy on me, I did this in fifteen minutes. (sweatdrop)

* * *

Of all people, he should know what culture means. How he should respect others traditions and how he should never question their ways. But the entire, he acted as if nothing was happening or suppose to happen. Just the same old Raimundo doing his day to day duties. Jerk. 

By the end of the day, she was pretty steaming by then, she marched around the grounds until she found his silhouette on top of the hill. He looked very concentrated as he stood before a patch covered in Daisies. But it didn't matter to her though, he broke his promise and now he wasn't going to pay.

"Raimundo!" she yelled over the quad and he turned around very casual like and saw her steaming face. But he didn't even flinch.

"What is it this time, Kimiko?" he sighed. Knowing that this was coming. She stomped her feet as she walked up to with those angry set of blue eyes.

"You know what it is! You forgot it's White Day, didn't you?!" He still didn't flinch. To that, she got even more angrier. "HOW COULD YOU?! YOU KNOW IT'S A TRADITION AND YOU TARNISHED IT LIKE IT WAS NOTHING! WHAT IS WRONG WITH YOU?!" He still didn't flinch. Taking it as a wrong answer, she slapped him but he didn't look like he was pain. Normally he would twinge at the hits and punches he receives from her, but none shown whatsoever. She arched an eyebrow and thought that maybe he was only trying to protect himself. "What are you doing just standing there?! Don't you have anything to say? Like maybe an apology?" He blinked.

"Apologize for what?" She slapped him again and her flare burst through.

"WEREN'T YOU LISTENING?! I JUST YELLED AT YOU FOR FORGETTING IT'S WHITE DAY! ARE YOU THAT STUPID OR SOMETHING?!" He still didn't flinch but made a lazy sigh.

"I didn't forget, Kim. I had the entire month to think about it and I only came up with one thing. The only reason why I was so aloof today was because I wanted to surprise you. But, since you'd rather slap me than take the gift, I'll be on my way," he said as walked past her. Shocking her in the process. How incredibly thick headed was she? Jumping to conclusions to only yell at him. She turned around to his retreating form to see him midway to the temple.

"Wait!" she yelled and he stopped but didn't turn around. "I'm sorry. I shouldn't of done that. I was being stupid. But can you blame me though?" He turned around and saw her mournful face. He sent her a smile, telling her 'apology accepted'. She let on a smile too as she watched him walk back to her.

"It won't be much of a surprise though," he said as he approached her.

"I'll act like it anyway. Y'know, to make up for my behavior," she responded with a little blush from the embarrassment. He then walked to the tip of the patch and summon a powerful gust of wind. Blowing the loose petals skyward and manipulating his element, he twisted and turned his hands and repositioned his feet to the rhythm of the petals. She watched as the petals flew around by unnatural curves and twists, dancing around the gusts of wind in a continuous formation. A shape that could be recognized all over the world and is known for its meaning. It was a shape of a heart.

She held a hand over her mouth to keep from gasping at the beauty that was displayed before her but failed in doing so. When he heard her, it was enough to send the petals back down to the Earth. Dismaying as it was for her eyes, but the memory of it still burning to her mind and didn't want to forget. He turned back to her to see her amazed face and let on an affectionate smile. He approached her and didn't take his eyes off.

"There's your gift, Kim. Happy White Day," he said plainly. As he was about to leave, he felt her soft hands touch his. He turned to her and saw a tearful smile on her. She then wrapped her arms around his waist and held on tight.

"Thank you, Raimundo. That was the most sweetest thing anyone has ever done for me," she said as she felt him hug her back. When they let go, they casually walked back to the temple. He playfully pushed her and she retaliated back. Laughing as they did while the wind picked up and cleared away the left over Daisy petals.


	84. 014:Green

**Title: **Fleeting Green  
**Fandom: **Xiaolin Showdown  
**Characters: **Rai, Kim  
**Prompt: **014:Green  
**Word Count: **409  
**Rating: **G  
**Summary: **He blames himself for all that has happened.  
**Author's Note: **I surprise myself sometimes...

* * *

"I have to go," he said before her. Tears came out of her eyes. Watching him stand before her with sadness tracing his eyes but tried to look strong. She covered her to keep herself from gasping.

"Why?" she asked as a hiccup escaped. She couldn't understand, why this sudden fleet? Why leave? Why abandon? Why?

"I need time," was all he said. Another tear escaped. Sliding down her porcelain skin. He moved his hand to take it away. Seeing her heart shatter before his eyes made his chest ache. A numbing pain that won't cease.

"Why?" she asked again. Still not comprehending.

"Because, it's my fault. Everything is. I just need time to be by myself." She still didn't understand. Why couldn't he deal with this with her? Why run away?

He turned around and was ready to summon his element. Until she ran up to him and wrapped her arms around his waist tight.

"Don't go," she gasped. She needed him. She couldn't live to be without him.

He turned back to her as his broke even more to see her in this state. He put his hands on her shoulders and gently pushed away to meet her eyes.

"I have to, Kim." She took his hands and held them in hers.

"Please. Stay. It's not your fault. What happened was bound to happen sooner or later," she managed more. She gave his hands a firm squeeze. His eyes drifted to the ground.

"No. If I have seen it sooner, Omi and Clay-"

"No! Omi and Clay knew what the stakes were! They knew if it came down to it, they would sacrifice themselves." He still didn't meet her eyes. Still feeling the responsibility hanging over his head. Being leader was not meant to have to this demon loom over him.

"I'm sorry." He turned around again but he felt her yank his arm to her as she grabbed his face and gave him a kiss. Desperate as it was, it felt nice. But he knew she only did this to convince him to stay. He wasn't a fool like that. When she let go, she stared at him with very same desperation as in the kiss.

"I'm sorry," he said again as he slipped out of her grasped and before he lifted off, he stared back at with the same forest green eyes that she had known for so long as they disappeared into the skies.


	85. 075:Shade

**Title: **Protecting Her  
**Fandom: **Xiaolin Showdown  
**Characters: **Rai, Kim  
**Prompt: **075:Shade  
**Word Count: **264  
**Rating: **PG  
**Summary:** Raimundo gets threatened and it would involve Kimiko.  
**Author's Note: **Hey everyone, I'm back with another one shot and I like the idea of this one. So, in other news, I got a new story out. It's called 'The Demon' and it would mean a lot for you guys to go and check it out. With that said, enjoy this one shot. :D

_

* * *

"Do you love her?" _

He sat down under the cherry blossom tree. Thinking on the hard decision that he had to make.

_"If I do, what's it to you?"_

The shade cooling his face on his closed eyes. The conversation tearing him apart.

_"If you do love her, you are putting her in danger."_

Try as he might to shove the thoughts out of his mind, it always manages to rear its ugly head.

_"And why is that?"_

He let out a sigh from his growing headache. For a leader, he had no idea how to handle this.

_"Because, Raimundo, to destroy you means killing her in the process."_

"Raimundo?" He opened his eyes to see Kimiko towering over him. Adding to the shade. "Is something wrong?" He blinked as he straightened up.

"What makes you think that?" he asked her. The concern clearly shown on her face.

"Because you sit under the tree when something is wrong. Do you want to talk about it?" He turned his head, trying hard not to look at that face.

_"You wouldn't dare," he snarled._

_"I would, but not until it's confirmed," Chase smirked back._

He hated to do this, but it was the only way he knew to save her.

"There's nothing to talk about. So go and talk with your friend or whatever it is you do." She looked at him with a hurt expression as she walked away. It nearly killed him to say it, but he knew to protect the one he loved most, he had to hide it until the threat is gone.


	86. 056:Breakfast

**Title: **Breakfast in Bed  
**Fandom: **Xiaolin Showdown  
**Characters: **Rai, Kim, Jack  
**Prompt: **056:Breakfast  
**Word Count: **2,289  
**Rating:** R  
**Summary:** Kimiko is stuck in a marriage with someone she never once loved.  
**Author's Note: **VERY STRONG DISCRETION!!! If you are NOT MATURE then you cannot read this. Only because this is a lemon fic. I'm sorry but it's rated R/M for a reason.

Anyways, I'm very sorry that I haven't updated in a long time. I've just been way too busy. What with my new comic, story, college, etc., etc. It's even amazing that I found time to write this out. So, I hope you enjoy and have VERY STRONG DISCRETION!!! (I mean it)

* * *

Breakfast use to be a great time of day. When I wake up and smell the hot pancakes cooking in the pan, the eggs sizzling, and the orange juice being poured into the glass. When I got up and walked into the kitchen to see my three friends rejoice over an acquired Shen Gong Wu. Seeing their happy faces always brings me joy as I sit down and have my pancakes. Total joy and bliss. But what really makes my morning is when Raimundo reaches out to hold my hand. Telling me how much he cares for me and I tell him the same. Nothing could ruin this moment.

But, then came the letter. Father wants me to be betrothed and I told him that I wasn't ready. When I failed to convince him, I told him whom I wanted to be engaged with. But he didn't have it. He already decided without my consent. I ask him whom my husband to be and he said that I was marry into the Spicer family. I was horrified to learn this. I mean I was going to marry Jack Spicer! A creepy, stalker, fanboy that doesn't know when to stop. Life as I know it will never be the same.

So, for ten years, I had had the same breakfast. Egg, cheese, and ham mixed together to make an omelet with a side of coffee. Sitting across from the man whom I have no feelings for whatsoever other than that of hatred. He knows that I hate him and yet he puts up with me anyway. Perhaps he is braver than I thought, but it doesn't change the way I feel.

Everyday with him was always the same. He tries to make a conversation, I ignore, he gives me a light peck on the lips, I give him nothing, he heads off to work, so do I, we come home the same time, we go into the living room with silence, the evening strolls on as we have meaningless sex, and then we sleep. The same mundane thing everyday.

But today was different for some reason. I don't know why, but the atmosphere seems a little thin and tension was building. Perhaps my hatred for him grew even more, but that wasn't possible. I looked up at him and he was staring me down.

"What?" I asked. He continued to stare at me as I glared at him. He looked like he was thinking about what he was going to say.

"You're not happy, are you?" Was that all he had to say? What nerve! He brings this up after ten years?! I swear I feel like I want to punch him! But I restrained myself and instead sent him another glare.

"Why ask when you know the answer?" I settled but had irritation itching my voice.

"I just had to. You look more angrier than usual."

"And why wouldn't I be angry?" I watched him as he sighed.

"I know that this is not what you want, hell it's not even what I wanted either. I mean, sure I liked you and all, but to rush into this is not my style." I lowered an eyebrow.

"Not your style? You're all about rushing."

"Not when it comes to these things." I let out an irritated sigh.

"Why are you bringing this up?"

"I just wanted to know." He then got up as I looked at the clock and saw it was time to leave so I got up as well and left my leftovers for the maids. We reached the door and he gave me a light peck. We left to our separate jobs without a word.

Moving in towards the day, I get a call from Jack in my office saying that he'll be home late tonight. Which means that I _finally_ have some time to myself. To me, that is something that I could only wish for once every decade. I couldn't wait to see Jack not at home.

I closed the door behind me and kicked my heels off freely and made my way into the kitchen. I went into the liquor cabinet and got out a bottle of wine. Then I got out a glass and walked up the stairs to our room. I settled the wine and the glass onto the nightstand and flopped down on my bed. Once settled, I reached out for the bottle and pulled the cork out and poured it into my glass. I took a sip and let out a sigh.

"So that's the thanks I get for getting you alone?" Startled, I sat up straight and looked around the room. I didn't see anyone and yet I can sense that I'm not alone. I then turned my head to a corner and before my eyes, an invisible drapery fell and revealed the one that I truly missed most as his mischievous face gleamed onto him. I set down my glass as I stood on top of my bed and raced towards him. Jumping into his open arms as a tear escaped. We held on to each other what felt like forever and in that very instant, I couldn't have felt happier. He then pulled away as I studied his features. His hair grew longer and his boyish features were replaced with adult marks and tired lines. But his green eyes never changed in the least. For that, I am so happy. I placed my hands on his cheeks and stroked my thumb on the cheekbone. His eyes never letting go of mine. Lost in our own world that nothing could disturb it. Not even Jack.

"What're you doing here?" I asked. I had to. I haven't made one single contact with him or the others ever since I got married. I had thought that they must've forgotten me by now.

"What does it look like? I'm here to see you."

"I know but-" He placed his finger over my lips.

"You have a lot of questions and I'll tell it to you with honesty. Only because that's what you want right now, isn't it?" I nodded. "Good." He set me down on the bed while holding my hands. "Ten years ago, when you said you had to marry Jack, I thought it was the end of the world. But you know me, that's not how I work. So, for the last ten years, I used the Golden Tiger Claws to come and visit every once in awhile. Covered in the Shroud of Shadows. You never sensed me because your mind is clouded with hatred. I watched you do the same routine drill every time I visit and this morning, when Jack said all that stuff, I knew that was enough for me to not stand aside any longer. So, after you left, I called up his office and made sure he would stay until morning." As he explained this, my face let on signs of confusion, contemplation, and satisfaction.

"So you were spying on me?"

"Well yeah, but for good reason though. And... don't worry, I never saw the... you-know-whats at night." I cocked an eyebrow. "What? I popped my head in and nearly threw up. What more can you expect?" I let out a sigh.

"Why do you think I take a cold shower when I wake up?" He let out a laugh. "But I don't blame you though. This whole thing is disgusting. Makes me wish I could travel back in time and convince my father even harder that I didn't want any of this." I finally said while looking away from him. But then he placed his hand on my cheek and brought me to face him again.

"Don't do that. I don't like to see you miserable, Kimiko. A smile suits you best." I relaxed in his hand and let on a smile myself. He smiled as well and I didn't want this moment to leave.

Then, I leaned up to him and gave him a kiss with all that I felt since I saw him. He kissed me back with as much passion. His hand moving down to my breast and proceeding to unbutton my jacket. When he successfully unbuttoned the third button down, I took it off and threw it aside. Placing my arms to the back of his neck while my hands searched through his hair. He then laid me down with his legs in between my open skirt. He also unbuttoned my blouse and threw it aside. I then pulled on his shirt over his head as we broke our kiss to free to it. He came back in as I tossed it. More hungry for my bruised lips. I then unzipped his jeans. He kicked them off along with his boxers as I rolled him on his back and began to kiss his ear.

I felt him press his lips against my shoulder as he undid my skirt. As well as my underwear. He then pursued to unclip my bra as I felt it slide down my arms. Passionate kisses followed as his lips traced over the lining of my breasts. Straddling my legs over his lower abdomen, I felt him enter me. I moaned in pleasure as I haven't felt this way in a very long time.

When it was over, we lied naked on the bed. With me cuddled into his arms. Without a worry in the world. I didn't even cared if Jack came and saw us. It would actually be the best thing right now. I kissed him on his cheekbone as I got up and started dressing up into my night gown and made my way to the window. He followed me as he put back on his boxers and jeans. He then got behind me and wrapped his arms around my waist and kissed along the crook of my neck.

With me, feeling the way I do right now, I wanted nothing more than to marry him, have his children, and grow old together. But, who am I kidding? With the way things are set up, I can't leave Jack. As much as I wanted to. He must have sensed this from me because I saw him out of the corner of my eye with concern over him.

"What's wrong?" he asked. I closed my eyes.

"I can't do this," I answered.

"Why not?" I turned around to face him and put my hands on his chest.

"Because, it's not that I don't love you, I do. But it's not fair to Jack. He didn't do anything wrong and yet I continue to resent him. He needs to know I can't live like this anymore." I looked at his face to see his reaction and it was clear to me that he was thinking the same thing.

"Somehow, I knew you were gonna say that. But y'know, that's why I love you. You remain loyal no matter who it is." I smiled at him as I buried my face into his chest while he wrapped his arms around me.

After a few more moments, he picked up his shirt and took out the Golden Tiger Claws and slashed through the air. Before he got in, he gave me one last kiss and promised that he would come back. He stepped through as the slash closed. The first second he left I already missed him. My skin feeling vacant from his touch. My eyes starring at the spot he left. And my mouth yearning for his lips.

I didn't know how long this is going to last, but all I can do is hope.

The very next morning, I walked into the dining room to see breakfast already set up on the table. I sat down before the omelet and cup of coffee as my eyes traveled to Jack. He came in late last night and since I didn't even hear him, this would be the first I saw of him. Then I saw the cocked eyebrow on him as I gave him a questioning look.

"What?" I asked.

"You seem chipper this morning. Did something happen?" My fingers trembled on my fork and I can feel my face starting to burn.

"W-Why do you ask?"

"You're not usually like this. So what's going on?"

"Nothing that concerns you," I thought up fast. I didn't know whether he could see through my lies or not.

"All right. If you want to have it that way." That only confirmed my suspicions and him not pressing on only made things easier. I held in a sigh as to not draw attention. "By the way." I looked at him again. "I talked to your father last night." I gave him a startle look as he continued on. "I told him that things are not working out between us, and, surprisingly, he agreed. Since we haven't brought him a grandchild by now, he believes that it wasn't meant to be." That is so like father. When things take so long to get, he tends to rationalize a bit and come to a conclusion. I'm just surprised that it took him this long to figure it out. But the line of thinking also brought to a conclusive thought.

"So, does this mean..." I trailed.

"I talked to my attorney and he's getting the annulment papers as we speak." I stared at him in shock as I watched him finish his coffee and got up. "By the way, can you tell Raimundo that he left the Shroud of Shadows by the bed last night?" My eyes widened even more as I watched him leave through the door.


	87. 079:Where?

**Title:** Free Spirit  
**Fandom: **Xiaolin Showdown  
**Characters: **Rai, Kim  
**Prompt: **079:Where?  
**Word Count: **531  
**Rating: **PG  
**Summary:** Raimundo is free to see the world and he tells it all to Kimiko.  
**Author's Note: **Very last minutish. Maybe I'll do a spin off of this only with a little more action. Who knows. Anyways, I hope you enjoy this. :D

* * *

She received his letter again. Her fingers tracing over the hand writing on the address. Wondering where he went to this time. Ever since the team dispersed, he has been like the wind and traveled around the world. In one letter, he was in Peru, then another in Egypt, another in Morocco, and the list goes on. She held it to her chest as her thoughts lingered on to where he has been now. More importantly, how he was doing.

She stepped inside her house and made her way towards the living. She slumped down on the couch while ripping the envelope tenderly. She took the letter out and sniffed the unmistakable scent of spices. She guessed that he went to Spain or Italy this time. She unfolded it and started reading.

_Hey Kim,_

_Africa was great. Although hotter than what I'm used to, the people there were very welcoming. I went to visit a tribe and the drought was terrible. But when I saw the faces of these people, they seem to get along quite nicely. Makes me think how some people can still be happy with what little they have. A guy went up to me and said that sure there wasn't a whole lot, but the love of others is enough to get through this time. When he said that, I thought of you. How much you really affected me. Geeze, Kim, look what did you do to me! Hehe. Don't worry, I'm just kidding. I guess love can do that, y'know?_

_So, anyways, I'm in Spain right now. Kim, you should see Barcelona! It has the most beautiful landmarks in the world! I'd camp out at the cathedral but the Priests would probably kick me out._ (She let out a laugh.)_ Heh. But yeah, everything about this place is beautiful. If you get the chance, I'd suggest the art museum. It's kinda weird, but I guess some people like that kind of stuff. _

_But to reply to your email _(That's how she was able to reply his letters.)_, I don't think I'm gonna stop anytime soon. I'm sorry, Kim, but I'm like a drifter. I can't stay in one place for too long. Just like the wind. But that offer for you to come with me is still open._

_I don't have much time. I'm thinking Rome now. But before I go, I just want to let you know that the second I hit Tokyo, I'm taking you to see Paris. That's a promise._

_I love you._

_Raimundo_

She held it to her chest and let out a heavy sigh. For years she tried to convince him to stay with her, but she never could. Not that it mattered, she just missed seeing his face. As well as the feeling of him wrapping his arms around her while she cried openly into his chest. Either from fear or happiness. And the feeling of his lips pressed against her very own. But, none the less, she understood. His necessity to roam wherever he pleases and see all that only a select few can only see in a lifetime. That's what she really loved about him, his free spirit.


	88. 049:Club

**Title: **Clubbed Anger  
**Fandom: **Xiaolin Showdown  
**Characters: **Rai, Kim  
**Prompt: **049:Club  
**Word Count: **433  
**Rating: **G  
**Summary: **Would you wanna stand up the Dragon of Fire?  
**Author's Note: **When I think of club, I think of bludgeon. And bludgeon can sometimes be fueled by anger, which lead to this story. Hehe, I love loopholes. :D

* * *

"Jerk", she mumbled to herself with every bit of anger dripping in her voice. Stomping her feet along the landing and into the corridor. After what has happen, nobody would want to come across her vicious path. And if they do, well, lets just say they should reserve a their own room at the hospital. Only because what made her this mad was something no girl would want in a thousand lifetimes. And poor Raimundo was the target of said anger as he walked down the hallway. And he didn't do a single thing to deserve this line of fire. 

"Hey Kim," he said with a normal tone as his guard peeked and a flaming fire ball was aimed at his head. He quickly ducked as it hit the wall. Leaving behind a ring of soot. He got up with wide eyes as they wandered to the pink cheeked and angry eyes. From the look of her, he could pretty much guess what had happened.

"Bad date?" he asked as she breathed heavily. Getting back her composure.

"Don't ask," she said through gritted teeth as she stalked off. But he decided to risk his well being to see if she could talk to him as he followed her and placed his hand on her shoulder. She turned to him, anger still in her veins.

"What happened?" he questioned. She let out a heavy breath as she faced him fully.

"He stood me up! Can you believe that?! What kind of jerk does that?! UGHHH! I am such an idiot!" she shouted while flailing her arms around. "I mean, he said he wouldn't do that to me and yet he did it anyway!" She growled. "Makes me wanna..." her hands lit up into balls of fire. He placed his hands on her forearms as to try to calm her down.

"Yeah, he's a jerk. There's no doubt about that. But if I were him, I would give you much more respect than what you deserve." Her eyes widened as she extinguished her hands.

"Really?"

"Of course. Not to mention telling you how lucky I am to have a girl like you to be with and to hold on to. Because you are definitely worth spending my time with." She blushed furiously as he said all this while standing so close to her. Her breath got caught in her throat and words refused to escape. "But that's just me."

He let go of her and continued to walk down the hall. She stood there dumbfounded as to what had just happened in that very instant.


	89. 013:Yellow

**Title: **Picking Yellow Daisies  
**Fandom: **Xiaolin Showdown  
**Characters: **Rai, Kim  
**Prompt: **013:Yellow  
**Word Count: **504  
**Rating: **G  
**Summary:** Can picking daisies really decide fate?  
**Author's Note: **An old idea yes, but I figured I should add some spice to this. :D And I also want to apologize for a late update. I'm just so busy with schoolwork but I do have a couple of weeks left in the term and then I have a week off (yeah I'm taking the summer course...) and I'll probably have tons more done by that time. So with that said, I hope you enjoy this addition. :D

* * *

She sighed in a dreamlike state. She had never felt this way about anybody before she met Chaz. Everybody else before was just a child compared to him. So mature, so righteous, so... everything. She couldn't even remember the last time she had been in fight (arguing wise) and to her, it was absolutely refreshing. Nothing more could be more perfect than to be in a relationship with him.

She let out another dream filled sigh and she relaxed under the cherry blossom tree. Her fingers stroking delicately over the yellow daisies that surrounded her. Then a thought crossed her mind. She remembered as a child that she would pick a daisy and pulling on the petals while humming to herself whether or not a crush felt the same way as her. She figured why not? She was already in love and this could be fun.

She picked one off the stem and started pulling off the petals.

"He loves me... He loves me not..." she mused over and over. Getting more anxious as the next petal came off. But when it came down to the last petal, she stared at it with a surprised face. The last petal was 'he loves me not'. She shook her head thinking that this was ridiculous. No flower can decide on who should love whom. Not to mention figuring it out the petals using basic math. So she let out a snort that expressed how stupid it really is.

To prove how ridiculous it really is, she picked up another and did the same. Only this time she started off by saying 'he loves me not.' But the result was still the same. She didn't understand. It should have worked that time. How was such a thing be possible?

_Relax. I'm sure there is a logical explanation,_ she assured herself.

No too far off, she let her eyes wondered around her surroundings until she found Raimundo training with Master Fung. She let on a smile as she watched the Shoku Warrior kick the old man only to have it blocked.

_He _has_ grown up, hasn't he? _She thought at random. Then another thought occurred. What if the next flower she picks, she would think of Raimundo? But she knew it would just end up in rubbish. To her, the thought of him as a potential boyfriend was plain old ridiculous.

_Rai and I? Hah!_ She thought while adding a snort. She also knew that it could never happen. They were just too different. And those differences can sometime bring about meaningless arguments and constant teasing. The whole thing was just plain stupid. A girl like her with a guy like him. It was enough to fill her up with amusement.

She picked up another daisy only this time, focusing on Raimundo.

"He loves me... He loves me not..." she mused again. Growing more anxious as the petals became less and less. And when she came down to the last petal, she gasped the words, "He loves me?"


	90. 094:Independence

**Title:** Fourth Memories  
**Fandom: **Xiaolin Showdown  
**Characters: **Rai, Kim, Mirari (my oc)  
**Prompt: **094:Independence  
**Word Count:** 592  
**Rating: **G  
**Summary: **A day out with the family brings back memories of Independence Day's past.  
**Author's Note: **Yay! I brought Mirari back!!! I just thought she was too cute the first time I used her and I can't resist the temptation to bring her back. - Anyways, Happy Fourth of July (to those that are living in the states.)

* * *

"Momma! Momma! When's it gonna start?!" a little four year old girl cried with excitement swelling in her chest. Jumping up and down as a result. The mother of the child couldn't help but let out a small chuckle at her eagerness.

"Pretty soon, now why don't take your excitement over at the swing set," the mother replied with a smile on. Not a regular smile, but one that only a mother has when they stare at their child. The little girl reflected the said smile and ran over to the swings to join the other parents and children.

"They sure grow up fast, huh?" a man sitting beside her said on top of a hill. Resting his hand on the small of her back. Staring as the little girl laughed as another child pushed her on the swing.

"Tell me about it. Still seems like yesterday," she sighed as she rested her head on his shoulder. He scrunched up his face in a thoughtful manner. As if trying to remember something but still having his infamous smirk.

"I think it _was_ yesterday," he joked. Resulting him getting elbowed on his abdomen. He rubbed his stomach in pain from the blow but let out a low laugh. "That never gets old." She couldn't help but let on a smile at his remark. She never gets tired of hitting him after a smart remark. Seemed like a natural routine for her.

"Hey Kim?" She turned her head in his direction.

"Yes, Rai?" She responded.

"Do you remember our first Fourth of July?" A gentle smile shown on her pale complexion as she reminisced on the memory.

"Clay invited us to his dad's ranch and had a barbecue."

"Yeah, and Omi nearly choked on that barbecue sauce."

"But seeing his big round eyes when I used the Star Hanabi to set off the fireworks." He let out a low chuckle but then another thought crossed his mind.

"I wonder what they're doing now?" he asked almost automatically. She grabbed his hand and interlaced his fingers.

"I'm sure Clay is at his ranch with his wife and three year old, having that barbecue. While Omi is at the temple taking care of Master Fung." He continued to smile down at her as he took his cell phone out and saw what time it was. It's about to start. He turned his head towards the swing set to see the little girl continue to laugh.

"Mirari! Come on! It's almost time!" he bellowed. The girl turned to her parents and a big smile shown. She got off the swings and ran toward them.

"Coming Papa!" She shouted in a high pitch voice. She sat down in between her parents on the blanket. The family looked up towards the sky. A few moments of silence. Then, a flash of light shot up to the night sky and exploded into more flashes with color. The child's blue eyes lit up with joy as she watched the flashes of color reflecting upon her. Raimundo then leaned into Kimiko next to her ear.

"Do you know what else I remember from that night at Clay's ranch?" he whispered. She turned her head to him with a questioning look. "Seeing the light shine on you when I kissed you." She let on a smile and couldn't help but blush as she remembered it clearly in her mind. He completely got her off guard and she remembered how fast her heart beat at the moment. She rested her head on his shoulder and continued to look up as another set of fireworks exploded.


	91. 011:Red

**Title:** Drenched in Red  
**Fandom: **Xiaolin Showdown  
**Characters: **Rai, Kim  
**Prompt: **011:Red  
**Word Count:** 646  
**Rating: **PG-13  
**Summary:** He was drenched and coated with blood, so what's the damage this time?  
**Author's Note: **I was looking through my writing file and found this lying around and I remembered the night I wrote this. Very late and I just put down was going through my head. Then when I was so tired that I could fall asleep on my laptop, I closed this up and haven't touched it since. Now when I'm getting back into '100 Moments', I reread this and I thought 'Geez, what was I dreaming up before typing?' Then I debated whether I should leave it, or continue it. And I did (considering there were questions that needed to be answered) and I'm happy with the outcome. Hope you guys like it as well. :D

* * *

In China, red means good luck. The main décor color for most weddings and for the Chinese New Year. Red banners displayed with the word happiness and red firecrackers. A very big celebration where on every corner is nothing but red. All is good with the color and nothing bad could be thought of. 

But everywhere else, red is the symbol for a warning or a sign of danger. But the most commonly association with the color is blood. The thickness of it could make a squeamish person laugh with an uncomfortable feeling or vomit. But depending on your line of work, it was nothing new. Sure you can't live without it, but feeling the texture running in between your fingers could send chills running up and down your spine. Bringing horror stricken faces, despite what kind of person you are.

He didn't really think of that. Nor did he care as he stumbled into the temple. Covered head to toe in blood. Some his own, some not. Limping from a broken leg and his arm with a deep gash that rendered it useless. He didn't pay attention to panicked faces surrounding him. Telling him to take it easy and guiding him to the hospital wing.

Worst of all, he knew who was guiding him as her soft, delicate hands stroked his chest. Her scent of lavender mixing with the scent of blood coursed through his nostrils. And her voice, filled with both concern and anger. He even heard her calling him an idiot with an additional mumbled curse.

He couldn't stand her being this concerned over his well being. Even when he was the one that tried to save her. Only she didn't know about it. He knew that. With a threat hanging over her and he wouldn't stand for it. So, he thought, why not face the threat head on?

A gruesome battle was all he could think about. It was the final showdown between him and Chase Young. Once again, he tried to use the Dragon of the Wind's affection for her to try to weaken him. No. More than weaken. Destroy him. But he wouldn't have it. There was no way he was going to let that mutant lizard go anywhere near her and touch a hair on her head.

Chase set the challenge. No Shen Gong Wu, no Wudai Weapon, and no wind to aid him. And in return, no magic, no changing into a dragon (at all), and no super strength. Just hand to hand combat. Winner leaves with their head intact. Meaning last man standing wins. You could obviously say who won.

She didn't ask what had happened, she was only concerned with getting him cleaned up and treated. Those soft hands holding a cold wet cloth, practically dousing him. He cringed and screamed in pain. It hurt her so much that he was this much in pain, but she let it slip that it was his own fault. He kept silent, save for the yells.

He wasn't going to tell her, and he didn't think she'd want to know. But even if she asked, he won't. Not only was he afraid to hear her reaction, but to savor that face from the horrendous details. In a cave where spikes were coming down from both the ground and the ceiling, two healthy and built men, and no magic to assist. I don't need to go into further detail, only because so much happened that it's hard to keep the facts straight.

The point being, he risked everything. His love and friendship with the girl came out strong in the end. A thing that not even Chase Young foreseen. And the only thing that the wind dragon cared at the very moment she started bandaging him was that he could live to see her pristine blue eyes for another day.


	92. 057:Lunch

**Title: **Having Fun With Lunch  
**Fandom: **Xiaolin Showdown  
**Characters: **Rai, Kim  
**Prompt: **057:Lunch  
**Word Count:** 598  
**Rating: **G  
**Summary: **Eating lunch without anything?  
**Author's Note: **Happy anniversary everybody!!! Yup, today is the one year anniversary of '100 Moments'! Thought I'd commemorate the occasion with an update. But truth be told, I'm not really proud of this but I was inspired by a certain moment. Hmmm, lets see if anybody can guess the reference to this. First person gets it right will get an artwork request posted on my DA account. Good luck. :D

* * *

"C'mon, Rai! Just one more store!" she whined while he let out a huff. Why did he agree to do this? He kept on muttering to himself but was quickly answered when he saw her smiling face. Oh yeah, that's why.

His tired feet followed her into yet another store. She wasn't gonna buy anything (that's what Daddy is there for), she just loves to browse and see what's around. Sometimes she would get a look of delight, other times it's a look of disgust. But either way, she still managed to look cute under his eyes. But why drag him through this trek? He didn't know and couldn't begin to answer.

Later on, as they got out of yet another store, Raimundo's stomach started to growl. She turned to him with a playful smirk.

"Hungry?" she asked. He smiled sheepishly as she couldn't help but giggle. She grabbed his hand and dragged towards the food court. They stood at the very center of it as she looked at expectantly. He merely cocked an eyebrow as he stared at her in confusion.

"What?" he asked. She blushed a little and had an embarrassed look on her.

"Well, I didn't take my credit card with me," she said, looking even more bashful. His eyes widened from the surprise. "Sorry, I didn't think we'd get anything today."

Then his features softened as she looked away. He grabbed her hand and lead her to an empty table. He sat down and she followed in pursuit across from him. Wondering what is going through his mind. As they settled in, he stared at her with his infamous smirk while she just stared at him in confusion.

"Are you gonna have that?" he asked pointing in front of her. She looked and saw absolutely nothing on the spot he pointed to.

"Huh?" she asked.

"That fry, are you gonna have that?" She lowered an eyebrow as he reached out and seemed to pick up an invisible French Fry and waved in front of her face. She quickly swatted it away as he popped in his mouth. He moaned in pleasure as she looked at this spectacle as if he were insane.

"Rai, what're you doing?"

"What does it look like? Having lunch."

"But there's nothing there."

"Really?" he mockingly looked at her as if he were hurt. She just groaned.

"Yes, really."

"You mean to tell me that you don't see a tub of fresh, hot fries, smothered in ketchup while sitting beside it is another tub of onion rings, fresh out of the fryer?" he said, his voice having that seductive effect that made the food seem more tempting. And just hearing him say that just made her even more hungrier. He picked up another imaginary fry and put it in his mouth. "Mmmm, you can actually taste the saltiness going down your throat." She continued to stare at him. "Would you like some, Kim?" Still staring, she finally caved in. Reaching down in front of her, she picked up an invisible fry and placed it in her mouth. As soon as she did, she could feel her imagination take over while she tasted the salty fry going down her throat.

"Mmmm, you're right." She continued to devour what was in front of her. Enjoying this time with him as they played this game. Laughing all the while. And seeing her with that smile as she was eating invisible fries was definitely worth seeing through his eyes. And is definitely relieved that he won't be walking around for a little while longer.


	93. 098:Writer's Choice

**Title: **Opposites Over The Same  
**Fandom: **Xiaolin Showdown  
**Characters: **Rai, Kim, Jack  
**Prompt: **098:Writer's Choice  
**Word Count: **1,535  
**Rating: **PG-13  
**Summary:** Have you ever wondered why opposites attract? She'll tell you why.  
**Author's Note: **Once again, I looked through my writing file and found this lying around. As I reread, I realized how much I hated it and completely revised it. It was originally a one-sided JackxKim and all RaixKim so that much hasn't changed. Also, they were in their 14-15 year old and now this was bumped up to 17-19 year range. So now you have this satisfying story. PG-13/T just to be safe. Oh! I almost forgot! I can't believe nobody got the reference from the last chapter. Anybody who watches _Lost_ would know the famous peanut butter jar scene between Charlie and Claire from season one. Tsk tsk. Oh well. Enjoy the one shot. :D

* * *

"NOOOOOO!" Jack screamed at the top of his lungs as he was plummeting to his defeat. The scenery went back to normal and he landed on his front. Looking up at Raimundo's triumphant face while he was holding all the Shen-Gong-Wu. He looked up at him angrily.

"Way to go, Raimundo!" Rai turned around and saw his girl running up to him and jumped into his arms. Making him drop all the Wu. She gave him several kisses from his cheeks to his lip. Jack watched anger rupturing in his stomach. The others came not too long after and congratulated Raimundo for his winning Xiaolin Showdown. He thanked them of course and soon boarded Dojo to fly back to the Temple. Leaving Jack with nothing. No Shen-Gong-Wu. No Kimiko. Nothing.

He activated his helibot and flew back home. Where he sulked some more. Hanging his coat on a nearby chair and slumped into his chair. Looking at the blue prints before him for another Yes-bot. He groaned in frustration. He couldn't get anything he wanted. None of his robots worked to their precision and with Wuya gone, he had no one to talk about conquering the world or Shen-Gong-Wu. But what really got his mind whirling was Kimiko. Oh how he wants her. But she wasn't his. She was Raimundo's. He couldn't deny that. But he hated that it was Raimundo. There was no other he hated more than Raimundo. He always gets everything. Friends, leadership, and love. Jack hated him so much.

He slammed his fists on the desk making everything jump. Including a jar filled with pens and pencils. Even a couple of marbles rolled out. Rolling towards his clenched fists. One stopped in between them and he stared at it. And idea formed.

* * *

The next evening came and he waited outside the gate. He looked around to see if any monks were near as he crept through the grounds and made sure that he wasn't seen. He then managed to walk into the building and crept silently through. When a monk came around the corner, he would either hide behind an over sized vase or hide up in the rafters. Soon, he reached his destination which the monks four separate rooms (Raimundo made sure that they would get their own rooms for privacy purposes) and went into one that was marked 'Fire' on the door. He went through and saw nobody was in there except a mat lying on the floor and Tokyo and techno posters plaster the walls. A desk holding her computer, printer, MP3 player, and anything that's electronic. He let on a smile and thought how much they had in common. He stepped through the threshold and waited by the desk.

It was getting close to dusk when Kimiko stepped through the door after she kissed Raimundo goodnight. With a big smile on her face as she thought how about perfect her life was going now. And it was thanks to Rai that made it so wonderful. She stripped off her robe only to reveal her bra. She picked up her tee shirt that Raimundo lent her and slowly put it on.

"Geez, I didn't know you were easy, Kimiko." Her eyes widened as her heart raced. She turned around to see Jack sitting at her desk with a satisfied look on him. She let out a scream and jumped nearly three feet.

"JACK! YOU SICK BASTARD! GET OUT!" she screamed at the top of her lungs as her hands lit up on fire. He let out a scream and held up his hands in defeat.

"Relax, I just want to talk," he said in a small voice. If possible, her angry face just got even more angrier.

"You?! Talk?! I find that hard to believe!" She advanced to him and he coward into the chair.

"No really, I-I just want to talk."

"Why?" Sensing she eased up a bit, he lowered his hands but remained in a coward state.

"What do you think?" She let out a groan.

"For the last time, I _don't_ like you. And besides, I'm with Raimundo now."

"I know, I know. That's what I want to talk about," he said, a little braver (and yet, a little sadder) than before. She raised an eyebrow.

"About Rai? What about him?" she asked, her hands now extinguished.

"I was just wandering." He rubbed the back of his neck and stared down at the floor. "U-um... Why do you like him so much?" Both her eyebrows lifted as she stared in shock. Nobody has dreamed to ask her such a question. Nor did she find it necessary to ask. But then she got into thinking that maybe he asked her that was to find some sort of diabolical plan based on what she tells him. Either way, she found it to be very suspicious.

"Why do you want to know."

"Because I'm curious. Is it that whole 'leadership' thing he's got going or that whole tall, dark, and handsome thing or-"

"Just stop there, Jack. You're going nowhere with this," she said, interrupting him. He stared at like he was getting mad himself.

"Than what is it?" She let out a frustrated growled. Not just from thinking up reasons why she loved him (she didn't need to think about that), but from who it was coming from.

"I don't need to dignify that with a response," she said, slumping down onto her mat but keeping her straight composure. Jack let on a sly smile as he watched her.

"You don't know, do you?" She sent him a frightening death glare.

"Of course I know."

"Than why don't you tell me?" She let out a breath of air that she didn't know she was holding.

"Because it's you." It was his turn to send her a glare as she smirked.

"Com'on, Kimiko. Work with me here."

"Why do you want to know so badly? For all I know, you could use what I say against us." He looked surprising at her. He didn't think it that far, but it was good prospect for later. But now, he just wanted to settle things.

"I only ask because," he sighed. "What does he have that I don't?" Her eyes widened for the second time that night. "I mean, we have a lot in common. We both come from rich families and have a love for technology. As far as I can see, Raimundo doesn't have any of that." She stared at his crest fallen face. She couldn't help but pity him as she watched him tell her this. It was finally then that she decided to cooperate.

"It's because of that that I love him." He stared back to her again.

"Huh?" he asked. Clearly confused by what she said.

"I love that we don't have anything in common. That way, it gives us a lot to talk about. He tells me story's about his life in Brazil and I'm always interested on how he can manage to come back with a smile on his face. Sure we argue every once in awhile, but they always end with us laughing or kissing. Keeps our relationship interesting and fresh." He blinked as she finished with a dazed look on her face. It was clear that she was in love with Raimundo. And Jack knew that he loved her back just the same. He knew that he was fighting a losing battle, but now he knew that the battle was already lost. To that, he got and she got out of her daze and stared at him. He slumped his shoulders as he walked over to her window. She noticed his sad face as he opened it.

"Jack?" He turned back to her with no change to his expression. "I'm sure that there's a girl out there that wants to be with you." She gave him an uncharacteristic smile. He blinked and then let on a smile as well.

"You think?" She nodded and for the first time in a long while, he actually felt good. He bid her farewell and said that they were enemies again until the next showdown. And she thought she wouldn't have it any other way. But since he got her to think about Raimundo for a little while, she thought she should pay him a visit. She got up and opened the door a tiny bit to see it anybody was out in the hallway. She let out a sigh to see nobody was there. She tip toed to Raimundo's door to see it marked with "Wind". She knocked on it and waited for a little bit to hear him groan on the other side. She watched the door open to see his tired eyes look down on her.

"Kim? What's up?" he asked while stifling a yawn.

"I was wandering if I could _come in_," she said with a slight seductive voice. His eyes widened and then reflected her very smile.

"Well of course you can," he said as he stepped out of the way to let her in and closed the door behind him.


	94. 017:Brown

**Title: **Tree House of Rumors  
**Fandom: **Xaiolin Showdown  
**Characters: **Rai, Kim  
**Prompt: **017:Brown  
**Word Count: **1,844  
**Rating: **PG  
**Summary: **AURaimundo and Kimiko sitting in a tree, you know the rest.  
**Author's Note: **I had a huge craving to do a fluffy AU. So you got this. Enjoy (beware the corny ending). :D

* * *

She sat up in the spot. The one haven she knew she could escape to when she was feeling low. In her younger years, her and her best friend would spend everyday up there. Playing their little games of tag and Miss Mary Mack. Now a days, it was small, weathered, and could barely hold anymore weight. But she could always manage getting in and out without breaking her neck. But why was she up there with the feeling she has right now? Simple really, she missed her best friend.

It seems he'd rather spend all his time with his other friends and the girls he has met than with her. Barely making time for her. Sure she has friends too, but none of them were as special as he was. It broke her heart to see him with those other girls. She didn't know why, but every time she sees him with them her blood begins to boil.

The one person he has known his whole life. Nobody knew him like she did and that made her a little angry. How could he do such a low thing? He was never like this when they were kids. Hell he'd even beat up a couple of bullies because they were making fun of her.

Her eyes welled up as she thought back to those days. Back when he was truly her number one priority. A day where he only thought of her and no one else. As she took one more look around the tree house, an overwhelming feeling came over her as she remembered him and her building it (with the help of their fathers of course.) She folded her legs up against her chest, placed her arms on top of her knees and began to cry in them. Hiccuping every so often when he came to mind.

"Kim? Are you up there?" Her head jerked up and thought that maybe she just imagined his voice calling up to her. "Kim?" She fiercely wiped away her tears. Knowing full well that it was him.

"Go away!" she yelled, failing to hide her high pitch voice from the crying she did. Which she came to realize to be a big mistake as she heard him going up the ladder and popping his head out of the space on the floor.

"Kim?" he asked with concern clearly heard as his eyes widened when he saw her form was completely un-Kimiko like. He rushed in and knelt in front of her. "Are you OK?" She looked up at him and he looked like he was ready to punch the person that made her this upset. For that, she sent him an angry glare.

"What do you care?" she said with that anger mixed with the sadness. His eyes widened in surprise but then confusion set in. Why was she acting like this?

"What's up with you?" he asked, clearly having no idea what was going on with her.

"Nothing." She averted her eyes away from his while her anger didn't cease. He readjusted himself to a comfortable position as his eyes stayed on her.

"C'mon, Kim. You know you can tell me."

"Can I?" she muttered to herself but, unfortunately, he heard her. Having the idea of who this is targeting to.

"Are you mad at me, Kim?" She scoffed at him. "Why? I thought we were best friends," he said, clearly hurt from her manner. It was then that she turned back to him with that angry face.

"You think we're best friends? After the way you were acting towards me? It seems like we're hardly friends at all!" she shouted and his surprise continued to grow.

"What? Of course we're friends. Who else, besides my family, know about Ninja Fred? Or that scar you got when we were six?" She continued to scoff at him as tears started welling up again.

"Please. When was the last time we actually hung out?" He opened his mouth to answer but found that he couldn't. He shifted his eyes as if to search in his memory and the answer still didn't come. "That's what I thought." Her eyes averted back to the floor but his went back to her. Now guilt over swept him as he ran his hand through his hair. She got on her knees and proceeded to crawl to the space on the floor but she was blocked by his arm placed firmly in front of her.

"What are you doing?" she asked while giving off that 'get out of my way' look in her eyes.

"I know I've been an idiot, but let me make it up to you." She lifted an eyebrow.

"How?"

"Uh what're we doing right now?" he asked with a bit of sarcasm. Clearly not the answer she wanted, she continued to move forward as the anger didn't dissipate. But his body lurched forward, pinning her to the wall.

"Rai, what're you doing?" she asked in a demanding voice and yet fearful of the fact that the tree house may buckle.

"Just hear me out." She remained silent as she waited for him. "I'm sorry that I've been ignoring you. But lately... Some things just... came up." She lifted an eyebrow.

"Do you think I'm stupid enough to believe that?"

"No! Of course not. It's just that... there have been... well... rumors..." he finally finished with an added blush. She gave that look that clearly said 'are you kidding me?'

"Rumors?" she questioned.

"Yeah y'know... about... you... and me... together..." Both her eyes widened. She blushed as she remembered that dumb rumor back in Freshman year. Since she was spending all of her time with him, people were bound to notice and make accusations toward the two. It was then that he started drifting from her and going their separate ways. But then she shook her head back to reality to see he was an inch in front of her face.

"So... you don't want to be friends because of a rumor?" she asked completely deadpan. His eyes widened at her question.

"No! I _do_ want to be friends with you... but..." he trailed off. Thinking how on Earth he was going to word out his next thought. When he was around her, it always seemed that every word he said would either be the wrong thing to say or coming out in scrambled phrases. For the longest time he had one idea why that may be, but he knew that he couldn't prolong it anymore.

"But what?" She had to ask. If only she knew what was going through his head right now.

"But... I don't think I know how." Her face shown both surprise, confusion, and sarcasm.

"That's stupid," she simply responded.

"It's true though. Ever since I heard that rumor, I started thinking what it might be like and... to be honest... I kinda liked it." If possible, her eyes widened even more. "And that's what scared me. If you and I started... y'know... than that would've changed our relationship forever and I didn't want to lose you. So, the best way I knew how was to distant myself. But even that didn't help with what I was feeling. Now I'm starting to think that might've been the wrong course of action."

_You think?_ She thought. But she remained silent. Unable to find a way to respond to him. Other than the fact that deep down, she liked the idea too. Her friends have always teased about her and Raimundo for years. Singing that stupid song with a tree and... what's being done inside. She blushed at that thought and came to realize where they were at this present moment. Inside a tree house, a hormonal teenage boy pinning an equally hormonal teenage girl to the wall. Faces an inch from each other and a feeling entered her chest. One that was screaming for her to do something while her head told her that he was right about ruining the friendship she had with him. Unfortunately for her, the feeling in her chest won.

She leaned into him and kissed him. She could feel him shocked at first, but she was surprised to find him kissing her back. Sinking heavily into her while she found her hands on his chest, moving slowly to wrap around his neck. He deepened the kiss and she gladly accepted his tongue. She felt his hand on her waist as it moved to the small of her back. Pushing gently closer to him. Sending chills throughout her entire body that cause the hairs on the back of her neck to stand on end.

They were like that for what felt like an eternity (but was more like two minutes) when he pulled away and already she missed his lips. He leaned his forehead against hers with his eyes closed. Taking in breaths from the lack of oxygen. Basking in the moment as she slid her hand to rest on his cheek. He mumbled something and she didn't catch what he said.

"What?" she breathed. His eyes opening to meet hers.

"Forgive me?" he asked.

"For what?" Her head completely dazed.

"Ignoring you for so long." She blinked and then let on a smile. She nodded numbly as she watched him smile back. "Would it be weird if I kiss you again?" She let out a giggle and he couldn't help but feel joy to hear her laugh again.

"Not really considering I want to kiss you too." He let out a laugh as well and dove in again. Kissing her just as passionately as the last. Only difference being was that he wanted her to know that he wasn't going anywhere through his lips. As if trying to make up for lost time and this is the only way he knew how.

She gently pushed him away as to let another breath of oxygen in. Face flushed from the session and he got that she needed time to recuperate (he needed the time as well). He then readjusted himself again so he was sitting next to her. She let out a protesting squeak but was silenced when he grabbed her hand and intertwined his fingers with hers. She continued to stare at him as the happiness swelled with the feeling his skin on her very own.

"This feels right," he commented. She smiled and agreed silently with him.

"Yeah. It really does."

"I guess everybody is right than." She cocked her eyebrow.

"About what?"

"About us. Together." Her smile came back.

"Yeah. They are. Raimundo?" He turned his head to her. "I'm glad that I have my best friend back... and got something more." She blushed as he flashed her his famous smile. He pulled her arm before she could even react and kissed her again. This time only a short one as he pulled away. He pried himself from her fingers and draped his arm around her shoulders. Hugging her close as she rested her head on his shoulder.


	95. 012:Orange

**Title:** Feeling Better After All  
**Fandom: **Xiaolin Showdown  
**Characters: **Rai, Kim, Clay, Omi  
**Prompt: **012:Orange  
**Word Count: **1,749  
**Rating: **G  
**Summary:** The morning was great while it lasted.  
**Author's Note: **Wow, took longer than expected. Pretty much inspired by what happened to me last week. Go to my devinantART to get the full story in my journal.

* * *

Kimiko woke up that morning like she normally did. Feeling great as the sun poured in through the window. It was as if the warmth was feeding her element that was burning within her. She could feel that today was going to be a great day.

She got up and dressed in her robes. While she was putting her hair up in her simple pig tails, she actually couldn't wait for the oncoming day of training, possibility of Shen Gong Wu as well as kicking Jack Spicer's butt. She sighed at the thought.

She walked down the corridor having that smile on her face thinking of what could Clay be possibly cooking up, what slang Omi would mess up, and most of all, Raimundo's cheerful spirit. For some odd reason, whenever she was around him she feels absolutely at home. Like no matter how upset she may be, he always found a way to cheer her up. She flushed at the thought of him roaming her mind. But for some odd reason, the flush didn't go down. But it wasn't enough to cause alarm so she shoved it to the back of her mind.

She entered the kitchen to meet the smell of eggs and pancakes and she found it welcoming. She sat down at the table beside Raimundo and in front of Omi.

"Morning, Kim," Raimundo said as he downed his milk.

"Yes, good morning, Kimiko. Are you feeling well?" Omi asked staring at her.

"Of course I am. Why would you ask?" she asked back, clearly confused. She turned her head to see Raimundo staring at her.

"You look a little pale. Well, paler than usual. Are you sure you're feeling OK?" he asked with concern.

"Positive. I'll probably cool down once we start training." As she said this, her fever rose to a few degrees but her body kept fighting it down.

"No use arguin' now. Now, how d'you like your eggs, Kimiko?" Clay asked as he looked away from the stove for a brief second.

"Sunny side up, please." Her stomach started rupturing in pain. But she still fought it down. Sweat drops were now forming at the sides of her head while her mind started spinning. The two boys at the table stared at her as if fascinated.

"Kim? Are you sure you're OK?" Raimundo asked again.

"Yes, I'm fine. Don't worry." He continued to stare at her and it didn't help when her anger started to boil. She couldn't stand the thought of everyone worrying over her and thinking of her as a porcelain doll. Sometimes she would love to scream at the top of her lungs that she can take care of herself and she didn't need anybodies help.

But when Clay placed her breakfast in front of her, she couldn't take the pain anymore as she grabbed her sides and rested her head on the table top.

"Kim? Kimiko?" She felt a cool palm placed on her cheek and heard him let out a small gasp. "You're burning up," was all she heard before she blacked out.

When she opened her eyes again, she found she was in her room again. The only difference being that there was now a bucket placed beside her and a little brown teddy bear nestled in her arms. She attempted to get up but found her body refusing to move. She let out a groan as she felt unbearably hot and her stomach was still in pain. She couldn't tell if her head was pounding or that there were footsteps outside that were heading in her direction. It was confirmed when she heard a knocking sound just outside her cubicle.

"Kim? Are you awake?" she heard them say and she let out another groan. "I'm taking that as a yes." She saw her curtain open up and Raimundo entered with a tray in his hands. He knelt down and placed it beside her and she can now see it was toast along with a glass of orange juice. He looked at her and you can clearly see the concern over him. "I can see you've taken a liking to Ninja Fred." Trying to lighten the mood, she responded by letting out a moan. "It's OK, you don't have to say anything." He sat down beside her. "Master Fung called off training for today. Don't worry, we'll resume as soon as you're all better." As if reading her mind, she let out another groan at the guilt of the others not training because of her. "Y'know, you really scared us earlier." She turned her head slightly to meet him. "Saying you were fine but you were clearly sick."

"R-Rai..." she stammered in a very small hitched voice.

"I mean, I know that stubborn head of yours says to keep going but when your body starts failing..."

"Rai..."

"That's when you should start considering that maybe there's something wrong."

"Rai." Her voice now loud enough for him to catch his attention.

"Yeah?"

"Could you help me up? I feel like I'm gonna throw up." The alarm in his head went off as he helped her into a sitting position and place the bucket in between her legs. She leaned heavily on it and started coughing and the feeling of something coming up. Then, all at once, she vomited into the bucket as Raimundo pulled back her hair. By the time she finished, the bucket was already a quarter full. When he looked, he was surprised to see so much coming out of her tiny body.

Her body then leaned back to meet his chest and relaxed into it. He blushed hard as she did so but it seemed she passed out again and already took comfort in him. He would move if it weren't for the fact that he liked the feel of her against him. But then his concern kicked in again when she started shivering. He wrapped his arms around her chest and she settled for a little bit. He couldn't help but feel bad for her.

_She must be feeling miserable_, he thought as he stared at her sickly form. He hated to see her like this. In so much pain and there wasn't a thing he can do about it. He wish he could but the human body is a complex thing and for all he knew, this was probably a stomach flu.

He watched her as she cuddled up to his Ninja Fred as well as his arms and he took comfort that she was at ease with him. So he allowed her to use him as a human pillow. But it didn't take long for him doze after a moment of watching her sleep.

It was only a couple hours later when she opened her eyes again. Feeling warm for some odd reason, but she liked how it felt against her. She cuddled closer to it to find that it felt more like a body. That's when her eyes shot open and blushed hard when she looked down to find two strong arms wrapped lazily around her waist. She turned her head to find Raimundo's sleepy face directly next to hers. Her heart beat quickened at his closeness as her mind reeled on what might have happened that lead to this. The last thing she remembered was that he came in with toast and orange juice and the next thing she knew he helped her up, threw up in the bucket and passed out. As she recollected on this, she remembered how quick he was to help her and that he held up her hair when needed. She couldn't help but smile at this and how caring he can be.

_That's Rai for you,_ she thought as her blush lightened but didn't disappear. She also couldn't help but notice that he looked adorable when he sleeps. She would never say it aloud because she knew he'd get defensive but that still didn't change the fact. She nestled back into his arms, drinking in the moment she has with him. _This is nice_, she commented in her mind. She wanted more than nothing right now is to stay like this with him.

Then she felt him stir as she turned again to face him. His eyes opened lazily and rested them on hers. His eyes shot open while jerking his head up and let on a hard blush while his hands immediately went to his sides. Surprised to see her face so close to his. She couldn't help but giggle as his heart beat at twenty miles per hour.

"S-So... How long have you been awake?" he stuttered. Feeling the words being forced out of his mouth.

"Long enough. What time is it?" He was caught off guard by her answer as his mind was completely scrambled. But he managed to sober enough to look around for her electronic clock when his eyes skimmed the red light.

"Close to four," he answered and caught her surprised face.

"Wow, we've been sleeping for a few hours." He didn't listen as he was taken aback by how relaxed she was in the position they were in.

"So... how are you feeling?" His mind going back to her illness. She thought on it and got a headache from it.

"Just have a splitting headache." He reached beside her and grabbed the abandoned glass of orange juice. He held it in front of her and she graciously took it from him.

"Might be a little warm."

"It's all right, as long as it's orange juice." She drank it, felt the citrus going down her throat and felt it taking effect. She let out a satisfying sigh as she relaxed on him. Unsure of what was happening, Raimundo sat there and stared at her while fighting down the pterodactyls that were flying around in his stomach.

"So..." he trailed off. "Maybe I should go?" Having absolutely no idea of what to do otherwise, he shifted around while placing his hands on her shoulders to gently push her away.

"Wait." He stopped what he was doing at looked down at her. "Could you stay? I feel better when you're here." She let on a hard blush and he blushed as well. But then he let on an easy smile as he settled back behind her.

"You're lucky you're sick, girl," he smirked as she relaxed back onto him. Thinking today was a good day after all.


	96. 088:School

**Title: **Drop Out  
**Fandom: **Xiaolin Showdown  
**Characters: **Rai, Kim, Fung, Jermaine, Elena (my oc), Keiko, Dick (my oc), Toshiro, Maid (my oc)  
**Prompt: **088:School  
**Word Count: **14,058  
**Rating: **PG-13  
**Summary: **Hate turned to love. Choices with consequences. Oh the drama that is high school.  
**Author's Note: **This took so llllooonnnngggg to finish and it was mostly because I was suffering a block and I didn't know how to end it. Not to mention that I edited it so many times until it fit my liking. So now I start off the Final Five with this. I hope you enjoy the drama, romance, and the tension (emphasis on drama.) Also this has a little **lime** and that is in **bold** so if you want to skip over it, you can. Also, I would like to add an apology if the ending seemed rushed. I just wanted to get this up before my b-day (Holy crap! I'm gonna be 21 this Saturday!!!) Enjoy.

* * *

"Raimundo Pedrosa?"

"Right here, Mr. Fung-Ass." A roar of laughter filled the room. "Excuse me, Mr. Fung." His behavior not a surprise for anyone that knew him. He has always been known for his antics and remarks. To anyone that wasn't friends with him, he was known as the 'class jackass.' He's someone that every school has and was no exception to the rule.

"One more remark like that, Raimundo, and it's the principals office for you," said the bald teacher before the class. Raimundo sent him a smirk. Clearly not threatened (considering he was use to it at this point in his high school career.) The teacher continued to take attendance from one student to another.

"Kimiko Tohomiko?"

"Here," Kim said, looking up from her notebook. Now she was the direct opposite of Raimundo. She was your average over achiever. The head of the student council, on the honor roll, accepted into both Yale and Brown, among the rich popular kids, and dated and broke up with the school jock. Fabulous life, right? So now you are asking yourself, how does a girl like her get mixed up with a guy like him? Only three words can summarize that.

"Research paper time." The class groaned. "Yeah yeah, save your sorrow. I'll be pairing you up and the two of you will be researching American authors. It has to be five pages long including the title page, references, and a citation."

"In other words, another way to put the entire class to sleep!" Raimundo said aloud. More laughter followed.

"Well, Raimundo, it sounds like you just volunteered yourself." Raimundo still smirked. "Lets see... who to pair you up with..." Mr. Fung's eyes glazed over the classroom until his eyes fell on one person. "Well, here's an interesting concept. Miss Kimiko Tohomiko." Her head shot up at him then to the back where Raimundo sat. He had the same surprised look as well and couldn't believe his ears. He then looked over at her and the two sent each other a glare.

It is not a surprise to anyone that these two _hated_ each other. Their feelings for each other went as far back as middle school when Raimundo's family moved to this small town and as he settled in to his new school, Kimiko offered to be friends with the boy but his exact words were 'I don't make friends with spoiled snobs.' Ever since, he started hanging out with the bullies. He beat and robbed anyone within arms length. Including Kimiko and ever since, she held a grudge against him. It seemed hopeless for these two to finally get along, and what's to change from this project?

Later, when the groups were asked to meet, Raimundo sat down in the emptyseat next to her and gave her an intent look.

"Listen, princess," he said while her eye twitched from that nickname. "You don't like me, and I don't like you. So why don't you just do us both a favor and work on this paper while I sit idly by." He started to get up until she grabbed his arm and forced him back down.

"If you think you're getting off this easily, then grab a leash. There's no way I'm going to do this by myself." Then his famous smirk shown.

"I see how this goes. Well, y'know what? I saw _A Walk To Remember_ with an ex and let me tell you, this is not gonna end like that."

"You mean you don't want me to die with cancer? How sweet," she said with sarcasm dripping in her voice. He too gave her a sarcastic laugh.

"Funny. You're an original Carrot Top."

"But that's not a bad idea though."

"Huh?" he asked, completely off guard.

"I'm talking about Nicholas Sparks."

"Who?"

"Y'know, The Notebook? Message In A Bottle?"

"So he's a movie director?" She let out a snort.

"He's an American author. He wrote The Wedding, At First Sight, True Believer-"

"Great, you sound like you got this figured out. So, I'll leave you to it." He got up but she grabbed his arm again and forced him back down. "Damn girl, you're pretty strong." She sent him a glare as she grabbed a cluster of his shirt and brought his face close to hers. His eyes widened as she did so. Surprised that she was able to do it without breaking a sweat.

"Walk away now, and I'll be one of those psycho stalker girls. I'll be calling you and sending you emails until you do your end of the project. Got it?" She added through gritted teeth. Then he got a smirk on him.

"And I thought you didn't like me." She sent him a glare as she pushed him away.

"Don't flatter yourself."

"Oh I won't, miss honor roll. I wouldn't want to spoil your chances in getting into an Ivy League school."

"Well for your information, I already got accepted into both Yale and Brown."

"Oh wow! That's fantastic! We should throw a parade for you right in the middle of the hallway!" he said, dripping with even more with sarcasm. She let out a groan.

"This is ridiculous," she muttered.

"You're telling me." Then she got up and walked over to Mr. Fung.

"Mr. Fung?" He looked up at her.

"Yes?"

"Um, could I pair up with another person? Please?" He gave her an intent stare.

"Is there anything wrong with Raimundo?"

"He's just not taking it seriously." He made a clicking sound with his tongue.

"Do you know why I chose you to be his partner, Miss Tohomiko?" She shook her head. "Because I want to see him walk the stage and you are the only one that can put up with him."

"But sir, I'm sure there are others that can handle him."

"No, Kimiko. It has to be you." She looked back at him as a scorn look formed on her face. But none the less, she went back to her seat beside him with a heavy slump. He still got his smirk.

"By the looks of it, you need me as much as I need you." She let out a groan as she went over a number of authors in her mind.

"OK, here's what I'm thinking. We could do John Steinbeck." He cocked an eyebrow.

"Who?" She let out another groan.

"Don't tell me you slept through Of Mice and Men."

"You mean that movie with that retarded guy and the midget gets the whore?"

"That's not all there is to it."

"Oh yeah? Then enlighten me," he said as he placed his hands behind his head.

"It takes place during the Great Depression and it's about two friends that would go through hell just to have their own ranch. But by the end, one of them gets shot and they don't achieve their dreams." He merely stared at her.

"So? What's the point?"

"What do you mean?"

"I mean what's the point of this if they don't live happily ever after?"

"Not everything has to have a happily ever after."

"I know, but to have someone go up to you and tell you to give your hopes up. That's kinda depressing. Isn't it?" She considered it and thought to be true.

"I suppose you're right. But that's not the only thing he wrote. So, how about it? My place after school?" she asked very casually. He stared at her.

"You don't mind having a guy like me at your mansion?"

"As long as you don't steal anything," she added quickly.

"There we go," he said, as if expecting to hear it. "All right, you're on." They agreed to meet up at the parking lot after school that day and he would follow her home. Not denying that they completely _hated_ the idea of him coming over to her place after only a day. Hell, the idea of the two relying on each other to do their ends of the project was not comforting in the very least. So you can pretty much guess where their trust lies. No where to be seen.

They pulled up simultaneously before a huge mansion. She got out of her Hybrid while he got out of his Oldsmobile. When he looked at the house, his eyes widened.

"Nice place," he said, marveling at the construction.

"Yeah well don't get too comfortable," she retorted as she stepped through the giant front doors. His eyes widened even more by the high ceilings and the luxurious décor as he closed the door behind him.

"So this is how the other half lives," he commented, not really thinking. She merely ignored him.

"We'll go into the library," she said nonchalantly as she lead him down the hallway and through a door that lead them to the library. His eyes widened even more at how tall the bookcases were and how there was not an inch of space shown in between books. The variety was extensive and varied from fiction to non-fiction, from angst to romance, and from Poe to Hemingway.

"This place is bigger than the schools'," he commented.

"Yeah. I pretty much consider the school library to be a joke," she replied as she set down her stuff on an empty table. He followed in pursuit.

"Compare to this place, I'd say the same thing." She went down a row and was looking through authors.

"At least we agree on something," she said as she found what she was looking for and picked a majority of books. She went back to him and placed the load onto the table. He stared with a cocked eyebrow.

"What's all this?" he asked.

"These are the books that Steinbeck wrote," she replied. He picked up a couple and scanned the covers.

"Grapes of Wrath? Red Pony? How many did he write?"

"He wrote about thirty books."

"So, why can't we just do this over the Internet?"

"Oh, we will, I just want you to familiarize with his work." He stared at her.

"Are you saying you want me to read all this?" he said, nearly in a panicked voice.

"No. Just some," she smirked. She was having fun with this and he could tell.

"You think you're _so_ funny, huh?"

"It's fun messing with people's heads," she muttered to herself but was loud enough for him to hear. He scowled at her as she went to a nearby computer. When her back was facing him, he rose an eyebrow and couldn't help but feel intrigued by this girl.

They spent the rest of the afternoon doing research. He was reading Sweet Thursday while she searched the Internet for a biography. Whenever she would look over to him, he had this concentrated look onto him as if trying to focus. She couldn't help but think that he looked kinda cute with that face. Not that she liked him or anything, she just found it kinda cute.

When she stared at him last, he turned to her and she quickly looked away. A hint of blush shown from embarrassment. He let on a smile and thought he should talk to her.

"So... big house for only you." She turned to him with question.

"What?"

"Does any one else live here?" he clarified. She tilted her head understandably.

"Oh, it's just me and my dad."

"Really? What happened to your mom?"

"She left." He lowered his eyebrows. The way she responded was questioning considering she didn't hesitate and sounded like she didn't care at all.

"What do you mean she left?" She turned to him.

"Why do you want to know so much?" she asked and she sounded to him like she was offended. Deciding to drop it, he turned back to the book.

"Sorry I asked." Her face shown confusion at his deadpan response as she quickly shook her head and went back to the computer screen.

* * *

They spent a couple more hours doing research until it was time for Raimundo to leave. She gave him the courtesy of escorting him to the door. They said their goodbyes to each other and that they'll meet the following day. He walked down the path to his car. Thinking the meeting wasn't as bad as he originally thought. He actually imagined a huge argument ensued and he stormed right out. But it didn't happen. Of course he was curious on the silent nature and thought that maybe, if given a chance, they would actually get along. He dismissed the idea and thought there was no way a girl like her would actually hang out with a guy like him. He made a mental not to have a cigarette on the way home.

He opened the driver side door and entered, but when he turned on the ignition, the engine went up in smoke. He cursed aloud and slammed his fist on the wheel. He then looked up at the mansion and grimaced to the thought of what he had to do.

Fortunately for him, she watched him from the window as his car started to steam. Not on purpose, she just happen to walk by the window at the exact moment. She saw him walk up the way and heard the doorbell ring. She went to the door and saw Raimundo's deflated face.

"Can I bum a ride?" he asked.

* * *

The majority of the time was spent in silence. She couldn't help but feel pity towards him as he stared blankly out the window. It swelled up in her throat and the voice of her father screamed in her head for her to be courteous. She let out a heavy sigh as she took a turn.

"If you want, I can lend you the money to fix it up," she said generously. He looked at her as if she were insane.

"For a '69? I doubt it. And besides, I don't want your money," he added with a bit of attitude. He felt his pocket and found his pack of cigarettes.

"Sorry. Didn't have to be so snide about it."

"Then you shouldn't of given me that offer." Her blood began to boil as he took out a cigarette.

"What's the matter with you? I do something nice and you take it as a bad thing."

"I'm not a charity case!" his voice rising.

"I never said you were!"

"I know pity when I see it!"

"How would you know that I pitied you?! Your head is so thick that it doesn't even register courtesy!"

"Or maybe you head is so thick that it doesn't know when to mind your own business! Ever think of that?!" She stopped at a red light.

"And who asked who to give you a ride?!"

"I had no choice! It's either get a ride from this chic or walk home! And now, I don't mind taking that ten mile walk!" The light turned green and it was a silent anger.

"Jackass," she muttered.

"Bitch," he muttered, not even bothering to light up.

The rest of the ride was spent in silence. She took a couple of turns here and there while the atmosphere was filled with angry silence.

"Stop here," he said.

"What?" she asked, not believing what he just requested.

"Stop right now. I can walk from here."

"Why? How far are we to your house?"

"Less than a mile, can you stop now?" She looked over at him and saw his determined face.

"Fine." She slowed down and came to an eventual halt. He opened the door and slammed it. She watched him light up his cigarette with an angry stride.

She had no idea know what his problem was. He's the one that took offense when all she tried to do was be nice. That's how her father always taught her. Treat people with respect and you get the same thing back. But with Raimundo, to her, he can be the most egotistical, pompous, jerk that she ever laid eyes on. The thought alone made her shiver every time he comes to mind and a vile feeling rose in her chest. That's how much she truly hated him. But was it really hate that she was feeling?

* * *

The next day, the bell rang and class was dismissed. She walked out of Math and was heading towards Economics when she spotted Raimundo join his gang and started talking away with his buddies. She went over to him with confidence in her steps and tapped him on the shoulder. He turned around and was immediately irritated.

"What do _you _want?" he said very snide like. Then his friend, Jermaine, turned to see her as well.

"Yeah. What's a snobby bitch like you stalking Rai?" he said with as much attitude. Some laughed to this.

"Oh clever. Well just so you know, I hate your boyfriend." They sent her a glare. "And second, I need to talk to Raimundo. Alone." The whole gang stared and gave a wolf whistle at the two. Raimundo merely rolled his eyes and Kim gagged in disgust. She grabbed his arm and dragged him away.

"Y'know, you _really_ hit below the belt there," he said as they were away from ear shot.

"Yeah, yeah. Cry me a river," she said as they stopped and faced each other. "So, about our paper-"

"Oh yeah. We wouldn't want you a fail now, do we?" He smirked. She glared at him.

"So, I was thinking we can continue at your house," she suggested. His eyes shown a little uneasiness in them as he looked at her. She arched an eyebrow. "What's wrong?"

"Nothing. We just can't do it tonight." She was now skeptical.

"Why?"

"Because... our house is getting fumigated. Wouldn't want any of us to get poisoned." She furrowed her eyebrows.

Not once did she believe him for a second. She asked herself, _who uses that excuse anymore? It's like the cliché to end all clichés_. So, when it came down to it, she decided after school that day to follow him. But there was one problem, he didn't have a car anymore. But she did hear from a friend that he was getting a ride from one of his friends. So now all she had to do is leave class early and wait out in the parking lot.

When he came out, he was walking along with Jermaine and they went over to his car. Luckily for her, he didn't see her in her car. They eventually pulled out and into the road. That's when she turned on the ignition and followed. It was basically the same route that she took to drop him off the previous day.Turn here, turn there. But the only difference being that she actually continued on the same road that she dropped him off on. But remained at least twenty feet to avoid being conspicuous.

When the car ahead eventually stopped, she saw that the house was actually fairly small. One floor and was a shade of black. The shutters looked to be like they were there for at least two decades and the driveway only consisted with dirt. When Jermaine's car finally vanished from sight, she parked on the curb on the other side of the street. She got out and walked across the street and cut through the lawn (which really didn't matter considering how many paths of dead grass that were there) and went up to the white front door that was covered by a screen door. She pulled the door open and knocked on the one inside and waited. She heard footsteps coming to the door and she watched as it opened and there stood Raimundo through the screen. With a crest fallen face, knowing that she had caught him.

"Fumigated, huh?" she said. He looked at her.

"What are _you_ doing here?" he asked.

"Easy, to do the project. Now, why did you lie to me?" He mumbled something under his breath that she didn't catch right away. "Sorry?"

"Nothing. Are you gonna come in?"

"Oh, right." She opened the screen door and stepped through the frame and was met with a kitchen with assorted chairs around the table and another door frame at the other side. He lead her through it and to the right was the living room. She couldn't help to have her eyes wonder in that direction and saw five little kids (three boys, two girls) sitting before the TV. To her, they looked from six to fourteen. One of them saw her and curiosity took over the child's face.

"Raimundo! Who's the pretty girl?!" the little girl screamed. Raimundo came up and got a disgruntled look on him.

"Kim, my brothers and sisters. Martin, Carlos, Octavius, Catalina, and Elena, Kim. Now can we get this project done and over with," he said rather abrupt. He then walked down the hallway and went through the door farthest in. Kim look at the four kids and sent them a smile.

"I'm sorry my brother is like that," the one called Elena said.

"It's all right. Nothing I couldn't handle," Kim said as she said her 'See you laters'. She stepped through the door that she saw Raimundo go through and saw two single beds on the ends of the room. You could tell the two ends apart. Sure the clutter was big, but they differentiate. One end had Power Ranger toys and candy wrappers scattered and the other were clothes, magazines (mostly porn but that leaked out from under the bed), and posters covering the wall that include Three Days Grace, Nickelback, Green Day, and Linkin Park. The other side's wall was drawings that only an eleven year old can do, Power Ranger and Pokemon posters.

"Nice room," she said.

"Yeah, yeah," he responded. "My laptop is over there." He indicated to the desk and she saw his computer sitting there. She then opened her bag and took out her copy of Sweet Thursday and handed it to him. He took it from her grasp and sat down on his bed while she sat down before the laptop and started it up.

"Y'know, I think it's sweet that you would babysit your brothers and sisters," she said. He looked up at her and stared at her back.

"I'm not babysitting," he said defensively.

"Then what do you call looking after little kids?" He sent her a glare and she can feel it burning on the back of her neck.

"Business."

"Well, whatever you call it, I still think it's sweet." He kept looking at her. Still trying to figure her out.

* * *

An hour in and they haven't said a word to each other. But that didn't mean that there was unneeded tension in the air. So many questions and yet couldn't word them right. But even if they were worded correctly, they knew that they can't be asked just yet. Only because they knew it was none of their businesses to begin with. But that didn't mean they were still floating around.

That is, while Kim was waiting for a page to load up, her eyes skimmed over the desk and took note of the clutter. But there was one thing that really stuck out though. It was a leather book. Looked more like a journal than anything else. She turned around and saw that he was engrossed into the book. She turned back and reached out to the journal. She picked it up and placed it before her. She turned to a random page and saw there was a poem.

_You are not gone.  
__You never were.  
__But I can't help but feel the emptiness,  
__That use to have your presence.  
__I wish it weren't true.  
__I wish for you to come back.  
__But that can't happen.  
__As much as I hate to admit.  
__But I know that you are not gone.  
__You are still here.  
__Where my heart use to be._

"What're you doing?!" She felt the book being ripped away from her grasp. She looked up and saw his angry face.

"Sorry, I couldn't help it," she said, not taking any offense. "I didn't know you're a poet."

"I'm not... It's my brothers'." She arched an eyebrow.

"No offense, but I don't think an eleven year old is able to write something like that." He turned away from her. Determined not to look at her face. Just by the look on his face, it didn't take her long to really figure out what was really going on inside his head.

"Why are you ashamed?"

"I'm not ashamed," he muttered. She then got up.

"I think you are." She took a step closer to him.

"You're wrong."

"Oh yeah? Let me guess, you're so into your man pride that you're afraid of what everyone thinks."

"I'm not afraid!" he shouted as he turned to her angrily. His face close to hers. Then he saw what he didn't expect to see. Her face remained as it is while he yelled at her. "You just don't understand. Guys like me don't do poetry."

"Really? Then what do 'guys like you' do then? Beat up innocent people? Steal from those that are in need?" He looked at her. Not believing that she had this big of a mouth to stand up to him and say all this.

"You think you get me, don't you? Well guess what, princess, you're wrong. You have no idea what I went through," he sneered.

"Oh really? Have you ever considered what I went through?!" Taken aback at first, but his stubborn mind told him that she was only bluffing just to rouse him up.

"Please! The only thing you went through is when your dad doesn't give you money!"

"That's not it you jackass!"

"Oh yeah?! Then tell me! What hell is it that you went through?!"

"My mother abandoned us!" A hot tear now rolling down her face. She covered her mouth and realized what she had said. He looked at her with a gaping mouth. He didn't have the slightest idea that something like that occurred in her life. Now he knew why she sounded so careless when he asked about her mother and immediately cooled down.

"I'm sorry," he said softly. Not expecting him to hear that, she merely looked down.

"Should be." He put a hand through his hair and felt that he needed to apologize even further.

"I mean... I do have an idea of what it's like, but I thought you were Miss Perfect or something."

"Well, now you know I'm not." There was silence between them. Not knowing what to say nor what to do and could feel the heaviness in the air. "Who's it about?" she asked out of the blue. He looked at her with an arched eyebrow.

"Huh?" She gestured to the book in his hand and he handed it to her. She flipped through the pages and found the poem she read. She handed it back to him and he read over the page.

"Oh, it's about my sister." She lowered her eyebrows in confusion.

"But isn't your sister sitting in the-"

"My _older_ sister." She nodded understandably. "She... died a few years ago." He closed the book and sat down on his bed. She sat down beside him. Focusing her attention on him, having the feeling again. "In a car accident... Just before we moved... We were close... And it affected me badly... I still feel like I would come home and expect see her..." He stared down on the floor. The hurt clearly in his face.

"So that's why you're so angry all the time," she said in a quiet voice, putting the pieces together in her head.

"You better believe it." She grabbed his hand and gave it a gentle squeeze. It was the only thing she knew how to comfort him without taking it in a negative way. Surprised by gesture, he turned to her and saw how close she was that he could feel her breath over his. Nearly sending a chill over him. Lips parted and eyes not breaking contact. He then let out a snort and got up away from her. Letting go of her hand.

"What's up?" she asked.

"What're we doing?" She looked at him in confusion. He turned around and faced her again. "We were yelling at first and now we're opening up to each other? I don't know about you, but I feel like..." He trailed off and looked at her. She knew exactly what he meant but asked anyway.

"L-Like what?" He stared at her. She stared back. Feeling the tension in the air. Many things racing their minds. But knew that it couldn't be. He turned around and faced the wall with eyes shut tightly.

"I think you should leave," he suggested while feeling his pocket. A slight pause but he can detect the confusion. "Y'know, before we do something we might regret." She looked down and knew that he was right. With heavy steps, she left through the door and out of the house. Finding difficulty putting the key in the ignition. Breathing heavily on the way as thoughts of Raimundo kept entering her mind. But she couldn't understand, after two days and he had this much affect on her. It wasn't suppose to happen like this. She couldn't understand at all.

* * *

The next morning, she was with her clique and they were talking about a party that would take place the following weekend. She didn't pay attention though, her thoughts were on the previous day. The feeling that was brought up when she was with him. She tried to find a reasonable explanation for it and it came down to two things. It was either another form of hatred, or something she was actually developing feelings for him. Then she felt eyes boring onto her as she turned her head around and saw Raimundo staring at her. The feeling entered her chest again and she found her breath coming in short. All the confusion came back to her head and she found she couldn't look away.

"Kimi? Kimiko?" She turned back in a flash and saw her friends looking at her.

"Sorry, what?" she asked.

"Are you up for the party?" One friend asked. She blinked several times and immediately remembered they were talking about.

"Uh, yeah. I am," she responded and her friends rejoiced and started talking about such and such nonsense that she continued not paying attention too. That is, until her friend, Keiko, looked at her and saw how distant she was. She grabbed her arm and dragged her off from earshot. Kimiko took this in complete surprise.

"Kimi, are you OK?" she asked her with concern in her voice.

"Uh, yeah, I'm fine. Why?" Keiko studied her and then a huge O formed around her mouth. "Is something wrong?"

"I know that look. That's the look you got when you were with... Oh my gosh, you met someone!" Kimiko then got defensive.

"What? No I didn't." That was not the truth, nor was it a lie.

"Don't lie. Who is he? Did something happen? You have to tell me," she pleaded now grabbing her best friend's hands.

"OK, first off, nothing happened. And second, there is no 'he'." Keiko only stared at her.

"Kimiko, how long have we known each other?" Kimiko sighed.

"Since Pre-K."

"And do you think I would know by now when you're lying."

"I'm not lying!" she exclaimed. Keiko's face hasn't phased. "And besides, even if there was a guy, we can't be together." Her eyes now on the ground. Keiko's eyes now drew in concern.

"Why not?"

"Because... I'm not entirely sure. I mean, we never got along, _ever,_ and then I started having these feelings. And it's only been a couple of days! How can it be possible for me to feel this way?" Keiko continued to stare.

"I dunno... Love does crazy things to people. Even when they don't know about it. So, who knows, maybe you felt this way longer than you thought." Kimiko looked at her.

_Is she right about that?_ she thought. Then someone else joined them and they tapped Kimiko on the shoulder. She turned around and saw Raimundo. Her chest swelled at the sight of him and her eyes were fixated on his.

"Hey Kim..." he said.

"Hi..." she responded, feeling the awkward air surround her. He dug into his bag and took out a book.

"Here, you forgot this..." She took it and saw it was her copy of Sweet Thursday

"Oh, thanks... I'll... see you later?" she added with uncertainty.

"Yeah... See you." So, he went off. She turned back to Keiko and saw her knowing eyes.

"What?" But Keiko didn't say anything else when the bell rang.

Paying attention in class should be an understatement. Only because that entire day, only thoughts were consumed with the pair. She was asking questions in her head on what it be like to be with him. More whether or not it would work or were their differences too strong to be more than anything else. While with him, he can feel he wanted to do things with her. Muscles tensed at the provocative thoughts of her with him in a bedroom with very little to no clothes. He could kick himself for thinking such a thing if it weren't for that porcelain complexion. Staring with those big icy blue eyes that went from hate to... he couldn't find the word to describe it.

When they reached English, they shared an awkward stare and continued on to their seats. But when the class was asked to do the project, they didn't say a word as they sat next to each other. Not speaking to one another. Knowing that if one says one word, it would bring much more unneeded tension. That is, until Mr. Fung came over and examined the two.

"Any problems here?" he asked before them.

"Uh... no sir," she replied. Avoiding eye contact.

"Then tell me, are you two so different that you can work together without making eye contact?" The two looked up at him with as much confusion shown on their faces as much in their minds. "Remember, _if you play, decide upon three things at the start: the rules of the game, the stakes, and the quitting time,_" he said as he left them to think.

"Well, I don't know about you, but I hate when he does that," Raimundo muttered at the midst of the situation. She couldn't help but let out a small giggle. He turned to her and was surprised to find that he enjoyed hearing her laugh with such a tender softness. She turned to him with a smile and he actually thought she was kind of cute. When he realized this, he quickly shook his head and added a blush. Her eyes widened at the sight.

_Why did he blush like that? _She thought.

"So... you gonna go?" She shook her head out of thought.

"Huh?"

"I hear there's a party this weekend. You gonna go?" he asked again.

"Uh... Yeah, I am. Why? Are you?"

"Depends." She arched an eyebrow. "Y'know, if I'm bored that night." She nodded her head understandably and couldn't help but let on another smile.

* * *

Days leading up to the party were uneventful. They kept working on the project, but it kept getting even more awkward every time. It wasn't a doubt in their minds that they like each other, but to only really realize they felt the same way would take something much more. A nudge, maybe? Who's to say?

When the day arrived, she and Keiko spent the entire day getting ready for the evening. Kimiko decided to give herself soft curls. Anything to keep her mind busy. But never the less, her thoughts were consumed with curiosity. Like what it must be like to hold him, touch him, or even, dare she think it, kiss him.

Evening strolled by fast and they arrived at the party like it was no big deal. The two girls stood by a wall and surveyed the party around them. She doesn't know what Keiko was staring at, but all she could stare at was a grove on the floor.

"Y'know as well as I do that he's gonna be here," Keiko had said. Kimiko continued to look down on the floor with an unsure face.

"I know."

"So there's no sense in beating around the bush. Tell him." Kimiko shook her head.

"It can't be that simple."

"Why not? He's single, your single. And you've been bummed out all week. And when he comes close, you have that look any girl would kill for. Who knows? He might even be the one." She continued to stare at the grove.

"Maybe. But it's not for sure." She took one more look and felt very tired some. To her, these parties were all the same. Idiots getting drunk by the keg, the sluts being as they are.

_In other words, same ol' same ol',_ she thought. That is, until the front door burst open and you can probably guess who came in. That's right, Raimundo and his gang came through the door and an excitement entered her chest. It was as if seeing him was what she really needed. Until, her ex-boyfriend, Dick (the jock), went up to him and stared at him with hatred on his face. Raimundo didn't back down.

"That's weird, I don't remember inviting any beaners to my party," Dick said.

"There are beaners here? I must be missing them," he shot back.

"Must be, because there's one staring right at my face." Raimundo snorted.

"Oh yeah? I only ask because the last time I checked, beaners are Mexicans you moron," he added with more vulgar into his words. Everybody can tell that a fight was about ensue as they gathered around them, egging them on. That was when Kimiko got up and stepped in between the two.

"OK, that's enough. We don't want the cops to come barging in," she said. The two backed away. Seeing the point she brought up. But the scowls not evaporating in the least.

"I get it, I didn't know you went for Spanish trash, Kimiko." She scowled at him and Raimundo sieged him but was blocked by her.

"I'm not Spanish you bastardo do caralho!"

"What did you just call me?" Dick moved forward. Kimiko then pushed him away.

"Enough! Both of you. You on that end and you on the other," she said while pointing to opposite ends of the room. The boys gave each other one last glare before finally moving to those ends. Kimiko went back over to Keiko. Her friend stared at her with interest.

"So, other than trying to be the peace maker, what's the real reason you broke up their fight?" Kimiko looked at her.

"I don't know what you're talking about."

"You don't wanna see Raimundo getting hurt, do you?" Her eyes widened and averted them to the grove on the floor.

* * *

A couple hours passed and things cooled down for the time being. More drunk people were still around and about. But when it came down to the two in question, they hadn't spoken to each other. Only brief glances were exchanged.

A guy offered to dance with her, she looked over at Rai and saw him scowling. She turned him down. Some girls wanted to "spend" more time with him and he would look at Kim and saw her do the same. He declined. Nothing more and nothing less. But what was surprising was when a slow song played.

She looked over to him and saw he was staring back. Not breaking the eye contact, he moved over to her. Ignoring the glances he was getting. He stood before her with his hand held out to her. She stared at him until she delicately took his hand. He lead her to the floor and he placed his hands around her waist. She wrapped her hands around his neck and interlaced her fingers. They stared at each other all the while they were dancing. She was so close to him, she can feel his breathe over her. She brought him down and leaned against his forehead. She was ready to kiss him when he shook his head.

"No. Not here," he whispered. He placed his hand over hers and lead her outside.

Then he took her to the side of the house where no one could see or hear them. She leaned against the wall and he kissed her. Fully and open mouth. Her hands searched through his hair and made their way to the back of his head. His hand was on the wall and the other was on the lower of her back. Bringing her close to him. Giving in to temptation that was building for the past week. Not thinking for a second of the consequences that will ensue. But then a thought crossed her mind as she pulled away and he stared at her in confusion.

"What's wrong?" he asked in between gasps. Then she walked a foot away from him.

"What're we doing?" she exasperated. He stared at her.

"What does it look like?" She shook her head.

"Raimundo..."

"No, what's going on, Kim? Don't you want to kiss me?"

"Of course I do! It's just... I use to hate you, Raimundo. And now..." Her eyes welled up and the same feeling in her chest started to constrict. He came closer to her.

"You think this is confusing? How do you think I feel?"

"That's the thing, I know you don't care!" She stepped back as he stared at her with wide eyes as she unleashed what she had felt to him.

"I don't ca- What makes you think I don't care?!"

"You made it clear to me from the beginning that you weren't going to do your end of the project and then, all of a sudden, I start having these feelings for you-"

"Wait, you have feelings for me?" She stared at him and nodded.

"Yes. I did. And I'm not like those girls that loses herself over a guy she can barely stand. I don't know how and I don't know why, but I know that it wasn't suppose to happen. But it did and I can't change that." She turned around to leave but he grabbed her arm and pulled her in to another kiss. She was shocked at first but absorbed the kiss none the less. Then he pulled away and stared at her.

"You think you're screwed up?" he muttered. "Then welcome aboard because I'm just as screwed up as you are." She laughed. "At least I got you laughing." She stopped laughing and wrapped her arms around his neck while staring at him. Playing around with the nip of his neck. She was completely lost within him and realizing that he wasn't as bad as everyone made him out to be. Stubborn, that's for sure. But when he showed concern, he really did show it. She could tell that he would put harms way to keep anyone that he loved safe. She let on a smile to that final thought as she continued to stare at his green eyes.

"Can I ask you something?" she asked.

"Anything."

"How come you don't show this side of you?" He lowered his eyebrows in confusion. "Y'know, you're this hardcore bad ass on the outside, but inside, you're sensitive, poetic, endearing. Any girl would fall for you."

"Yeah, well, you're not like other girls yourself." It was her turn to be confused. "You show everyone you're this rich girl that only cares about getting into Yale and yet, you care too. Not to mention you got this thing when I yelled at you, you don't back down. I don't think I've ever met anyone like that, but I know I like it." She smiled.

"So... does that mean you have feelings for me as well?" He gave a light kiss.

"What do you think?" She smiled. Then she brought him down again and gave him another deep kiss.

Then they heard a crash like garbage cans colliding together and falling down. They turned quickly to see Dick's drunken face stumbling towards them. Raimundo instinctively placed his hands on her shoulders and brought her close. When he finally found his feet, he looked to see the two stand before him.

"Well what do we have here? A Chinese tramp and Spanish trash," he slurred his words. Raimundo was about to go after him but Kimiko stopped him.

"Don't. He's drunk. He won't remember anything," she said.

"You think so, Kimiko? Or is your boyfriend too chicken to take on a real man," Dick slurred again. Raimundo pushed her aside and threw a punch at him. He reeled back and wiped away the blood from his mouth. "Is that all you got? My grandma hits harder than you! And she's ninety!" Raimundo threw another punch and Dick retaliated. But when Dick threw another punch, he missed Raimundo's face and got kneed in the stomach instead. Dick got on all fours and looked up at Kimiko's horror stricken face.

"The hell do you see in that guy?" He slurred again and steadily got up. "You don't deserve low life trash like him." She then got angry at him.

"And what? I deserve _you? _After what you put me through?" she spat at him. "Well, y'know what? Raimundo is thrice the man you are." She walked to him and gave him a punch to the mouth. Knocking him out. She then walked over to Raimundo and grabbed his hand to walk away. They returned to the party and stood together by a wall.

"Don't tell me you dated that guy," he said. She looked at him with the anger evaporated from her eyes and went into seriousness.

"I was a Freshman. We were all stupid back then," she replied. He agreed with her, saying that he has demons from that year as well. She put a hand on his bruised cheek and caressed it. She then kissed him while he wrapped his arm around her waist. Not caring about the stares they received.

After the party, you could say that Kimiko and Raimundo, obviously, became a couple and ever since, things were fantastic. She loved cuddling up to him, kissing him, holding his hand, and mess around with his hair. Sure they have their fights, but they always ended with a _very_ heated make out session. Keiko always said that they looked great together and the stares that they get is enough to make them laugh. Maybe the ones that are staring are thinking that opposites really do attract or that it won't last. Raimundo's friends didn't mind all that much either. Annoyed that he was now spending his time with her maybe, but they were good enough friends that want to see him happy. Either way, they didn't care. As long as they have each other, nothing else really mattered.

The following weekend, she was over at his house and she lay on his bed reading more of his writings. Smiling as her eyes read over every word. From one poem to another story, she could tell that he had been writing in it for a few years. From small kiddish words to more mature ones. Seeing his ordeals written so eloquently that she could feel the love, sorrow, and happiness. She let out a sigh as she finished another sonnet.

He came back in with two sodas in his hand as he sat down beside her.

"Thanks for letting me read this," she said not taking her eyes off.

"Hey, you're my girl. It's the least I can do," he said as she put down the book on her chest and saw him look at her with the affection that he has for her.

"So I'm you're girl now, huh?" she teased. He sent her a playful look as he leaned over her and planted a kiss on her. He pulled back and gave his playful smirk.

"Yeah. You got a problem with that?" he teased as he handed her the soda. She sat up and popped the top and drank from it. She stared into it and had to bring up something that she knew would damper this moment.

"The paper is due next week," she said. He let out a sigh.

"I know." He rolled his eyes. She caught sight of this.

"I'm sorry if you don't want to do this, but I can't have a bad grade."

"Oh of course not. Especially since you are already going to college," he said with a small hint of sarcasm as he drank his soda.

"What's that suppose to mean?" she shot back.

"I'm just saying, you already got into the best schools in the country, why worry about crap like this now?" She sent him a glare.

"Well for your information, the hard work doesn't end when you get the acceptance letter. Do you even realize that it's twice as hard in the real world?" He let out a frustrated sigh.

"Not this again," he muttered, referring to the oncoming argument.

"I'm serious, Raimundo. Do you even know what you are gonna do when you're out there?" He shot her a look.

"Of course I know what I'm gonna do. My older brother has a job for me at a body shop just north from here." She gave him a look now.

"You're not going to college?" she asked. He shook his head.

"What school would want me? Got no money, got no grades, I got nothing, Kim." She still looked at him and shook her head.

"That's not true." He cocked an eyebrow.

"Huh?"

"Rai, do you have any idea how many schools would accept you for your writing? How many scholarships?" He snorted.

"Right. The day I get into a school is when hell freezes over."

"I'm serious. You're a good writer, Raimundo. The only one that thinks you'll do badly is you." He lowered his eyebrows as he stared right at her.

"What?"

"You always put yourself down. And that's not a good thing." She grabbed his hand and stroked her thumb on his knuckle.

"Y'know, you're not the first to say that to me. And, I dunno, never really worked before. 'til now." He smiled as she smiled back. "But, I'm curious about something now. Other than Yale and Brown, where else did you get into?" She looked at him, then away and found a grove on the floor to be interesting.

"NYU." He looked at her with a surprised face.

"Why'd you apply there?" She shrugged her shoulders.

"It was only for back up. Never really thought anything of it." Then an idea struck her head as she turned back to him clearly shown on her face. "That's it." He stared at her and caught on to her thinking.

"Oh no. No way."

"Why not?"

"Because I told you. I don't have the grades."

"Most schools don't even care about the grades. If you have talent and passion, then you're in. That's goes the same with scholarships." She grabbed his face and brought it close to her. "Think about it, we can go to the same school together." He then shook his head.

"No way, Kim. I would _never_ let you do that. I mean, it's Yale-" She grunted.

"So what about Yale and Brown. I never really wanted to go there anyway." He scrunched his eyebrows.

"So why'd you apply there?"

"Because, my father always wanted me to go to an Ivy League school. All I really wanted was a simple life." He searched her eyes.

"So that's it? The only reason you applied was to please him?"

"He's my father. He's all I got." He let out a defeated sigh.

"All right. If it makes you happy, I'll apply to NYU. Not saying I'll get in, but it's worth a try." She let on a smile as she brought him close and kissed him. It started off as light kisses, but then it progressed into a deeper kiss that neither wouldn't let go of. He slid his tongue over her lips. Gaining entry to her mouth. She gladly accepted as she traced her fingers through his hair. He laid her down on his bed. With him on top. Stroking her cheek bone with his thumb while slipping his other hand underneath her shirt and gently caressing her stomach. Moving upwards. A moan escaped from her throat.

**Then she rolled him over on his back and straddled over his lower abdomen. He groaned as he held his hands on her waist. She broke the kiss briefly to push herself off him and cross her arms to the trimming of her shirt and lifted it over her shoulders. Revealing only her bra and a smile on her face. He stared with the reflected smile as well. She returned her lips onto his. Slipping her hands beneath his shirt. Feeling his abs ripple beneath her fingers. Sending a shiver up her spine. Slowly taking off the shirt. Breaking the kiss for a split second and smacking her lips back down. He then rolled her over on to her back and lifted her so she was practically on his lap. Leaving a trail of kisses down her neck. Her breath hitched at the feel of lips and felt him nibble on her skin. His fingers tracing up and down her spine until he found her bra clasp and successfully unclipped it. Moving him up back to her mouth. He slid it off her arms and tossed it aside. His hands moving all over her body as she let out gasps. He also moved to undo her skirt as he laid her back on her back.**

**Then, a horror stricken thought entered her mind as her eyes widened. He felt her lips not moving anymore as he moved up with lowered eyebrows.**

**"What's wrong?" he asked.**

**"What if your brothers and sisters come in and sees us?" she asked in a fast pace. He let on an easy smile.**

**"Don't worry, no one is gonna come in." He gave a reassuring smile. She still looked frightened.**

**"How can you be so sure?"**

**"Trust me." She still didn't look reassured, but seeing how he looked worried free and completely confident was enough to put a little ease her in her troubled mind for now. She went back to kissing him, but he could sense that she was still troubled by the way she kissed. He knew that she liked it when he strokes her cheek, so he did just that and she automatically deepened the kiss as he proceeded to undo her skirt.**

* * *

They cuddled after an intense session of making love with smiles on their faces as she lied there securely in his arm. Tracing her fingertip over his chest playfully. He stared with the same affection that he had for her for the entire intercourse. Bits and pieces crawling over his mind and a sense of relief showing how much he cared for this girl that laid in his arms. To think that a few weeks ago, this would've never happened. He let out a snort to those thoughts. She caught it and turned her head to face his.

"What?" she asked. He shook his head.

"Na, nothing. Just thinking," he replied.

"About what?" His smile didn't dissipate as he stared.

"You remember when we first met?" he asked and he saw her put on a disdained smirk.

"How can I forget," she said with sarcasm. He let out another snort.

"Yeah. Not my brightest moment, huh?" She now let out a giggle.

"I know it's because you were angry. So you don't have to explain." He let out a sigh.

"I know. But still, the thought that a girl like you would want to be friends with a guy a like me is... I dunno... intimidating I guess." She lowered her eyebrows but still kept on a smile.

"I intimidated you?"

"Yeah. To be honest, I thought you were kinda cute. But I knew it couldn't be possible because of... where we come from." Her face relaxed as she watched him say this. Thinking back to the moment and where they are now.

"And look at us now," she said and made a slight giggle. He couldn't help but snort to that.

"Right." She gave him another kiss and drew back to stare at him affectionately.

"I love you, Raimundo," she said and she felt his muscle tensed and see the look of confusion on him.

"What?"

"I know that it seems a little fast, but I know how I feel." He stared at her and contemplated on her words.

Did he feel the same way? He didn't know. He had relationships where he would put on his charms, have his way with them and eventually break up a couple weeks later. But to have someone that he cared for this much and feel the way he did was something entirely new for him. Not only that, he had been through a loss of a loved one and knew he didn't want to feel that pain ever again.

She can feel it when his heart beats from under her. He didn't have to tell her but she knew he was afraid of saying it. Considering how much he has been through. She told him she understood. She really did.

* * *

The bell rang and everyone turned in their reports. With the time they spent working on theirs', they were sure to get a good grade on it. They held hands as they turned theirs in and as they walked out. But Raimundo held back and stare at the old teacher. A question surfacing his mind as he watch him packing up his things. He turned back to her to see her questioning face.

"You go ahead, I'll catch up," he said as she shrugged and waited out in the hall. He turned back to Mr. Fung and walked up to him. "You knew, didn't you?" He looked up at his pupil as he was shuffling his papers.

"Knew about what?" Fung asked.

"About Kim and I-"

"Me and Kim."

"Whatever. You knew that we were going to end up together, didn't you? That's why you paired us up." The old man stared at him.

"I paired you up because you needed the grade, with an attitude like yours needed someone to compete with. Kimiko was that someone. As for your ending up together, that was done entirely your own." Raimundo cocked an eyebrow.

"But what you said about setting the game rules, the stakes, and the-"

"It was a proverb, it could mean anything to anybody. Say for example, you set up the rules for the report, you knew what would happen if other things interfered, and then, well, I'll leave the rest to you. Good day, Raimundo," he said as he left the room to read and grade the reports.

* * *

"I swear, Kim. He has to be the weirdest teacher we've _ever_ had," he said as he got out of her hybrid and proceeded to walk to his mailbox. She drove him home since he doesn't have a car anymore.

"He's not that bad. Cryptic, yes, but not bad." He removed the lid and stuck his hand in.

"You say that now." He took out the contents and started looking through.

"Anything good?" she asked as she watched him.

"Other than Ed McMann saying I won a million dollars, nope." Then he came across a fairly thick envelope that was addressed to him. His eyes rolled over to the return address and saw that it was from NYU. He got a questioning look over him. She notices this and peered over his shoulder to look.

"What do you think?" He shook his head out of thought.

"One way to find out." He ripped open the letter and read it. The first sentence alone was enough to bring a down expression on his face. When she saw the reaction, she instinctively rubbed his back.

"I'm really sorry, Raimundo."

"Yeah... It looks like I'm heading up north... And tell my brother that I'm not taking the job." Her face contorted to confusion as a mischievous face shown on his. She caught on to his act and her eyes widened.

"Oh my gosh!" She jumped into his arms and excitement filled her heart. He let on a really big smile while his face was buried in her hair. She then pulled away and punched his arm.

"Ow! What'd you do that for?" He winced in pain as she drew back.

"Don't you do that to me! Do you have any idea how worried I was!" she exclaimed.

"OK, OK. No pranks for you," he said in a surrender tone while she put on a triumphant smile. "But that doesn't exclude tickling." She let out a playful yelp as his hands reached her sides below the rib cage. She pried herself from his grasp and started running. With him following in pursuit. Laughing hard and completely abandoning their surroundings. He eventually caught up with her and wrapped his arms around her waist. She struggled to get out of his grasp that they fell down with him on top of her. His face in the crook of her neck. He steadily lifted himself up and saw he was face to face with Kimiko. He let on a smirk as they let in heavy breaths.

"This looks familiar," he joked and ended up getting hit on the shoulder. He winced a little at the pain. "Girl, do you even know your own strength?"

"Just be happy it wasn't your face," she smirked back. He adjusted himself so that he rested his elbows beside her head while fidgeting with her ponytail.

"Y'know, you'd think I'd be grateful to have a pushy girlfriend." She let on a smile as she put one hand on his waist and the other moving a stray hair.

"I'm pushy now, huh?"

"Yeah, and I wouldn't have it any other way." She continued to smile up at him as she played with his hair. "So, are you gonna tell your dad?" She furrowed her eyebrows and then lifted them after thinking what he might be talking about and knew what it was.

"I'm gonna have to. After all, it's his dream for me to go to Yale." He then got a guilty look on his face.

"You don't have to do that for me." She shook her head.

"I want to be with you, Rai. And I told you, this is what I want," she whispered the last part. But that still didn't ease his guilt.

"Are you _sure_ that's what you want?" She reached up to him and planted a kiss.

"Positive." He continued to fidget with her hair as she told him this. Still not sure if she made the right decision to stay with him over the finest schools in the country. But the thought of being away from her drove him insane and made the guilt subside a little.

* * *

The next several days went by as quickly as soon as they came. He started offering to drive her home in her car one day , she allowed him whenever she wasn't in the mood to drive. All was silent and he would steal a glance from her every once and awhile. Admiring her thoughtful face as she looked out the window. Wondering what was going through her head. What she might be thinking about. He didn't ask because not only did he want a lengthy answer, but rather wait when she tells him. But he did want one thing answered and it started when she invited him inside her home.

"So, do you think your dad is use to me by now?" he asked. Ever since Raimundo started driving her home, there were a few occasions where her father was home. She remembered the first day they met was a little... unnerving. Considering they didn't really meet to eye to eye and the simple fact that she kept talking negatively about Rai to her father for the past few years, it's understandable that he wouldn't like the guy who tormented his own daughter. But as soon as he saw the two interact the way they do, he has lighten up a bit but still didn't like the fact that she was now dating someone who not only is on the opposite end of social spectrum, but his reputation as well.

She shook her head out of thought as she turned to face him.

"A little, but he still doesn't seem to like you," she simple responded. He simply shrugged.

"At least it's progress." She let out a stifled giggle and he couldn't help letting on a smile to hear her laugh. He stopped in front of her house and got out of the driver side. Kimiko followed in pursuit and when he reached her, he instantly interlaced his fingers with hers. He kept on stealing glances from and when he was caught by her, he received a skeptical look from her.

"What?" she asked.

"Nothing. I just can't stop staring at your beautiful face." She let out a laugh while fighting down a blush but failed to hide it.

"Do you have any idea how corny that sounds?"

"It's true though. Not to mention how strong you are. Not only physically but mentally as well. I gotta say, that's one thing that I really love about you, Kimiko." They both stopped in front of the door as she stared at him in surprise. He seemed to catch himself as well as he turned to face her. Then a smile grew on her.

"Did you just say you love me?" she asked. He stared at her with thought. He asked himself whether he really loved her. Sure he hadn't felt this way before but who's to say what love really is. All he knew was that he cared deeply for her, treasuring her with every chance that he gets. He let on a smile as he thought on that.

"Yeah, I did." Before he could continue, he felt a pair of hands on his face and then a pair of lips touching his. Shock from the sudden kiss but then gracefully started kissing her back. Putting his hand on her hips and drew her close.

They froze when they heard the sound of someone clearing their throat. Having an idea on who it might be, they broke the kiss and turned slowly to face the short man with graying hair and thick rimmed glasses. Underneath, you could see the hard stare that would make any guy run for his life. The two blushed heavily as Raimundo stepped back a solid foot away from her.

"H-How's it going, Mr. Tohomiko?" he asked sheepishly.

"I am doing well, Raimundo. How about yourself?" Raimundo cringed after her father spoke. He couldn't get anymore uncomfortable than this moment.

"Oh, y'know. Same ol' same ol'." He added with a nervous laugh. Kimiko noticed and let out an irritated sigh.

"Papa," she said as the two men stared back at her. It was then that Toshiro's face softened as he stepped aside to let the two in. They walked past without word but Raimundo received a glare from her father that clearly said 'If you hurt my daughter, I'll make sure that you were never born.' Scary thing is that he capable of doing so.

She lead Raimundo to the library to study for their final exams. She didn't lead him to a table like he originally thought. Instead she lead him to a couch that was sitting in the far back. He wondered why he didn't see it the first time.

"You got a couch in here too?" he asked.

"Of course. How else would I relax while I read?" He shrugged his shoulders in thought as he watched her sit on the couch and go through his book bag. He followed in pursuit as he took his study notes. He glanced at her every so often so he could steal that look on her face as she was reading. He always found that face to be another cute quality about her. When he turned last, she caught him staring and he blushed a little.

"What?" she asked.

"Nothing. It's just you look cute when you study," he said with confidence and she blushed as well. "So, have you talked your dad about NYU yet?" She stiffened at the question and he just had to notice. "Well?" he pressed.

"Not yet." She glared at him when he let out an irritated sigh. "Sorry, its just really hard to break it to him."

"I understand. Believe me, I do. But graduation is around the corner now."

"Tell me about it," she muttered as her eyes went to the carpet. As soon as he saw the sadness in her face, he draped his arm around her shoulders and brought her close. She didn't object while she rested her head on his shoulder.

"If you want, we could tell him together," he offered and he felt her head shaking against his shoulder.

"No, it's best if I do. I don't want him to think I'm going because of you." His heart sank a little but understood none the less. "And I'll do it today." She turned her head to face his. He slowly smiled and kissed her forehead.

* * *

Couple hours later, he walked her to her father's study hand in hand. He felt her tense as squeezed his hand with every passing step. Taking in breaths every so often. He reminded her that she was a brave woman and she engraved it to her mind. Only thing she can do now was pray to whatever God that was watching to have her father understand.

They stopped in front on the glass double door and faced each other. He kissed her on the cheek and wished her luck. She nodded and took another deep breath. She twisted the handle and stepped through the threshold. All Raimundo could do now was wait patiently.

After a few moments of silence, he then heard the yelling starting up. He resisted the urge to go in there and defend her but he knew it wouldn't help the case. If anything, it would only make it worse. He thought he heard his name a couple of times mixed in with the rapid Japanese. He was watching from the other side of the hall through the glass. He saw her back was to him and her fists were balled up. All the while he was still trying to resist that urge to march in there.

After several more minutes of this, she finally emerged from the study and faced him. Completely red on her face and breathing heavily. She wiped her eyes furiously but she wasn't fast enough when he saw also red eyes. As if she had been crying. She walked up to him and collapsed into his arms. Taken aback at first but wrapped his arms around her none the less. He gently nudged her towards the direction of the library for silence. She complied and as soon as they entered, she went straight to the couch and packed up her stuff. He watched her as she did so and couldn't help but wonder what was going through her mind.

"Kim?" he asked, curiosity etching his voice. Which he found to be a big mistake as she started crying again. The alarm in his head went off and he quickly sat down beside her. He pulled her to him and allowed her to cry into his shoulder. Rubbing her back tenderly in circles.

"Pardon me?" He turned his head to see one of the maids standing before them. "Mr. Tohomiko would like a word with you."

"Me?" Raimundo asked. She nodded with what seemed to be hint of sadness. He turned to Kim to see her furiously wipe away her eyes. The concern clearly etched on his face.

"Go. I'll be fine," Kimiko said as she retreated to packing up her supplies. The anger heard in her voice. He sent her one last look before he got up and headed towards the study with heavy steps. He won't admit that he was scared, because he was really terrified. He had no idea on what might've happened between Kimiko and her father. Only that it didn't go too well. Now he was only afraid that her father might say that she was forbidden to ever see him and tell him to stay away. He didn't know whether or not he could handle such a feet. Knowing that he couldn't stay away from her even if he tried.

He approached the double glass door and took one deep breath. Placing a strong hand on the handle and turned it. He stepped through the threshold with Kimiko in mind. He approached the man to see him rubbing his forefinger and his thumb in between his eyes. Slightly lifting his glasses.

"You wanted to see me, sir?" he asked, making sure he stood his ground. Toshiro turned his head to him with same face he had as when Raimundo first came in.

"My daughter tells me that you have been accepted to NYU. Congratulations on that," Toshiro said. Raimundo cocked an eyebrow, not really sure to make of that.

"Uh, thanks."

"She also says that she wants to attend NYU rather one of the best schools in the country. Does her decision by any chance involve an outside source?" His voice accusing to him, Raimundo lowered his eyebrows and stared straight at the small man.

"If you're implying that I had something to do with it? I'll have you know, it was her idea. Not mine. I didn't want anything to do with college but she pushed me into thinking that I have a chance and to be honest, I'm grateful. I never thought anyone would care about me as much as her. And now, all I want is what's best for her and right now, she wants to go to NYU. Not because of me, but because of her want for a simple life away from the lime light." He watched as Toshiro's face went from stern to stunned. Raimundo didn't know whether that was a bad thing or a good thing. But to be frank, he didn't really care. He said what he wanted to say and made it clear on what Kimiko wants. With that, he turned to leave with the intention of going back to her.

"Raimundo." He stopped before he stepped through the door frame. "You sound like you have changed."

"I have changed, and it's thanks to your daughter," he said bluntly without turning around.

"I believe it." Rai's head shot up and turned quickly to him.

"Than why is she crying her eyes out in the library as we speak?" Rai asked, his face now scrunching in anger at the thought of her. Toshiro let out a heavy sigh.

"Because I was angry that she made this decision without consoling me. And disappointed that she wasn't going to attend an Ivy League school. I even thought she was doing it to be near you and knowing your history, it did not sit well with me." Raimundo let out a grimaced sigh.

"I know that my track record isn't all that great, but _men do change, and change comes like a little wind that ruffles the curtains at dawn, and it comes like the stealthy perfume of wildflowers hidden in the grass._" Toshiro gave a thoughtful nod.

"And you have certainly proved this old man wrong." Rai returned that smile as he turned to walk out again. "Oh and Raimundo." He turned his head back to her father. "Tell Kimiko I'm sorry and give her my congratulations for making her decision." Rai nodded as he walked out, but was caught off guard to see Kimiko leaning beside the door with very wet cheeks and a genuine smile. He couldn't help but let on a coy smile at her appearance.

"How long have you been standing there?" he asked, now raising an eyebrow to add to his smile when he noticed that the door wasn't closed during the conversation with her father.

"Long enough. Did I hear you recite from Sweet Thursday?" she added reflecting his smile.

"Maybe," he toyed with her. She stood straight and walked towards him.

"Y'know, I think it was very sweet when you were defending me when it came to my decision," she said her voice becoming a sweet whisper as she stopped in front of him.

"Only because it's true." She placed her hand on his cheek and somehow the feel of her made him want her even more.

"You're a good guy, Rai." She slipped her hand to rest on his neck. "Sometimes, a girl wonders how I wound up with a guy like you," she teased him.

"You'd be surprised what I pulled out of my sleeves." She let out a small giggle as she placed her free hand on his shoulder and stepped closer to rest her head at the center of his chest. He proceed to wrap his arms around her waist.

* * *

Graduation came and went. The ceremony itself was truly something of splendor. Raimundo thought he would never be walking the stage the way he did. He honestly thought that he would drop out at this point. But when he looked out into the audience and found Kimiko beaming at him, he found his reason for continuing. For going on. He returned that smile as he received his diploma.

His family congratulated him numerous times along with the big hugs and kisses on the cheek. Of course grateful for his sudden change and the way his life his has been as of late. They thanked Kimiko with every possible chance. Sometimes making it hard for her to breath after all the bear hugs she received. She told them that the only thing she did was give him that tiny push he needed. He did the rest on his own. But that didn't matter to them, they were still grateful to have a woman like her in his life.

Much later into the night after everyone celebrated with their own families and changed into more comfortable clothes, the graduates went to an all night party at someone's fairly large house. They didn't care who's as long as there is one last brawl before being shoved into the real world. Some hung around the kegs or the pool. Others were inside the house socializing and remembering.

Kimiko and Raimundo, however, can be seen making out at a corner. Hands moving up and down their bodies and letting out an occasional moan. As if desperate to be together.

"Get a room!" They heard someone scream and immediately broke their kiss to see who it was that yelled. They finally saw Keiko's smirking face as she stood beside Jermaine. It seems that ever since Rai and Kim got together, some of their friends started bonding. More specifically, Keiko and Jermaine started getting along and can be seen at social events talking to one another. Although not as aggressive as Rai and Kim. But they were happy for them.

The Raimundo took hold of Kim's hand and lead her outside before returning the smirk to their friends. As they walked by, they couldn't but bumping into the crowd of people and unfortunately for them, as they stepped through the doorway they couldn't help but bump into the last person they want to see.

"Watch where you're going, Spanish trash," Dick sneered. Raimundo shot him a glare and was ready to break his nose. But Kimiko put a gentle hand on his shoulder.

"Don't give him the satisfaction. Move on," she whispered to him and he took a deep breath.

"Hey Kim?" She turned her attention to Dick but the scorn didn't cease. "Can I talk to you for a sec?" She begrudgingly agreed after squeezing Rai's hand for reassurance. She went off with her ex to a secluded part where they can talk privately. While on the way, she could feel Raimundo's eyes boar on to her.

"OK, what is it?" she asked, not beating around any bush.

"I just wanna know, are you doing him a favor?" She arched an eyebrow and could already feel her anger starting to boil.

"What?" she asked again, only sounding more accusing.

"Raimundo, are you going out with him because you feel sorry for him or something?" She looked at him in disgust.

"I'm not doing anyone a favor. I'm with Raimundo because I want to be." Dick let out a snort.

"You can't be serious." Her glare hardened.

"I am," she said through her teeth. "Why is it so hard for you to accept?" He looked at her hard and took a moment to answer.

"I'm just saying you could do better. Like you were with me." She lifted both her eyebrows at him.

"You _really_ thought I was better off with you? After you had sex with that girl and humiliated me? Well y'know what? I'm actually happier with Raimundo than I've ever been with you!" she yelled the last part and earned the stares from surrounding people.

"Than why are you yelling?" he smirked at her and she just completely lost control of her temper.

"I'm yelling because you're pissing me off!" She added that statement an un-lady like huff and stomped away. She approached Raimundo, grabbed his hand, and dragged him outside. He thought if she dragged him any longer, she might dislocate his arm. They finally stopped another secluded part at the back of the house.

"Kim? You OK?" he asked out of concern. She let out a breath of air and inhaled. Trying her best to control her voice.

"Yes, I'm fine. I just hate how he can piss me off so easily." He pulled her into a hug that she gladly accepted.

"Than be happy you're not with him."

"Oh trust me, I am." He rubbed her back tenderly. He gently pulled away and lead her to the lone bench that was sitting not to far away and sat on it. He wrapped his arm around her shoulders while she leaned against him with her legs tucked beside her.

"Hey, did you really mean about what you said? That you're better off with me than you were with him?" he asked out of the blue. She turned her to face him with a genuine smile.

"Of course I did. You're the best thing that has ever happened to me. Sure I didn't like how it started out, but it ended wonderfully. So, I'm grateful to be with you." He squeezed her shoulder and returned her smile. She relaxed into him again was immediately lost with him.

He felt his pocket for his cigarette pack and took it out. He put it in his mouth and lit it up. Taking in a deep breath and felt it taking effect. Kimiko smelled the smoke and let out a scoff. He let out a sigh.

"I know you don't like it when I smoke, but I can't help it." She still scoffed at him. "Tell you what, after tonight, I'll quit. Seeing as we're going to start lives together anyway. That cool with you?" She let on a gentle smile to this.

"That sounds great. I'm already looking forward to it." And with that they sealed with a kiss. A promise for a new life and a new start. The road may not be easy, but they were willing to put everything on the line so they can live happily without an additional drama.

* * *

bastardo do caralho_ –_ fucking bastard 


	97. 055:Spirit

**Title: **What He's Done  
**Fandom: **Xaiolin Showdown  
**Characters: **Rai, Kim  
**Prompt: **055:Spirit  
**Word Count: **702  
**Rating: **PG  
**Summary: **He held on to it his entire life and in order to become he is, he has to let it go.  
**Author's Note:** I was listening to the Linkin Park song 'What I've Done' and it somehow reminded me of Rai and how it sort of related to my Raimundo tarot card in my DA account (that was begging for a story!) and I wrote this. Enjoy!

* * *

He held on to it his whole life and never once imagined breaking away from it. It was passed down from his father, his grandfather before, and great-grandfather before. He had always imagined passing it on to his own son when the time came. It was a part of he was and represented who he use to be. Even after _what_ _happened_, he has always worn it underneath his clothes. Pressed gently against his chest while the others remained oblivious. 

And now, ten years after his promotion to Shoku Warrior, he stands over a cliff with the bronze pendent resting on the palm of his hand. His finger traced the simple swirl that was carved into it. Looking back into his fourteen year old self. Thinking how angry he was when his friends moved up while he was left behind. How his spirit was easily manipulated by a hag and driven him down to darkness. To the Heylin ways. Not to mention the loneliness he felt after his betrayal. With no one around to keep him company. Not even Wuya's rock creatures can fill the void. But the only thing that eased the pain was later on when he redeemed himself. Sealing the witch back into the puzzle box and earning trust from his fellow warriors. Especially hers.

But earning her trust was the toughest thing he ever had to do. For a long while he was telling her that she could trust him again. It didn't go over well in the beginning but her nature did accept him back after his redemption but there was still the 'what if's that followed. He didn't blame her. He'd be the same way if he was in her shoes. It wasn't until he tried to protect her from Dojo did she finally trust him again. To him, nothing felt great than to hold on to her again. To be able to talk to her like he always did. To tell her that he missed being around her. He was happy to get his best friend back.

He laughed at his old self and thought how stupid he was. How easy it was for him to take the path he took. She had asked him if he ever regretted taking that path. He always answered 'No. Because if I didn't, than I wouldn't be who am I right now.' A little heartbroken at first but smiled afterwards. Knowing that what he said was true. But the only thing with that was the hurt that flashed before her eyes when he responded. Thinking that maybe she was reliving the time in her head and he couldn't stand seeing that.

He continued to stare down at the pendent. Then closing his fingers around it and squeezed it. Letting in a sharp breath as he averted his eyes to the horizon. Where the sky met the water. Listening as the water crashed against the cliff below. The heaviness in his heart resided as he continued to squeeze the pendent. Then, with all his strength, he threw the necklace. He watched as it fell into the water and slowly disappearing from sight. He let in another breath only to feel relief and the tremendous weight lifted. Such relief coursed through his body and his head felt light.

"Raimundo?" He turned around to see Kimiko walking up to him. A smile traced his lips as he watched her. Waddling her way to him while her hand was on her slightly swollen belly. "What are you doing out here?" she asked. Concern clearly heard.

"Taking care of something," he responded. The smile still on him. "But what are _you_ doing out of the temple? Especially in your condition."

"I'm a big girl, Rai. I can take care of myself." He couldn't help but give her that look that she fell for.

"I know. That's what I love about you," he responded. Going to her as he kissed her forehead and draped his arm around her. "Now lets get back to the temple before Omi rants us again."

"Sounds great. Your son probably wants something to eat." He let out a laugh.

"He's got the right idea too 'cause I'm starving."


	98. 041:Shapes

**Title: **Seeing is Too Much  
**Fandom: **Xiaolin Showdown  
**Characters: **Rai, Kim  
**Prompt: **041:Shapes  
**Word Count: **522  
**Rating: **PG-13  
**Summary: **A regular stroll turns into something that she didn't want.  
**Author's Note: **Don't rant me, I know that everyone is gonna say 'You already did Shapes.' Well go back to Chapter 72 and read the author's note. Anyways, I had a lot of ideas for this one they didn't seem to fit Shapes and then I came up with this which suited the theme more. Rated to be safe. So, enjoy. :D

* * *

It had started innocently enough. Just a simple walk from the Shen Gong Wu vault and on her way to her living quarters. She had no idea what she had walked herself into along the way. Before she saw Raimundo training away with Master Fung. Perfecting various moves and learning his duties as leader. She thought nothing out of the ordinary until he took off his Shoku robe. Exposing his arms and sweat covered white muscle shirt. Her breath hitched at the sight and her cheeks heated up rather fast. As well as a feeling swelling up her chest. Panicking from this new sensation, she found a nearby tree and ran behind. Covering her face completely by her hands.

_Oh my gosh, oh my gosh, oh my gosh_, she repeated over and over in her head. Trying hard to banish the image that was now roaming in her mind's eye. The sight of him nearly half naked and the sweat plastering his shirt to his skin. Showing off the well toned abdomen that was hidden beneath. Her body rose to a few degrees at the thought and she had no choice to remove her hands from her face.

Kimiko couldn't believe what was going on inside her mind at that moment. She never had these thoughts before and had no idea why the sight of Raimundo made her feel this way. She has seen him a lot of times without his shirt on but that was usually when they got a day off and he was at his worst when it came to his mischievous pranks. But when she saw him that day looking as serious and determined as he did sent a chill running up her spine. Then her hands tightened as she wondered what it would feel like to pressed against him. Hands roaming around his broad shoulders eventually traveling down to the ripple of his abs.

_Why is this happening to me?_ She asked herself, shutting her eyes tight as thoughts of Raimundo were now swimming in her mind.

"What's happening to you?" Her eyes widened to the size of dinner plates. Not even realizing she voiced her last thought out loud. She tentatively turned her head to see Raimundo. Sweat covering his face and torso and a towel draped around his shoulders to make matters worse. A tiny squeak escaped from the back of her throat at the sight of him as she took a step away from him. He can arch an eyebrow.

"U-uh, nothing. Absolutely nothing," she added with a nervous laugh that went along with her blush. He continued to stare at her and blinked. Then he caught on to her line of sight and couldn't help but smirk.

"Enjoying the show?" he asked as he flexed in front of her. She scowled as she was quickly reminded of his mischievous side that seemed to dominate at this point.

"Get real, Raimundo," she said with a huff as she started walking away. He continued to smirk as she left and couldn't help but think that things were going to be _very_ interesting around here.


	99. 046:Star

**Title:** Worth It  
**Fandom: **Xiaolin Showdown  
**Characters: **Rai, Kim, Rai's Mom (my oc)  
**Prompt: **046:Star  
**Word Count: **814  
**Rating:** PG  
**Summary: **The perfect way to ask the question.  
**Author's Note:** So this idea popped out of no where. Certainly not my style, but I like the fluff none the less. So, enjoy and holy crap! One more:D

* * *

Tonight is the night. Underneath the stars. The very same set star where he sat with her to talk, when he asked her to be his girlfriend, and where he is going to ask her to take him as a husband. Sure it was a corny idea but the romantic in him says that she's worth every bit of it.

He stared at it for a long while. Thinking back to how he got it when he barely had a dime on him. Oh no, he didn't steal it if that's what you think. It was actually a couple months ago when he called his mother (like he did every so often.)

_"What is she like, Raimundo?" his mother asked. He could hear her voice etched with eager. He could only smile._

_"She's unbelievable, mom. She's nothing like the other girls I've been with," he replied, still gracing that smile but for a different reason. "She's smart, strong, beautiful... I think it's only fair to warn you that I can go on like this for days." He heard laugh on the other line._

_"I cannot believe that you have actually settled down for once. Do you know how much I wanted you to do so in the past?" He recollected on the memories. Thinking back to the various woman that he had been with that never seemed to be around more than a couple weeks. Until he met Kimiko. Sure she was just another girl to him, but when he started to pursue her, did he find she was actually a remarkable woman and capable of catching him off guard. It was only a matter of time that he fell in love and to find that she felt the same way. Ever since, he wasn't able to keep his hands off her as well as his roaming lips. A smile graced his lips at the thought._

_"I know, mom. She surprised me too," he responded._

_"Are you going to marry her?" The question got him off guard and he wasn't prepared for it when the phone suddenly became numb against his palm. He nearly dropped it but got his senses back enough to hold on to it._

_"U-uh... Um... I..." he stammered. Trying desperately to answer but found the words to be all jumbled up in his mouth._

_"You love her, don't you?" he let out sigh of defeat._

_"Yes, more than anything."_

_"Than what are you waiting for?" He cocked an eyebrow as a thought flashed his mind._

_"Are you looking for more grandkids or something?" He replied with a hint of his smart alec self still lingering within him. Knowing well that his older siblings have already supplied his mother with enough grandchildren to spoil them rotten._

_"There is that and the way you talk about her, I never heard anyone talk that way until your father graced my life." He let on a bitter look. Not wanting to admit that she had a point. He settled for a sigh as he tangled his hair through his fingers._

_"Well... If I _did_ ask her, I don't have enough for a ring." Somehow, he sensed his mother giving him a look that told him not to worry._

_"Don't worry about that, you can have my ring instead." He stared dumbfounded at the wall in front of him. Not really sure he heard her correctly but decided to take a chance and ask her._

_"Mom, are you sure about that? Won't dad be upset?"_

_"Don't worry about your father, he'll understand once I explained it to him." He still gave an uneasy look._

_"I dunno..."_

_"Raimundo, if you love her as much as you say you do, than I want her to wear my ring." He rubbed the back of his neck._

_"Why me though? Why didn't ask you the others to have it?"_

_"Because your brothers and sisters wanted their own rings and the fact that you were always my favorite." He listened to her giggle as he let on an easy smile. But he still kept on thinking about proposing to Kimiko using his mother's ring. Sure the idea seemed crazy and yet romantic, but he hadn't really thought that much about marrying her and now here he is. Considering the idea of spending the rest of his life with the woman he loves. Actually, that didn't sound bad to him at all. The simple fact of her being his for the rest of their lives is now appealing to him._

So he set up the arrangements and it was only a couple weeks ago that he received the ring in the mail. He asked Master Fung, Dojo, Omi, and Clay to step out so he'll be alone with Kimiko. Two months of planning and now it has come to this. Now he can only hope that she would say yes.


	100. 100: Writer's Choice

**Title:** Three AM**  
Fandom: **Xiaolin Showdown**  
Characters: **Rai, Kim, Omi, Clay, bartender**  
Prompt: **100: Writer's Choice**  
Word Count: **3,078**  
Rating: **PG-13**  
Summary: **Love can really be stupid sometimes.**  
Author's Note: **I am sooooooooooooo sorry that this is late. Things kept on coming up and my imagination wouldn't take a rest... Anyways, this is it. The last one. All I have to really say is thank you so much for taking your time and reading all of this and staying with me since the beginning (Too be honest, I didn't think it would get this huge...) All of your reviews have truly encouraged me as well as being helpful. A true learning experience. You are all just too wonderful and I cannot begin to thank each and everyone of you. And that includes people here and in DeviantART (I'd list but the number is too great.) So this one is dedicated to each and everyone of you. ^_^

As for the story, I promised I save the best for last so, with that said, I hope you enjoy the last chapter of 100 Moments.

* * *

"You are _so_ going down," he challenged and she merely smirked at him.

"We'll see who's going down, Pedrosa," she said right and hit the flat plastic with great force and it went towards him but he was prepared for it. He hit right back with his own plastic stick and watched as the puck zoomed towards her only for her to hit it right back. They had been at this for awhile now and the score was tied.

A very heated game of air hockey between two best friends.

True that they are complete opposites. Her coming from a home with a single parent and him from a rather large family. With wealth under her name while he barely rubbed two dimes together. Him being the wise alack prankster and her having a short fuse. It seemed impossible for these two to stay in the same room together let alone talk to one another, but they didn't let that matter. She stated along time ago that having a life mattered more than spoils and that to her, friendship mattered. He wished he could say the same thing but after spending time with her made him think differently than he normally did. She always seemed to have that kind of affect on him and after awhile he started thinking the same way as her. And soon, he couldn't see himself without her beside him.

And that was his biggest secret.

Just after he sent the puck flying towards her, a light seemed to bounce off her hair at the right time. Making her hair shinier than usual and bringing out her alarmingly cute determined face. He seemed all but consumed by it as he stared at her with a sort of dazed look. The sounds of the surrounding arcade games and music roaring through the speakers drowned away and all motion seemed to have slowed down. He watched her as her arm flung at the puck and sent it flying towards and at that very second, he didn't seem to care.

Sirens went off and lights were flashing and he blinked several times to take in the scenery and what just happened. He saw her jumping up and down and he looked over at the score board. Seven to six. She won. He let out a groan at the prospect of her gloating in front of him and just merely sighed in defeat. What had happened to him?

"Ha ha! Oh yeah, I just kicked your sorry little butt!" she exclaimed as she ran up to him with that bragging joyful face and he just looked on with annoyance. "Let's see, what was the bet?" she stroked her chin and appeared to be searching her mind until her face brightened. "Oh yes, loser buys cokes." She poked his chest playfully and he can only roll his eyes.

"Yeah, yeah. Don't get greedy just because you won," he responded as he made his way to the pizza bar but was stopped by a pair of hands resting on his shoulders and a pair of lips slightly brushing against his ear.

"Meet you on the roof," she whispered as she pulled away and melted into the crowd. He had to fight a very heavy blush and every primal instinct that seemed to cloud his mind for a moment. He quickly shook his head and continued on his way to the bar and ordered the cokes.

"Clay, is Raimundo as you say, 'whopped?'" His head shot at the sound of the young guy who's head clearly the size of the Sun and their Texas sized friend that stood beside him and currently scrutinizing Rai.

"Tha's 'whipped,' Omi. And yeah, I really think he is," the blond boy smirked and Raimundo only glared at them.

"Ha ha, you guys are _so_ hilarious," he said as he casually looked down and smirked. "Then again, I'm not the one standing in some kid's puke."

The two boys eyes widen as they looked to only see Omi was the misfortunate one standing in said vomit. He let out a yelp and raced to the bathroom in a heartbeat.

"At least you still have yer sense of humor," Clay noted after Omi ran off and then placed a hand on Rai's shoulder. "You had us worried."

"What's to worry about? I lost a game to Kimiko and look, the world is still in one place."

"Tha's not what I mean. I saw th' look you gave her. Y'know, the one tha' made you lose." Raimundo stared stunned at him as he removed his hand.

"Here's your drinks, kid," the bartender said as he placed the cokes before Rai.

"Hey, can I have them on a tray?" The bartender gave him a smug look as he took out the tray and placed the drinks on them. "Anyway, I have no idea what you're talking about. Kimiko and I are just friends," he responded defensively as he grabbed the drinks and turned back to Clay.

"Isn' tha' what they always say in th' movies until one or th' other confess their undying love fer one another?" he smirked and Rai could only glare.

"You've been watching too many chic flicks, dude." He then left very disgruntled that soon elevated as he made his way through the crowd and eventually came to a door that had a sign saying 'Staff Only' on it and just pushed it and started climbing the fleet of steps until he reached another door marked 'Roof' and proceed through it. There he found her sitting on one of two lawn chairs that put up a few months back.

Just after their friendship started and when she felt she was close enough to him, she took him up to the roof of the arcade and told him that it was her 'secret place.' In other words, a place where she can be by herself and away from any high social events. A place where she can be herself. It was only around Raimundo that she can feel at peace and on the secret place just made it better. Sure the view from the roof wasn't really that spectacular, but who cares as long as you have company.

"Took you long enough," she smirked as he walked over to her and handed her her coke.

"Enjoy your spoils, princess," he smirked back and she playfully stuck out her tongue at him. He then sat down in the chair beside her and stared out in the distance.

"You're just lucky that my dad owns this arcade."

"And the one down the street, and the one across town, and the one right-"

"OK! You made your point. You didn't have to rub it in my face."

"Yeah, but it's more fun that way." He felt a sharp pain on his arm as he turned to see her pull her arm back from the blow. "Do you have any idea how hard you hit?"

"Well, do you know how much of a baby you can be?" she smirked and he stuck his tongue out at her as well. Then they sat in silence. Enjoying each other's company as they stared off in the distance. Taking an occasional sip from their drinks as their minds wandered.

"So, any girls in mind?" He turned to her with a sort of surprised look. Mostly on how casual she sounded when she asked.

"Sure," he answered truthfully but not going into detail and that, Kimiko lightened up and turned to him.

"Really? Anyone I know?" That enlightened look made his chest tighten and turn his face a shade of red. He quickly turned away to hide his blush and focused on a building not too far away.

"...You could say that..." he trailed as she couldn't help to raise an eyebrow.

"All right. You don't have to tell me." She sipped her drink with a shrug of her shoulders and looked the other way.

"So what about you? How are things with what's-his-name?" he asked with a tad bit of bitterness and luckily she didn't noticed. But she smiled her warm smile as a blush crept on her cheeks.

"His name is Jason (I told you, remember?) and actually, he asked me out and we're going out tonight." He sucked the last of his drink and he clenched on the cup with a vice grip.

"Is that so?" he asked, keeping his voice leveled.

"Yeah. He's really cool, Rai. You'd like him."

"Like that guy from last year?" he smirked, smiling from the fond memory while she had a look of disdain.

"Ugh, don't remind me. He was such an ass. You were right not to like him." He closed his eyes as he listened to her and was filled with an arrogant satisfaction.

"So, what is it? Movie and dinner?" he asked further and she nodded.

"Nothing wrong with a classic date."

"Eh, I suppose," he shrugged and then thought: _If it were me, I would just make it so we would always be alone._

She then looked down at her watched and quickly finished her coke.

"Sorry, but I gotta go home and get ready," she said as she got up and walked towards the door.

"See you tomorrow then?"

"Like I have a choice?" she teased him and closed the door behind her. As she did, he let out a heavy sigh.

* * *

He got back home with heavy steps. Letting out a sigh every now and then as he mentally cursed himself. Basically kicking himself in the head for not doing a damn thing. Why? Why? Why? Why? Why?! He has been asking himself that on the way home and as he got inside. Why didn't he tell her? Why did he let her go? Why was he so taken with her? Why is he such an idiot? Why was he asking these questions?

Overall, he just couldn't stand the thought of her being with another guy. It drove him insane. So much so that he slammed his fist into the wall and only slightly winced at the pain. God he needed a drink.

He walked over to the fridge and opened it to get a beer and as soon as he closed the door, his eyes went over to a couple photographs of him and her with big smiles on their faces. Most notably the one where she had arms around his neck and he smiled like an idiot. That was definitely a good day.

But now he was sulking and he hated that he was this way. He suppose that with an amazing woman like Kimiko, it's easy to get hung over. Now he'll just have to nurse a headache after downing a couple beers and finally going to an uneasy sleep.

* * *

BEEP!

BEEP!

BEEP!

His eyes shot open and they glanced at a few red glowing numbers. As soon as his eyes became focused, he read that it was just around three in the morning. He groaned as he got his cell and flipped it open to see it was a text message.

_Who the hell would text me at three AM?_ He thought bitterly as he read the message.

_From: Kimiko_

_Meet me on the roof._

He stared at the screen for a little while until the message got through his head. Why does she want to meet him on the roof? He already figured out that it wasn't the roof of his apartment building but their special place. Which brings him back to the question.

_It must be something if she's dragging me out of bed_, he thought as he groggily got up and put on a shirt and a pair of pants.

* * *

He got out the key that she gave him and got into the arcade and thought how eerie this place looked at night as he made his way to the door marked "Staff Only" and made his way to the roof. As soon as he opened the door, he saw her silhouette and she was looking down on the ground and didn't even look up as he made his to her. He started getting worried about her as he got a good look at her face which exhibited confusion and something totally foreign that he thought didn't suit her.

"So, is there any reason why you would text me at three AM?" he asked somewhat agitated. Mostly because he got himself a headache from one to many beers but that soon faded as she didn't even look up at him and his concern deepened. "Kim? What's up?" he asked but she still hadn't met his eyes. "What's wrong?"

"I went out with him, Jason I mean," she finally answered and his eyebrows quickly lowered. "We had a great time. He even kissed me. But..." she trailed and didn't finish which lead to Raimundo thinking the worst but didn't want end with that conclusion.

"But what?" he pressed.

"But... when he kissed me, you came to mind." His eyebrows then lifted and put all of his attention on her as her cheeks reddened. "And it's not the first time either," she quickly added which surprised him even more. "Last year, when I was going out with that guy, I found myself comparing him to you. I don't know why I did, but all I knew was that I was scared. I mean, I consider you as my best friend and yet I have these feelings for you. But you still treated me like you always do so it was easy for me to try to get over you. But tonight... when you suddenly came in to my head, everything that I felt for you came back. So much so that I had to end the date and try to sleep it off. But when that didn't work, I thought I should try talking to you. I... I guess I was hoping that by talking to you, things would go back to normal. But... right now... it just... I dunno... doesn't feel good enough. Just being your friend I mean. And I know that you like someone else and I'm willing to step aside and let you have her. I won't like it and it makes me sick just thinking about it, but I do know that I just want you to be happy." She finally got up and managed to not look at him in the eye. "So, sorry for waking you up and wasting your time," she added and then walked towards the door but was stopped when his arm shot up and blocked her way. When she finally looked up at him, she met a totally foreign look as well as a very red face. Like he had something to say but had a look of fear that was ready to burst.

"Raimundo?" her voice shook as his stare became intense.

"God, you are so stupid." He grabbed her by her arms and forced his lips onto hers. Her eyes were completely wide and although she was disgusted with the smell of his breath, she found herself enjoying the kiss. So she closed her eyes and stepped closer to him. Allowing him to wrap his arms around her as she placed her hands on his chest. Hearts skipping beats as the kiss rapidly deepened. He bit her lower lip which made her gasp and he took the chance to probe her mouth. Pouring in the intensity of how he felt and the hell that he had to go through.

Then she gently pulled away to allow air into her lungs and quickly found herself pressed against a wall with her legs wrapped around his waist and she blushed at the position but let on a smile none the less. And hearing the sound of him taking in heavy breathes sent chills running up her spine.

"Do you..." he started as he took in another breath. "Do you have any idea how crazy I am about you?" he asked with a cracked voice and she just continued to smile.

"Well... considering you called me stupid and just kissed me, I have a pretty good idea," she responded as she placed on of her hands on the side of his face. "Why didn't you tell me?"

He then closed his eyes and leaned into her oh so soft hand and in a near whisper responded, "I was afraid."

"Afraid of what?" she pressed rather lazily while she thoroughly enjoyed the look on his face as he nuzzled into her skin.

"You had so much going for you, I didn't want ruin it by telling you how much you really mean to me." He kissed her palm which sent a shiver through her system.

"So you thought you weren't good enough for me?" He let out a small laugh.

"You have no idea how much you affect people, Kimiko." He looked at her again with the very same love in his eyes and in return, she used her other hand to toy around with his hair. They stood there in silence as they drank in the moment. Overwhelming happiness knowing that he was her as she was his. Then a mischievous thought entered his mind.

"So," he started, breaking the silence and eased the rest in. "Seeing as my apartment is closer to here than yours..."

Her eyes widened and a small blush highlighted her cheeks. She sent him a smirk as she steadily unwrapped her legs from his waist.

"Easy there, cowboy. We've only just started," she responded before giving him a light punch to the shoulder.

"What? I'm not saying we should do anything, just spend the night. I'll even take the couch," he humbly said and she had to smile up at him and think how he sweet he was being.

"Y'know, that sounds kinda good." She stretched her arms up as a yawn escaped her. "But I think it would be much better if you got in with me." She poked playfully at his and now it was his turn to widen his eyes and she couldn't help but giggle. "And just sleep."

She pulled from his arms and started walking towards the door. Leaving him stunned for a second before coming after her and wrapping his arms around her petite waist. Resulting a laugh from the two of them as they made their descent.

* * *

OK!!! That's it! It's over. Done. Finished. But... This isn't the end for me. Nope. I got another XS story in the works and I still gotta rewrite 'The Demon'. I'll post them up as soon as I finish them. Until next time. Oh! And thank you so much for reading this entire collection and sticking with me to the end. It really does mean a lot to me.

Well, see you later!


End file.
